


The Time Strangers

by MidnightRain19



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 108,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightRain19/pseuds/MidnightRain19
Summary: "Wait Mama, you forgot to give Papa his goodbye kiss!" Himawari called out, waving her arms up for Naruto not to leave yet. Hinata froze, face burning as she glanced back to Naruto. "His what?" But Naruto only smirked, stepping back to her. "Well, we should do as they want; don't want to mess up their normal routine!" After all, they are their fill-in parents for now until they figure out exactly what's going on! Post-War.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	1. Curiosity and Time

Chapter 1: Curiosity and Time

"You shouldn't be in here." A voice states behind her.

And Himawari freezes, glancing up to see cobalt orbs matching her own watching her.

Papa's study is off-limits.

Well, it's supposed to be at least.

"I'm not touching anything!" Himawari spoke quickly, moving her hands back from the various scrolls she had been reaching and tugging out at just seconds before.

Boruto shakes his head, wrinkling his nose at the dust that had scattered with her hurried movements to try to set everything back in place. They weren't supposed to be here without Mama or Papa's presence, they both knew that considering the door was normally locked.

Himawari wouldn't know how to read these scrolls anyways, the books he had been reading her apparently just hadn't been enough to satisfy her interest and she had wandered away to the study to entertain herself with new ones.

"Come on, if we hurry they won't know we were in here." Boruto lowers his voice, glancing back around the corner.

Light snores drifted from the room next door, Papa was still asleep from having stayed up so late studying. Mama would be home soon too, promising to be only gone for an hour to pick up some groceries and medicine.

Himawari nods, reaching for his hand but pausing when she saw a colorful scroll out of the corner of her eye.

Cerulean orbs light up as her focus goes completely towards the document.

"Ooh, what's this one big brother?!" She whispered excitedly, letting her fingers brush against the edges. The material used to woven it was soft, different from the textures of the others.

"Stop touching it Hima, we need to go!" Boruto ordered, frowning when she ignored his demands and pulled the scroll right out instead.

He was older; so why wasn't she listening to him?!

She turned back to him, gesturing for him to sit beside her. "Come on, don't you want to see this too? It's bigger than the others!"

Boruto shrugged, pouting out his cheeks as he crossed his arms and attempted to look away from the bright green and gold designs marking the tube. His gaze wandered around the room, literature Papa and Mama had collected over the years neatly stacked along the shelves.

"You want to look at it too; don't you? Sit down!" Himawari urged him once more, patting the spot beside her.

Ugh, okay yes he truly did want to take just one quick peek.

And giving in, he plopped down next to her sporting a small grin as well.

"Be quiet okay, we're just going to read a few words then put it right back." He commanded, putting a finger to his lips with a tiny shush.

Himawari nodded, letting out a Shh as well as she copied him.

Carefully, he unfurled the document until it was open enough for them to see the first few words. It was written in a delicate black cursive, hard for him to properly make out.

"What's it say Bolt? Read it to me!" Himawari asked eagerly, bumping their shoulders to lean in closer.

Boruto paused, cocking his head in puzzlement before nodding. "Hold on, it's hard to understand some of these words. I think it says something about time."

He carefully pronounced out the words, scrunching his eyes in thought over the meaning of them. "To test the b-boundaries of time, let your thumb slide to the center until your imprint forms. Shut your eyes and think back…"

The rest is too smudged or difficult to read.

"It wants us to put our thumbs in the center." He muttered, the two sticking them out to place them in the middle as instructed.

"Then what?" Himawari asked.

"Well, it says to think back; though to what? Maybe yesterday." Boruto questions.

Yesterday they had had a picnic in the park to watch the cherry blossoms in full bloom, he wouldn't mind the potential to experience the food and sights all over again if it was truly possible, Himawari nodding from beside him in agreement.

They press their thumbs a bit harder to the paper, imagining everything that happened the day before, the desire to relive it all once more…

'I want to go back. I want to go back.'

A crackling rippled through the air in the seconds that passed, the room shaking as the pair opening their eyes in unison to see books beginning to scatter and fall around them.

"What's happening?!" Himawari panicked, shooting up and pushing the scroll away as far as she could as the words on the page began to glow.

She quivered, eyes tearing up as she glanced back to Boruto only to see he looked just as shocked and frightened.

Neither knew what to do.

And before either can even form a response, a flash of white surrounds them and everything goes dark.

-X-

'So many bodies; so much destruction.'

It's only been a week.

One week since the end of Fourth Shinobi World War.

There are still bodies on the battlefield, yet to be returned back to their families or homelands. Soil and blood long having mixed together leaves the area smelling foul, only a few daring to trek there outside of daylight hours.

But civilians and shinobi alike continue to toil through the land, identifying fallen loved ones as best they can for proper burials and to find materials to rebuild broken structures.

"This gets harder to look at with each passing day." Kato Jin murmured, a carpenter who had volunteered his services.

He had been moving to pick up bloody kunai and blades since the early hours of the morning, pausing when he heard a cry coming from a wreckage of boulders and debris.

'Am I hearing things?'

The cry came again, like a child's.

Dropping the scrap metal and planks in his hands he moved closer, breath quickening when he saw a tiny hand attempting to push through the rubble.

"Higashi get some shovels quick, I think there's a child buried beneath here!" He yelled, getting the commotion of other citizens to the scene.

3 men gather at the scene within seconds, what was a child doing on the field? Maybe they had gone in search for their parents if they were shinobi…

Even more surprising though is the child is alive, grime coating her skin and slightly tattered clothes.

Kato brushes the dirt from her hair revealing soft violet locks.

"It's a girl." He whispers, the crowd looking on in awe and relief there isn't another among the dead to report.

A miracle child.

Cobalt orbs squint under the sunlight, retracting out of the man's grasp as she looked around nervously. Why was she outside all of a sudden?

"Where are Mama, Papa, and Bolt?"

And the group falls into a hush, a myriad of whispers filling the air only making her stomach drop. Was she in trouble for sneaking into Papa's study without permission? Did the scroll punish her by zapping her to outside away from the house?

Higashi bends himself down to her level, patting her head gently making her freeze. There are too many strangers here, too many unfamiliar faces…

"Ah, I have a daughter around your age. I'll take you the hospital; we need to get you checked out."

Himawari shook her head, balling up her hands. "I need to go back to Mama and Papa!"

But nobody seems to hear her and she's touted off to the hospital to check for any injuries that aren't completely visible upon inspection.

She's huddled among groups of other kids similar to her own age in appearance, many crying out too for their parents or gazing around in as much confusion as her.

'What's going on? We shouldn't have touched that scroll; we're in such trouble now...'

"Now, now. You all are going to be fine. We're just going to make sure none of you have any bumps or cuts." A woman in white scrubs announces through the wailing making the room fall to a temporary still.

Older children question what will happen next now that war is over. Where will they go with their homes gone and parents dead or among the still missing?

A knot sinks and digs into her stomach, fingers clasping at the ends of her shirt.

'Are Mama and Papa missing?'

"We can assure you we're going to do our best to place all of you in safe and loving homes or get you back to your parents/relatives. Please be patient with us as we first need to assess and make sure none of you have contracted any illnesses or infections from being so close to the war zone." The man beside the woman speaks up.

He gestures to another woman outside the room who pushes in a cart filled to the brim with a variety of toys.

And a tiny grin breaks out across Himawari's face at the sight of a blue panda stuffed animal near the top, ears along with the white fur ruffled and slick with dirt but similar enough to the ones she had at home nonetheless.

She steps forward along with a few others, reaching for the plush toy only for another boy to immediately grab onto the other arm.

He's at least a head taller. Bigger.

Scarier.

"This one is mine!" He growls, auburn orbs narrowing when Himawari doesn't back down at his intimidation.

"Nuh uh, it's mine, I got it first; let go!" She sharply replies, ready to begin a tug of war if necessary.

And the boy quickly drops the stuffed toy at the sight of her changing eyes…

He lets out a shriek of panic alarming the other nurses and staff to run to the scene, each pausing when they catch sight of the veins beginning to protrude from the side of the girl's face.

Blue has washed away to a trademark white they all recognize.

'Why does this child have the byakugan?'

-X-

"Haruno to 2 East Wing. Haruno to 2 East Wing." A voice echoes across the intercom.

Sakura glances up as the monitor clicks off, frowning as she finishes up the bandaging of the wounds of a man who had nearly lost his arm. His teeth are clenched in pain, sheen of sweat across his face as he attempted to reach for his right leg that was already gone.

The phantom pains were returning.

"Don't worry, I'm about to begin the morphine drip Mr. Eikichi. You'll just have to press the dot when it lights up for it to deliver you a dose." She murmurs beside him, patting his hand.

His blood transfusion was just finishing up, next were the fluids and antibiotics.

"Thank you." He croaks out just as she moves to shut his curtains and lights to hopefully let him get some sleep.

Sakura nods, tacking on a smile despite the growing exhaustion seeping into her. Her shift should've ended hours ago, but she kept being called away.

'He's one of the lucky ones…'

And now the pediatric area needed her.

She swallowed, shaking out the crick and tension in her shoulders to prepare herself for anything.

It could be another emergency of a child needing surgery for broken limbs, poisoning from the still dirty waters or contaminated food, or worse…

Another autopsy.

'Just have to keep my thoughts calm.'

Her steps are hurried, though measured to not completely burn herself out and when she finally comes upon the ward she finds a group of medical Nin and doctors already anticipating her.

"Ah, Sakura is here. Let's have her do an assessment as well." Dr. Masaharu states, nodding to her as they create a path for her.

"What's going on?" She breathes out, it doesn't seem like a case of death to her relief. The expressions upon their faces show this is something more like a puzzle they are trying to figure out than somber news.

"This child here exhibited some unusual abilities just a few minutes ago. We weren't sure at first, but it looked to be…like the byakugan. Though records don't indicate any Hyuga that goes by her name or holds the same traits as her." He explained as he opened the curtain.

Himawari sat upon the bed, messing with the panda's arms to make it dance. Her gaze slowly trailed up at the sound of the curtains opening, cerulean orbs lighting up gleefully at particularly seeing Sakura's presence.

"Auntie Sakura!"

Before anybody can say more, she latches herself to Sakura's leg affectionately. "Auntie, where are Mama and Papa? I want to go home!"

Masaharu blinks, giving Sakura a questioning look but she only shakes her head in shock.

"I don't recognize this child; honest!" She asserts.

"Well, she certainly knows who you are though." He replies cheekily.

She waves him off with a huff at his snickering as he leaves them alone, Sakura shifting down to the child's level.

"I'm sorry; I don't believe we've met. However, it seems you already know me."

Himawari cocked her head in confusion, grin evaporating into a frown. "You forgot who I am Auntie?"

And her heart twisted at the puzzlement in the girl's tone. A quick glance over showed she did look a little familiar, but that was only because of the apparent whiskers upon her cheeks and violet hair.

'Like Naruto?'

Naruto didn't have any living relatives as far as she knew though.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked gently, lifting her back up onto the bed. She could see why the other staff had called her, they were jumping to the same conclusions as her…

"Himawari, you forgot that too Auntie?!" She breathed out in shock, cheeks puffing out.

If she hadn't been so upset, she would've laughed.

Because even her personality seemed a bit like his…

But she gently prods her through her head to toe assessment and questions, learning what she needs to know.

Himawari Uzumaki. Age 4, likes pandas, sweets, and playing with her brother and Papa when he isn't too busy.

'She's adamant she's an Uzumaki.' Sakura notes, reading over the notes she'll use to discuss with the team after this. Other than that, there's no real injuries she can find on her.

"Could you draw me a picture of your family Hima? My memory has been so bad lately." She hummed jokingly as she tapped the side of her head, handing her some paper and crayons.

And she pretends to distract herself with other tasks on the computer to not pressure her, keeping one eye to the paper as it comes to life with a mix of colors.

"It's ready!" Himawari calls out to her and Sakura turns around to sit beside her on the bed again.

Emerald orbs roam the paper, all her uncertainties over the identity of this child only deepening. All she was left with was more questions than answers.

'Her parents look remarkably like Naruto and Hinata.'

"Does it look good?!" She chirps out excitedly, shaking Sakura's arm and breaking her out of her thoughts.

Sakura nods, brushing a hand through her hair warmly. She had drawn her family in a garden enjoying what looked to be a picnic, vibrant yellow and red flowers bursting around them.

"It's great. Hold on just a second now; Auntie needs to write out a quick message." She smiled, sighing as she nodded to another doctor peeking their head in to get some paper and a delivery hawk ready.

She only hoped Hinata would answer.

-X-

'It still smells like him.'

Neji's favorite woodsy scents permeate his room as if he had only stepped out for a moment.

His bed is still neatly done as he likes it, books on training and meditation lined against his dresser.

And if she really closes her eyes and concentrates, she can hear his footsteps against the mahogany…

But then her mind flashes to the spikes protruding out of him, the light leaving his eyes as he slides out of Naruto's arms to the ground taking his last breaths.

'Your life is not only your own anymore.'

"Hinata?"

The voice comes from behind startling her and she opens her eyes to see Hanabi studying her with a gentle smile. Her gaze moves back and forth between the room and her, smile cracking for the briefest of seconds before pushing it on once more.

"Father said it will only make us sick to keep coming in here alone." She chides her quietly, so softly she barely catches it.

"I can't help it. I'm used to him coming to check up on us still."

If they linger in here for too long though, the tears will start coming back. An ache they've just started to move past since the burial and funeral.

"You have a message by the way I left on your bed. I saw one of the messenger birds tapping at your window when I passed by." Hanabi mentions as they both step out of Neji's room and close the door again.

'A message for me?'

Most people if they needed her these days would've stopped by in person.

It's from Sakura.

'I know I am sending you this at an untimely moment, but is it possible for you to stop by the hospital today if you get a chance? It's too much information to go over or say in a letter.' She read.

Going over it a second time doesn't make it any less clear, what could be so urgent that she needed to come to her in person?

But she had sent it directly for her, enough for her stomach to coil anxiously.

"Heading out?" Hiashi questions her at the main foyer as he comes in from the garden, observing as she adjusted on her sandals and straightened up.

She hadn't really gone anywhere since the war ended, since the funeral…

"Hmm, yes. Sakura wants to show me something at the hospital."

Hiashi barely hides the frown itching to arise upon his face. Because hospitals are synonymous with only grief and pain at the moment, the scent of blood and tears in the halls between the living and the dead.

"Alright, stay safe." He advises.

A tiny grin curves up her lips as she turns to face him with a nod, he's never been one for much words after all.

Though, she's happy with his small attempts to open up more.

"I will."

A nurse who she's heard is named Mayumi that has worked with Sakura on a couple of surgeries greets her at the lobby, guiding her along to the elevators. There's a skittishness to her behavior Hinata doesn't mention, instead looking away every time she nervously fists at the ends of her lab coat or twirls a finger through her messy dark hair.

"Sakura is in room 3, I'll go get her." Mayumi announces when they arrive, leaving her alone for a moment.

'This is the pediatric wing.'

Children's drawings align the wall in between splashes of bright colors and animal designs. The sound of giggling and running echoes from the rooms' next door…

It doesn't smell of disinfectant or medicines here, only paint and the faint aroma of sweets.

"Mama, you're here!"

And Hinata turns just in time to see a young girl latch herself to her leg.

-X-

"Sorry about this, I didn't think she would run out." Sakura apologizes for the 3rd time, Himawari now having settled herself into Hinata's lap.

"Mama, your hair is long again! How did you do that? Can we go home now; I'm getting hungry. Are Papa and Bolt here too?" She asks quickly, playing with the ends of her violet locks freely through her tiny hands.

Hinata can only blink, completely lost and perplexed at her rapid fire of questions.

'Who is she?'

These whiskered cheeks, bright blue eyes…but hair the color of her own.

Sakura smiles sheepishly, gesturing for Himawari to give her a 'hush bubble' that makes her go silent for now.

"She was found in some gravel and debris by the battlefield earlier this morning and taken to the hospital. Head to toe assessment checks out as normal except for some minor scratches and bruises. Though it's what happened this afternoon that brought me to call you." She explains, going over her notes.

Hinata leans forward then, rocking Himawari gently to her lap when her eyes start to open and close sleepily.

"W-What is it?"

"This little girl can use byakugan, there were multiple eyewitnesses who reported the change in her pupils and her positioning her fingers in formation to attack a boy attempting to take a toy from her."

Hinata glanced down to the child, biting her lip not to question the far out notion.

"Really?" She breathes out.

Sakura nods, letting her voice drop an octave lower before continuing on. "You should know we ran multiple tests on her too Hinata, studied her DNA against all civilians and shinobi of Konoha in comparison to who she said she was. We even checked months back to see if there were any break-ins to the lab or anything stolen, but there was none reported and only few would know how to use such data for darker means."

And Hinata can feel her heartbeat drum louder as heat rushes to her face.

"Only you and Naruto were a match."

Her blush crawls down her neck as Sakura's serious expression dissolves into an amused smirk.

"S-Sakura you know that can't be right. If this little girl Himawari is 4 as she says, that would've made us around 11 or 12 at the time; only genin!" She sputtered.

She couldn't even get near Naruto back then without completely fainting, let alone doing morethan that...

A shrug, before her grin starts to widen. Maybe Naruto liked to do more than just training, sleeping, and eating ramen back then…

And perhaps those other likes involved Hinata.

"Well, it happens at some point; right? Seems things are going real well between you two more than I initially thought!"

"That doesn't mean we've engaged in…I mean you're assuming wrong!" Hinata retorts.

But Sakura is enjoying this too much.

There's a child here that looks like her and Naruto, of course she and many others will believe they've already slept together and she somehow hid the pregnancy.

No matter how impossible it sounds!

"Does Naruto know about this?" Hinata questions to get them back on topic and Sakura shakes her head, growing serious again.

"He will though. People talk."

And Hinata sucks in a long breath with a nod, gathering Himawari up in her arms as she moved to stand.

"I'll take her back to the manor." She murmurs, lightly brushing a finger against her cheeks.

Father would question her sanity, but she couldn't leave this child alone.

It would crush her for her to wake up and find she was gone, especially when she had squeezed at her so tightly upon greeting.

Sakura gets up as well, pursing her lips carefully. "Are you sure? I know you all have been under so much stress lately and this is another big shock. We're using all our best experts to figure out how this could've happened and how she and possibly her sibling came here."

Hinata blinked, reddening all over again. "S-Sibling?!"

Sakura had failed to mention another child being involved!

A weak smile crosses her face as Hinata turns back around to fully give her a frown.

"Yes, she keeps bringing up an older brother named Bolt. Heh, didn't I comment on that?"

"No!"

-X-

"Naruto, you have something attached to you there." Teuchi points out, doing nothing to hide the amusement in his expression.

Yes, he knows. Everyone here at Ichiraku sending him thinly veiled smirks knows…

But nothing he's said has gotten this child to let go of his legs. His ramen sits cold upon the table, evening sun setting across his back as he looks down at the boy once more.

He stares back up at him, cerulean eyes dry now that he calmed down upon first holding onto him.

"Papa, don't be mad we were in your office! I know we weren't supposed to be in there, Hima was the one who wanted to look around!" He exclaims, retelling the same story he had given him already.

And he still has absolutely no idea what he's talking about!

"I'm not your-"Naruto attempts once more, though Boruto cuts him off by pointing to his face.

"You are Papa! Did you forget? Only Papa has whiskers!" He asserts, stomping his feet at Naruto's clear puzzlement.

Hurt settles across his face as he finally lets his legs go to settle to the ground.

'Why doesn't he remember me?'

His chest lurches watching this child throw a fit over him, because he does look like him as many patrons have more than eagerly pointed out to him. Even their names are eerily similar.

But how can that be?

And abruptly Boruto brightens, shaking at his jacket to get his attention. "I know! Let's go get Mama, she'll help you get your memories back!"

A new wave of snickers resounded behind him making him frown, shushing him to lower his voice.

He was fixed on the idea that 'Mama' was Hinata from his rough sketch of her on a napkin, causing much flustering as showed off his work to other customers.

Everyone knew they had gone a few dates, but they couldn't have a produced a child as old as Boruto apparently was without someone taking notice!

Not that anybody cares about said fact.

"Let's wait until in the morning, it's getting late now." He stated, watching as the moon began to rise throughout the darkening sky.

Boruto pouted, but gave in reaching to squeeze at his hand as he stood up. "Fine."

They only get a few blocks before Boruto forces them to stop, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Papa, this isn't the way to our house! You forgot where we live too?!"

And Naruto can only sigh.

'It's going to be a long night.'

-x-

I just wanted to write this first chapter out of my system lol. This story will be the next project I work on after I finish up Compounds so that I won't be juggling too much at once. I want to give myself time to make sure this idea properly simmers out so that I don't get burn out from trying to rush out stories like I have in the past. I've always liked writing about the Uzumaki family in the epilogues of my story, so it's exciting to be actually writing a story where they're not just at the ending! Let me know what you think as always moving forward!

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	2. Of Re-Introductions

Chapter 2: Of Re-Introductions

"This place smells bad."

It's just one of many remarks Boruto felt he needed to make known to him since entering his apartment.

A frown has settled upon his face that no, he wasn't joking about this being where he lived and yes, he's sure they aren't lost and trespassing in another person's home.

He kicks at strewn piles of trash and clothes, dismay only growing.

"Why's it so dirty in here? Doesn't Mama help you clean?" He questions, wiggling his toes back at the sight of a roach skittering away into a dark corner.

'Err…'

"Never mind that, let's get you freshened up and some dinner!" Naruto exclaims, gesturing for him to stop bunching himself by the door.

His clothes and hair after all are still tattered with dirt and muck since he had first attached himself to him so eagerly.

Boruto sighs, giving one more glance around before reluctantly doing as he wanted by stepping into the living room to sit next to him.

'Even his jacket has patterns similar to the Uzumaki emblem. Maybe he really is telling the truth about being related to me then?' Naruto realized as he took off his belongings, studying the red swirl and designs a bit closer.

How else could he have such items?

"Where's your other arm Papa?!" Boruto abruptly questions, cerulean eyes having moved to the stump where he was used to seeing his bandaged arm.

He hadn't even noticed it at first when he had saw him through the crowds, only relieved to see that he was okay and not in any apparent danger.

Naruto glanced over to his lost appendage, grinning half-heartedly. "Oh, I lost it in the war. Don't worry, Granny is planning to get me a new one before the week is over!"

Boruto nodded with uncertainty, gaze settling over his other features he was now truly seeing. His hair was longer, more messy and unruly than he'd ever seen it before and he still regarded him with an expression of confusion…

And it makes his stomach start twisting up again.

'Papa, doesn't remember me.'

He shook away the ache before it grew any larger, Papa would remember him; all he had to do was help him get back his memories!

Naruto leads him to the bathroom, settling him down beside the tub as he waits for the water to get warm.

'I should ask him more questions, get more comfortable.'

Where to start? If he really was his son then there was so much he probably knew, things that had yet to come to pass…

"So, tell me about yourself and me. What do you like to normally do for fun?" He asks, grinning as he straightened up excitedly at the new topic.

"Okay! Well, I just turned 6. I like to eat burgers, play ninja with you and Hima, and help Mama in the garden. Oh, but you've been kinda busy lately preparing to be Hokage because Kakashi is too old or something..." Boruto rambled, counting various things off with his fingers.

And Naruto nearly drops the sponge he's lathering up while nodding alongside him, giving him a double take.

'Come again?'

"I'm going to be Hokage after Kakashi-sensei steps down?!"

But Boruto doesn't hear him, chattering on about his likes and dislikes. "My favorite subject in school is science because of the experiments we do; that's when they show us all these new ninja tools and technology! My least favorite is probably reading or art since-"

"Can we go back to the part where you said I was going to be Hokage?!" Naruto interrupts, drying off his hand to stop him from going on a tangent.

Boruto arches a brow at his giddiness, cocking his head in puzzlement. "Why?"

"Why?! Because this is some of the best news I've heard all day!" He retorts back.

He should throw a party to celebrate, spread the word through Konoha! Granted, he doesn't have any credible proof that he will be Hokage other than a peculiar 6 year old's offhand comment…

Though, that's good enough for him at the moment!

'Papa is acting weird.'

Shouldn't he already know he's about to be Hokage? His memories were more far gone than he originally thought.

"I can do this myself Papa; I know what to do." Boruto pointed out, taking the sponge from him to begin washing his face and back.

Naruto blinked unsurely before turning to give him the privacy he wanted, water splashing and his giggling quickly filling the air.

"Bolt, are you playing or actually getting clean? And don't forget to scrub behind your ears and in between your toes." He stated, halfway glancing back over to him to see a wide grin had spread across his face.

"My nickname! Only Hima, Mama, and Papa call me that. See, told ya you are Papa!" He announced proudly as he started to dry off.

It had slipped out casually, he created labels and monikers for many people he knew throughout his life. Most of the time though, people were insulted or annoyed by them…

This is the first time he's seen someone so happy to hear one of said names.

"Ah hold on, let me get you some fresh clothes to change into. I think I still have some of my old childhood shirts and pants boxed up in the closet."

He barely holds in a snicker as his far too big pajama pants and top hang off of him from when he was 12 or so, eventually finding a comfortable enough shirt and pants from when he was probably his age that isn't too tight.

"I'm not tired yet though Papa, Inojin and Shikadai's bedtime isn't until 9!" He complains, watching as Naruto set out extra blankets and pillows after they finish sharing a bowl of just one of many instant ramen from within his cupboards.

'I don't know who he's talking about, but they sound related to Ino and Shikamaru…huh but I thought Shikamaru was seeing Temari unless maybe those aren't their kids?'

Too complicated to ask a child about.

"Well, you're not them; are you?"

A pout crosses his face and Naruto smirks, patting the spot beside him. "Come on; its 8:30 and I'm sure you should've been in bed a long time ago."

At least he hopes that's something along the lines of what he would typically say.

Boruto studied the space for a long moment, glancing around once more to see his other options. He missed his old room, wide enough for him to walk around in and play on his computer or with his toys. "Aren't I too tiny for that spot Papa?"

"Nope! My bed is more comfortable than the sofa or ground anyways."

And he lets Naruto lift him up into the covers.

He sleepily regards him for a few minutes, leaning into him before his eyes finally shut as his breathing evens out.

'That was quick.'

He wipes at a light sheen of drool slipping down his lips resulting in Boruto rolling onto him as a pillow.

Great.

It's an awkward position, though he manages to slide his arm to keep Boruto close and for him to at least lie down comfortably as well. As moonlight passes over them, he can see the features that must be from Hinata; rounded cheeks and softness to the spikes of his hair.

He swallowed, wondering what he could say to her. To her family at Boruto's assertions…

'I'll think on it more tomorrow.'

He wakes to the smell of burning.

Boruto is nowhere in sight until he comes upon the kitchen, thin trail of grey smoke beginning to arise from the pans he hovers over using a chair from the table.

"Good morning!" He pipes out, trying to shift his attention from his creation as he smothered it out quickly.

Whatever he was making sizzles and crumples into a ball of ash.

"Whoa, what's going on?! You should've woke me up if you wanted to eat!" Naruto exclaims, calming himself as Boruto wrinkles under his stare.

"Sorry…you looked tired so I wanted Papa to get his rest. We're going to need energy to find Mama and Himawari today!"

Naruto paused, leaning back against the counter. Of course Boruto wasn't going to let them forget what tasks needed to be done today. "Hmm, Hima…Himawari you've mentioned her a lot. Is she your sister?"

As he expects, Boruto nods with a growing small grin. "Yup, I'm the oldest though!"

Right; two kids…

Things just got more difficult.

-X-

"I still find this hard to believe." Hiashi notes, letting his thumbs slide gently across Himawari's face. Sapphire orbs shut again at his action, eliciting tiny squeals of laughter.

"Grandpa, that tickles!"

And Hiashi freezes uncomfortably at the title, Hanabi stifling a giggle beside him at the look he sends her.

He would've known about a child so young exhibiting the byakugan as the video footage Hinata brought home from the hospital has proven after multiple watches, though he has yet find anything from his search through all main and branch members of a girl being born a few years ago matching her description…

'This little girl knows our clan's abilities, but there is no one who recognizes her.'

"Grandpa, where's all your grey hair; did you start coloring it?" Himawari asks, breaking him from his concentration as her fingers weaved into various strands.

Her lips pursed in worry at his lack of usual attention, he hadn't greeted her with one of his typical bear hugs or gleeful nuzzles.

No, all he did was stare at her as if he had no idea who she was…

'Maybe Grandpa feels sick?'

And she perked herself back at up at the possible explanation because at least Auntie Hanabi had doted on her upon their arrival back to the Hyuga manor, though it was more out of curiosity and questioning as to why Hinata had brought a child home with her.

A child that looks like Naruto no less.

Hinata stiffened, moving Himawari back from tangling her hands any deeper. "Himawari; don't be rude!"

Hanabi does nothing this time keep a full blown laugh from escaping. "Yes, don't be mean to Grandpa now! Remarks like that will only hurt his feelings."

"You're not helping Hanabi; comments such as those will only encourage this child further to believe I'm actually her grandparent!" Hiashi hissed, lowering his voice.

Himawari still hears him though, frown instantly spreading across her face as tears shimmer into her eyes.

"But you are Grandpa!" She cries, squeezing her hands into tiny fists against the table until they turn a scarlet red.

The table goes silent then, a visible flash of white consuming the blue of her eyes before her gaze shifts down and away. The veins beginning to protrude from the side of her face relax as she picks before pushing away at the rest of her breakfast.

'She did it again.' Hinata breathes, rubbing her back to help her further calm down.

And she's sure everyone saw it too.

Hiashi moves to stand first, clearing his throat as the chatter of mealtime slowly returns. Himawari watches as he turns to go, squirming out of Hinata's grip.

"Grandpa, wait!" She orders, clutching on to the end of his robe to keep him from leaving. Hinata stands up too, anticipating another potential tantrum if Father brushes her away. She can feel the steady gaze of the rest of the family watching, just as curious and entertained with this scene.

"Where ya going?"

Hiashi gestures to the garden visible from the window. "Outside to think."

Himawari follows his gaze with a nod, reaching for his hand. "Mama and I will come too then!"

It's not a question.

Morning sun bathes the garden in warm yellow and orange hues, grass sparkling with fading mists of the night. Father has really kept up the area, fuchsia and marigolds in full bloom around them as the pond quietly crackles beside them.

Hinata rocks on her toes as they settle down into the shrubbery beside each other, nails digging into the sides of her legs at what to say. All the questions he probably had she wouldn't have the answer to…

"Where did she come from?" He asks directly to the point, watching as Himawari flitted around to a row of roses, seeming to contemplate which flowers to pick and which to leave alone.

"According to Sakura, she was found in some rubble near the battlefield by some civilians."

Hiashi slowly nods, turning to eye her fully and she knows what question is next.

"And why does she claim to also be an Uzumaki?"

She can feel heat crawling up her neck, burning at her cheeks. "I-I don't know."

Nobody knew.

White eyes harden, expression passing between concern and mild amusement. "Are you sure about that Hinata? There isn't anything that's gone on between you and Naruto that I should know about?"

"N-No! Father, you know we both had been so busy training and preparing for the war. There wasn't any time to…to do such things!"

He supposes she has a point, but Naruto must know how his eldest feels about him from conversations he heard in passing between her and Hanabi. And surely this child running around through his field shows he reciprocates and acts on said feelings somewhere down the line…

"You're not mad; are you?" Hinata whispers, face still warm as she lets her hands roam over blades of grass.

Because Himawari isn't the only apparent child she has.

'We have to find 'Bolt' I believe she said his name was if he ended up on the battlefield too.'

He shakes his head, about to speak again until Himawari patters back up to them. Her hands hold a chain of pink and white flowers with them each woven together using the stems, gesturing for Hiashi to lower his head.

"I made you a necklace Grandpa!" She declares, Hiashi pausing before bending his head down as she wants.

When he lifts his head again, the faintest of grins is upon his face.

Hinata smiles, looking away too late from him.

"What?" He frowns and his same stoic expression is back.

But Hinata shakes her head, covering up her widening smile to no avail beneath the palm of her hand.

"Nothing."

-X-

'The park?'

Naruto couldn't be sure if Boruto actually believed they would find Hinata here or if he simply felt the urge to play after having starting the morning checking a couple of stores to no success.

He observes as his weaves himself into crowds of other children, trying to keep track of his familiar blonde hair as he goes from the swings, the jungle gym, and see-saw at dizzying speeds.

'At least he'll tire himself out running and playing around here.'

"Bolt, don't run off too far; stay where I can see you!" He yells out.

He isn't sure if he heard him though, Boruto only seeming to move even farther away as he heads for the slides.

And it's then that he can't see him anymore.

The sound of various children's giggling and cries fill his ears as he goes in deeper search of him, trying not to get in the way of those running in games of tag or hide and seek.

Just as he approaches the line formed for the slide though does he feel an object attach themselves to his leg to hold him in place.

Ah, seems Boruto found him first.

Naruto glanced down, already prepared with his speech. "Boruto, you need to stay within my range of sight so that-"

'Wait, Boruto doesn't have violet hair…'

"Papa, you came to the park to play too?!" The little girl beams, clapping her hands in delight. She lifts her hands up, silently asking him to pick her up.

'Huh?'

"Hima is that you?!" Boruto voices behind them gaining both of their attention and Himawari's grin practically increases tenfold as she meets him halfway for a hug.

"Look, look; I found Papa!" She explains, gesturing back and forth between Naruto and him.

Boruto simply nods, not pointing out the fact he found him yesterday and instead points to Hinata coming up behind him with as much eagerness. "Mama is here too; I found her right by the water fountains! Hooray, everyone has been found!"

And while they go about cheering themselves, their parents are still trying to make sense of what is going on.

Naruto scratched a hand through his hair thoughtfully, mulling over everything Boruto had told him so far while Hinata replays Boruto dragging her urgently across the park to here.

'Hold on, if Himawari found me and Boruto is mentioning he found his mom that means…'

And he glances up to see Hinata observing the pair, catching her gaze making a slew of butterflies fill his stomach at her shy grin.

"Hinata, is…is Bolt referring to you as his Mom?"

Pink darkens her cheeks, but she nods. "Is…Himawari referring to you as Papa?"

He nods slowly, feeling himself start to grin as well as they move to sit at a bench to watch the pair now at close distance to them.

Their thoughts are one in the same.

'So it is him.'

'So it is her.'

-X-

'A family.'

It's something he's spent nights dreaming and wondering about. Of the day he would come home to find someone waiting to greet him.

And up until yesterday, it had still been just a fantasy.

Himawari yawns against his arm and he can feel the steady thrumming of her heartbeat against his chest.

Boruto has settled into Hinata's lap, dozing off and on in an attempt to prove he doesn't need an afternoon nap.

"So…she was found in the debris close to the war zone, huh? Boruto had just jumped me while I was heading to Ichiraku's. I wonder if it's just because we look like their parents maybe." Naruto mutters, keeping his voice low as to not wake them.

Hinata hums, parting her fingers gently through Boruto's hair to keep it out of his eyes. "Boruto mentioned things other children wouldn't know so soon after the war…he knew about Neji."

Naruto's eyes widen, turning to gaze at her fully. "Like what?"

"Not much, he calls him 'Uncle Neji' and that he was a war hero. It wasn't really that though that surprised me…it was the fact that he could describe him to me without having seen a picture of him. He knew he had brown hair and that he never smiled much. He could even tell me a few of his likes and dislikes like how he never was fond of spicy foods."

"Wow." Naruto breathed out, staring back down at Boruto as he finally decided to use Hinata's arm for a pillow.

A goofy grin crosses his face then as he gestures to himself. "Guess what? He said I was going to be Hokage!"

Hinata beamed, smiling warmly at his silly cheering. "That's not a shock. Everyone has seen what you're capable of."

People crossed nations now just to see him, women young and old in particular wanting to catch a glimpse of the hero and peacemaker.

And she remembers their comments in passing, the ones that wonder of his connection to her.

"Isn't that the Hyuga heiress, she spends an awful lot of time around Naruto…"

"Don't forget she was on the battlefield too, you don't know what she's capable of!"

"But she's a Hyuga! She could have any guy she wanted."

Sakura had been with her at time, shutting down their remarks before they had gotten any worse, jade orbs sharpening as she crackled her fists daring any of them to speak one more word.

"But you've always seen that from the beginning, right? I mean from even during our academy days when I was still a loser." Naruto chuckled.

Hinata frowned, shaking her head. "Naruto, don't call yourself that."

He'd come so far, but even now his thoughts wandered occasionally back to the past, of the days when those very same women and others would've mocked or never given him a second glance…

And his smile falls for a moment before Himawari's accidental poke to his nose while turning snaps him out of it.

She peered back down to Boruto, his snores growing louder causing passerby to look at them closely, to whisper to each other at the sight of them.

All of Konoha will know by evening of these two children.

"We should get going." Naruto mentions, lifting Himawari up to his shoulder. It's hard to forget Tsunade still hasn't given him his prosthetic the way he holds her with such ease.

"To where?" Hinata questions, Naruto smiling rather carefree despite their current situation.

"Well, my apartment is too tiny for all of us. We should head to the Hyuga manor! When I get a chance, I'll contact Yamato-sensei to see if maybe he can help build us like a temporary home at least until we can properly figure out how Boruto and Himawari got here. I know he helped a lot of families out after Pain's attack so this time should be no different!" He explains.

Hiashi is the middle of meditation when they arrive back at the compound, opening his eyes as he hears Himawari call out for him.

"Grandpa, we're back!"

He moves to stand and greet them at the gate, surprised to see a boy similar in age next to her.

'Two grandchildren?'

Boruto waves, not nearly as loud as Himawari. "Hi grandpa!"

Naruto grins, indicating to his neck which still held Himawari's flower necklace from earlier despite the petals beginning to tear and it starting to unwind. "What's that you have on?"

'I never thought he would keep it on.' Hinata muses, not wanting to further hassle him.

Unlike Naruto!

Hiashi followed his line of sight before shaking his head with a cough. "Nothing for you to concern yourself with."

After dinner though once Boruto and Himawari are in bed, they all meet to discuss what will happen moving forward. They sit along the patio enjoying the fall air, sky streaked with clouds awash in amber and pink as the sun starts to set.

"So…what is the plan moving forward regarding the children? The hospital and my search through the Hyuga ancestry line has not pulled up any birth certificates or legal documentations that prove who they say they are. All we know right now is through the use of DNA is they are related to you both, though Hinata hasn't ever been pregnant." Hiashi questions, going over the facts.

Hinata speaks up first, fingers pressed against the final steps of the floorboards where the wood panels met grass.

"Tomorrow Naruto will be going to Tsunade to get fitted with a prosthetic, since we'll be in the area we can check out Konoha's central library for more information. Based on what they've told us, we think Himawari was messing with a scroll that put them in this situation."

"I also plan to ask Yamato-sensei for a favor in getting us a house built in the coming months, at least that way it won't feel so crowded here. We don't know how long Boruto and Himawari will be here or how they even got here, but if they both have abilities like the byakugan or whatnot it would be best for not too many people to know about it." Naruto adds in.

Hiashi nods in agreement, pleased they at least had an idea of how to handle this.

'Children can be difficult to raise though and they themselves are but only teenagers…'

Still kids themselves in his eyes.

And unease seeps into him, he hadn't been the best of fathers he could admit to himself and Naruto hadn't even grown up with any.

Could they do this?

"Well, you are both welcome to stay here as long as needed. I'm going to retire for the night. Naruto, the guest room is down the hall, last door on your left." He concludes, moving himself to stand.

Hinata doesn't miss the anxiousness in his voice, goosebumps prickling her skin in worry. It was bad enough the rumors that would circulate because of this, what people would say of Boruto and Himawari that she wouldn't be able to stop.

"Getting cold?" Naruto interrupts her trail of thinking and her heartbeat slows to normal at seeing his laidback, but confident smirk.

'Right, I'm not in this alone.'

Himawari peeks her head out of the room they had been settled into at hearing their footsteps come back in, Boruto hovering closely beside her. Puzzlement mars her face when she sees them heading in opposite directions.

"Where ya going Papa? You and Mama always sleep together." She asks.

The two freeze in unison, gazing back to the pair.

Why were they still up?

But out of the corner of Naruto's eye he sees the bathroom light is still on and it clicks then one of them woke up to use it.

"U-Um well we-"

"They must've forgot, their memories aren't all back yet." Boruto determines, patting Himawari's shoulders to reassure her.

Before Hinata can sputter out another excuse, Naruto wraps an arm loosely around her.

"That's right Bolt! Mama just needed to run up to get something from her room and then she'll be back. You two go on back to bed, okay?"

It takes a long few minutes before Boruto eventually agrees, taking Himawari's hand again to guide her back inside the room.

"Goodnight!" He states over his shoulder with Himawari softly repeating the same before the door clicks shut once more.

And Naruto and Hinata instantly let out a sigh of relief.

Hinata squirms, reddening when Naruto doesn't immediately let go of her like she expected he would.

"They aren't watching us anymore." She whispers, face darkening when it only makes his grip seem to tighten.

There's mischief in those cobalt orbs of his.

"I know."

-x-

So I had only wrote out the first two chapters of this story, not wanting to rush out chapters despite having a general idea of how the story is going to go, but I was so blown away by how much feedback I got for the first chapter I decided to just spend the week editing this one since it was basically done to get it out! (Thanks for 100+ follows and 30 reviews, that's never happened to me and I probably had the silliest grin every time I looked at it lol.)

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	3. Motherhood and Fatherhood

Chapter 3: Motherhood and Fatherhood

"Is this okay?" Naruto whispers.

His voice seems to bounce off the walls a thousand times louder in the stillness of the manor.

It must be past midnight now.

And Hinata feels her throat coil at his smirk, too dry to respond with anything but a nod as he shifts once more to try and get comfortable while still making sure she has plenty of space too.

Her bed is big enough for them both.

'There's nothing to be nervous about.' Hinata considers, remembering the teasing in his eyes morphing to surprise at her brazen suggestion he just come to her room to prevent any future meltdowns in the middle of the night should either Boruto or Himawari find some reason to get out of bed again.

Once one was awake, the other would quickly follow.

And he agreed.

Fingers loosely intertwine with her own from under the blankets and her breath hitches, finding Naruto's gaze in the dark again.

"Did you hear me?" He repeats.

A soft chuckle escapes at her flustering and quick shake of her head. "I said if you were feeling uncomfortable I could always head back to the guest room or-"

"N-No! I mean…I want you to stay here. You don't have to sit so close to the edge; you might fall off just turning." She responds so fast, though Naruto understands her well enough to scoot back further into the bed.

Shoulders and elbows bump as they face each other, Naruto propping his head up slightly with one hand.

"Sure you're okay having me in here?" He jokes, roguish grin lighting his face and heat quickly starts to make her face grow hot again.

"Yes, I'm the one who invited you in here after all." Hinata emphasizes back, sitting up too as she slid her pillow under her chin.

And the sensation of butterflies return watching opalescent eyes fixate on him, wings trembling and beating in quickening tempos against his stomach.

Muddling all his thoughts.

Being this near to her he can smell remnants of jasmine and citrus on her skin, hair still damp from her late shower and he moves to twirl a finger into soft locks before he can dwell on any repercussions.

But Hinata only sighs, leaning into his touch.

"Can I…sleep here again tomorrow?"

They'd face questions surely from Hiashi and the older Hyuga's on the appropriateness of sharing a bed before marriage, but this was for Boruto and Himawari's sakes!

Mostly.

Hinata nods, absently feeling his hand squeeze at her own just a bit tighter. A blush starts warming his own face as he tries to gather his thoughts together.

Love.

'I'd give up my life to protect you Naruto…because I love you.'

So this is what it felt like to be loved.

Hinata places herself slowly against his chest and he stiffens for a fleeting second before coming to wrap his arm around her comfortably to hold her there. His chest swells and his heartbeat slows, lightly parting away violet locks from her face as both they both finally start to relax.

Morning comes too fast.

"Papa, Mama! Wake up; it's time for breakfast!"

Tiny hands press against their cheeks and arms, ruffling blankets and pillows to get their attention. Boruto reaches for the blinds, letting a stream of golden light pour into the room over them.

Hinata is the first to finally budge, eyes opening sluggishly as Himawari crawled up to her side. Cerulean eyes brighten as their gazes meet, turning back to report to Boruto.

"Mama is up!"

Though Naruto remains in deep slumber beside her, soft snores filling the air as Boruto pulled himself onto the bed as well.

"Don't worry, I'll wake him up!" He announced proudly, nodding towards the pair to watch.

'How?' Hinata wonders, watching him curiously as he gained his footing on the sheets before standing up straight.

And pouncing right onto Naruto's stomach.

Oh, that's how.

"Ow! What the fu-"Naruto cursed, stopping himself short at seeing a familiar gleeful smile right in front of him.

'Bolt?'

"It's time to get up Papa! Grandpa said to come get you guys!" Boruto explained, giving him a quick hug before sliding off of him.

"Race ya downstairs Hima, I'm going to get the last piece of omelet today!" He yelled, already scurrying off for the dining hall.

Himawari frowned, launching herself back to the wood floor quickly in chase after him. "No fair, I wasn't ready!"

They listen until their footsteps die away, giggles and squealing echoing among the sounds of the manor coming to life. Attendants are moving about to check the garden, make beds, and set the tables.

"What time is it?" Naruto yawns, attempting to stretch and wincing at the soreness of where Boruto had sprung onto him. Hinata checks the spot, pressing one hand lightly against a growing shade of crimson and indigo.

Did he normally do that?

"It must be a little past 8 o clock I'm guessing; seems Bolt and Hima have energy no matter what time of day it is." Hinata muses, untangling herself from ruffled sheets.

She can feel Naruto's continued stare on her, eventually following his gaze to where her hand is still against his chest.

Her whole face starts turning pink.

"A-Ah, sorry!"

Naruto's fingers dance against her own though to keep her from pulling back, making a trail slowly up her arm.

"I don't think we need to rush; do we?"

His hand comes to settle on her cheek and he swallows down the twinge of anxiousness when he sees lilac orbs soften and flutter before closing.

She wanted this too.

Lips faintly brush just as the sound of a dish shattering comes up the stairs.

Guess they do need to hurry after all.

"It's mine Hima, you always get the last piece; now it's my turn!" Boruto shouts, pushing Himawari back with enough force to keep her from eating the last bit of egg. He pops the slice right into his mouth, ignoring the screech Himawari gives out as she moves to stand.

Cheeks pout out, veins beginning to bulge and throb against the sides of her face as eyes turn a milky white.

"I'm going to tell Mama and Papa you're being mean!" She hisses.

And said parents come down just in time to see Hiashi and Hanabi separate them, the remains of a silver plate cracked against the mahogany next to the table.

"Just in time." Hanabi notes in relief at seeing them arrive, sighing as Himawari attempts to struggle and scratch out of her tight hold to no avail.

"Boruto, Himawari; you know better than to be fighting like this!" Hinata exclaims, the pair immediately withering and freezing under her gaze.

"Especially so early in the morning." Naruto adds in, crossing his arms. They could still be sleeping in or finishing that kiss…

Boruto frowns, pointing a finger in Himawari's direction. "It's not my fault Papa, Himawari didn't want to share!"

"Nuh uh, your piece was just too big!" She retorts back.

Hiashi sighs, rubbing his head at a growing migraine while making sure Boruto didn't loosen out of his grip. Maybe the duo was getting antsy from spending so much time within the manor, they were being cooped up for long hours out of the public's eye making them easily bored and frustrated.

"Perhaps it would be best if you two separated them for a bit." He suggests as Naruto and Hinata take a seat beside them.

Hinata nods, patting the seat beside her that Boruto reluctantly moves to. "We need to have Sakura check you out as well like she did with Himawari. A walk around the city would be good for you."

He wrinkled his nose at the thought of being poked at, but wasn't about to disagree. "Okay..."

Naruto looked towards Himawari, gesturing for her to move to his lap. "And you can come with me to the supermarket!"

"Good, the day has been planned out. Naruto's prosthetic fitting with Tsunade is in the afternoon; perhaps she and some of her old advisors will have some knowledge on the scrolls that brought Boruto and Himawari here if the central library doesn't gather enough information." Hiashi considers.

The rest of breakfast passes by smoothly without another argument.

Fall colors are starting to mix in more with the forestry as they get ready to leave, gold and red leaves scattering around the cobblestone paths in front of the compound.

"I guess we can all meet up for lunch and then head over to the Hokage tower for your 1 o clock appointment." Hinata assumes just as they reach the end of the walkway.

Their paths separate here.

Naruto nods, glancing back down at Himawari's continued tugging at his pants to get his attention.

"What's wrong Hima?"

"Wait, you almost forgot to get your goodbye kiss from Mama!" She frowns, gesturing for Hinata and Boruto not to leave yet.

Boruto blinked before his eyes widened too in realization. "Oh, it's bad luck if you don't get it Papa! You'll be in danger!"

Himawari nodded at his explanation, recalling the times Papa said he needed Mama's kiss to survive a day he knew would be particularly filled with meetings with various dignitaries.

Hinata froze, glancing between her children and Naruto. "H-His what?"

Naruto smirked, stepping back to her as he lowered his voice. "Well, let's do as they want. Have to keep up with their normal routine after all!"

And before Hinata can say any more he leans into her, lips warming her against the passing cool breeze. His lips are slightly chapped and he tastes of breakfast still, but she rises herself up on her toes letting her fingers brush against the ends of his spiky locks.

Naruto thumbs her cheek as they part, grinning as he presses their foreheads together.

"Alright, see you in a few hours then!"

Hinata nods dazedly, watching he and Himawari go in the direction of the market until they're out of sight.

Boruto comes up to her side, swinging his hand into hers. "Mama, why are we just standing here? Don't we need to get going too?"

"Huh? Oh, right…"

-X-

'He looks just like Naruto when he does that.'

However Hinata kept said thought to herself, continuing to observe Boruto's concentrated look on a book of word searches to keep himself entertained while they waited.

She was thankful the pediatric wing wasn't as busy as the first time she'd come here and met Himawari, the walls aligned with more colorful pieces of artwork.

From Boruto's perspective, she was just re-learning all these things about him that she should've already known. In the short time they had spent together though she picked up that people most likely constantly compared him to his father in ways beyond just their looks.

And he was beginning to dislike it.

But he was very different from Naruto.

He picked up on things faster, holding just the faintest hints of boasting whenever he was complimented by someone for his work or skills.

'I wonder how I am with him in the future…'

Memories of her own mother grew hazy with the each passing year, recalling the softness of her voice when she tucked her in on winter nights or took her on strolls around the garden. She had loved playing with the ends of her dark hair, excited for the day when hers would be just as long.

Father had said not to ask him or Himawari too many questions about what was yet to come, that either they wouldn't know the answer or it could alter things more drastically than they imagined.

'Still, I won't be able to stop other people from asking them…'

"Hinata and Boruto?" A nurse calls out to the waiting room and Hinata moves to stand, signaling for Boruto to follow.

It's hard not to notice the woman's double take seeing Boruto stride behind her, glancing between the two for a second too long.

'I'll have to get used to that as well.''

He brightened slightly upon seeing pink hair come into view, hopping onto the bed obediently.

"Hi Auntie Sakura!"

Sakura instantly twisted around at the name, gazing straight at what can only be Naruto's clone.

Except younger.

Hinata smiled, hoping this wouldn't be another awkward repeat of before. Sakura was the one who said Himawari had mentioned a sibling, now here he was.

"Sakura, this is Bolt or Boruto. Himawari's older brother." She explained.

"Mama, Auntie Sakura forgot me too? She saw us back at the picnic!" He questioned, grin fading as he became confused.

Neither know what picnic he's even talking about.

Sakura pushed back on a smile, nodding her head. "Our memories have been spotty lately Boruto. As you know, I'm here to do a check-up on you and make sure you're properly up to date on all your vaccines."

A deeper frown etched his face, squirming back at the sight of needles and various vials she took out from a drawer before putting on some gloves. "No, that's going to hurt!"

Hinata held out her arms and he leapt down into her, burying his head into her shoulder.

"You can squeeze my hand if you want to Bolt. Just focus on the window or down the hall." She suggested, taking his hand with her own.

He grips at her hand until his own is a faint purple, only peeking back over when he sees Sakura putting a Band-Aid on.

"Wasn't too bad, right?" Hinata questions, ruffling his hair as his grin returns.

"Auntie, where's Sarada?" He asks, glancing around the office. It was strange she hadn't yet come out to greet them or rather make fun of him for his freak out over being poked.

And this time Sakura can't hide her puzzlement, sending Hinata a glance who only looks just as confused.

"Um, she's…not here. Could you tell us about her?"

He paused, gaining a thoughtful expression. "She's a tattletale."

Hinata frowned, sending him a look. "Boruto, that's not nice to say!"

"She is though; she told on me for a prank I didn't even do! And she always wants to be the leader during recess." He complained.

Sakura held in a laugh, picturing a headstrong little girl in her head. "She doesn't sound bad to me."

Boruto only shrugged, crossing his arms. "Well of course you would say that Auntie, being her Mama and all."

"…What?"

-X-

"Is Auntie going to be okay?!" Boruto asked worriedly, scuffing his shoes against the ground bringing up tiny storms of dust and dirt.

He hadn't meant to make her sick…

'This is my fault.'

Hinata nods, replacing the ice pack on Sakura's head before turning to go. A team of her fellow doctors and nurses had gathered around her at seeing her become lightheaded then collapse, glad for her presence that nothing worse had occurred.

"She's probably exhausted from all this overtime she's doing; I've been telling her she needs to take at least a week off or more to get away from all this stress and death!" Mayumi brings up, looking over her vital signs and recording them.

'It was just the shock of having a daughter that has looks similar to Sasuke from what Boruto described. She'll be okay.'

But it's better to keep that to herself.

"We appreciate you Ms. Hyuga staying by her side and being here at the right place and time. The medicine you gave her should prevent any major head injuries. You should consider helping out in our pharmaceutical department if you're not too busy, we could definitely use more help in that area getting all our patient's prescriptions sorted out and delivered since the war…" Dr. Masaharu brings up, sending a thankful nod her way.

'Hmm, that would be a nice way to return my gratitude to the community.'

So many people had sent well wishes and given them gift baskets of goodies even when their own families had so little during the mourning period for Neji, this was the perfect opportunity.

To truly give back.

She nodded, accepting the note he scribbled out regarding applying. "I'll think about it."

A glance at the clock heading out shows it's only a little past 10:00 am, still plenty of time to spare.

They could take a walk around the budding medical district or head through the downtown parks and museums, but instead their path leads up familiar streets and buildings she hasn't passed by in weeks.

The Yamanaka flower shop is open again.

Though from the outside looking in, it wouldn't seem that way.

The area is dimly lit, sunlight seeping in through veiny cracks in the roof on brown dried out plants and shrunken flora.

It's weathered so many wars and skirmishes, coming back each time with freshly painted walls and the latest in infrastructure.

This time is just taking longer than usual.

"Mama, my feet are starting to hurt." Boruto grumbles from beside her, kicking his sandals up in the air to prove his point.

"We're just going to make one last stop Bolt. We should get some fresh seeds for the garden and new home we'll eventually have; don't you think? I'll let you pick some."

He follows her line of sight to the store, calming down as he switched to tugging at her arm. "Oh, Auntie Ino's store! Maybe Inojin will be home!"

The bell signaling their entrance vibrates into the dark, Hinata keeping one eye on Boruto as he wanders over to nearby plants until Ino comes into view from the back.

"Hinata? Hold on, I'll be out in a second!"

Hinata shook her head not to rush, biting her lip at the lack of her usual fervor.

There are leftover tears still in her eyes.

Looking at them reminds her of her own on the days leading up to Neji's burial, of nights spent watching passing moonlight against the grasslands until the sky started to brighten, all the while every so often glancing to her own reflection knowing sleep still hadn't come...

Refused to come.

"Sorry, how can I help you?" Ino questions as she rushes up to the counter, smile forced and voice jerky to stay pleasant.

Normal.

"How…how have you been? I mean, I heard you and Sakura have been taking turns doing extra shifts at the hospital." She begins.

Ino scoffs, azure gaining some color back to them. "Forehead doesn't know when to quit though. Besides, I had to slow down doing that with how busy the store has been…what with all the funerals and memorials. We've almost run out of all our white lilies, carnations, and orchids."

Her grin and tone crackles towards the end, finally noticing that Hinata hasn't come alone.

"Who's that with you; taken up babysitting or something?"

Boruto turns to gaze at them as he walks back around, confusion and worry beginning to etch his face.

"Mama, I picked the sunflower seeds and tulip seeds because those smell good…but is Inojin home or did he go by Shikadai's? I can't even see where his room is."

Hinata stiffened, flickering her gaze back to Ino who was still staring at Boruto curiously before one of her typical cheshire smirks light her expression.

'Oh, no.'

"Hinata, when did you become a mother?" She purrs out casually.

Reddening, she shook her head. "I-It's not what you think, really!"

Ino's grin only seemed to increase hearing that. "Uh huh. And he looks like Naruto because…?"

There's no way she's going to let her out of this store without some answers.

Ino pulls up a chair to sit down, gesturing for Boruto to come forward. He cocks his head in clear puzzlement at Ino's sudden giddy behavior, settling on situating himself at Hinata's side.

"So, I'll let you have those seeds on the house if you tell me who exactly this Inojin person is."

-X-

"Himawari, we don't eat chocolate for breakfast, put that back." Naruto orders, stopping the cart until she does as he asks.

He may not have any recollections of all the stories she tells or her favorite things, but he knows when she's trying to trick him.

"But we could!" She suggests, pouting when he shakes his head.

They need to keep to the budget Hiashi gave them, no extra expenses!

He hadn't expected the marketplace to be this crowded in the late morning as he smiles to an elderly couple before scooting by, vendors sit at every corner ready to sell various foods and wares if haggled low enough to the right price.

However, he doesn't mind the chaos of ringing bells and shouts for lower deals. Weeks ago there was nothing here but broken slabs of concrete and earth, everyone on rations to get by.

"Ooh, what about that one Papa? We could share it!" Himawari chimes out to get his attention, pointing to a collection of different products of ramen.

The one she gestures to is a premium brand, the type he normally passes over for his usual classic microwaveable one.

The label promises a smoother and creamier broth than its competitors, cut up shrimp, chicken, and beef included with the package.

'Hmm…'

"Don't tell your Grandpa about this one!" He states after a while with a Shh she copies, tucking it in with the other items.

'Alright, just need to get the seasonings, juices, and milk and then we can go.' Naruto considered, reading over the shopping list once more to make sure they're not missing anything.

"Naruto, is that you? Hey, it's been a long time!" A voice asks from the down the aisle and he instantly feels a knot grow in his stomach.

Kiba.

'Of all the people to run into…'

The one member of Team 8 who will have no problems hassling him over his current situation.

Himawari looks over too, smiling and moving an arm up to wave. "It's Mr. Dog-Man!"

He expected to be recognized at the market, a good couple of merchants and customers sending him thanks or offering products at extreme discounts making them nearly free. He had passed up on all their offers, hoping to get away before their gaze eventually came to the little girl beside him leading to more questions.

But Kiba is up at his side in a matter of seconds, giving his back a not so soft pat as his familiar toothy grin crosses his face.

"Out shopping too, huh? It's nice to see so many businesses quickly bouncing back and getting into a sense of normalcy. In fact, I've heard rumors that you-" He muses, stopping himself when his dark eyes roamed over to Himawari.

A brow arches as his smile starts to fade.

"Who's the kid?"

Nothing he says will make a difference.

And Himawari takes it upon herself to speak on his behalf anyways.

"Mr. Dog-man this is Papa, silly! We're getting food to bring back to Grandpa and the others."

If Kiba heard her, he doesn't acknowledge it. His gaze lingers on her, staring between her and Naruto every few seconds. Same whiskers and blue eyes, but hair a color that's he's only seen before with...

Hinata.

"Why is she calling you Papa?"

He resists the urge to nervously scratch a hand through his hair. "Well, she is my daughter. I mean in the future that is."

"…What?"

"I mean, she's going to be mine and Hinata's daughter at some point. Not right now like I know your thinking!"

"…Again, what?"

'I would've known about Hinata being pregnant.'

How could she have kept it a secret?

He's sure we would've long smelled Naruto on her from all the times they went on missions or hung out, noticed a growing swell in her stomach. They'd gotten out of her that she had been on a few dates with Naruto, but nothing beyond that.

"When did you two even get the chance to…get busy? We just came out of a war!" He frowns, changing up his vocabulary at Himawari's stare.

Naruto smiles weakly, wishing he would lower his voice as other customers slow to not so discreetly listen in.

"It's a long story honestly Kiba, I wouldn't even know how to begin to explain it to you."

Arms cross as he leans back against his cart. "I have the time."

And he smirks at Naruto's clear scowl, he's going to use this for all the teasing it's worth. Seems the old ladies gossip he had been hearing off and on in various places had some truth to it.

"Unless you want me to go to Hinata for answers? I'm sure one of you will crack under the pressure of questions!"

"No, I don't want Papa and Mama to crack!" Himawari interrupts, holding up a hand to stop him from going on.

Mr. Dog Man may be Papa's friend, but he's being very mean right now!

Naruto nods in her direction, using Kiba's lack of response to that to quickly get down the aisle out of sight. When they're far enough away he ruffles at her hair affectionately.

"Good job distracting him there Hima!"

Himawari only blinked. "Papa isn't going to break, right?"

Naruto shook his head, poking at her stomach until she was grinning and laughing as well.

"Nope, Papa is just fine!"

-X-

'There's too many people here.'

Boruto huddled himself into a corner away from the kitchen and noise, forcing himself to bite down into a piece of greens Mama had put onto his plate.

His stomach coiled as it went down, appetite giving up on returning.

'Why are none of my friends here?'

He'd been wondering about it all afternoon, no one able to give him the exact answer he wanted…

"Traveling through use of a scroll? I've never heard of such a thing to be possible." Tsunade answered, stacks of scrolls situated around her.

But the two kids are her feet say otherwise, one wanting to sit in her lap eagerly and other looking completely bored with the subject at hand.

"These are some of the ones that contain the most sensitive information, the ones locked up and monitored at all hours of the day. Though they don't mention anything about using time travel, perhaps the scroll they were messing with was one you got from journeying outside of Konoha." Tsunade considers after a while.

Naruto and Hinata frown, glancing to each other at what to do now.

They shouldn't have assumed it would be so easy.

Granny didn't say much else after that, he still didn't understand why his friends weren't around. Why they wouldn't be able to play or visit with each other…

Nobody seemed to have noticed his slip away from the dining hall, different passerby excited to see Naruto's newly created arm or thank him once again for all he's done.

"Is it true those are from Hashirama's cells? Amazing what work Lady Tsunade can do!" One man breathes out in awe at the work.

"I can't believe she was able to make one so fast, it might be possible then to make artificial limbs for the other shinobi too!" An elderly woman notes, nodding to her friend who was more interested in snapping photos with Naruto and the Hyuga family to show off when they got home.

'Will they even notice I'm gone?' Boruto wondered, heading towards outside. The sun was beginning to set, trees casting long shadows along the grass. He walks around to the underside of the manor, his favorite hiding spot not yet fixed and boarded up.

Crawling inside coats him in dust and silvery webs, situating himself into a ball.

'Maybe I can wish everyone's memories back. For everything to be the same again.'

Squeezing his eyes shut, he tries it. Opening to same view of the backyard every time.

"What are you doing?"

And Boruto opens his eyes again to see Naruto staring right at him.

"Is he okay? How did he get down there?" Hinata's voice comes from his side.

'They knew I was gone?'

He was sure Papa and Mama had been too distracted with all the visitors…

Naruto glances around, lips pursed in confusion. "Are you playing Hide and Seek with Himawari? Because she's inside right now coloring."

Boruto shook his head, burying his head deeper into his legs silently.

"Well…are you going to come out from there?" Naruto continued.

"No."

Hinata smiled, patting Naruto's shoulder at seeing his scowl.

"Are you homesick Bolt?" She murmured gently, bending herself down to his level so he could see her as well.

"Homesick? We're at home now though." Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded, glancing back towards him. "Technically yes, but this isn't really home to Boruto and Himawari. Their friends don't exist yet and people who know them so well suddenly don't. I think it's starting to get to Boruto."

Naruto peered back over to him, relieved he hadn't crawled himself deeper into the space.

"Bolt, do you miss your friends? Is that what's wrong?"

He nodded, moving his head up slightly to speak.

"I don't…I don't like sharing Papa either."

It's said in a whisper, just loud enough for them to hear before his voice gains enough strength.

"Papa is already busy enough about to be the Hokage, but now all these other people keep taking your attention away too. It isn't fair!"

Cerulean eyes are watery, looking down again in embarrassment over admitting his worst fears aloud.

'Do I worry him this much in the future? I don't want him to feel like he has to keep such feelings bottled up from me.'

If that was the case, he would start working on better time management skills.

'How many sacrifices does one make when they take up said role?'

He didn't want to dwell on it.

"Boruto you know if and when I become Hokage that wouldn't change our relationship, right? It might not seem like it to you when I'm busy, but it's you, Hima, and Mama's support that keeps me from not giving up."

Hinata nodded in agreement, Boruto finally moving to shuffle into Naruto's arms. He was going to need another bath now, but at least he would sleep easier tonight without such thoughts weighing on him.

"Are we good parents?" Naruto mutters, trying to calm his nervous thoughts.

This frantic energy and building ache in his chest that he's hurt his own children's feelings inadvertently to the point the word 'Hokage' elicits frowns and glances away.

He'd wanted a family before he even dreamed about holding the Hokage's hat...

Hiashi was right, they had no experience or understanding of how to care for children. It was no wonder he remained worry over them living on their own with them for an unforeseeable amount of time.

"I…I think we're getting the hang of it." Hinata admits softly and reassuringly as Naruto follows her gaze to Boruto, a tiny smile back on his lips as he fights off the urge to sleep.

-x-

Had an itch to write this chapter, though I had to save some stuff for later chapters as I felt it would've made this one too long.

If you feel like you might be going into diabetic shock while reading all the sweet moments in this story, don't worry; I have insulin to cover you! Lol.

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	4. Ripple Effects

Chapter 4: Ripple Effects

"Naruto, are you in here?" Hinata calls out, peeking her head slowly into his study. A frown comes up her face at seeing where he sits.

The last spot Boruto and Himawari were at.

A scroll lays burnt in the corner, Himawari's plush panda sitting close by along with Boruto's favorite books and games. The room is dark, windows shut only letting small streams of light in.

More than two weeks have passed since their disappearance, emergency ANBU and the best of the best trackers and search teams sent out to find their missing children.

All to no avail.

"This is my fault." He croaks out as she approaches, reaching up to squeeze her hand as it comes to wrap around his shoulder.

If only he had made sure the door was locked, had kept a better eye on them and not fallen asleep, or at least had put that stupid scroll on the highest shelf where there tiny hands couldn't reach…

"Naruto, please don't continue to blame yourself. All the highest advisors and researchers are doing their best to study and find exactly where they are."

He glanced up at her, cerulean eyes still watery and somber. "I've sent my clones all over Konoha and into the neighboring regions, they aren't here. I can't pick up on their chakra signatures anywhere."

Hinata swallowed down the lump forming in her own throat, hugging him tighter. "I know Naruto, I know. But you're only tiring yourself out doing this day after day. We're both going to need all the energy to spare to find where exactly they could be. Kakashi-sensei did say the scroll most likely sent them back in time."

Naruto sighed, nodding slowly as he forced on a small grin. "Hey who knows, if we're lucky maybe they've been found by our younger selves."

Hopefully it was a period of time after he came back from his training trip with Jiraiya, he would've been far too immature if it was at any point before that to raise a child…

'Well, not that I was much better as a teenager either.'

"If they were found by our teen selves then we at least have the support of others then, I'm just worried about their presence altering things, or the officers…" He grumbled on.

Because unlike his own assistants, time patrollers would show no mercy for anyone found to be potentially trying to alter the course of history or mess with a critical period of events. They were heavily trained to maintain the peace and order of various points in the past, present, and future, never letting their own emotions or ideas of how things should've or could've been get in the way of their duty.

Even if it was children.

"Nobody is going to harm Boruto or Himawari, we will make sure of that." Hinata states with a note of finality and Naruto grins at her rare tone of anger.

"Until we find a scroll similar to the one I had, all we can do is wait." Naruto mutters and Hinata nods, moving to wipe at tears pricking both their eyes.

He reaches for their favorite toys, brushing another coating of dust away; he had never been a patient man in his youth when there was something he wanted and again old feelings of anxiousness rise up as they listen to his office clock tick in the distance.

Waiting has never felt so long.

-X-

"Hinata, which ones are Himawari's shoes again?" Naruto asks.

"The yellow ones with sunflowers on them, Bolt wanted the ones with fire stripes that light up when you walk in them." She replies from somewhere in the closet, trying to sort through a myriad of shirts, pants, and socks quickly.

Honestly, Father had gone overboard on shopping for children's clothes and supplies.

'Hinata, they're going to need clothes for the coming fall and winter seasons! You and Naruto's old hand me downs aren't going to be enough. Plus, these were on sale!"

Well at least he was beginning to enjoy his role of grandpa, even if he would never admit it aloud.

And now they were preparing them for school, to another sense of normalcy. They settle their backpacks, shoes, and lunches at the end of the stairs before moving to join everyone else at the table.

'I hope they'll be okay. In another unfamiliar setting without us.' Hinata wondered, glancing up to her two kids to see their reactions. They had been juggling with the idea over the past few days, unsure if it was safer to attempt homeschooling or not.

Boruto seemed excited, grin upon his face as he tried to hurry through munching on his toast. He would finally at least get to be around kids his own age again even if they weren't the friends he remembered.

Himawari on the other hand seemed a bit nervous, eating at a much slower pace. Cobalt orbs flickered around the table every few seconds before she picked at her eggs and sausage once more. Bolt might've told her school was exciting, but she had no formal experience being away from Mama and Papa for so long…

'Is school really that fun?' She considered, twirling her fork idly against her plate as Boruto fervently went on about the new jutsus and games he could show off to his peers.

A small grin tugged back at her lips as he nodded in her direction, but it still did nothing to lessen at the painful knot in her stomach.

"So which one of you will be picking them up when school ends? Or would you like me to get them?" Hiashi questions, wiping up the last of his crumbs from his plate.

Naruto gestured to himself, scooting back from the table. "I'll get them at 3 o clock. I'll be letting Kakashi-sensei know ahead of schedule that I'm going to be getting them."

"Papa, how far away is 3 o clock?" Himawari interrupts, getting their attention by loosely tugging at his sleeve.

A frown crosses her face at his pause in answering, that it isn't as close as she wants it to be. He ruffles up her violet hair gently while Boruto reaches across the table to pat at her hands.

"Don't worry Hima, you'll make lots of friends at school; I'll even eat with you at lunch!" He promises, not even knowing if their schedules will match up to make such a thing possible.

'Well, I can sneak out of class for a bit if need be.'

And nervousness slowly vanishes from her face to both of their reliefs, beaming again at the prospect of all the things Boruto tells her about.

"It seems like it might rain again today. You two have your umbrellas, right?" Hinata questions, eyes peering up to a bundle of grey clouds forming as they head outside. The roads were still damp from last night's storms, murky puddles still visible and shimmering in patches of morning light.

"Yes!" They speak in unison, Himawari following her gaze up before gripping her hand tighter into Naruto's hold at a rumble of thunder.

Groups of other parents become visible the closer they get to the entrance, older kids already bustling off for the ninja academy further down the street before the teachers arrive.

It's amazing how quick the schools had decided to reopen, cracks still visible in the foundation exposing metal and wood in certain places. Shinobi and civilians had been working tirelessly to get main buildings back up and running, maybe to finally give themselves a break from the rowdier children who roamed the streets with nowhere to go but either to the hospital's children living quarters or to empty homes…

'I remember those days, trying to sneak in before Iruka-sensei noticed when I would accidentally sleep in.' Naruto mused, chuckling as some ran quickly while others moved at a more leisurely stride.

This might be the best way to stop afternoons of juvenile delinquency at shop owners being hassled and items being stolen in the process.

'Right, for the best.' Naruto reminds himself, grin slipping as he thumbs at the sweaty palms of his daughter's hand. His usual bundle of mini sunshine was even more on edge at seeing this huge building in person.

Hinata shivers from beside him and he loosely comes to wrap his newly bandaged arm around her. A thin trail of goosebumps already mars her skin as she turns to send him a thankful nod.

She can feel it too.

The odd stares of people wondering why they're here, the youngest couple dropping off their apparent children.

"Did you know Naruto had kids?" One woman whispers as they pass by.

The man beside her shakes his head, glancing from Boruto and Himawari back to them. "No, and those two look too old to have been from a rendezvous after the war was won…"

Heat burns at Hinata's cheeks then, but she keeps her stare forward. They wouldn't understand even if they explained it, no it would only just seem like their lying or trying to cover up an affair.

"Don't let what they say bother you." Naruto gently voices, though peeking up at him she can see his own face has gained a bit of pink.

"Boruto, as Himawari's big brother you watch over her, okay? Make sure she doesn't get lost." Hinata states gently, settling herself down to the eye level of them both as they reach the opening where they part.

He nods, breaking away from her hold to slip his hand with Himawari's. "I'll walk you to class!"

And Himawari gives a final longing stare between Naruto and Hinata as Boruto attempts to tug her forward. "Mama and Papa aren't coming?"

Hinata shook her head, brushing away invisible dust on her jacket to distract herself from her pained expression. Of tears bubbling up in cerulean orbs.

"You're a big girl Hima, Papa will be back to get you and Bolt when school is over." Naruto jumps in, tugging on a smile.

Boruto nods in agreement, masking any upset perfectly well to keep Himawari calm.

"Bye." She mutters out quietly eventually, letting Boruto turn her to guide them inside. Blond and indigo hair weave in with other students until they're no longer visible.

"I hope it isn't always this difficult." Hinata speaks once they're gone, voice scratchy.

Naruto pats her shoulders as she moves back to a standing position. A light drizzle has already started, squeals of straggling children's footsteps beginning to patter faster against the pavement to get inside.

"It shouldn't be." He assures her, before noticing the time on the school's outdoor clock.

They're both already late.

-X-

"For your first day, I want it to be easy. You'll just be helping me sort and alphabetize medicines. As you get more experience, you'll learn about each drug's main treatment, side effects, dosage, and how long each patient is supposed to be on certain ones." Mr. Ando explains, smiling at Hinata to confirm she understood.

It had been thankfully a slow morning, being able to write and listen to his explanations on various medications and herbs.

'Maybe working here won't be so difficult after all.' She determined, a bell ringing jumping her out of her thoughts.

"Excuse me, I need to be helped!" A woman's voice shouts from the front, faintest trace of irritation lacing her voice.

Mr. Ando glances back to her, nodding his head.

It's time to face her first client.

"Hello sorry, how can we help you?" Hinata questioned as she approached the stand. She couldn't be that much younger than her, curly raven locks pinned up in a bob. Hazel eyes roam over her in confusion, narrowing as she attempts to look past her.

"Where's Mr. Ando? I normally pick up my medication from him."

"I'm working with Mr. Ando, is there anything I can help you with?" Hinata pressed forward.

Her mouth twists into a frown. "Why…why is a Hyuga working here? As a pharmacist?"

She should've expected this question, had an answer already prepared in the back of her mind, but she hasn't.

And her thoughts give her nothing to work with.

"I mean, don't get me wrong; I am thankful for all the efforts you and your family did in the war. It's just odd to me really. Is this some way you're trying to impress Mr. Naruto?"

'Mr. Naruto?'

"What?" She breathes out.

A smirk graces her expression, nodding to herself as if her suspicions had been confirmed. "It is true then! With how popular Mr. Naruto has gotten, any girl is going to have to work harder to get his attention! Even you!"

Hinata blinks, pursing her lips carefully. Where was Mr. Ando with this woman's medicine? Surely it couldn't take that long to retrieve considering she appeared to be a regular here…

"I just recently became a big fan of his! I never knew a guy who used to be so terrible in everything could have such abilities and skills until Kotori showed me some of the old fights he had been involved in. I think that-"

"Naruto is my boyfriend." Hinata blurts out to stop her rambling, cheeks warm and fists clenched against the counter top.

Lavender meets hazel as she continues on. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about him that way. Naruto has always been amazing to me, probably before you and your friends even realized he existed."

Stiffening, the woman nods. She had heard gossip from Emiko that Naruto was already taken, that she'd seen him on dates with a Hyuga. She and a good chunk of their classmates hadn't truly believed her until they suddenly saw him with children a few days ago…

'Children who look like her.' She realizes as she gazes at Hinata again.

Mr. Ando comes up seconds later, white paper bag in his hands. "Sorry it took so long Ayuka! It's been a process getting all these medicines sorted out. Is there anything else we can get you?"

Ayuka shakes her head, pushing on a smile as she murmured out a quick no.

"Thanks again Mr. Ando and…?"

"Hinata." Hinata responds before Mr. Ando can introduce her.

She nods again, scurrying away.

Mr. Ando scratches a hand through his graying dark locks, puzzlement crossing his face. "Ayuka sure was in a hurry today, hope nothing is wrong with her family."

Hinata shook her head, fingers making tiny circles against the stand. "No…I just told her Naruto and I were dating."

A laugh escapes him then before he can stop it, amusement sparkling in his chestnut eyes. Ayuka was usually the one who told him the latest in stories and gossip around the city, surely she must've already heard such news long before him.

"Was it supposed to be a secret?"

-X-

"And this is where I keep files off all the past summit meetings, this cabinet is for mission reports, oh and this one is for taxes filed by each business and for any new up and coming ones…are you listening to me?" Kakashi stops.

A snore answers him back.

He slams a book of old spreadsheets onto Naruto's desk, nearly making him fall out of his seat. Blue eyes open and glance around, recognition slowly returning as he takes in his environment.

"I'm awake!" He straightens up quickly, though Kakashi only regards him a flat look.

"What was I talking about then?"

"…Um, the importance of paperwork?!" Naruto guesses, Kakashi only sighing. Maybe it was time they take a break, Naruto could only read through so many scrolls and take notes without his mind drifting off.

Still, why was he so tired?

"Let's take a lunch break, shall we? Memorizing and learning where everything is at is only a small part of taking over the Hokage position once I step down." Kakashi notes.

Naruto nods, not bothering to restrain a yawn as he follows him out of the office.

"Ichiraku's again, I presume?" Kakashi questions, Naruto as he expected immediately brightening up.

He orders them two bowls of miso and beef ramen, surprised that Naruto wasn't quickly moving to slurp at his noodles hurriedly.

"So, what's the cause of all your sleepiness as of late?" He asks.

Naruto halted mid chew, swallowing before speaking up. "Boruto and Himawari."

Kakashi arches a brow, looking at him to further explain.

"My children. Speaking of which, I have to go pick them up from school in an hour. Perhaps I should come in earlier so that we can cover everything in enough time unless you don't mind them coming to the office with me?"

"…Kids?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly, he figured most everyone knew about the duo but Kakashi wasn't one to pay attention to such things. Particularly since he spent most of his off days and free moments with his nose buried in Make-out Paradise novels.

"When did you even the have the time to do such things? Never mind, I don't want to know. So, you're really a father?" Kakashi asks skeptically, trying to picture his most boisterous student in such a position. Naruto had indeed come a long way since the academy, but he still had his moments.

Like earlier.

Naruto pouts, well he didn't expect him to instantly believe him, though it's not that far-fetched to believe he could be a parent!

He pulls out his frog wallet, emptying it out to show an array of pictures. Kakashi gathers them up, attention focused on the smaller blond posing with him and Hinata. It's hard to doubt him when he shares such similar features with his apparent son and daughter.

"Have you seen Yamato-sensei by any chance? I want to ask him about getting a home built for us. We don't know how exactly Boruto and Himawari got here, but Hinata and I have been trying to make their lives as normal as possible, including going back to school and hopefully not staying at the Hyuga compound for too much longer." Naruto explained.

Kakashi shook his head, he'd been busy the past few weeks helping build homes for everyone. He hardly ever took enough days off to rest unless he specifically ordered him to.

"I'll pass it on to him." He states and Naruto grins, putting a bit of cash down and swerving in his chair to go.

"Great! Well, I'm going to head down to school now. Hey, do you want to meet them? Perhaps you've trained them a bit as well!"

'I'd rather be retired at the point where my own students have kids.' He considers, wondering if Naruto's son is anything like him.

Or maybe he has more Hinata in him?

Though he shrugs, following along with him to extend his stretch away from the office. Sure enough, students are already pouring out of the building by the time they arrive. A pair of blue eyes focuses on them, running forward to greet Naruto excitedly. The closer they get, the more he notices the fresh clean outfits they had most likely been sent off in are now coated with grass stains, leaves, and dirt.

"Hi Papa! Boruto exclaims, reaching to him first to hug at his leg.

"Papa, school is so much fun!" Himawari beams, wrapping herself around his other leg.

'Well, I have the answer to my earlier question.' Kakashi muses, smiling beneath his mask as Naruto's grin falls apart.

These are definitely his children.

"Why are you two both covered in mud?!"

-X-

"I already said it was fine, you two need a break from this chaos." Hanabi repeats, pushing them none too gently out the doors of the manor.

It's a perfect night, rain showers finally passed over leaving the air cool. Faint remnants of clouds drift overhead through amber and violet skies, stars beginning to become visible on the horizon.

And yet, Naruto and Hinata want to stay in.

"But they still need to be cleaned up!" Hinata retorts, still recalling the tracks of mud the duo had brought into the compound at their arrival.

Hanabi only waves her off, gesturing to Boruto and Himawari sitting in the living room now in clean pajamas. "Already been taking care of."

Naruto held up a hand. "What about preparing dinner? You know how picky Bolt can be, he likes his salmon with-"

"Extra soy sauce and pepper. Yes, did you two forget I've been living with them as well?!" Hanabi cuts him off before he can finish.

The two squirm, making a smile return back to her face. "Look, we'll be fine for a few hours. Suddenly being sprung on as a mother and father hasn't been easy for either of you. You two deserve a night off. That's why Father got you these reservations in the first place."

"The Golden Lotus is so expensive though; Father didn't need to go out of his way to do that for us!" Hinata murmurs, reluctantly accepting the two tickets Hanabi pushes into her hands.

She only shrugs, smirk curving up her lips. "Enjoy yourselves!"

And with that she turns on her heel to return back to the living room, calling out to get both Boruto and Himawari's attention. "Okay, who wants to enjoy a bowl of popcorn and a movie with Auntie?!"

"Me, let me pick one!" Boruto cries out immediately, raising his hand.

Himawari eagerly waves her hands up as well, puffing her cheeks out in a hush bubble to show she was being the quieter of the two.

"I think she has it covered." Naruto whispered, surprised at how quick Hanabi gets Boruto to quiet down and sit properly.

The streets are quiet as they walk along to the upscale districts of Konoha, it feels odd stepping into the ambience of sparkling chandeliers and vintage wines with butlers and waitresses milling about.

"We're so under dressed for this." Naruto mutters, thankful the hostess pays no mind to the fact their still in their street clothes from earlier.

He looks back over to Hinata when she doesn't immediately respond, pearl eyes caught up in still taking in all the sights. He would've figured she'd been to places like this plenty of times before knowing her clan, though her restrained giddiness says otherwise.

"Hinata, our seats are this way." He chuckles, breaking her out of her spell and she flusters and hurriedly follows after him.

"You know what you're going to order already?" She asks once they get their drinks, noticing Naruto had barely glanced at the menu before folding it back up.

"Well, I would normally just go with soup. But considering this is a special night that's already been paid for, I'll be fancy and order the more expensive items on the menu!"

Hinata giggled, shaking her head at his antics. "Let's not go overboard though."

Midway through the meal Naruto reaches his hand out to her, thumb brushing against each of her fingers.

"Do…do you think we'll have more nights like this?"

Hinata cocked her head in puzzlement, lightly letting their hands clasp together.

"What do you mean?"

"Just the two of us. I mean, just for a few hours again you know." Naruto coughed, fumbling over his words.

Their last dates had never been anywhere this fancy, but it would be nice to go to places like this again when they had enough money. To truly explore the city and outside areas.

"Oh, of course! Though I wouldn't want to burden Father and Hanabi with Boruto and Himawari too much as long as they're here with us." Hinata explained.

Naruto smirked, letting his thumb rub just a bit harder against her skin.

"We're going to need alone time eventually in order to make them..."

Hinata's breath catches, face turning a deep red as she moved to fiddle with her silverware and plate.

He resists the urge to tease her again for the rest of the meal, only whispering for her to get closer to him when they're back outside away from all the prying eyes that had observed their dinner. He rests his lips first on her head, then to her cheeks, and finally against her lips until they become swollen and pink.

"L-Let's go back." She whispers when manages to gently push Naruto away for the third time, untangling her fingers from his hair.

A growl escapes his throat, but he nods and places one last kiss against the pulse point of her throat.

Another mark she'll probably need to hide come morning.

It's nearing 11:00 pm by the time they arrive back, surprised to see a tiny figure huddled outside Hinata's bedroom in the darkness.

"Mama? Papa? I don't feel right." Himawari's voice calls out them once Naruto turns on the lamp light. Her cheeks are stained a light red as buried herself into their arms to let loose a string of coughs.

"She feels warm, see this is what happens when you play in cold and dirty mud puddles after a rainstorm." Hinata whispers, wiping away at a light coating of sweat while Naruto moves to get ice and washcloths.

Hinata slides her up into the bed, pausing when saw a shadow outside her window. The moon isn't visible to provide any light as the object seems to trek closer in the direction of the manor.

'Who is that?'

"Should we give her another bath to cool down?" Naruto's voice returns making her look away.

"Hmm, let's see how high her temperature is first." Hinata considers, halfway glancing back to see if the figure was still there.

But whatever it was is already gone.

-x-

Woo, another chapter down! Wasn't sure I would finish it time with the moving process I was going through cleaning up the house. (And all the bugs, ick!) Naruto and Hinata's future selves have finally made their first appearance, might be others too!

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	5. The Anomalies

Chapter 5: The Anomalies

"Bolt, Papa can't breathe with you covering his mouth and face like this, could you get off of me please?" Naruto states, voice muffled as small hands wiggle and twist around him.

At some point in the middle of the night Boruto had decided to crawl into bed with them, probably awakening to see Himawari wasn't in her bed and heading off for the most likely place she could be.

He shakes his head, refusing to move from his position as he tightened his grip onto the collar of his shirt.

"Monsters were outside my room!" He asserts repeatedly.

Hinata immediately tosses her blankets off as Naruto glances over to her, rising to head out as she activates her byakugan. She scans all over the manor and beyond into the forests for any sudden movements again, any shadows lurking against the streetlights trying to stay out of view.

'Nothing…'

"Maybe he just had a bad dream?" Naruto questions at Hinata's disgruntled sigh when she returns, this was the second time already tonight that it seemed like something odd had been witnessed outside within the dark.

"I'll ask the guards to stay closer to their room." She responds, disappearing around the corner again to speak with the nearest bodyguards she knows have gone on alert from her hurried footsteps.

And Naruto meanwhile turns back around to see Boruto has already made himself at home in his spot. He pokes a finger against Himawari's flushed cheeks, only getting a halfhearted shove in return making him pout and cross his arms.

"I can sleep here too right Papa? It's not fair if only Hima can!" He asks, pointing as Himawari turned over in the sheets away from all the noise.

Naruto shrugged with a nod, he had gotten used to nights like this with time. Of waking with bleary red eyes and a weighing sleepiness that refused to leave until the early afternoon hours arrived.

He'd be awake all night if it meant at least his children got a good night's sleep.

Boruto scoots over again for him just as Hinata heads back into the room, blinking as she takes in their full bed.

"Where am I going to sleep?" She asks jokingly, Boruto immediately patting the side opposite of him.

"Here Mama, we can all fit!"

As soon as she is comfortable enough on his adjacent side does Boruto quickly fall back asleep, using Naruto as his pillow once more rather than the dozens of ones huddled around them.

Minutes pass in the quiet, wind softly howling rattling against the trees and windows.

Nights like this could become a habit if they're not careful, both their children too afraid to sleep in their own beds or awaking multiple times due to nightmares and heading for their room.

"Hinata?" Naruto whispers when he's sure both Himawari and Boruto are too deep asleep to hear them, half turning with the limited space they now have.

"Hmm?" She glances up to him, leaning her head up questioningly.

"You're sure you didn't see anything, right?" He asks.

Hinata nods, lips pursing into a frown. "Whoever might've been there made sure to cover their tracks quickly."

"Well, maybe we should-"

But before he can finish, Boruto bumps his chin as he twists over him, drool sliding down further dampening his shirt.

Perfect.

Hinata smothers a giggle that nearly escapes, looking away from Naruto's scowl.

"He sleeps like you." She murmurs when Boruto finally relaxes into a new position.

Right across Naruto's chest now.

"I don't sleep like this! Anyways like I was saying before I got interrupted, maybe we should be more cautious of letting them roam around so freely. There are still criminals and thieves in this world who would want to study them, try to steal or awaken their latent abilities…"

Hinata sat up a bit more at that, worry seeping into her expression. "What do you suggest we do? I think it would be too hasty to suddenly have them spend less time at school and it might be awkward to all of a sudden have protection like bodyguards around them if they didn't have that in their lives beforehand."

"I was thinking more along the lines of just having one of the higher ranking guardsmen watch over them from a good enough distance. I'm sure that they wouldn't even notice their presence. At least so they get comfortable enough again to sleep back in their beds and we can have ours back."

Heat burns at her face at his knowing smirk then of all the things they could do when they were alone once more, even if technically this bed isn't really there's to call their own.

This is still the Hyuga manor, trying to fool around was next to impossible without one of the elders or worst Hiashi eventually finding out.

"L-Let's just try to get some sleep!" Hinata sputters, turning over away from him before she could feel her face get any hotter.

Naruto stays awake though even after he knows Hinata has drifted off, cerulean eyes narrowing in focus to the window out into the forests and then to the pavements in all directions.

The ground is painted with fall leaves and sprinkles of early frost, none of it disturbed by the possible rustle of footprints.

But still, he can't shake the notion that truly for a second they had been watched…

'Be ready whoever you are, I'm not letting any harm come to my family.'

And in the far distance two figures observe the manor, the taller of the duo swerving to send his partner a heavy glare.

"You were sloppy back there, you know that? Are you even sure that watch of yours is working correctly?" He sneers.

Rookies like him always make the most dangerous mistakes.

And he shakes off a trail of goosebumps before his teammate can notice, digging his hands into his pockets to hide an annoying sweat beginning to cling to his fingers.

'A minute later and we would both be dead…I've never felt such killing intent, such darkness coming from one person.'

The man beside him fidgets, but straightens almost immediately as he lets out a breath. The coldness of the night spreads the white puff out until it completely vanishes and he swallows down the urge to do any other action that could be considered another sign of weakness.

This isn't a job for the weak.

He points his watch up back in the direction of the compound, screen buzzing and lighting up again just as he expected it would.

"I'm sure commander; whatever is causing these growing tears in the timelines is coming from within that house."

-X-

"I decided to bring in an old associate of yours to help you stay focused." Kakashi points out midway through his lecture on finances the Hokage managed and training regimes.

Naruto barely glances up from the scroll he's just started, cobalt orbs opening and closing sluggishly as he gave a grunt in confirmation. Catching his daughter's cold had only slowed his progress down tenfold, even with the use of his clones to divide all the reading and studying.

None of it was sticking.

"Alright then, I'll take as a yes to continue; you can come in now." Kakashi states, peering back over to the entrance and gesturing for his guest to come in.

And Naruto perks up as he hears a familiar yawn echo out into the room.

"Honestly Kakashi-sensei, did you really have to tell me to be here at 7:00 am when you weren't going to actually need me until 9?"

'Well, I had to make sure you would actually come on time and not sleep in potentially.' Though Kakashi keeps said thought to himself.

"Shikamaru? Hey! I haven't seen you since-"

Naruto paused, stopping himself short as he clenched his teeth shut.

Since the funerals.

'First Asuma-sensei, then his Dad…'

He remembered Hinata telling him of her stopping in to the Yamanaka Flower shop days ago, lacking in its usual vibrancy though open nonetheless. Ino, still working to serve customers despite blotchy pink cheeks and tear tracks she would normally refuse to let anybody see.

"Boruto made her smile though, if only because he made her curious about the future." Hinata smiled a bit, watching from the corner of her eye as he planted the seeds they had bought, Himawari passing him the watering pail.

A lot of people passed by lately wanting to know about them, if they knew about their own upcoming futures…

Shikamaru was the apparent opposite though.

It was only through Chouji that he had found out he had slipped away to Suna shortly after the burials, apparently under the guise of 'foreign business' to get away from all of…this.

"I'm fine, no need to dance around the subject. I don't think anybody really came out of the war without losing someone important to them." He notes at Naruto's stiffening.

Naruto relaxes, not immediately answering as he observes him move to take a seat beside him. He smells of coffee and remnants of smoke and part of him wonders if he's come back to Konoha too soon to already smell like cigarettes this early in the day.

"You still want to be my top advisor, right?"

And a true grin breaks out across Shikamaru's face then. "Why else would I be here at this time of day?"

"Shikamaru is going to need to learn all of these topics as well so this will be a good opportunity for you to bounce information off of each other. Knowing how busy your schedule has gotten Naruto, it makes sense too slowly add more people to these sessions. Remember, being the Hokage isn't just a one man show. Rely on your secretaries, researchers, and other team members as need be so you don't overly stress yourself out." Kakashi advises before stepping out to let the two catch up.

A sneezing fit erupts out of Naruto once Kakashi is out of view (he'd been trying to hold them in for so long), ugh it was cuter when Himawari did it over him.

Shikamaru furrows a brow, passing him a clean tissue from the sea of white surrounding his desk.

"How'd you get sick? I don't think I've ever seen you with a serious cold knowing all the foolish things you've done in the past." He muses jokingly.

Naruto shrugged, laughing alongside him. "My daughter gave it to me, it will probably be done and gone with before the week is over though knowing how fast I heal from regular injuries."

And Shikamaru nearly choked on his laugh, smile morphing into confusion. "Huh?"

'I wasn't gone for that long…maybe I misheard him.'

"You heard me correctly, I have a son and daughter." Naruto points out, seeming to know where his thoughts have gone.

As if he's already had to answer this question plenty of times before.

Shikamaru blinks, sitting up straight now. Naruto sounded completely serious in spite of the topic at hand. "What? Is this another weird joke of yours or…"

"No, Boruto and Himawari have been in mine and Hinata's lives for nearly a month now."

He doesn't expect Shikamaru to have much of a reaction as he watches him take in said news, he's probably not going to want to know more details like Ino or have a freak out like Sakura…

No, he just stares at him as if maybe he's hit his head.

"You know, to make such a claim you would need proof. Also, everyone knew how much Hinata loves you though when did you finally start to realize your own feelings back?" Shikamaru asks point blank.

'How exactly did Naruto find the time in between sage training, missions, and a war to produce a kid? More than one at that?'

The answer was probably not worth it.

"Hey, excuse me we've gone out on a few dates! I mean yeah, it was just to Ichiraku's or a walk in the park, but those still count! Also I do have proof for your information, Boruto came out of nowhere following me around all over the place and then the next day I met Himawari!" Naruto huffs, showing off the same photos he had let Kakashi see that he and Hiashi had taken.

Hiashi had gone a bit overboard, but he did want them to feel at home when Himawari had worriedly asked why no pictures of them seemed to exist anywhere.

Shikamaru slowly glances over each picture, handing them back with a nod.

"Well congrats, they both really look like you. I know having them is probably something you've wanted even more than being Hokage."

Naruto nods while scratching a hand through his hair, avoiding his gaze as he beamed at the particular picture at the top of them all posing at the front steps of the manor.

"Well, not all of me you know. You can see the features they got from Hinata too." He mutters out softly, tapping a finger against her smiling image.

Shikamaru nudges him in the ribs, grin widening. "What's with the quiet attitude all of a sudden? I figure you'd be happy to be a dad."

"What?! I am…its well just that Hinata and I aren't even 18 yet. It's a lot of pressure to become parents literally overnight, particularly when you can't explain where the children even came from or why Hinata was still taking part in missions if she was apparently pregnant."

And Naruto looks around, wondering if anybody can hear them. Kakashi had been gone for a good while leaving stacks and files against the main table and Shikamaru nods at him to continue when he finally looks over to him again.

"Ah, don't get me wrong I like being a father or 'Papa' as they call me. It took a while to get used to being called that, but it makes me happy every time I hear it and spend time with them. I'm just worried…Hinata and I both are. We don't want to rely on Hiashi or any of the other elders too much so we've both been working and giving back to the community, but then it upsets Bolt and Hima when we come home late. Especially with me since I'm the one coming home later and later now in days with all this Hokage training when they're both already asleep and I think it's causing Boruto to act out maybe." He explains, groaning as he rubbed his head.

Shikamaru clicks his tongue thoughtfully, leaning his head against his palm.

"So basically you and Hinata aren't sure what truly caused your future children to end up here, but your trying to give them as normal life as possible in the meantime? It seems like you'll have to check with all the nation's leaders if they have any forbidden scrolls or items regarding time and the future."

Naruto arches a brow, blinking. "Got any other advice for me?"

"I think your son is acting out for the same reasons you did. He wants your attention and he knows he'll get it by causing trouble. It's like Kakashi-sensei said, you need to better balance family and work before you regret it."

Naruto wrinkles his nose, sighing. "That's all you have to say?"

He shrugs, peering over to outside as a group of clouds passed over between an otherwise clear day. He'd forgotten how cooler Konoha could be in comparison to Suna at this time of year. "Sounds all very troublesome if you ask me, being a father is a stressful job."

A tiny smirk quirks up Naruto's face, the names Shikadai and Inojin coming to mind.

Boruto's friends.

'You're one to talk, I'm pretty sure Shikadai must be his son; it would fall in line with the similar names men in the Nara Clan have.'

Which means he decides to become a dad too around the same time he did, so much for being too lazy or it being too demanding/troublesome to become one.

"Why are you grinning at me like that? Is there something else you aren't telling me?" Shikamaru questions, Naruto only waving off his concerns.

"Oh nothing, you'll find out eventually!" He chirps out just as the clacking of heels approaches. A secretary pokes their head in, sending him a nervous grin as she holds up a thin white piece of paper.

"Sorry to interrupt your studies again Mr. Uzumaki, however the academy has sent over multiple messenger birds asking you to come pick up your son."

-X-

'This is the fourth time already this week. I can understand defending yourself from bullies on the first occasion, but interrupting class by back-talking and now causing property damage?! What's gotten into him?' Naruto frowns, reading again over the list of all the apparent misdemeanors his son has done over the past week.

Some are as small as ignoring a class lesson to play some random game or sleeping due to finishing an assignment early, but they've gradually progressed as he looks down at the image of the apparent ball Boruto kicked through a window leading to pieces of glass everywhere.

"As you can see from these photos, we're lucky no other faculty or students were hurt considering they were out of the classroom for lunch. Now, this isn't to say your son is a bad student Mr. Uzumaki. In fact, he's one of the top students in our class and he consistently makes A's on all of his homework and group assignments. He gets along pretty well with everyone, he just…gets overexcited or bored easily." Mrs. Tsutaya brings up taking Naruto back to the situation at hand.

Boruto's homeroom teacher.

Her expression holds a strained grin masking a growing irritation with all these constant incidents. It's barely concealed and one he's seen far too often.

One that he's been on the receiving end of.

"I'll talk to him one and one and make sure this doesn't happen again. I'm sorry for all the trouble he's caused and I'll pay for any damages done."

Mrs. Tsutaya hurriedly shakes her head, waving off the idea. "Oh, heavens no Mr. Uzumaki! You're the war hero and besides, Principal Ishikawa has already taken care of the expenses."

'War hero? That shouldn't make me exempt…'

Boruto is leaning against the wall waiting for him as he steps back out of the office, his silly grin at seeing him return for him has long since fallen as he withers under Naruto's silent stare.

"It was an accident, really Papa! I was at recess and just kicked the ball too hard; I didn't mean to break the glass! He exclaims quickly and fervently, practically out of breath as he finishes.

'I think your son is acting out for the same reasons you did. He wants your attention and he knows he'll get it by causing trouble.'

And now that he thinks about it if Boruto was truly upset over this, he would be crying or completely silent.

The last times he had punished him with time-outs and taking away all his favorite toys, the effect would only usually last for a day before another event like this would pop up.

Naruto takes him by the hand to lead them away from the school before any other people can nosily pass by, detouring their usual route home for the long way.

"Where are we going? This isn't the way home Papa." Boruto asks beside him, frowning at his lack of response.

They come to a stop by the riverbank, Naruto abruptly plopping down into the grass. Boruto studies him curiously as he pats the spot beside him.

"Sit down Boruto; we need to discuss your behavior as of late. Now."

He doesn't wait to be told twice.

Naruto regards him for a moment as he picks at blades of grass, shuffling his shoes bringing dirt up.

"Okay, be honest with me. Are you sorry for what you did today and throughout this week?" He asks.

Boruto immediately nods, straightened up. "Yes, I didn't do it on purpose! But…I did fall asleep that one time because we weren't reading about wild animals anymore like I wanted to. I thought it wouldn't be a big deal since I had already completed my work."

"Alright, well you know not every subject you learn in school is going to be one you want to learn about but it's a part of the curriculum for a reason. Now, answer me this. Do you do these actions because you know I'll be the one that comes to pick you up and not Hinata?"

A hint of red brightens Boruto's face as he hurriedly looks down nervously to hide from Naruto's knowing grin.

"Yes." He squeaks out quickly before burying his head once more into his knees to no avail.

"Bolt, look at me." Naruto states, ruffling up his hair until their eyes meet once more.

"I know I've been busy lately training and studying with Kakashi-sensei so we haven't had as much time to play, but that doesn't mean you should act out to try and get my attention. I'm partially to blame for this as I still haven't gotten good enough at balancing my schedule so I can spend more time with you, Hima, and Hinata and not cause this problem to keep happening." Naruto admitted, laughing weakly.

He wished someone could give him a better guide to handle such situations. Would he have been like this with his own father if he had been alive to carry out his duties as the Fourth? Upset at the title of Hokage instead of desiring it? Wondering why they couldn't spend enough time together as a family?

It doesn't help that Boruto gazes at him in puzzlement, trying to understand what he means before a smile breaks across his face.

"I don't want Papa or Mama to be sad, I just…I just wish we could see you more often." He admits.

Naruto nods, rubbing at his flushed cheeks. "Yes, but you know better than to keep causing trouble for your teachers and disrupting class time. Don't be like me now!"

Boruto's eyes widened in curiosity, leaning in towards him. "Papa has gotten in trouble before?!"

'Yes, for things much worse than what you did today too…'

But he'll make sure to exclude those parts!

-X-

"Guess who?!"

Tiny hands move to cover Hiashi's already closed eyes, breaking him from meditating as giggling rings out in his ears.

"Hmm, well telling from this voice and laugh. I would have to guess…" He trailed off, before abruptly twisting around to pull Himawari into his arms.

"My granddaughter." He finished with a grin as her snickering only increased at his warm nuzzling.

She was still in her pajamas from earlier, feet stained with flecks of dust and grime from running over to him.

"Hmm, why aren't you bed in young lady? You had a cold and fever only yesterday." He questions, pushing a hand up through her hair to check her forehead.

At least she doesn't feel warm, hands reaching up to push him back slightly.

"I feel better now Grandpa; honest! And I'm not tired anymore so I came out here to play, Bolt was sleeping still." Himawari reasons, standing up with Hiashi.

"Still, you should've put your outdoor shoes on before coming out and told Hinata and Naruto where you were going." Hiashi explains, an attendant bringing him her shoes before he takes her hand to start walking around the manor.

Her energy was back.

'It's odd, I haven't seen Naruto and Hinata since lunch time. Perhaps they stepped out to speak with Yamato regarding the house being built. He did stop by earlier asking for them after all.'

"Papa and Mama were heading towards the back gardens." Himawari states, pointing in the direction.

The pair are huddled close upon their arrival and Hiashi gently stops Himawari from yelling out to get their attention, instead stepping them back into the shadows to watch for a bit longer.

The only reasons they would really have to come back here would be to seek out privacy.

"Sorry, I didn't think it would be this cold out today!" Naruto chuckles, rubbing his hands together to stay warm despite sunlight hitting them. Hinata holds out the other end of his jacket to him and he moves to sit beside her.

Hinata shakes her head, gazing around. The gardeners had already begun planting the winter flowers, golden winter jasmine and scarlet snapdragons having survived the first truly chilly nights of the season so far.

"So, why did you call me out here? Because the kids are still asleep?" She murmurs with a guess, scooting closer to him when another breeze lulls through the quiet.

Naruto shakes his head with a grin, swallowing down the knot in chest before searching through his pockets until realization hits him as he points to his jacket.

"Ah, it's on that side."

Hinata follows his line of sight, pulling out a tiny simple wooden box.

And Hiashi freezes, nearly taking a step forward until he feels Himawari squeeze at his hand. 'Is that?'

No, surely not.

But then he had heard much giggling and whispering between the attendants during the early and late hours that they had heard Naruto murmuring to himself and pacing to and fro when he thought no one was around, as if practicing lines…

Hinata must follow his line of thinking, blush spreading across her face as she studies the fine oak polish and design.

"What's this?"

Naruto merely taps the top, urging her on. "Open it and find out."

A ring.

Gold sparkles in the sunlight, tiny diamond encrusted in the middle.

Pink crawls down her neck as Naruto fidgets anxiously. "This is a promise ring! I mean, I know we're not ready yet for the next step beyond this, but I just want your father and the rest of the elders to know that I'm committed to you and I will do my best to take care of you and our well future children no matter what changes their presence in our lives cause. I know this isn't much, though…"

And his rambling dies as Hinata settles their hands together.

"Naruto, you really didn't have to do this. Your love has always been enough for me and having Boruto and Himawari in our lives has only strengthened that I believe."

For a second, anything he wants to say remains stuck in his throat.

"…Thank you."

Damp palms slide the ring clumsily up her finger, sighing in relief when the measurements he got from asking one of the aides is correct.

Lavender and blue settle then on each other before shutting, lips softly brushing before emboldened; Naruto tugs her right into his lap for flushed skin to meet.

And Hiashi quickly covers Himawari's eyes to pull her away from the scene.

"I've seen Mama and Papa kiss before!" Himawari states in a matter of fact tone as he attempts to get them to hurriedly depart the area before being noticed, Hiashi only coughing to calm himself.

'Probably not like that though.'

A figure watches the scene far enough away to be detected this time with the use of his binoculars. After the disaster of the other night Commander Sugawara knew there would only be more guards lurking about on duty. He needed to prove to him he wasn't fragile, that he was up for completing this mission no matter the risks or people involved.

"Even if it involves the up and coming Lord Seventh, can you do this?"

And Takeda nodded to himself, ignoring the frantic throbbing of his heartbeat as he rested his chest against cold metal. He needed to send this information back to him before any other changes arose.

He keeps his focus away from all the bodyguards and clansmen scouting the area to stay on the girl happily chatting away with her apparent Grandfather, his watch lighting up again. He couldn't be sure if it was only her causing his watch to keep activating or if there was potentially another causing the same disturbance as well.

But one thing rung true to him as he watched them depart around the corner out of sight again.

'She's what doesn't belong.'

-x-

The thought of time police has always interested me, I look forward to your thoughts on what actions and measures you think they'll take along with Naruto and Hinata's current and future selves! Also, there are many characters I want the children to meet and interact with that will effect things in the past and present, I'm just taking my time getting to them all!

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	6. All The Little Changes

Chapter 6: All the Little Changes

"Let us see it again Hinata, I can't believe Naruto was brave enough to propose!" Ino speaks giddily, Hinata reddening but doing as she wants as she moves her hands out of her lap into view again.

"It's not an engagement ring, it's a promise ring." She breathes out softly, not that Ino or Sakura seem to hear her as the ring glimmers once more in the sunlight.

Besides, she knows what they really called her out here for.

A tea party out of the blue with all of her favorite cinnamon sweets and cakes is just too short notice to not be a bit skeptical of.

"So…has Boruto or Himawari mentioned anything about Inojin again?" Ino questions slyly, leaning forward in her seat eagerly.

"Or Sarada? Have they brought her up?" Sakura adds in, scooting her chair closer as well.

'Ah, so there it is.'

"I thought we weren't going to ask about the future knowing the potential for it to be altered too much." Hinata sighs, crossing her arms.

And Sakura and Ino deflate, at least having the decency to appear embarrassed for a second before they start their questions right up again.

"I bet Inojin got his looks from me, right?!"

"Has Sarada started showing any unique abilities?! Maybe like the sharingan?"

'Why do they think I'll know the answers to these questions?' Hinata wonders, turning her attention instead towards the bustling pickup of the midday rush throughout the other restaurants and stores littered along the street.

The sky was growing with patches of grey interspersed between the blue and she huddled herself closer into her jacket as the wind sprouted up another cold flurry. Icicles had already started to cling to the more barren trees and off the rooftops of the manor during the most frigid nights, illuminated by silver moonlight making their jagged edges seem less threatening.

"That means it's going to snow soon Mama!" Boruto explained confidently as she finished their bedtime story over the seasons. He reaches to hold Himawari's hands back from moving out through the window to test the pointed ends herself. She frowned at his action before snuggling back into the warmth of blankets.

"It's my turn to pick the next book! Can we read the one about the rabbit and cat?" Himawari asked eagerly.

Boruto frowned, letting out a scoff. "You always want to read that one! That one is boring and for babies anyways, Mama read the one about the ninja that fought off all those bears and tigers!"

Himawari crossed his arms, jutting her cheeks out as her eyes flashed a dangerous white and Hinata calmly settles herself firmer between them as the argument started to brew.

"No fair! You want to listen to that same story all the time too!"

Naruto pokes his head in just as Boruto lifts a pillow up to toss at her, gaining all three's attention.

"Hey you two, don't give Mama a hard time. We've told you already about sharing and taking turns."

"Papa is home!" The duo cry in unison, leaping off the bed and into his awaiting arms. Hinata beamed as he sent a smile up to her, lifting them up as he sat himself on the edge of the bedpost.

The quarrel was completely forgotten for now.

Konoha never usually saw snow this early into the fall/winter months now that she thought about it, but nothing was ordinary anymore.

Boruto and Himawari contrary to what Sakura and Ino believed hardly asked as much about the future now in days, they had adjusted quite well now to their situation knowing they wouldn't be back in their own time for a while it seemed.

'Their parents…or I mean Naruto and I's older selves, they must be so worried though. Sitting here enjoying tea while as far we know they could be spending all hours of the day trying to get Bolt and Hima back. I wish we had some way to communicate that they're at least okay…'

"Hinata, did you hear us?" Sakura's voice rings with concern and Hinata glances back over to see they're both staring at her curiously.

"You okay?" Ino questions and Hinata forces on a smile with a quick nod.

There wasn't much she could do at the moment anyways…mulling over it was pointless.

Sakura leans her head back, jade orbs softening in realization. "Sorry, we probably were overwhelming you with all our questions."

Ino clasped her hands together, nodding before she moved to take a sip of her drink. "It's just so exciting thinking about it! I mean after everything that happened during the war, it's nice to hear some good news…that we'll all be mothers in the near future."

"Don't forget wives as well." Sakura adds in, snickering as a tinge of pink colors Ino's face.

She had taken all liberties in teasing her since seeing her out the other day on what was just supposedly a 'shopping trip' with Sai to collect pottery and décor for the store.

And Hinata found herself smiling again, for now she would have to focus on the present.

"Hey, what about you and Naruto though? He hasn't tried to bring Boruto and Himawari into existence too early, has he?" Sakura regards, eyes narrowing at the thought.

After all, she had witnessed more than once his excitement over spending time with the pair no matter how fast they could quickly exhaust him and the ways he had looked at Hinata when he thought no one was looking.

Not to mention all of Jiraiya's years of teaching him to be a pervert.

"No, honestly N-Naruto isn't like that!" Hinata huffed, nearly spilling her tea over in her franticness.

Well, at least not all the time…

'Better they don't know that though.' She mused, feeling her face burn again at their unconvinced smirks.

-X-

'When was this photo taken?'

Hinata studied the various pictures aligning Naruto's study area as she finished cleaning around the house, biting her lip at images she couldn't remember.

It was happening again.

Images of Boruto and Himawari with their younger selves.

Maybe her memories were just foggy, their disappearances after all had her seeing them often in the park, stores, all their favorite areas or hiding spots…

But a lump wedges itself into the middle of her throat at how clear the picture is, the four of them sitting along the steps of the Hyuga manor. Her hair is long the way she kept it as a teen and Naruto has yet to cut his messy blond locks into the familiar short style she's used to now…

'And beyond that, Boruto and Himawari shouldn't look so old for the time these pictures were apparently taken. They should both be toddlers, maybe Hima even still a baby.'

"What cha looking at?" A warm voice asks in her ear, nearly making her jump.

Naruto wraps an arm loosely around her, steadying the frame in her hands from slipping to the ground as he lets out a soft laugh.

It's been too long since either of them have truly laughed over anything.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Hinata shook her head, adjusting herself in his grip as she held the image up for him to view. "I was just wondering, do you remember when this photo was taken?"

Cerulean orbs study the photo, brows creasing and furrowing in thought. Surely his thoughts had wandered in the same direction as hers.

The knot in her throat burns and coils at his puzzled expression, so he didn't remember either it seemed.

"Wow, time sure flies. I didn't think Bolt and Hima had already gotten so big." He notes after a while quietly, setting the picture back with the others.

Images of the pair playing in the garden, jumping into a pile of fall leaves, sleeping in...

"Did we take that many photos of them? I-I feel like we did all those things, though it shouldn't be so hard to recall." She breathed out.

It wasn't only that though.

'Working at the pharmacy, Naruto keeping all those planners to write down events, even those notes of Boruto's behavior at school suddenly vanishing...'

"We're just getting old, I remember Boruto the other day telling me all about a video game that I absolutely didn't understand. He probably knows how to send emails better than me and they only just started computer classes for 1st grade." Naruto determines, but there's an uncertainty to his tone Hinata doesn't miss.

Afternoon light dances across the shelf as they look over each frame once more, almost wishing the still images of themselves could move and give them all the answers they seek.

"This has to be where they are most likely." Hinata whispers after minutes pass as it suddenly clicks, gazing back to the first picture she had picked up.

Naruto follows her gaze, confused until Hinata speaks up again. "There in the past with our teenage selves, your arm is gone so it must be soon after the war…"

It's a stretch she knows that, but Naruto nods in understanding squeezing her tighter. "I hope our trip to Iwa and Kumo next week gathers more information."

Though for now it's a comfort to see Boruto and Himawari's smiling faces.

To know at least they're safe.

-X-

"It must be the brother and sister." Takeda mutters to himself, looking over his notes once more.

Everything pointed to them.

Sugawara expects only the best in getting results, he has to prove these findings of his are correct. He had picked him out of all the other applicants for a reason, seen his determination through all the drills and practice scenarios they had thrown at them when it came to interruptions in time streams during his training days.

'Still, nobody I'm sure expected a situation such as this to arise…'

He sits in a dark corner of the library, keeping to himself away from passing civilian moving about in the busier sections.

No reason to cause any further disruptions to this timeline by speaking to too many people. This all would be far easier if it was a criminal they were going after, an extremist ready to corrupt and skew peace so many had fought and died for.

But no, it's children that had to be the main cause; kids of the war hero…

'The only way to stop things from distorting even more is to send them back to the future, if only they hadn't interacted with so many other people already. We'll have to gain their trust somehow so we can properly apprehend them.' Takeda reflected, scratching through and highlighting various bullet points until his phone's buzzing startles him out of his deep concentration.

It can only be one person calling.

And it seems like Commander Sugawara is ready to meet up faster than he is.

"What took you so long?" He questions him as he arrives up to the park, smothering out his cigarette. Takeda frowns as he adds it to a pile beside him, soot crackling before fizzling out.

He only smoked when he was particularly stressed.

Auburn orbs fall to the stacks of papers in his hands, narrowing and seeming to darken as he raises a brow.

"I see you've been doing some homework."

Stiffening, Takeda nodded as he followed his gaze to the files. "We need to know everything we can about them I figured."

Sugawara frowned, shaking his head. "All that truly matters right now is getting them back to their original timeline. Children or not, they should be punished for interrupting the flow of events like this."

They don't even know all the trouble they're causing, probably even at this moment being spoiled away by their parents or other relatives.

He clenched his teeth, ignoring the painful throb that shot across his head. In the second that he shuts his eyes to think he sees a vicious crimson through the dark, the gaze of his superior warning him.

If Lord Seventh knew what they were doing; what they were planning…

'Just what are you thinking?' Takeda wanted to ask as he watched him rub at dark circles under his eyes, there was no way his usual extreme measures of torture or punishment would work in this instance.

And he was sure the commander knew that, he'd seen the power of Naruto on the battlefield first hand as a young combatant during the Fourth Shinobi World War.

No, they were just going to have to go about this another way.

"Commander, I have an idea on how we can do this. It will take longer than the other methods you're used to, but it's the only option I can see that will be safest in covering our identities and gaining the trust of these two." He explained.

Sugawara merely sighed, waving a hand up idly for him to continue. It wasn't like he had many ideas popping up and Takeda did often surprise him with his intuition and abilities during high pressure situations to react with an eerie calmness.

Calmness he knew that hid will measured cruelty.

It was why he had wanted him to join him in this mission.

"We'll need to infiltrate."

-X-

"Mama, where are you?" Boruto questioned, wandering from the bedroom to the kitchen and living room.

Hinata could hear his footsteps pattering and calling from under the shade of the trees, glancing up from the pharmacology book Sakura had lent her.

"Outside!" She called out, wondering if he would hear her.

He would find her eventually, she hadn't moved from this spot since the time he had started his nap until now.

And sure enough she watches as he approaches the back door and sees her in clear view. He waves at her happily, gesturing for her to stay still before he rushes to go get his sandals on.

"There you are!" He beams in relief, pouncing himself comfortably into her lap. She rubs away at leftover grime in his eyes from sleep affectionately before ruffling with his hair until he laughs and gently pushes her hands back.

"Did you need something?" Hinata asks once he settles down beside her. Normally he wasn't this quiet unless he was about to ask for a game or to go out somewhere.

Boruto shook his head, glancing over to the open books and pages surrounding her. He must've interrupted her studying…

"Are you still busy reading?" He questions slowly after a while.

"I've finished most everything I needed to." Hinata mentions, bookmarking her page for emphasis. There was still quite a bit she hadn't fully studied that Mr. Ando wanted her to learn, though it could wait for now at seeing Boruto's sudden excitement.

"Good, so that means we can pick back up on training again?!"

'Huh?'

What training?

Her confusion doesn't faze him, Boruto fervently going on about chakra and natures. Did he learn this in school? She hadn't remembered him talking about such subjects in the past days during dinner or lunch…

'Maybe it was something he was studying here at home or he heard someone talking about it and became curious.'

"This is so great! Wait until everyone sees my fire abilities or maybe I'll have wind like Papa!" He exclaims, attempting to make a few hand signs to prove he was ready.

Hinata giggled, nodding her head. "Well, we're going to need special Chakra Induction Paper in order to determine your nature. I'm sure the Hokage office must keep some on hand for new genin."

"Let's go then!" Boruto stated, already running off for the gate until another voice called out to them.

"Where ya going?" Himawari asked from the front steps leading out to the yard, gazing between the two curiously.

Even in her half-awake state, violet hair messily twisted in all directions her blue eyes were clear and focused.

Boruto restrained a grimace, stiffening. 'No, now Hima is going to want to come!'

"Nothing, Mama and I were just going to head to the grocery store down the street, right?" He lies, looking at Hinata to back him up. But Hinata only sends him a deep frown that makes him cower back, wondering at his need to lie over this.

Himawari blinks, suspicion fading as she brightened with a smile. "Oh, can I come too then?!"

"You're still in your pajamas." Boruto snorts before quieting at another glare from Hinata.

Himawari glanced over her appearance before turning back around hurriedly. "I can change, I can change! Don't leave without me!"

And minutes later she returns donning a cotton pink long sleeved shirt and jeans haphazardly put on backwards.

Hinata moves forward to correct her, surprised when instead Boruto has already moved on ahead.

"Silly, all your stuff in on wrong. The tag goes to the back, remember?" He directs her, taking her aside to fix it all.

He reluctantly returns with her tow, zipping up her jacket when he sees her struggling with it.

'For all his pouting at her coming along, he's still a good brother to her.' Hinata smiled.

Or maybe he would just be embarrassed if she walked around the way she had first looked.

The weather is at least calmer than earlier now that they're suddenly heading out, drizzles and dark clouds having passed by shortly after leaving brunch with Sakura and Ino. Sunlight casts mixes of yellows and oranges against the pavements and trees, sound of leftover droplets hitting grass and branches as they walk by.

"We're actually going to the Hokage tower to get special paper! I'm going to find out what my chakra affinity is!" Boruto explains as they get further into town.

"Affinity?" Himawari asks, pronouncing out the words with her hands.

Hinata nods as she looks up to her. "Everyone's chakra leans to one of the five basic elements: Earth, Wind, Water, Fire, and Lightning."

'I hope we're not interrupting one of Naruto's lessons by coming here.' Hinata realized as she smiled to the guards at the entrance.

"Hey, while we're here we should say hi to Papa!" Boruto determined, Himawari brightening at the idea as well.

"Yeah, he can eat lunch with us!" Himawari pointed out, clapping her hands in delight.

Their voices carry through the quiet halls and Hinata squirms, reddening as various officials and watchmen pause to stare at them.

"Chakra paper? I'm sure I can find it for you without causing any distractions to Lord Sixth's current lesson." Shizune noted when they finally reach the main office, gesturing for the duo to use their indoor voices.

"This is it?" Boruto questions once he and Himawari are given the tiny strips of tan paper. It looked so…plain.

"You have to concentrate by adding a bit of energy to it, otherwise nothing will happen." Hinata clarifies, holding up a piece until it was suddenly ablaze in a mix of scarlet and bluish flames.

She isn't sure if either completely understand at their shock and giddiness, both keeping their eyes glued to their respective papers expecting them to combust in a similar fashion.

'Affinities do tend to be passed down among families so it's possible.'

"Why is my paper wrinkling?" Boruto asks after a few seconds pass, squinting his eyes to see if anything else would happen.

Himawari frowns beside him, holding up two split pieces. "Mine ripped apart Mama!"

Hinata shook her head, matching them with the diagram Shizune had left with her to better explain. "Boruto, it seems like you lean towards lightning and Himawari you're more towards wind. However, you can have more than one affinity."

"Lightning?! Yes, I knew I had something cool!" Boruto cheered, pausing when Himawari didn't join in his excitement.

"Don't worry Hima, wind can be used for awesome stuff like making these big tornadoes or blades! I saw it before on TV." He reassures her until a small grin returns back to her face.

They both look back to Hinata, waving up their papers and she immediately knew they wanted to show their results to Naruto.

They were familiar enough with the layout of the building even if this was supposedly their first time here, searching through rooms until Naruto bumps into them.

"Papa, look at my paper; the wrinkles mean I have a lightning nature!" Boruto stated, making zapping noises for added effect.

"No, look at mine! My paper means I have wind!" Himawari pointed out, holding up her sheets of paper in front of Boruto's.

Naruto only blinked, glancing up to Hinata who only grinned shyly.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt the middle of one of your sessions."

But Naruto shook his head as he smiled back, glancing down at the pair until they were effectively silenced by his stare. He knew he had heard familiar voices, their presence delivering a much needed break from studying the philosophies of past Hokages.

He leans close to Hinata to whisper in her ear, smirking at the deep blush that creeps up her face and down her neck.

"Just so you know for future reference, you and the kids can come by to visit me any time! Or just you alone too…"

A shiver coils down her back, nodding and looking away before Boruto and Himawari can question her reddened cheeks.

-X-

"Okay, so what exactly am I looking at here?" Yamato asked again, staring at the blueprint of what was supposed to be their future home.

Except Himawari had embellished it with her own ideas of extra parts and personal inspiration, mix of rainbow markers having bled through the ink.

Even Boruto had wrote in extra items, drawing what looked to be a swing set in the backyard and a games room in the corner of the page.

"Well, if you ignore the parts where Himawari drew those flowers and ice cream, you can clearly see this is what our future home must look like!" Naruto explains as if it were obvious.

Yamato simply gazes back at him blankly, looking to Hinata for confirmation he's actually being serious who only nods in agreement.

"Uh huh…and I know the rumors have been circulating around town, but you did say this was for you and your two kids?" He repeats.

The first time they had met up to discuss house planning, he had mostly assumed Hinata and Naruto had wanted to start living together and help those whose homes had been completely destroyed during the war.

'Now it makes sense why they kept saying all those first houses I showed them wouldn't work. They didn't have enough rooms for any children. I thought they were thinking forward, not for now…'

"Yes, how many times are you going to keep asking that?!" Naruto gripes, crossing his arms.

He merely shrugged, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Well, it can be done. It could be in that growing neighborhood that isn't too far from the Hokage tower and the Academy."

They both grin at that, nodding along as he discusses a basic outline of where the bedrooms, kitchen, dining room, and living room could be placed.

"It would take a few months to completely come together, but I don't see any reason why you all wouldn't be able to move in hopefully by early to mid-spring at the latest." Yamato finishes.

"This is so exciting. I can't wait until we can actually move in!" Hinata breathes out during their walk home.

Naruto doesn't immediately respond, just taking her in. She had put her hair up into a loose ponytail, cheeks flushed from the cold air as the day drifted closer to night.

And his eyes inevitably roamed to the faint marks on her neck, the hickeys he had left behind…

Hiashi had been giving him the stink eye at times in the days that had followed after giving Hinata that promise ring, Hanabi eventually cornering him to discreetly give him a box.

"Father wants you to have these." She murmured, looking around carefully before pushing the container into his hands.

Naruto looked from her to the box, arching a brow. "Why couldn't he give this to me in person?"

He just saw him a minute ago after all at the dining table.

Hanabi lightly giggled, tapping at the heavy duty tape used to secure the ends. "Because Father was never good when it came to subjects like this. He said to control yourself, I'm sure you must know what he means by that!"

She leaves him alone then and he delicately opens the box, freezing at what it holds.

Condoms and a note?

'You know I love my grandchildren, but you are not ready to bring them into the world yet!' He read to himself.

Well then…

All this proved to him was that he and Hinata needed to be more secretive!

He wraps an arm around her to get her to stop, leaning himself into the crevice of her neck. Lilac orbs widen before softening, letting her fingers slide gently into his spiky locks.

"What?" She whispers.

And a soft moans escapes as he presses himself closer, enough for her to feel his desire, his intentions…

His lips find hers quickly, twisting them in the opposite direction of the manor. His senses go into overdrive as Hinata purposely rubs herself just a bit closer to him, letting her breathe and warm skin waft over him.

They can take the longer route home again.

-X-

"Are you sure about this?" Takeda questions, gazing at the line ahead of him.

He hadn't realized so many people would want to volunteer for this job, especially one this early in the day. The sun had yet to barely crack across the horizon, sky beginning to streak with a mix of blues, light pinks and reds.

Sugawara nods beside him, expression firm.

"They need all the shinobis and civilians alike to help with restructuring all the damaged classrooms and offices. As well, you know they were quite a few professors and faculty that lost their lives in the battle."

Takeda nods, swallowing as he keeps his head down to the ground. Going through with this plan must be more difficult for the commander than he cares to admit, some of the people within this line are people he probably knew growing up or worked with on a few missions…

Some have moved to other nations, started families, or even died.

Their presence in front of him again are like ghosts, spirits having returned to finish out all the tasks they couldn't complete while alive.

"You remember the family name you're going with, right? I believe the boy's classroom is 1C." Sugawara's voice brings him back as they get closer to the front and Takeda nods, straightening up.

Takeda Hirose.

A generic family last name among hundreds of others (and not must different from his real last name of Hoshi), he was here to provide effort as a teacher's aide for the 1st grade classes.

Including the one that held Boruto Uzumaki.

Sugawara is assigned to help with construction in the back with a few other burly men around his size, giving his name as Kota Masao to be associated far away enough from the Sugawara name.

"The first grade classrooms are the 3rd door on your left Mr. Hirose and Mr. Masao you can just head straight out through the doubles doors in the back to join the others, we appreciate you both coming out to help!" One of the teachers greets them, writing their names out on stickers before placing them on their shirts.

They nod to each other before going their separate ways, the hallway grows noisier the closer Takeda gets and he wills his mind to stay focused on each objective and block out everything else.

Nothing else matters.

'There he is.' He notes as he pushes the front door open, seeing him in the corner playing with a group of other boys. Same azure orbs bright and cheery as helps add to a rising tower of blocks.

He stops said playing as their teacher directs the room into a hush, stepping forward at her gesturing while keeping a sweeping gaze on Boruto as he settles himself to the front carpet with the others.

"Class, let's give a warm welcome to Mr. Hirose, he's going to be assisting me with your lessons and activities from now on!" Mrs. Tsutaya announces proudly.

-x-

Some of you have asked if Dragon Ball Xenoverse played a factor in my inspiration for this story and while I can say I did watch and read a bit up on it before I made this, I can say it didn't really play a huge part. In reality, I can up with this idea while browsing through TV tropes (anyone else enjoy that website, lol?)

Yes, when I'm not bingeing through fanfiction or drowning myself in YouTube, Netflix, or doing actual work for my master's degree I'm just exploring through TV tropes and the time travel section is where my main interest peaked to write this out. So yeah! Not that I don't like Xenoverse, I could probably binge that too before I realized a whole day had gone by. Let me know your thoughts on the new progressions!

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	7. Look Twice

Chapter 7: Look Twice

Boruto is easy to keep track of.

He's boisterous, loud, and seems to know every answer the teacher throws at the class during math and spelling period.

'He really is just like Lord Seventh, except with all the training and tutoring from the Hyuga clan having helped him along the way…' Takeda noted, watching him silently as reading time finished up.

It's probably the one subject he's quiet for, lacking interest in their assigned story regarding Konoha's notable citizens and their jobs, blue eyes drifting away from the pages to around the classroom or out the window.

A smile edges up his lips when their gazes meet for a second, sending him a small wave he returns back.

Trust.

He already knew about his love of games and technology, things yet to exist in this time.

And he could use said love to his advantage, to manipulate and mold him into following him he was sure…

'Though I'll need to be careful about it. I have to make sure it doesn't seem like I'm showing blatant favoritism only to him.'

"Mr. Hirose, feel free to introduce yourself and interact more with the kids, I'm sure they're just as interested as you are in learning to know more about them!" Mrs. Tsutaya states breaking him from his thoughts.

Takeda nodded, making his way around the classroom as they moved into arts and crafts. Most of them were heading to the drying rack to pick up unfinished pieces from earlier in the week or using clays set out at each of their desks to create various things they had seen out in nature such as small animals or their family.

His eyes roamed away from those though to Boruto's table, glancing down at his sheet in particular.

"Oh, isn't that Kagemasa you're drawing? That famous ninja superhero from the movies or something; right?" He questioned lightly, grinning when Boruto's eyes seemed to brighten as he nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! I'm surprised you know him, nobody else here recognizes him! I really like his sunglasses thing he wears, but Mama said I would have to save my allowance money if I wanted to buy them. Not that I can find them in any store; I'll probably have to make my own." He explained, going over his characteristic poses and theme songs.

Takeda only half heard his long-winded description, swallowing down a forming knot as his mind roamed back to his main objective.

'I have to ask him eventually, ask him how he and his sister got here. Maybe I can pull him aside and take him before anyone noticed he was missing…'

His stomach twisted at the riskiness of it all, heartbeat starting to rise and drum against his ears.

He casted a quick gaze to the students next to him to see if they were watching him, most too focused on their own designs or getting up to retrieve more paint and tools.

Perfect.

"Mr. Hirose! Mr. Hirose! Look at mine too, I drew the park that's right by my Papa's bakery!" A girl he thinks is named Miyako gestures wildly, shoving still wet ink too close into his face.

"Oh, look at mine too Mr. Hirose! I made a sculpture of my mom's garden! You should try her food, except for the peaches because I don't like those, there slimy to me!" Kotake rushes up, practically pushing Miyako's work aside.

And that's how a cascade of children bound up to him all wanting him to appraise his work.

Through the sea of kids swarming him though he sees the shadow of a figure at the door, sucking in a breath when he realizes it's the commander watching him.

He gestures with one hand to come over and he forces back on a smile to the kids still eagerly awaiting his responses, stating aloud he needs to check up on something with his friend really quick.

"What's wrong?" Takeda questions as soon as their out of earshot of the classroom, frowning at the clear tension he held, shoulders stiff and back straight.

His eyes are misty and dark, clenching his teeth. "We need to go. Now."

Takeda stops then following him, arching a brow. "Why? I just made progress talking to Boruto and if I'm lucky I may be able to bring him aside for a moment to-"

"I've been recognized." Sugawara cuts him off before he can finish, coiling his hands up as the memory returns.

"You know Mr. Masao, you look just like an old friend of mine by the name Sugawara. Jin Sugawara is his full name, been knowing him since back in the academy. Though he works as an investigator know in days or does some low rank shinobi missions I've heard."

Sugawara doesn't gaze to him, biting his tongue to keep his mouth shut.

"…Never heard of him." He finally mutters out.

Toma laughs, same belly shaking one that used to poke fun at so many times.

"Huh, are you sure? I mean it's like looking at an older double of him! Man, it's been so long though! That guy is always traveling, I guess he couldn't wait to get out of Konoha once we graduated and went our separate ways. He was more the type who never liked to stay in one place for long while I just wanted to settle down here and start my family right away."

His hand pats his shoulder in a friendly gesture, nodding to the other men moving towards the shade for a break.

"Well, that's okay! I'm going get some water to cool down with the others; you coming?" He questions.

Sugawara shakes his head, waving him off.

"Nah, I want to finish the repairs on this left side here before the cracks worsen."

He forces himself to not watch as he goes off to laugh and joke with the others, balling his hands a bit tighter around his hammer and nails.

He concentrates his anger into finishing his task, to forget about all these memories coming back…

Because of course he knows Toma Ryushi, of long summer days racing to be the first to finish a whole lap around and back down near the Hokage monument or trying to sneak out away from their parents as soon as the day gave way to darkness…

Yes, it's hard to forget one of your oldest childhood friends.

Especially when you get news of their death.

"He…he remembers me. I don't think he was truly convinced by my lie he was mistaking me for someone else. Seeing him again after knowing what his wife told me once he went missing taking on that one job with those shady men, once they found his body hidden beneath all that dirt and cracked leaves…" Sugawara trails off, clenching a fist against the wall.

The weak foundation nearly cracks at his pressure and he unwinds his hand quickly before the rumbling can spread any farther.

"Damn it, we're being too sloppy about this! We can't risk people finding out our identity, we should've used hair dye and gotten contacts. The last thing we need is for any of our friends or family to see us here suddenly older or worse, run into our younger selves…" Sugawara grumbles, wiping a hand through his hair.

Cold sweat dampens his fingers he shakes away, Takeda sending him a deeper frown.

"Commander I don't mean to sound rude, but you're too on edge. We have to be prepared for the chance that we were going to be recognized, but we can't let it get to us as long as we give a proper excuse or reasoning. You're the one that will cast suspicion on us with all this jumpy and nervous behavior."

It seemed odd that their roles were being reversed, him having to be in the instructor position for once.

But it wasn't like he had much familial ties to Konoha, having bounced around growing up in Suna, Konoha, and Iwa for most of his childhood and teenage years.

He manages to push on what he hopes is an encouraging grin, the ones he always gives him to motivate him when he feels down.

"We have to see this mission to the end; don't forget. No matter who we may come across or see."

-X-

"I swear they look just like him! Same cute little whiskers on their faces and all!"

"Are you sure you weren't seeing things Ayumi? Naruto is rather young to be having children at his age."

The woman in question huffs, giving her a lighthearted shove. "Don't these photos prove it Eri?! My granddaughter wouldn't lie! Besides, you know how the youth of today are with some having kids before officially settling down. In fact I've heard quite a few people say the Hyuga heiress has recently been seen with a ring on her finger she got from him, though no marriage date has been announced."

Even this far from Konoha, Naruto's name still comes up in passing.

But not in the way Sasuke expects, the old women beside him don't gossip of his latest exploits or his heroic acts in the Fourth Shinobi World War.

No, instead they mention that he's been seen frequently seen with two small children in tow.

'That moron reproduced with someone?'

It wasn't like he had seen Naruto much before the war, though he knew it was odd for his idiot friend to not have mentioned to him he had a son or daughter now.

Maybe he had wanted to keep it a secret?

He had journeyed through thick foliage of bamboo and shrubbery to reach this village, only needing to stop grab a quick lunch. The surrounding areas were well renowned for their luxurious springs and healing waters, he could see why some people enjoyed flocking to the area as tourists.

The weather was seasonably warmer here than in Konoha, grasses and trees not yet covered with blankets of frost or snow. Nightfall brought the coldest breezes from other nations though, enough for many areas to close up their shops early.

Among these villagers and citizens passing through, nobody knew who he was.

He'd taken extra precautions in making sure his rinnegan wasn't noticed, using a mix of his grown out dark locks or even an eye patch to obscure it from others when that wasn't enough.

People who asked of his supposedly missing eye and arm simply assumed he was just another casualty, one of the many who had lost so much back on the battlefield…

It was better this way, to not be under the weight of steely or fearful gazes when someone potentially recognized who he was.

"Want anything else sir?" The bartender returns back up to him, pointing to his empty glass of water and Sasuke shakes his head about to pay his bill and continue on when the old ladies chattering from before grows louder.

"I'm telling you, my little Rina is apparently in the same homeroom class as Naruto's son. She tells me all about the strange stories he talks about through her letters and phone calls! Apparently, he says he's friends with all these children from other prominent clans." Ayumi goes on.

'Prominent clans?' Sasuke wonders before sighing to himself.

He shouldn't be listening to elderly gossip of all things.

Eri only furrows a brow, though hazel orbs shine with curiosity telling her to go on.

Ayumi makes an effort to lower her voice, casting a look around hurriedly. Even with the busyness of the people moving about the tavern, Sasuke can still pick up on their conversation as he decides to order another snack and drink to go.

"Well, I can't verify it though Rina says the boy has made friends with people from the Yamanaka, Akimichi, Nara, and even Uchiha clans…"

"Uchiha? Isn't there only one left though?" Eri murmurs, moving to take a long sip of her drink.

There's a mix of worry and anger in her tone, eyes dropping to the oak and pine designs aligning their table.

Ayumi nods solemnly beside her, reaching out to grip her hand. "I don't know why they let him just go free like that…even if he helped out during the war. People can't just forget all the other crimes and horrible actions he did."

Sasuke remains still, keeping his gaze far from the table. The weight of the small bit of lunch he ate starts to sink like lead to the bottom of his stomach.

"Rina said he called her Sarada Uchiha. Doesn't make sense to me, maybe she misheard him or it was some made up story. You know how kids can be!" Ayumi finishes, laughing weakly to try and cheer up her friend.

It doesn't work, Eri's stare already glassy and faraway on painful memories. Tears gather at the edges of her eyes she quickly wipes away.

"It's fine. It's already been a year since Matsuda's passing anyways…I just wish his path hadn't crossed with him and those ruthless Akatsuki." She croaks out.

'I can't keep listening to this.'

The air in the room is too heated, too thick with ache and tension.

And in a blur he puts down a few coins without waiting to get the last items he ordered, heading right for the door until his lungs finally start to uncoil.

There can't be another Uchiha, why would Naruto's apparent son say such a thing so freely?

He twists his attention back in the direction of Konoha. He'd only been gone for around two months, however he knew he would become restless if he didn't get a clear answer to what those old women had discussed.

What else had Naruto kept from him?

'Who is Sarada Uchiha?'

He needed to find out.

-X-

"Hinata, you awake?!" Hanabi chirps in her ears.

'Well, now I am.'

Hinata gives what she hopes is an effective sleepy glare, burying herself back into a mix of pillows and sheets. Hanabi makes no effort to leave though, poking gently at her sides until she shifted up once more.

The manor had been perfectly quiet after breakfast, Hiashi having taking Himawari and Boruto off to school to give her a chance to sleep in with Mr. Ando going out of town for a few days. She wouldn't have minded running the pharmacy for a few hours, but he insisted it would be too busy a task to take on alone.

"Come on, get up! It's not like you to sleep late after all; it's already almost 10:00 am!" She gripes.

Hinata sighs, stretching as she watches her bound over to the window letting sunlight wash over the bed and surroundings. It wasn't like her either to be so giddy and awake in the morning when she used to be the one having to wake her to train or head to the academy.

"What's so important that you need me right now?" Hinata questions.

"Boruto. I have a question regarding him." She replies back and instantly Hinata becomes alert, fixing all attention completely on her.

"Did something happen at the school? Is he injured or got into a fight or-"

"Relax! Geez, you didn't even let me finish and you're already jumping to the worst conclusions! You and Naruto like to assume the negative too fast!" Hanabi interrupts her rambling and Hinata stiffens, feeling her face grow warm.

Her snickering echoes off the walls until Hinata's annoyed stare slowly makes it dissolve into tiny giggles.

"I just wanted to ask if you've been training Boruto lately. He's been in dojo more often in the evenings trying to spar with the elders or me. I figured maybe you had taught or shown him a few beginner's techniques." She noted.

Hinata blinked, picturing Boruto watching the morning and evening spars and trying to match their positions and movements with his own. It made sense, she had caught him more than once attempting to stay up past his bedtime trying to see a match finish up or ask Father to show him all his 'lightning powers.'

"Grandpa, can you make electricity with your fingers?!" Boruto asked giddily, interrupting his reading with Himawari.

Himawari sent him pout, pushing him back. "Grandpa focuses only on his eye powers silly! Now stop bothering us!"

Boruto responded with his own scowl, only retreating when he saw her own eyes start to shift white.

It was for the best that Father didn't exactly know what they were even talking about.

"Well, he did find out the other day that he has an affinity towards lightning so I've only showed him a few techniques for an hour or two each day since he kept asking. I'm surprised Himawari hasn't started to copy him with trying to learn more about wind release skills."

Hanabi shrugged, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps she just doesn't have as much interest in fights and battling like her brother. After all, she would rather show me her collection of panda stickers than ask about training methods. Besides, we know she has the byakugan at least when she gets mad enough."

'Is this a good thing though? Training them when that could potentially just lead to more attention on them?'

Her mind couldn't help but be wary of anyone outside her circle of friends and family since that night the two had rushed into her room, sick and afraid of apparent monsters in the dark.

The fact that neither she nor any of the bodyguards had gotten a true sense of who had been watching them…

They didn't need more people asking them questions if they showed off their abilities at the wrong time and place at school or out in the open, for some of those people to go the extra effort in studying or hurting them.

Her hands fisted against her bedspread, teeth nicking the side of her lip drawing a thin streak of blood she hurriedly rubbed away.

"Hey, you're thinking too hard about this! Bolt and Hima were going to ask about their nature and abilities at some point; it was unavoidable. Its better they know now from us rather than finding it out from some creep who might be only trying to take advantage of them." Hanabi ventured, knowing where her thoughts had gone. She moves one step forward, giving a light flick to Hinata's forehead with a teasing grin at her concentrated expression.

Lavender eyes meet before Hanabi beams, stretching her hands out behind her head as she moves back towards the door.

"Well, I was just wondering! Don't worry so much Big Sis, they have all of the best guardsmen watching them from the shadows, plus anyone who tries to mess with my niece and nephew is going to have to answer to my gentle fist!"

Her footsteps quickly fall away again against the quiet of compound, Hinata leaning back into her pillows.

She hadn't expected to still be worn out after discussing such news, but she had spent far too much of last night trying to study and memorize more herbs common to the valleys surrounding Konoha.

There were still probably hundreds left she had yet to look over.

'Maybe I'll just rest again for another few minutes or so, then I'll head downstairs and make a late breakfast.' Hinata reasoned.

A heavy weight sinks into the bed seemingly minutes later, an arm coming to rest around her side.

"Hmm Hanabi, I just want to sleep a bit more. I promise I'll get up soon and eat lunch with you if you want." Hinata grumbles.

A baritone laugh resounds in her ears, tugging her into what definitely isn't her sister's body.

And her eyes immediately shift open to see Naruto peering back at her.

"I'm not Hanabi, but is it okay if I take you up on that lunch offer instead?" He questions amusingly.

If her face wasn't red from her mistake, surely it was becoming now under Naruto's teasing smirk. When had he come in? Had she'd been that deeply asleep?

"W-Wait, what are you doing home so early?!" Hinata sputtered, attempting to sit up only for Naruto to keep her in place beside him.

Well, then.

"Kakashi got called away for some important meeting with a dignitary from Suna he had apparently forgotten to write down or have Shizune remind him of. Decided to give me and Shikamaru a half-day!" Naruto explained brightly, leaning in close to her only making her blush deepen.

She wasn't sure if food was the only thing completely on his mind.

"So…ready to eat?"

-X-

"Finally heading home Sakura?" Mayumi chimed out to her just as she passed her on the way to the elevators.

After working four 12-hour shifts back to back, she hoped that was the direction she was going in to get some much needed sleep.

Sakura nodded, waving goodbye to her and Dr. Masaharu as he headed down the hall in the opposite direction of her. "Nobody call me because I'm going to be off for the next five days!"

The pair laughed in return and Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as cold night air hit her face.

'My bed is calling me.'

A crescent moon hung in the air on her path home, Sakura shaking out her lopsided ponytail until pink curls fell loose in a messy wave against her shoulders.

She was going to need to ask Ino to help her shorten it back again pretty soon.

But a haircut could wait, meeting up for lunch with her and Hinata could wait, in fact everything could wait after she got at least a good 8 or maybe 10 hours of rest in!

The windows of her apartment shine silver against the moonlight as she approaches, familiar neighbors and faces she recognizes from the floors above and below her sending her quick hellos or smiles as she steps in.

It's only when she clicks her door open does a chill rush down her spine.

'There's somebody that's been here.'

Drowsiness instantly fades away, jade orbs narrowing in alert as they search into the darkness. Kunai in hand, she flicks the main hallway light on.

Nothing.

Still, she can't shake the feeling someone has entered her apartment or is still lingering dangerously close by.

'Whoever this is, they picked the wrong time to mess with me. I still have plenty of energy left from that code blue that I can take out on them if necessary!' Sakura considered, cracking her knuckles in preparation for a possible fight.

And then she notices it, a figure outside on the balcony of her room.

'Sasuke?'

Her kunai nearly slips out of her hands in surprise before she refastens her hold to keep quiet. No, Sasuke is away on his lone mission of atonement. This must be an imposter…

She switches off her light, heading back outside and up the emergency stairs. For a good few minutes, it doesn't seem like whoever this is believes she's truly left, still hovering by her bedroom window.

"Who are you?" Sakura hisses when she's positioned herself above him just as he turns to go. Her blade glints from the corner of his eye, her stance poised and ready for anything suspicious he may do.

Sasuke pauses as he looks up to her (why was she on the roof?), sending her a blank stare. "It's me Sakura."

"I'm going to need more proof than that."

He lifted up his hair then, revealing his rinnegan before stepping forward to gently poke her head.

"It hasn't been that long." He mutters at her flustering and apologies, helping her back down.

"Well, you can't blame me! I thought you were some rogue ninja trying to trick me or a pervert!" Sakura huffed, crossing her arms.

Why hadn't he just used the front door?

'I doubt any civilian or shinobi would want to look like me or hold my name at the moment.' Sasuke considered, not even the guise of night having stopped people from staring or freezing in their tracks when he had passed through Konoha's main security gates.

"Why are you here?" Sakura questions breaking his line of thoughts, gesturing for him to follow her inside and out of the dropping temperatures. Tea, that would help calm her nerves...

After all, this must be important for him to suddenly return home.

"Is it true that moron has kids? I've heard it more than once now in passing coming back here that he has a son and daughter?" Sasuke asked, directly to the point.

Sakura blinked before nodding, smile returning to her face as she glanced away from the boiling pot. "Oh, you mean Boruto and Himawari! Yes, it's something were still trying to figure out. Apparently they're Naruto and Hinata's future children."

Sasuke paused, arching a brow. "What?"

Sakura didn't immediately respond, placing two cups down on the table. She doesn't wait for him to make a move to grab his, taking a long gulp of hers despite the stinging rush of heat that hits her tongue.

"I know it sounds weird, but they came from the future! They were messing with some scroll."

"And is Sarada Uchiha with them too?" He presses.

He knows Sakura isn't the best at hiding her emotions, watching as her grip faintly tightens on cup causing tiny cracks to form.

Clearly, she's heard about this child too.

"I know your specialty in the hospital primarily focuses on critical care cases and as a family doctor, but I'm sure you would've known from the labor and delivery units if a child had been born there recently under that name." Sasuke goes on.

Sakura takes in a long breath, nodding. "We haven't had many pregnancy cases since the war ended."

She isn't sure exactly what ideas Sasuke might've gained from hearing such news, onyx eyes studying her curiously and waiting for a proper explanation.

He wasn't going to leave without answers.

'How do I tell him? I don't even have enough details myself…'

"Boruto said…Boruto said Sarada is my daughter." She eventually whispers out, forcing herself to meet his stare.

-X-

'Where is that book on space and time?' I told that librarian to reserve it for me!' Naruto wondered, roaming each aisle to no avail.

The novel apparently contained theories on famous scientists who could have the best knowledge on techniques for time travel.

Hinata was waiting for him at home, packed and ready to head out as soon as he returned.

Every second counted with there still being no real way to reach their children.

"…And that's how the garden was ready for spring! Ready for the next one Papa?!" A girl cheers excitedly from the children's section. He sees a mop of ebony hair run across the way to get a new stack of books before sitting beside her father once more.

Naruto hadn't even bothering getting near said section for its daily reading hour, reminding him too much of the days he took Bolt and Hima there.

But he does a double take though watching as the girl scurries back into his viewpoint suddenly picking up various picture books from the children's cart trying to decide which to take and leave. His mind was still fogged with all the everyday changes that happened with Boruto and Himawari in the past, however this was the biggest change yet he had witnessed.

He didn't move to interrupt the moment, trying to shake away confusion between old and new memories forming and mixing as familiar laughter filled the air.

'That's Sarada.' He realized as he got a better look at her.

Sasuke normally announced when he was returning back to the village or Sakura would've at least informed him weeks ahead of time…

'Did Sasuke always visit the library with Sarada?'

-x-

Hope you guys had a great Thanksgiving and maybe enjoyed some shopping on Black Friday! Woo, can't believe we've reached past 400 follows and close to 300 favorites, maybe I can get one of these numbers close to a 1,000! My brother asked about the story after we ate dinner Thursday and he said time travel is popular just like with Future Trunks in Dragonball Z (the only anime he actively keeps up with lol), this isn't the same obviously but whatever at least he was interested enough to ask!

Naruto and Hinata's older selves don't have complete memories of everything considering they still have their old memories now being blended with ones created by Boruto and Himawari's influence on the past in case anyone was wondering, feel free to ask any questions!

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	8. Holiday Special: The Countdowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've been in such a seasonal mood, this idea has honestly been in my mind since late October to early November and the thrill of writing it hadn't left me even over a month later. I just really wanted to write a NaruHina Christmas & New Year's special involving their kids! If this is the first chapter you're reading, you may be confused by some of the references to previous chapters, but this can be read mostly as a standalone setting up for the next chapters.
> 
> And don't worry readers, I'll eventually have Naruto and Hinata start using more pet-names with each other as their relationship grows and develops, there's a reason why this story is rated M as you'll see this special is only a taste of what is to come, I just don't really want to rush them in anything (if you know what I mean, wink wink, nudge nudge!)
> 
> Okay, I'll stop now.

Holiday Special: The Countdowns

"Boruto, why aren't you in bed?" Naruto questioned.

He tried to sound serious despite the haze of sleep thick in his voice, yawning as he watched his figure go completely still. Moonlight crosses and shines against messy blond locks as he turned just slightly to peer at him.

It had to be around 1:00 am or even later, the compound quiet save for the tiny footsteps that had awoken him.

"No reason, just wanted a glass of water!" He replies back hurriedly, pulling on one of his familiar cheery grins.

And that's when he realizes Himawari is in tow with him, violet hair swishing into view as cerulean eyes widen before she beams and gives him a hurried wave much to Boruto's chagrin.

So they both were up.

"Hey Papa is here; we can ask him!" Himawari whisper yells, rubbing her eyes to keep awake as she stepped forward into his arms.

Boruto moves at a much slower pace, cheeks pouted out. "I wanted us to figure it out on our own Hima…"

"Figure what out?" Naruto pursues, frowning at sparkling crimson and gold bags he was attempting to hold up in his hands and quickly move out of sight behind him.

Their presents for the Rinne Festival.

'Oh, that's what's going on…'

"Boruto, put those back. You know the festival and gift opening doesn't start until Friday." He asserts, restraining back a smile as he stares between him and the packages for a long moment before returning them back to the pile with the others for the family.

"Why is it taking so long for the celebration to come Papa? We've been good all year! I want to know what Grandpa and Auntie got for us!" Himawari asks, leaning her head against his shoulder as he lifted her up.

"It's just a few more days of waiting you two. You don't want to ruin the surprise by opening your gifts ahead of everyone else now, do you?" Naruto asked, making sure Boruto was indeed trailing behind them.

He reached his hand out for him to grab onto, swinging it up in the air eliciting a small smile from him. "No…but we weren't going to tell anyone what we got; if I started shaking them hard enough, I might've been able to guess!"

Naruto just shook his head. He could understand their excitement, anticipation only having rose as Konoha became decorated with bright streamers, colorful lights, and a seemingly endless abundance of shows for all ages.

'This is our first real holiday all together.'

The realization only strikes as he's tucking them back into bed, he's never really saw a need to celebrate any of Konoha's major festivals in the past. War and training were heavy enough distractions for him and pretty much everyone else. Besides, holidays only served as ugly reminders of lonely nights with every passing birthday or New Year and having no one to really celebrate with…

But Boruto and Himawari had completely changed that. They wanted, no expected him to revel in all the excitement, asking him and relating to him things about the future he had yet to learn.

"Papa, Mama, are you guys going to dress up again this year?!" Himawari asked, glancing up from her coloring book as Naruto walked into the living room with a platter of drinks and snacks.

Naruto sent Hinata a look after he set the tray down who only shook her head as he plopped down beside her, not knowing what she was talking about either.

Boruto peered away from the television, shaking his head. "No, Papa and Mama wore those matching ugly snowman sweaters to the party last year! Shikadai and Inojin wouldn't stop teasing me about it when we came back to school from vacation!"

Hinata blinked, trying to picture exactly what he meant while Naruto only laughed. "We probably wore those to compete with the other couples."

Said response doesn't satisfy Boruto, continuing to frown at his silly grin.

A soft smile curved up his lips at the memory, they had worried at first over their lack of clear knowledge of all these apparent parties, traditions, and outings they had done with their friends, even more so when they couldn't even recall their own birthdays or milestone events within their personal household…

It made them remember in a sense they weren't completely the Mama and Papa they knew.

Though they were at least willing and happy to help them recall everything and on certain occasions pretend they had two birthdays instead of one.

Hinata is sitting up when he returns back to her room, scooting over in the sheets for him.

"Everything okay?" She whispers as he leans his head down beside her. Her fingers reach to lightly intertwine with his, sighing as his earthy scent encompasses her once more.

"Yeah, the kids were just trying to get an early start on the Rinne Festival. Good thing it was me that caught them and not of the elders." He jokes.

He still didn't have the complete heart to give them the harsher punishments of extended time outs or taking away all of their favorite items that he knew immediately quieted any rowdy behavior. He and Hinata had decided to be not too lenient or too strict, but the balances between the two was a constant juggle and he wondered again how he and Hinata's future selves kept them in line.

Hinata nods, propping her head up slightly. "Speaking of the celebrations, is there anything in particular that you want this year?"

Blue eyes fasten back on her as soon as the words leave her lips and she can feel her face grow hot under his long stare.

Naruto eventually grins, squeezing their interlaced hands just a bit tighter. "Nah, I have everything I need! Though, you can never go wrong with ramen coupons or some extra winter clothes."

'Ah, the same things he wanted for back on his birthday.'

She didn't want to repeat giving him the same gifts in an endless loop, surely there were other presents she could surprise him with…

For a while she lingers awake watching him drift off, thumb creating a path down his whiskered cheeks to his slightly parted lips.

Flustering, she moves her fingers back before he can tease her on her behavior. So much had changed between them in the span of these few weeks, not just with Boruto and Himawari's presence now in their lives…

Somehow, she'd find a way to express just how much her love for him had grown too.

'I promise the gift I give you this year will be special Naruto.'

-X-

"Ramen again?! Honestly, Naruto truly is too predictable and boring wanting the same things all the time!" Ino scoffs, leaning back in her chair as she casted her gaze upward while Hinata lightly giggled.

"You should go with lingerie, now that would be something different to shake things up!" She snaps her fingers at the sudden idea, casting a quick glance back at her again and Hinata nearly chokes downing her sip of green tea.

"W-What?! Ino, I can't do something like that!" She sputters.

"And why not? I'm sure he would love it!" Ino replies back innocently, swishing away melting snowdrops from their table. They should've ate inside, but they had ended up all meeting up later than normal leaving less tables available as the lunch rush inside the cafe swarms with life.

Tiny bursts of snow and ice had been coming off and on, sky blanketed in gray for miles. Only in the far distance were small peeks of sunlight visible, thin streaks of ambers and oranges dusting the clouds.

Sakura shivers as snowflakes dance down into her pink locks, shaking the droplets away. "It's not like you can talk Pig, I'm pretty sure all Sai will want is some art supplies."

Ino shrugged, grin etching up her lips. "So? At least it will make for easy shopping! Anyways, enough about us, what about you? I know quite a few men who would love to go with you to the festival, but I can't be sure if you'll turn them down or not."

Before she can answer, Sakura reaches for tea. It's still too hot and the roof of her mouth singes before cooling as she lets chamomile wash over.

She hasn't told her or Hinata yet either, not even her own parents know…

"I'm sorry, there isn't much else I can tell you. She didn't come with them so I'm only going off of the basic details Boruto gave me about her." Sakura explained.

Sasuke doesn't speak or move and she fidgets uncomfortably, gazing down to the wood floor.

Maybe she should've lied, pretending she had no idea who Sarada Uchiha was. It would've have made all of this far easier and prevented this entire situation from happening.

Finally though she lifts her gaze back to his, surprised to see he's been studying her all the while.

"Sakura…she isn't just your daughter. She's our daughter."

The knots pressing on her chest don't lift immediately, heart annoyingly fluttering. It's not like Sasuke can properly prove those words without the use of DNA and actually seeing Sarada.

But he spoke it so freely, as if it already knew the truth all along.

He had left shortly after that, heading back to the Uchiha district she imagined or back out on his journey now that he had gotten the answers he wanted…

Except he was back in her apartment a few nights later.

"Sasuke, what exactly are you doing here?!" Sakura hissed, lowering her kunai as she realized for a second time that there wasn't a stranger trying to break into her place within the span of a week.

"You get home from work late." He instead states, avoiding her question. It's somewhere after 11:00 pm last time she checked her watch, the apartment complex quiet save for a few loud snores or the low hum or a television or radio on a few doors down.

Sakura grunted, fine don't answer her! Jade orbs roam towards the kitchen where she saw a white plastic container her name scribbled upon the top. The smell of rice and mixed vegetables wafts into the air the closer she approaches and she sighed, clenching at her stomach daring it not to growl.

In the end her hunger wins anyways.

Her mind can't exactly wrap around why he persists on visiting her night after night after that with varying excuses, eventually her neighbors start to talk. ("I swear I saw a strange black haired fellow by your door as I was coming in Sakura that I had to shoo away, best to install some double locks or get one of those guard shinobi dogs!" Mrs. Watanabe had warned her on one trip back from the store.)

She had laughed her off with a series of weak excuses, not even realizing until she was safely inside just how much groceries she had bought, the extra tomatoes sitting right at the top of her bags as she started to unpack.

During the third week though, she presents him with a silver key. The only other people to have copies in case of emergencies are her parents, Ino, Naruto, and Hinata…

And now him.

"I figure this way you don't have to keep sneaking around like a burglar in here. My neighbors will start to think you're a thief!" Sakura laughs, though it comes out crackly and forced.

What exactly are they doing?

Sasuke never crosses any boundaries with her, they eat together while she discusses any interesting cases that day while he sometimes brings up the places he's recently traveled to.

Sometimes they'll go out if she's off for a few days, letting the shroud of nightfall cover them from any wary stares of citizens.

It's fun, it's nice, and everything her younger teenage self would've dreamed of…

But not enough.

Swallowing, she ignores the redness starting to burn at her face as her heartbeat floods into her ears. She lightly bumps his shoulders as they finish washing the dishes to get his attention, sucking in two quick breaths before speaking.

"You know, you don't have to keep coming back here. I don't want you to feel obligated to spend time with me on account of Sarada." She voices.

Mentioning her again makes her stomach twist even more and she wishes her mind would stop wondering about the future, of how she and Sasuke interact with her knowing how estranged they were.

Sasuke raises a brow, turning to face her fully as a rare look of confusion passes in his expression. "I'm not?"

"Not what?" She frowns.

"I'm not forcing myself Sakura. I feel at home here." He replies, the faintest of grins making her feel numb and unsure what to say next.

"Well…in that case why not sleep here too? I mean, it's not the best or-"She paused, trailing off. The prickle of goosebumps tickles against her neck, letting her implication not go any further.

And something passes in Sasuke's eyes she can't quite figure out as he takes leans just the slightest bit closer.

"Is that an invitation?"

"Forehead? Hey, Earth to Forehead! Are you still here?!" Ino yells, snapping her fingers in front of Sakura's face.

"Huh? Sorry, what were we talking about?"

Hinata watches her in a mix of curiosity and worry and she pulls on a grin at seeing a faint smile rise to her lips like she knows. She isn't blushing, right? If so, she can just blame it on the soup she ordered or the tea…

No, she truly can't tell them yet.

Ino leans back in her chair, rolling her eyes.

"Geez, that tea went straight to your brain and overheated it; didn't it? Next time don't gulp it down so fast!"

-X-

"Are you two all dressed?" Hinata questions, poking her head into the room to see if Boruto and Himawari were indeed in their winter clothes.

"Ready!" They answered in unison, trailing after her out the front gates of the manor.

Hinata smiled, bending down to adjust their scarves and jackets. Himawari had the bouquet of white lilies, holding them up to be able to see in front of her while Boruto insisted on carrying the soba and other snacks.

"Be careful with those you two. Are you sure you don't want Mama to carry one of the items for you?" She asked, watching the pair struggle and fiddle with the objects.

Boruto immediately shook his head, adjusting the package to rest against his side. "No Mama, I'm okay! I'm strong enough to hold something this small you know!"

"Me too, I got this!" Himawari added in, face concealed by flowers.

Still, Hinata took to holding a secure grasp on both of their free hands.

It snowed all throughout the night much to their glee in the morning, Father having stopped them from running out the door to dive into piles of snow having layered underneath the trees.

They were energized for today, asking about the times the festival started and what attractions they wanted to see today and throughout the rest of the weekend.

'Though first, a quick detour.' Hinata noted, letting her breathe fade out into the cold air. The sky is no longer a dreary gray from yesterday, more blues and pinks spreading with morning light.

Her stomach remained tense since awakening, Hanabi having asked if she wanted extra tea with her breakfast and even Father suggesting he take the kids in her place.

'No, I can't be afraid or nervous of coming here.'

After all, she hadn't visited Neji's grave site since the actual burial.

She knows her future self has taken Boruto and Himawari to his grave at some point, they know enough about Neji that they refer to him as their Uncle. They can name his basic likes and dislikes and even remark on stories of the places he's traveled with Papa and Mama before.

However that's all they have of him, memories and the stories she and Naruto have told them…

'I wish you could meet them Neji, I wonder if you would've acted as giddy as father did upon seeing and interacting with them for the first times.'

The crunching of their feet in the snow halts briefly as she lets Boruto and Himawari run ahead of her up to his tombstone, remarking on the lit candles and fresh polish of his name starting to glitter in the sunlight. The snow has been brushed away back to the damp grass and soil, leaving his name perfectly visible.

Hinata pauses, smiling at the training booklet placed at the side labeled 'Youth and the Perfect Environments for Growing!'

'Seems Team Guy was here earlier in the week, but I recognize those candles...'

"Mama, is it true Uncle Neji liked soba and fish? It smells too much like ocean to me." Boruto points out, setting out the dish to the side into three small bowls.

Hinata nods, settling herself into the middle between them. "Yes, he always liked to eat a bowl of herring and soba noodles before and after a mission."

"Just like Papa with ramen?" Himawari considers, adjusting the lilies into the pots beside the stone.

"No, Papa eats ramen all the time! That's why they named that one order after him at Ichiraku's." Boruto points out, passing a bowl to her and Hinata.

Nobody speaks then as they finish up their meal, Hinata observing the pair as the enthrall Neji with stories over their school days and plans for the holidays.

She hoped her voice wouldn't crack, blinking away sting of tears gathering.

"I know it seems odd for me to suddenly be a mother since the last time I visited…it's still a bit complicated that Naruto and I have learned to adjust to." Hinata eventually murmured after finding the right words to say.

The wind picked up through the area, Himawari scooting herself closer to her to stay warm. "Burr, its chilly Mama!"

Hinata stroked a hand lightly through her hair, nodding as she wrapped an arm around her. "I know, keep your jacket zipped up."

"Look Papa, is here too!" Boruto remarked as Naruto walked up, noodles still hanging from his mouth as he pointed and waved.

"Oi Bolt, don't be so noisy! This is a quiet zone, remember?" He hushed him, gesturing for him to finish his broth before speaking again.

"You didn't have to finish up that paperwork with Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata questioned as they made room for him.

Naruto shook his head, grin slipping into a slight frown. "No, he wasn't even there! Someone should've told me he was going to start his holiday early. I could've came with you guys."

"Ah, but aren't you the one who left these candles?" Hinata mused, the candle incenses seeming to burn brighter against as more light began pouring across the cemetery.

Naruto followed her gaze before smiling innocently. "Well, I had to keep him updated on everything!"

Hinata simply moved to rest her head against his shoulder in response, a few other families and citizens passed by waving and giving small nods in their direction.

"Papa, I'm going to beat you at the ring toss and ping pong games this time! You can't pretend you didn't win like before just because you're still taller than me!" Boruto challenges him.

"Sure, if you think so." Naruto replies, it would be in his nature to mess with him even if he had no memory of what activities they did at the festival last year.

"Ooh, I want to play ring toss too or the fish bowl one! They had this big pink bear before!" Himawari voiced, using her hands to gesture at how tall it was.

Hinata gives one last glance over Neji's gravestone to make sure everything is in order as they pack up. She would soon celebrate her birthday without him, move on to a New Year…

"Ready?" Naruto asks lightly by her ear.

'Please continue to watch over us Neji, over these children who look up to you as their Uncle.'

"Yes, let's go."

-X-

"Alright Hinata, I think I finally managed to get Hima to stay in bed! I wouldn't have let her eat all that cotton candy in the evening if I'd known it would make her so hyper and-"

Naruto froze, sentence falling away from his lips as he took in Hinata's attire.

And Hinata reddened as the realization came into his expression. Maybe this had been a bad idea, Ino having goaded her while they had gone out shopping together to get their gifts.

"Come on Hinata, it's on sale from the angel collection! You know they rarely have a good deal, must be for all the tourists coming in for the Rinne Festival." Ino prodded, bumping her in the direction of the lacy white lingerie.

"N-Not so loud Ino! Honestly, it's not even like we have a place of our own yet to…to really do such things in private." Hinata murmured back.

Ino huffs, crossing her arms against her chest. "Didn't you say your Father would be away with the elders for a few days attending to some leadership meetings he wanted your sister to partake in? That means he entrusted the manor to you and Naruto in his absence! Perfect opportunity!"

She ended up buying the matching set simply to keep her from discussing the matter any further.

"Um, I got this while shopping with Ino for your present. Do…do you like it?"

They had fooled around a bit, but never really so much here within the compound with Hiashi's discreet warnings to Naruto already and the risk of the byakugan being used outside of training hours.

Naruto only nodded, stepping toward her as he gulped. "It wasn't just that new orange long sleeved shirt and jacket you got me?"

Hinata shook her head, shivering under the intensity of his gaze. Cerulean darkens and flashes crimson for the briefest of seconds as he hovers over her until she's pressed into the sheets of the bed.

"So, am I allowed to unwrap my gift?" He grunts, fingers already roaming towards the clasp of her bra. Her cream skin grows hot and flushed from his touch and Hinata wiggles her arms out to wrap around his neck.

"Whenever you're ready." She whispers.

His lips find hers quickly before creating a trail down to her breasts, thumbing and rolling each nipple between his fingers until there hard enough to his liking.

"Naruto…" Hinata breathes out, moan hushed by another kiss before his mouth returns to making a path downward.

"Shh, I still haven't finished opening all of my present yet." He growls into the curve of her hips, noticing her panties were already wet and he smirked as he casted a brief glance up at her.

"Don't get too excited yet."

Hinata squirmed, fingers gliding into his hair as his slowly slid away the last of the lingerie before slipping his tongue in to taste her.

And anything Hinata wants to say is broken into a series of pants and moans, hand brushing through his locks tightening as her vision blurs.

Naruto is sitting up when she opens her eyes again and she lazily reaches a hand forward to rub at his erection.

A sharp groan escapes him and Hinata does it once more, rubbing at the head through his boxers until he roughly pushes the object off. Her thumb then moves to glide against the tip of his head, to taste the first droplets of cum before Naruto gently pushes her away.

"It isn't fair if only one of us gets release." He grunts, sliding himself close to her again. His member stretches with his first thrust, skin sliding with increased sweat and heat.

"Hinata, fuck." Naruto hisses, curses becoming garbled as Hinata shifts letting him move deeper.

His hands move to rest at her hips as he drives the pace to become faster, nails digging and creating small crescent marks as he feels himself empty into her.

Cerulean eyes widen as he catches his breathe, biting his tongue as he swallows.

"Are you okay? I just go so excited seeing you dressed that way, I didn't even think about anything else…"

Hinata nods, smiling sleepily as sits up a bit. She had started the birth control a month ago at Sakura's suggestion. To take extra precautions as she called it.

She was glad now that she had followed up on it, even if they weren't supposed to be doing such things.

Naruto rests his head beside her, pulling her close and she can feel his smile pressing against her neck.

"You know, I wouldn't mind if you wore that every night!"

Hinata giggled, shaking her head in response as she casted a glance to the torn pieces laying interspersed between his clothes.

"Hmm, too bad you ripped it."

-X-

"Can Hima and I stay up with you and Mama? Please?" Boruto pleaded for probably the fourth time since they had entered the grocery store, watching as Naruto compared prices between various fine wines and party décor.

This was the fanciest New Year he was going to ring in.

"Boruto, I highly doubt you or Hima will be able to stay up past even 10:00 pm without getting sleepy." Naruto finally speaks, turning towards him when he saw him fidgeting with the bottles in the cart.

He'd hoped all their walking and taking in the last sights of the festival would've tired him from earlier, but…no such luck!

"I can stay up! I'll pinch my cheeks anytime I start to get tired!" He proposes, showing how he'll stretch and prod at his face until it turns a slight red.

He manages to placate him just a bit with a maybe and that he'll discuss it with Mama. (Even though he grumbles that he means no if Mama must be involved.)

"Hey, what about I take you and Hima to that secret spot out by the woods to watch the firework shows prior to the midnight countdown? I used to go there all the time when the downtown areas of Konoha got too crowded to get the best views!"

And he beams as he uncrosses his arms, nodding just a bit at the idea of another hidden area that only their family will know about.

"Great, we even take a quick peek at it on the way home. Make sure the paths aren't too frosty or dangerous to navigate."

The river is the same murky brown, iced over in various patches as they approach. Snow littered the spots he normally fished at, damp red and yellow leaves sticking out at various spots. Save for a few crumpled branches from past storms and a mix of other foliage frozen to the ground, it should be okay to make the quick journey from the manor to here.

"Boruto, don't go running off! These woods get deeper the further you go into them you know." Naruto pipes up, watching from the corner of his eye at his seeming interest to follow where the river went.

His blond hair twists around a particularly jagged tree before he abruptly rushes back, clinging onto his leg.

"Papa, there's some weird black one-eyed monster close by!" He yelps into his sweatpants, trembling and Naruto immediately tightens his fists in alert.

'Is it them again? Those same people we heard that one night…'

They hadn't shown their presence so close around either he or Hinata since then, but he knew they were still out lingering somewhere within Konoha.

Whoever they are, they aren't getting near his children without leaving with a few broken bones or worse.

"You've picked the wrong person to mess with if you're trying to harm me or my son." He growls and Boruto peeks his head up, taken aback at a deep crimson pooling into his eyes.

'Papa must be super mad.'

"Is that supposed to be a threat moron?" A familiar voice questions and Naruto blinks, puzzlement crossing his face as he unfurls his hands.

He recognizes that low tone, that typical insult.

And Sasuke steps forward towards them, onyx eye moving from Naruto to his apparent son. This odd child who was probably the only other person who had the rest of the answers he wanted regarding Sarada Uchiha.

"So the rumors really are true; you truly did go and bring another you into this world."

-x-

I'm going to have a lot of fun writing Boruto and Sasuke's first interaction, plus everything that will go on in relation to the future again. Let me know any thoughts, suggestions, or questions as always and hope you all have a Merry Christmas and ring in 2019 with good friends and family!

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow.


	9. Reverse

Chapter 8: Reverse

"Why do you want to interrogate my son?" Naruto frowned, brows furrowed.

'And why are you suddenly back in Konoha?'

He hadn't heard from Kakashi-sensei nor Sakura of his impending arrival, it had to be a matter of extreme importance for him to abruptly return back into the village without telling anyone.

Sasuke sighed, Naruto driving his patience thin with his constant questions. His son beside him was still regarding him with a mix of curiosity and fear, hands still gripping tightly at Naruto's legs.

"I'm not 'interrogating' him idiot, I just want to ask him a few questions."

Naruto only scoffed, cerulean eyes remaining narrowed in suspicion. Perhaps he had heard from various shinobi in passing about Himawari and Boruto, however it didn't explain his sudden interest in them…unless he wanted to know about the other children they often talked about.

'Of course, Sarada…'

"You're going to have to be more detailed that…and maybe say please?"

"No." He answers flatly.

"Well, guess we have no more business with you then!" Naruto answers cheekily, picking Boruto up into his arms to turn to go.

He only moves two steps before Sasuke blocks their path once more.

"Wait, I need to ask him about Sarada."

Boruto blinks, eyes roaming back to him in interest. This man knew about Sarada? Was he from the 'future' as well? Though he didn't recognize or recall any adult with his features…

Naruto waves a finger up in disappointment, letting out a light tsk. "Hmm, what's the magic word?!"

Sasuke restrained the urge to scowl at his silly behavior, gritting his teeth at Naruto's amusement over this all. Honestly, how did this idiot reproduce kids if he still behaved like this?

"Fine, please let me ask your son about Sarada before I punch you."

Not exactly a polite answer, but it would do.

And with that, Naruto leaned back against a nearby rock, settling Boruto back down to the ground.

"Bolt, try and answer Sasuke's questions to the best of your abilities."

Boruto stared from Naruto to Sasuke for a long moment before nodding, giving Sasuke his full attention.

Sasuke bent down to his level, taking in more of Boruto's features now that he was seeing him up close. He was the spitting image of his father; same bright blue eyes, golden blond hair, and whiskered cheeks. However, he was a lot quieter than Naruto at least from what he had seen so far…

"Tell me, do you know a girl named Sarada Uchiha?" He questioned.

Boruto shrugged, but nodded. "Yeah, she's in my homeroom class."

"What else do you know about her?" He pursued.

Had she already awoken the sharingan, did she know about the Uchiha's grisly past?

A thoughtful expression crossed his face then, lips twisting before he spoke up again. "Oh, she's ugly! She always tattletales on me if she thinks I'm about to interrupt a lesson, she's a know-it-all even though that one time I knew the answer to that one math problem she didn't! And she also-"

Naruto nearly slid off his position on the rock, putting a hand over his mouth to stop his rant. "Boruto, don't be rude! Sorry, he says whatever comes to his head first sometimes."

Sasuke appears unaffected by his insults though and Boruto squirms out of Naruto's grip to peer at him closely.

"How come one of your eyes is purple? Did you get in a fight? Or is it infected?" He inquires, puzzled by the spirals of his iris. His right eye was a normal onyx, Sasuke shifting his hand back from getting closer.

'He hardly told me anything.'

Though he had confirmed Sarada did indeed exist, just not now…she hadn't gone with him backwards in time it seemed.

And that was probably for the best, there was no telling what his enemies would do knowing another Uchiha would exist at some point.

Sasuke moved to stand again, Boruto still gazing at him. Bright cobalt orbs wandered over his appearance and then to the sword sheathed behind him, gaze becoming fixated on it.

"Wow, are you a ninja too like Papa?! Look, he has a sword!" He bellowed eagerly, tugging on Naruto's shirt before moving to weave behind him to get a closer look at the object.

"I'm aware." Naruto notes at his giddiness.

Sasuke blinked, casting a look towards Naruto who only began grinning sheepishly. It seemed like getting easily excited ran in the family.

"It's not a toy." He states, sliding back out of his reach once more.

Boruto pouts before nodding. "Teach me then! I want to learn how to use it too! Can you do lightning stuff with your swords or hands? Papa and Mama have only taught me the hand signs, but I want to do more than that!"

Naruto frowned, lightly tugging Boruto back before he decided to pounce onto Sasuke with his bombardment of questions. Why was he so interested in a sword anyways? He could teach him far cooler abilities once he got a bit older!

"How long are ya planning on staying for anyways?" Naruto questioned, once he settled Boruto down with a leftover piece of candy from his pocket from the fair.

Sasuke said nothing, unsure what to immediately say. His thoughts briefly drifted to Sakura and all the nights that caused his footsteps to be at her door, the darkness that would swirl into jade eyes with a strained fake smile that would come upon her lips at his sudden disappearance again…

But he had yet to atone, to have truly started out on his journey.

"I'll be gone before the week is over." He eventually muttered.

And with that he turned to go, ignoring Boruto's shouts for him to wait and if he would become his sensei.

Naruto's son was an odd one and he restrained back the beginnings of a smile at Naruto's loud complaints that he would somehow be a terrible teacher echo off into the woods.

-X-

"Is there something I can help you with sir?" Hinata questioned, studying as the older gentleman roamed from aisle to aisle.

'He's been staring at those metabolism bottles for over 10 minutes…'

The man's expression seemed puzzled enough, stare casted up and around searching for something. Either he was being stubborn believing he could find the items he needed on his own or he was simply too lost in his thoughts to have heard her.

Mr. Ando had ran out for a quick errand leaving her to cover the pharmacy section since late morning, believing she had enough knowledge now of the various herbs and medicines most of their clients needed without any problems.

Besides the afternoon had been trudging by slowly, sunlight leaving long shadows against various canned goods and packages. It was clear out today, blue going on for miles as patches of leftover snow and ice melted against the grass and pavements.

This lull made her sleepy, partially wishing she could go pick up Himawari and Boruto early just to stay awake.

Auburn eyes swiveled towards her as she gestured to him again with a wave, faint grin etching his lips. "Ah, yes I am looking for these one herbs…um whichever that can help with insomnia."

Hinata stood up with a smile, crossing over to the nighttime medicines section. "You should try lavender, lemon balm, or maybe even passionflower. If you ground their leaves into a tea they're known for improving sleep quality and alleviating anxiety."

The man brushed a few hands through his hair, spiking up specks of gray as he nodded alongside her. Perhaps she has speaking too fast confusing him…

But he moved to accept the bottles, blinking as recognition passed through his expression as he looked upon her more closely.

"You're…You're a Hyuga, correct?" He asked.

Hinata nodded, wondering briefly if that would affect their conversation until a grin lighted his features once more.

"I see. I assume you must be the one my granddaughters have spoken so much of then. It must be hard to suddenly have the responsibilities of a mother put upon you." He reasoned.

A light flush colored her cheeks at his shrewd grin, it felt strange having her name whispered among the young and old so often, not for the things she had done in the war but on the fact she had essentially overnight become a teenage mother of two.

"Well, yes and no. I've had help from Naruto and so many of our friends getting through it."

Though it didn't seem as if the man had heard her, continuing his stroll down the aisle. His stare had become glassy, hazel eyes seeming to stare past the various wares all of a sudden. The watch adorning his wrist faintly buzzed, though he ignored it and she watched as he slowly clenched his teeth when the dull humming of the device didn't immediately end.

"If you could change it, would you?" He abruptly spoke again and Hinata stiffened at the abrupt sharpness of his gaze as it twisted upon her.

The anger that suddenly simmered beneath it.

"What…What do you mean?" She questioned.

A dry laugh escaped him then, shoulders rising up as his body shook.

"So naïve, it must be nice. Everything is backwards, you meeting your own children before having even giving birth to them. It's caused an instability in your life, wouldn't it be nice if you could go back? To stop them from interrupting the flow of things?" He went on, questions rolling and blurring together so fast it was hard to understand him.

Hinata frowned, biting the edge of her tongue to stay polite. Just because Himawari and Boruto had suddenly appeared in her and Naruto's life didn't mean she was mad at them or wished them gone, they hadn't known messing with a scroll would lead to all of this.

"No, I don't." She stated firmly.

Silence filled the air, the room feeling much colder under the new pressure of this man's brazen words for her.

"It doesn't matter what you think. They need to go back; even if by force." He whispers.

The entrance's bell chime rings out making Hinata briefly look away, Mr. Ando waving to her before becoming obscured by containers being toppled into his hands.

"Ah Hinata, can you help me with these boxes? The delivery truck just came by!"

"Coming!" She calls back, twisting back only to see the older gentleman is already gone.

Lemon balm and passionflower bottles he picked up lay forgotten on the ground.

-X-

"Yo Naruto, what do you need? Wait, why exactly did you summon me?" Gamakichi questioned, gazing around the manor and surrounding forests.

There didn't appear to be any threats harming the village nor did anyone seem to be in any apparent danger, the wind calmly blowing throughout the greenery.

"Froggy!" Himawari cried out eagerly from behind them, hurriedly pattering down the steps of the compound before attaching herself to his leg just as Naruto wanted to respond.

Boruto for once stayed back, stunned. "Papa…why is that frog so big?"

He'd been curious to hear he was home early with various scrolls in tow; awakening to the sound of his voice greeting Grandpa as he cracked his door open to listen. His original plan was to secretly follow him into the backyard to investigate only for this to happen.

'Frogs aren't supposed to be that big, right?! Papa made it appear by touching the ground with some jutsu, I didn't even get to see what he was doing.'

Gamakichi looked down at the girl seemingly content with hugging onto him, confusion only growing. "Who's this?"

Naruto moved to pry Himawari from attempting to climb up his leg. "My daughter."

And here comes the questions!

"Daughter? How did you find the time to do that with everything that's gone on over the past months?! Well, I guess it doesn't matter really, I just didn't know you had improved so much when it came to the opposite sex! What about the kid behind you…with those looks I assume he's your son?" He snickered.

Jiraiya would've taken far more mileage out of this situation, Naruto coughing to get them back on track.

'I guess I'm going to have to expect the elder toads and everyone else to be stopping by within the week too.' He mused at his smile.

Boruto hesitantly stepped forward out of Naruto's legs when he realized the frog would do him no harm. "Anyways, I didn't summon you to just meet them though, I was wondering if anyone was available at Mount Myōboku to do some espionage work."

Gamakichi paused, tone growing serious. "Why?"

Naruto gestured to his kids, currently going into an argument over which animals were the best summons.

"Someone or Somebody I should say has been tracking them, Hinata and I don't know exactly for what reasons yet. We can't keep them cooped up in the manor so they're going to school, but we can't trust or know for sure that they aren't interacting with the very people who want to harm them." He explained, lowering his voice.

Gamakichi gazed between him and his children, mulling it over silently before nodding. "Well, I don't see any reason why I couldn't ask some of the smaller toads to help. I would join in since it sounds interesting, but I ain't the same size I used to be from your Academy days!"

"I haven't forgotten." He noted wryly at his boasting of his height, picking up on bits of Boruto and Himawari's conversation as it grew more heated and louder.

"Papa should have a cooler summon! Like a snake, dragon, bear, or even tiger! Frogs can't do any of those action moves like in the battle ninja movies or TV show!"

Himawari fervently shook her head, stomping her foot in disagreement. "Nuh, uh! Frogs can hop into the air and they eat all the nasty bugs and insects with their tongues, so there!"

She twisted her attention back to Gamakichi, cheeks a light shade of red from her huffing. "Don't listen to Bolt Mr. Frog, I like you!"

"Don't they know I'm a toad?" Gamakichi questioned, there is a difference…

Though at least his daughter wasn't afraid seemingly, most girls around her age first reaction to seeing a toad or anything similar wasn't to hug them.

Boruto crossed his arms, still not sure what was so great about frogs, toads, or amphibians in general though he wasn't going to push the subject knowing how quick Hima could become with her temper.

Whatever he'd been talking about with Naruto had come to pass anyways, the two nodding to each other with a grin and wave before he abruptly poofed away again.

'He disappeared just like that?'

"Who was that Papa? And how did he just go away like that?" Boruto asked with growing curiosity, frowning when Naruto only ruffled his hair up.

He wasn't going to give him the immediate answer he wanted.

"Just an old friend and summon of mine. Now come on, you two have need to be cleaned up before dinner!"

-X-

"People are continuing to talk more and more Hiashi. I don't see how it doesn't sit well with you that she is essentially an unwed mother with two kids!" An older feminine voice snapped at him.

"Truly that promise ring isn't enough. A marriage would help restore Hinata's image and the clan's as well." Another man voiced from beside her.

Hiashi sighed, face stoic and resolute. "I will not hurry Hinata through any talks of marriage. She and Naruto will work such things out when they are ready, things are already stressful enough for them as it is without bringing up such topics."

And Hinata sighed, moving herself back from the shut doors to not listen any further.

It was dark when she'd awoken, moonlight tumbling over the wood floor and onto the sides of the bed.

She hadn't even remembered falling asleep once getting home with Boruto and Himawari, Hanabi taking over from getting one look at her face. However, she had remembered the dreams…the haunting voices that crooned to her from shadows she couldn't pierce through.

'It doesn't matter what you think.'

Her nails dug tiny crescents into her palms, swallowing back down tiny knots that kept coming back in a vicious cycle.

Bathe, then eat. That would help take her mind off things…

A warm mist is settled over the bathroom when she steps in, freezing when she catches sight of blond hair within the mirror.

"N-Naruto?!" She squeaked out in alarm, face starting to burn in panic.

Naruto turns halfway, cerulean widening before relaxing when he realizes it's her. "Oh, I must've forgotten to lock the door. That's okay though, glad it wasn't Hiashi or one of the elders!"

The thought of older Hyuga's makes her grit her teeth for a moment before her cheeks start to redden tenfold at Naruto's moving to stand.

"Ah, no I'm sorry! I should've knocked, I-I mean I can wait until you're finished!" Hinata stammered out, averting her gaze away from his chest to the cream tiles.

This is silly, he's already seen all of her from the just the other night. Overstepping all their past moments of kissing and light touches to take their intimacy all the way.

Naruto smirked, her embarrassment endearing and puzzling. "Hold on, you don't have to leave you know, this tub is big enough to hold us both."

Right, of course.

He doesn't look away from watching her fidget with her clothes, blue eyes swirling and darkening when she slides off the last of her garments.

"So, what the elders say to make you mad?" He questioned once Hinata had settled down against him. She sighed in response, he smelled of remnants of ink mixed with the spices of citrus from his body wash. Her lack of a proper answer had him running a finger through her dampening locks, leaning his head down to drop a kiss against her neck.

"Tell me." He murmured, Hinata squirming as his other hand trekked downward. She opened her eyes again to meet his, breath coming out shaky.

"How do you know they made me mad?"

Naruto chuckled, stopping his ministrations briefly making Hinata twist uncomfortably with a frown.

"You wrinkled your nose when I brought up them up a minute ago. What are they saying now?"

Hinata paused, wanting to sink her head into foamy water to avoid this topic. Naruto still had a firm grip on her sides, not going to let her leave without a real answer.

"Marriage, they think it's unbecoming of me to be in such a situation. Father has vouched for us though, to not hurry anything along."

Clan traditions weren't important right now and maybe she would hear less of this when their home was finally completed…

She walked by it every once in a while, the new neighborhoods sprouting up and around the village, eager for the day that would come to see Boruto and Himawari running through said streets.

"Don't let it bother you, we don't need to rush or worry about what anybody says. All that matters is keeping Boruto and Himawari safe." Naruto spoke by her ear and Hinata nodded as she felt herself smile, coils in her stomach loosening just a bit.

And in the comfort of his arms he twists her so that she's pressed right up against him, wickedness flashing in his eyes.

In this moment it's just them and she reaches her hands up to wrap around his neck as his lips meet hers again.

-X-

"Do you want to take a break?" Naruto voices.

The wilderness has been unforgiving the last few days in getting out of Konoha, nightfall plunging temperatures down quickly leaving the many trails they crossed icy and too snowed over at times. Moonlight broke through cracked and jagged branches, guiding them through the forests.

They couldn't wait until spring or warmer days to start this journey, no matter what nature threw at them.

Hinata curled and uncurled her fingers experimentally, they still felt numb even from within her gloves though she shakes her head at her husband's worried stare. "No, we can keep going a bit further."

Eventually this snow would give way to miles of rocks and stone curvatures.

Iwa would be their first stop.

"The sooner we get to Iwa, the faster we can get answers and find out if they have another scroll on their hands that can help us." Hinata reasoned.

That, and too many changes had developed over the past days. It was unusual enough when Naruto had told her Sasuke was suddenly back in the village, but that it was normal for him to come back around a monthly basis to see Sakura and Sarada.

His presence though small, was creating larger rippling effects on other's lives. People who saw him at the hospital to visit Sakura as her shift was ending or out an about the city in the daytime now abruptly knew he hadn't just disappeared, that he was still alive.

They couldn't be sure of how various war veterans first took that, if painful memories rose up or flashes of the battlefield came back…

And Sarada could happily describe features and traits about Sasuke easily off her tongue she couldn't have known about just weeks before during an impromptu dinner they had at their home before leaving.

"Are you two sure about doing this?" I mean what if the scrolls don't take your far enough back in time or too far back to cross paths with them? It's risky too if you accidentally run into yourselves." Sakura voiced.

"And knowing how you normally rush into things, you'll somehow screw things up even worse." Sasuke added in, multitasking between their conversation and Sarada explaining to him constellations she was learning through science class.

Naruto scowled at his insult, but said nothing. Even with time altering things he still had the same dry personality somehow.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, we'll be in disguise for any worse case scenarios and we need to move as quickly as possible to get Boruto and Himawari home." Hinata brought up.

Sarada looked up at Boruto's name, dark eyes so similar to her father's narrowing. "Did Boruto do something stupid and get in trouble again?"

Sakura gave her a frown at her snide tone. "Sarada, be nice! This is serious after all."

Sasuke patted her shoulder at her pout, gesturing for her to continue with her story. "Don't worry Sarada, it runs in Uzumaki genes to do such annoying things."

"Sasuke, don't encourage her!" Sakura chided, though she said nothing else on the matter as she sat herself on his opposite side to better listen to Sarada read aloud.

"Hinata, I can clearly see we're not wanted here." Naruto grumbled under his breathe, Hinata restraining back a smile as she patted his hand.

This might be the last time they see them for a good while after all.

"Well, we haven't seen any real major effects of Sasuke being around more often, maybe there's no real reason to worry yet." Naruto considered.

At least he hoped.

It seems as if Iwa's guards had been given prior notice of their arrival, nodding to the pair in greeting as they come upon the main entrance.

Even in the dark, the remnants of war remain visible in cracked windows and crumpled rock formations. Scars that can't be easily hidden away so quickly...

"Welcome Lord Seventh and Lady Hyuga, the Tsuchikage has been awaiting your arrival." One of the head officers stated as he guided them deeper into the streets and up to the highest cone shaped rock.

Kurotsuchi glanced up from a stack of papers upon her desk at their presence, giving a small nod and smile to her officers before they turned away.

"I didn't expect you two to come so late, wouldn't it have been best to travel in the morning with better light?" She questioned, pointing to remnants of grime and grass staining their cheeks.

Hinata shook her head, bowing politely to a secretary as she poured them out two glasses of tea.

"Every second counts."

Kurotsuchi nodded, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "Well, I looked into your request Naruto in searching through all the books and scrolls Iwa's libraries has to offer. And I can say I have good news and bad news."

Naruto and Hinata glanced at each other before back at her, leaning forward.

"We want the good news first." They spoke in unison.

"I found a scroll related to time and space travel…"

Relief shone in their expressions, but they nodded tentatively at her to continue.

"However, it is torn in half. I'm having our best scribes, translators, researchers trying to piece together what the missing parts said or if the torn part is somewhere else locked away, but I don't believe it is enough to help you two." She finished softly.

To her surprise though, neither Naruto nor Hinata seem too disappointed by the bad news, both moving to stand.

"Take us to it; we want to take a look as well." Naruto stated.

They were finally making progress.

-X-

"Have you found out anything else?" Sugawara questioned, glancing up from the section of paper he had been reading.

He hadn't expected to run into Hinata at the hospital's pharmacy, he really had only wanted to just get some sleep medicine to try and stave off the endless nights lying awake, using the same cover stories of children and families he had that no longer exist…

But this was getting frustrating, especially when her children were the very reason behind his new bouts of insomnia.

"You could've used that chance as an opportunity to learn more about her and the kid's schedules commander. Or perhaps have-"

"Don't you think I know that?! Damn it, stop treating me like you're my superior! Going around acting like you're their son's best friend only rose their suspicions too!" He snapped, cutting him off and making Takeda freeze up.

Takeda paused, nails scratching against the ends of the park bench. "Sorry sir, that…that wasn't my intention."

They both knew how much was riding on the line with each passing day causing new disruptions, how much danger they could get in if this got back to Lord Seventh or any of his friends…

Everything would be right once they got Boruto and Himawari home, then things could be normal again.

He casted his gaze up towards the sky, it didn't feel right to be mulling about on such a nice day. There was barely any trace of clouds, sunlight hot on his skin the more they sat around. Children's laughter echoed from the nearby park, sound of last bits of snow being crunched and tossed around.

"I did find out one thing you would like to know sir." Takeda voiced after a period of silence.

Sugawara only gave a grunt that he was listening and Takeda straightened up.

"I know it seems like I've been wasting time day after day in the classroom with Boruto and the others, but I really have learned things about him, his sister, and his family life in general. In fact, I think a good opportunity to strike will be coming up soon within the next month or so when spring truly starts arriving." He explained.

"How so?" He simply asked, but there was the unmistakable note of curiosity in his voice for him to go on.

And Takeda beamed, knowing he had his full attention.

"Their birthdays; both of them are coming up pretty soon."

-x-

Managed to sneak in a new chapter before the New Year! I know a lot of you want Sarada and maybe some of the other kids to time travel, but I really haven't fully decided if I want to incorporate that yet; I'll think on it some more while I'm on break. Yay or Nay? I always appreciate your thoughts!

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	10. Surprise

Chapter 9: Surprise

"But, I'm not tired!" Boruto retorted, attempting to wiggle out of Naruto's arms to no avail.

It was the 3rd time already he had gotten out of bed, eagerly wanting to supposedly count down the minutes until his 7th birthday even if it wasn't until next week.

Naruto restrained back a mix of a yawn and grunt, frustration mounting at his son's stubbornness. "Fine you can stay up, though you need to stay in your room!"

A few of the elder Hyugas had already raised an eyebrow at seeing him having to carry him up back upstairs again after being awoken once, questioning why so much noise was being made close to 11 at night.

Boruto crossed his arms as he placed him back within his sheets and pillows. "I'll stay in my room, but you can't make me sleep! I know my rights!"

Naruto just gave him a sleepy smile, half nodding along with his complaining as he moved to close back his door.

He waits 10 minutes circling around his bedroom before peeking his head in to see Boruto slumped against his pillows, light snores echoing out into the room.

Good, that didn't take as long as he thought! He should've gone with Hinata's suggestion of giving him tea with milk the first time.

"You know, he's probably going to do the same thing again tomorrow night. Himawari may even join him if he can persuade her." Hinata voices as he returns back to bed.

"Don't remind me." He sighs and Hinata scoots closer, grin pressing against his neck.

"What should we even do for their birthdays?" Her muffled voice asked, sighing as his arm wrapped around her to keep her warm.

It seemed like their future selves left them big shoes to fill, past celebrations of stories they described sounding like lavish affairs of presents and food from Konoha's higher end restaurants catering their favorite meals.

"We'll think of something." Naruto muttered, moving to rest his head lightly against hers.

There were too many other things on their plate to worry about, Yamato-sensei's insistence they meet before the week was over to finish closing costs on the house, meeting with the toads Gamakichi had personally picked out to be in his spy intel…

'One thing at a time.'

Brightness strikes at his eyes hours later, light tugging on his arms from both sides pulling him from sleep. He hears Hinata's voice floating somewhere in the distance, telling the duo beside him to lower their voices.

Just another typical morning.

"Shh, Mama said you're going to wake Papa!" Himawari hisses.

"You're the one who made all that noise crawling up the bed!" Boruto argues back.

And Naruto stirs to see his kids on opposite sides of him, tiny hands gripping at his sleeves threatening to create a series of tears.

"What's going on?" He slurs out causing the duo to immediately let go and begin talking at once.

"Papa, you're still going to make the birthday breakfast pancakes for us right?! Bolt said you forgot how to do them, but that isn't true! You've made them last year and the year before that one too, the ones with the sprinkles and lots of syrup!" Himawari questioned, gazing at him urgently for a response.

"No, Hima we have to show him how to do it now or else he'll never remember in time!" Boruto insists, but whatever else he has to say is swallowed up by Himawari's continued descriptions of various birthday traditions neither he nor Hinata have any idea of.

Naruto holds his hands up to stop them as their voices rise, gesturing for them to give him 'hush bubbles' to settle down.

"Alright I'm going to talk first, okay? Papa doesn't remember how the birthday pancakes are made, though you can show me and Mama how it's done Hima in the kitchen if we have the right ingredients. Boruto, I haven't forgotten that your birthday is next Sunday on the 21st and that Himawari's is about 2 weeks later on the 6th. I know you two are excited, though you have to be patient with us in remembering all the birthday customs we've done before." He explained.

It was bit odd to him that they wanted to do so many activities before the actual days of their births and he racked his mind briefly on how he would live up to whatever treats or games his future-self had done with them.

His own birthday had never been a cause for celebration after all, he had little to truly go on the more he thought about it…

'But Bolt and Hima's births are reasons to celebrate. I'll try and spoil them in the best way possible. Even if it isn't as grand or expensive as what they're used to!' Naruto determined with a smile.

To his relief, Himawari is immediately placated as a wide grin spreads upon her face. Blue eyes roam back to Hinata, hopping off the bed to hug at her legs.

"Mama, let's go get started then! We have to get Grandpa and Auntie too to help us get the eggs, milk, flour, sugar…" Himawari counted off, tapping her chin in thought at anything else they could be missing.

Hinata lifted her up, eliciting a squeal of delight as she nuzzled at her cheeks. "Don't worry, we'll check the cookbook to make sure we have everything we need."

She gives a brief nod to Naruto they'll meet them at the dining table before they turn to go downstairs, giggling falling away as the quiet of the manor returned.

Naruto turned his attention back to Boruto, startled he hadn't moved to join them in preparing the sugary confection. His eagerness from a moment ago had been seemingly drained away, letting out a yawn before he settled himself into his side.

'Was he just putting on a show for us just now; maybe to not not worry Himawari and Hinata?'

"You okay Bolt?" Naruto questioned, frowning at his lack of a quick response. Sapphire orbs open for the briefest of seconds to stare up at him before closing again.

"Tired." He replied after a few minutes, tugging on his left ear in annoyance before sighing.

Naruto arched a brow, unsure what to make of his abrupt change in behavior. It made sense he was sleepy, choosing to stay up until nearly 11:30 the past few nights despite his and Hinata's protests.

"That's what happens when you don't go to bed on time like we told you too." He muses, though he still can't shake the niggling feeling Boruto isn't being fully honest with him.

Maybe his past nights of staying up wasn't just excitement for his birthday, but that he simply couldn't sleep due to his ears or something else bugging him too much…

His cheeks have become a ruddy pink, too noticeable even with the sunlight pouring into the room and he retracts back a bit too quickly when he feels his forehead and brushes against his reddening ear.

And Naruto lifts him up into his lap, waiting for his grouchiness take over that he's not a baby and he needs to be treated like an adult however all Boruto does is lean in, hands curling around his shoulders.

"I don't think you should go to school." He states at how warm he feels. He glances down over to his alarm clock: 7:25 stares back in him in bold red numbering. He was supposed to have head out to the Hokage office nearly an hour ago, but he hadn't ate breakfast with everyone in so long.

Boruto's eyes flash open at that, shaking his head wildly before wincing in pain from the action.

"No, we're supposed to do the balloon and magnet experiments today!"

Naruto only shakes his head, watching as his clock ticks towards 7:30.

Today's plans will have to be rearranged.

-X-

The first thing he smells is disinfectant, a painfully familiar array of chemicals that burns at his nose.

Well, the cleaning solutions of the Konoha's main hospital hadn't changed much over the years it seemed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take him? The pharmacy is close by to the hospital and Mr. Ando will understand." Hinata asserted, concern flittering in her eyes as she brushed a hand through Boruto's hair.

"Oh, Bolt. You should've told us you weren't feeling well." She murmured, Boruto frowning and withering deeper into Naruto's arms.

"Mama, I didn't want you to worry." He grumbled, avoiding Himawari's alarmed expression as she tried to get his attention as well.

Why did Papa have to go and tell everyone? Now the normal ease of breakfast and morning routines at the manor had been halted and he shivered as he felt more gazes fall upon him.

"Must be something going around the school perhaps? Hima was sick not too long ago as well." Hiashi pointed out, Hanabi nodding beside him as she cleared off the rest of the plates from the table.

"That or he spent too much time outside during these colder weather days we've been having. Either way, they'll know what to do at the hospital." Hanabi notes.

Naruto turned back to Hinata, dropping a light kiss to her head making her cheeks burn at hearing her sister's giggle and father cough nearby.

"Don't worry, I know you'll be dealing with all those back orders now that those deliveries came in. Kakashi-sensei will understand if I'm a bit late; I can just get Shikamaru to update me on everything by the afternoon!" He reasoned.

Hinata pursed her lips, seeming to think it over as she gazed between him and their son. Boruto didn't seem like he was going to fight going the hospital anymore after Naruto's assurance he would take any shots with him as well…

"Okay then, but update me before you leave on what medicine Sakura or whichever doctor prescribes so I can fill it."

Hinata had given him directions on where the pediatric clinics and sections were, though the general busyness of the area was distracting. Monitors seemed to beep from every corner, phones buzzing amid a swirl of white coats and dark scrubs.

"Naruto?"

He turns towards the voice to find Kurenai studying him, Mirai in tow within her arms.

Crimson orbs roam from him to Boruto, smile lighting her face. "That must be the son I've heard so much about through the grapevine! Looks like you, but is behaving like a young Hinata." She notes at the boy's current refusal to meet her gaze.

A small laugh escaped him then before he nodded, Boruto only burying his head further into his shoulder at all the noise.

"Hey Kurenai-sensei! It's been quite a while. How've you been?" Naruto questioned.

Before she can answer Mirai curls a finger into her dark hair, cheeks pouting out. "Mama, you said we were going to get ice cream!"

Kurenai gently pulled her fingers back before they weaved any deeper. "Being loud won't get you any sweets at all. Remember what I told you earlier?"

Pausing in her huffing, Mirai nodded. "To be a good girl and be patient."

'Reminds me of Himawari.' Naruto noted at her disciplining, Mirai though was supposed to be older than his kids and yet right now she was only a toddler…

"Are you looking for the pediatric wing? I just finished with Mirai in getting her vaccines and yearly check-up." Kurenai questioned, bringing him back to his main priority as she gave him directions to head to the 3rd floor.

"I've been good to answer your earlier question. It can be a handful at times raising Mirai alone, however Shikamaru always checks up on us periodically if we need anything or to play and of course even Kiba and Shino have taken on babysitting and joining in for hide and seek and tag with her like it was their second jobs." Kurenai explained.

'Shikamaru playing hide and seek potentially? Even Shino?'

Such moments needed to be captured in photo!

"I know how difficult it can be to raise a child let alone two, but I've never seen Hinata look so determined and happy to take it on. You really do bring out new sides to her." Kurenai further went on, nostalgia lacing her voice.

Back to the beginning days of Team 8 and their early missions, before talks of war and the casualties that had taken place had hardened and destroyed what was left of childhood innocence…

Naruto only blinked, scratching at his cheek thoughtfully.

'Me, huh?'

He still sometimes wondered how it was him, how he was lucky enough to experience and see all the expressions and thoughts Hinata usually kept hidden from the world. They held shared secrets now only for between them, the little private jokes and looks that only they could understand.

A warm feeling settled across his chest, this wasn't the first time someone had mentioned to him how much Hinata seemed to brighten around him, how much he too had changed the closer they got…

"She came to me for advice the other day, you didn't know? Ah, maybe I've said too much then! Well, it wasn't a big deal. She just wanted to know what type of toys and foods Mirai liked to compare with Himawari and Boruto's tastes." Kurenai finished off.

And Naruto could picture it, Hinata with a notepad eagerly writing down all of Kurenai's suggestions, face reddening if Kiba or Shino were nearby to probe her with their own questions or words of advice.

Mirai began to fuss again and Kurenai rocked her before sending him a grin as she turned to go.

"Tell Hinata I said hello. Oh, and congrats on the two kids. I'm glad at least at some point you realized her and your own feelings!"

Naruto stiffened, face heating with nothing to say. Her statement caused a few others to stop and take notice of him, some eyes widening in curiosity as low murmurs filled the area. He picks up the pace again before anyone can start asking him questions, following her directions until he reaches the appropriate wing.

The rest of the time seems to pass in a blur, a nurse named Kazumi gestures for him and Boruto to follow her to the back. Boruto's apparent fever isn't too high to his relief and doctor Ueno's head to toe assessment confirms a middle ear infection.

"He'll be fine with a few days of antibiotics, ear drops, and pain medicine as needed. Just head back downstairs outside, the pharmacy is around the corner to pick it up." He explains, as he wrote it out each drug on a prescription pad.

Boruto sat up a bit off the examining table once he left and Naruto swiveled his chair toward him as he clung back onto him.

"We'll get to see Mama then, right?" He asks, voice prickly and softer than normal for him.

Naruto nods, glad to see a tiny grin etching back up his face despite the aches he had all over.

"Yup, we sure will!"

-X-

'It's too dark.'

This new house is nothing like Grandpa's.

Rain continues to patter in seemingly unending torrents against the windows and roof, moon too obscured by thunderous clouds and billows of thick fog vanishing buildings and even streetlights out of view. She had known the storms would be coming during dinner at the sight of dark clouds approaching along the horizon. Hinata had even ushered her inside early from playing in the garden, air growing stronger with the scent of dewdrops while dark clouds slowly began to eat away at the last bits of a pink and violet sunset far too fast.

But still, she hadn't been ready for it to be this bad.

And Himawari squeezed her panda plushie closer, sliding herself further into her blankets to hide from the crackles of lightning.

Naruto had done his best in trying to replicate her old room as he finished her bedtime story and tucking her in though there were still untouched boxes in each corner, posters and stuffed animals that had yet to be placed in their proper homes.

"Well you two, this is going to be our new home from now on! It may look a little empty, but we'll fill it pictures and decorations soon enough!" Naruto announced proudly.

Boruto looked around in awe, heading up the stairs almost two at a time to pick out his room eagerly.

Himawari held back for a bit from following him, looking over the living room and kitchen areas. It was so barren, only polished wood floors and blank cream walls…

"I can't believe it got finished so quickly. We were lucky the moving company could bring in the bedroom furniture on such short notice." Hinata murmured.

Naruto shrugged, wrapping an arm loosely around her. "What can I say, the magic of connections really takes your places!"

"Don't you mean Yamato-sensei's connections?" Hinata giggled before her snickering fell away to his lips pressing against her neck.

"Well, it doesn't matter really! To celebrate our new freedom we should break in the master bedroom tonight." Naruto purred out.

Whatever else Papa had said had made Mama's face grow a deep scarlet.

Would Papa and Mama be mad if she woke them up? No, she needed to be a big girl.

A low rumble of thunder returned, white flashing through the closed blinds and Himawari tossed off her blankets hurriedly.

With Mr. Panda in hand, she tiptoed through the darkness listening for a familiar snore. It comes through in another lull of quiet and she pushes her away inside the adjacent bedroom.

"Bolt?" Himawari whispered as stepped to the front of his bed, poking at his cheek until cobalt orbs opened with a frown.

"Huh, what?" Boruto slurred out. He glances around until he sees Himawari waving her stuffed panda toy's arms up rapidly to get his attention.

There's a jitteriness to her behavior he can't ignore, sliding his covers off quickly to pat the spot beside him.

"Hima, is something wrong?" He asks when she doesn't move to immediately sit down.

Trembling she nodded, twisting her legs back and forth nervously.

"Potty." She whispered urgently.

Boruto reaches for her hand then, keeping a firm grip until he sees the faint orange glow of the nightlights set out for them striking against a wall to the left.

"It's in there. I'll wait outside for you." He states, guiding her inside before closing the door for her.

Minutes later she returns, taking his hand back before halting when it's clear he's taking her back to her room.

"No, I want to go to your bed!" She sputtered loudly, before quickly slapping her hands over her mouth.

Boruto said nothing for a moment, Himawari fidgeting under his stare that he would call her a baby. She balled her hands into tiny fists against the sides of her pajamas, keeping their shivering out of view of him.

"What's wrong?" He instead coaxes her again.

She pointed to the rain falling in thin trickles now against the window when they entered back to his room, straightening herself up. "I needed to potty so I couldn't sleep…and I had a bad dream."

It wasn't a complete lie, she had drifted off for a moment or two only to awake with another low boom of thunder, of an unsettling feeling she was being watched through the rain that made her heartbeat rush to her ears…

"Can I stay here with you?" Himawari finally asked boldly.

Boruto merely shrugged, ears still feeling too full and drowsiness holding on to him to truly complain.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from any monsters." He assures her quietly with a sleepy grin.

And Himawari beams, taking his statement as a go ahead to climb into his sea of blankets and pillows.

"One time I had this weird dream there were two Papa's and two Mamas coming to pick us up from school! The first Papa and Mama had short hair like we remember and the second one's had long hair. I didn't know which ones to go to before I woke up."

Boruto hummed he was listening as he settled down beside her, pushing a few more sheets her way to keep their sharing of covers equal. "There's only one Mama and Papa ya know."

"I was just saying!" Himawari huffs back.

A silence covers them then, rain quieting to a gentler patter as the wind rocked frail branches and leaves not tossed astray to the grass and streets.

"Hey, when will Papa and Mama remember everything? I don't like having to keep reminding them." Himawari whispers, fingers lightly gripping at the back of Boruto's shirt to keep him close.

A lump, like a rock compresses at Boruto's throat. Swallowing, he ignores the bristly sensation running straight down to his toes.

He won't let her see this anxiousness, this wondering he's been having too.

"They'll remember. They just have that one thing I saw before on TV…amnesia or something like that. It takes time for it to all come back." Boruto eventually responds.

But the answer feels dry as it slips out his tongue, forced.

And Himawari can clearly see through it, saying nothing more on the matter as she rolled over to him to stay warm.

-X-

"Haven't you ever wondered though?" Takeda murmured, pressuring Sugawara for answers.

Though he remained silent, refusing to indulge his supposedly silly questions.

They were meeting at this little café to discuss their next plans, to finally move from talk to actual action.

His hands itched to get moving, having stalked the grounds of Hyuga manor and its occupants enough.

"You have wondered at some point, haven't you? I knew it! You may not want to say it aloud, though you've been curious about seeing if those two kids really have these innate abilities they've yet to awaken. Maybe we can be that push or-"

"They're just children and such things aren't a part of our job." Sugawara cuts him off before he sees that hideous murky swirl fill his steely grey orbs.

His curiosity will be their undoing, a need to experiment and break apart any time breakers they capture as if they were puzzle pieces.

Or a game.

Takeda frowned, smile falling at the anger in his superior's tone and expression. How could he continue to show such a lack of interest in Lord Seventh's own children? They were rarely put in the spotlight after all, this would be a rare opportunity to see what skills and powers that were being kept from the public's eye.

He pursed his lips, biting down a rising smirk.

'Well, he never said anything about looking into it outside of work hours…'

"Well, we can't just ignore them forever. Ms. Tsutaya has mentioned that they like to throw class birthday parties for each child. It would be the perfect chance to strike or-"

"Or there would be too many eyewitnesses. You realize all the parents and faculty that would be in attendance, right? This isn't something we can just rush into, it needs to be planned out carefully step by step." Sugawara interrupts before he can go off on a tangent.

As he expects, Takeda sighs. But he hasn't been through as many cases as him, how dangerous it can be to act rashly especially in the face of a target who is trying to disrupt the flow of time and events on purpose.

But these kids aren't like past criminals, there tactics will need to be attuned to filling a child's desires. The fantastical dreams they have that can't normally be gifted or done in order to persuade them to come with them quietly…

"I'm going to go for it." Takeda states, pulling Sugawara back that this conversation isn't over.

That he isn't going to listen to orders.

Sugawara scowls, eyes narrowing as auburn meets grey.

"You're not even sure your little plan will 100% work, what makes you so confident? This could all blow up in your face and have our identities exposed! Do you realize that?" He growls, keeping his voice firm and steady from rising too loud.

Takeda only nods, ghost of a smile flitting against his lips.

"Commander like I said before, you haven't been around these children like I have. Well, at least not with Boruto. I know exactly the things he wants for his birthday, he hasn't been able to shut up about it during lunch or any break times."

'He'll listen; he has to. It isn't like he's come up with any better ideas than mine.' He bemuses to himself, taking a long sip of his coffee before it gets cold.

It does little in the face of the wind pelting them or this numbness on the tips of his fingers, though it doesn't matter.

He's used to it all by now, unfeeling in matters of the body and mind.

He gestures to their waitress as she makes her rounds back towards their table, waiting until both their cups are filled again.

"Fine, I have to make sure whatever crap you're planning doesn't immediately backfire." Sugawara snorts when he's sure with all the noises surrounding them no one will pick up on their conversation.

"Boruto only really seems to want one thing. It's easy to see why his parents haven't pushed it yet given his age though, but we can be the ones to fulfill it." Takeda begins, pulling a napkin aside to draw out the intricacies of his plan.

Sugawara leans in, realizing he's drawing various swords and kunai in detail.

Takeda looks up to meet his gaze, pleased he for once seems to be in agreement with where he wants to take this.

"He wants to be a ninja."

-X-

'Where should I put this one? That plant needs to go by the window so it can get plenty of sunlight, but I have no idea where Naruto wants me to put these ramen posters…' Hinata wondered, staring at an array of boxes the movers had brought in from his apartment.

The last of his belongings contained old clothes from his preteen years, dusty cups and bowls that had probably been hidden away in his tiny kitchen cabinets for years, and a few books on plants and training she could find a place for on the bookshelf or in the office.

However, where would she put the rest of these things? Miscellaneous objects like his old cracked frog alarm and a pair of rusty keys that didn't seem to open anything couldn't really see any use here she imagined.

Hinata spared a glance towards the living room clock, only a little past 1:30. Naruto wouldn't be back for a good couple of hours, most likely around evening time or potentially even later…

For a moment she pulled her mind away from the work to be done in organizing, gaze falling on observing their budding plant garden through the window from the sharps reds of the tulips to the cooler whites and blues of the lilies that Father had gifted them with as a house warming present. The off and on rains had helped them to truly bloom, sunshine today spilling trails of gold rays against the garden and into the house lighting specks of dust along edges and corners of the wood floor.

Yet another thing she would need to add to her mental list of chores.

"I'm home!"

And before Hinata can turn around warm arms envelop and tickle just slightly at her stomach, twirling her around to see bright azure eyes; Naruto is here early.

Hours early.

"Ah, welcome back!" Hinata smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifts her up off the ground giddily. A stream of kisses pepper her neck up to her lips and forehead, giggles bubbling up when he squeezes her to not let go just yet.

The first of so many welcome homes to come.

Naruto nuzzles his face against hers until they're both scarlet and breathless, laughter and mirth in his gaze as blue meets lavender.

When he eventually sets her back to Earth she feels lightheaded, thoughts running together that she should've prepared lunch, should've created smaller piles instead of the one large mess of items sprawled out from each package to check and see what they held.

Her face flushes pink as Naruto's gaze moves from her to his opened boxes of his personal belongings, smirk broadening across his face.

And Hinata knows she's been caught.

"What cha doing snooping through my stuff Hinata?!" He jokes lightheartedly, though it only makes her face burn even more so.

"Nothing, I was just trying to sort everything out!"

Naruto only arches a brow, picking up his trademark orange jacket from their academy days. Time and hours of training have created long tears, holes, and grass stains within the pockets and along the zipper, it even still smells faintly of ramen and sweat.

When he glances up again Hinata is staring at him curiously, lilac orbs softening.

"Did something happen?" She asks.

Naruto nods, grin slipping from his face as he becomes serious. He ruffles through his pocket before holding out a series of photographs to her, pictures of Himawari and Boruto at school playing with their peers or walking the halls.

"Gamataro and Gamaharu, the smaller toads Gamakichi recommended did a good job; as soon as they gave me these I came straight here. They kept to the shadows and were able to get pretty good descriptions and details of these guys without ever being noticed over the past week or so." He related.

Hinata nodded, carefully looking over each photo. An older man, with familiar streaks of grey in his hair appeared beside a younger man in one picture of Himawari and Boruto heading out of the school together. Their bodies were always in the distance attempting to blend in among the parents or other faculty, keeping to the corners and nearly out of view of the camera. She had seen this man before…

'It doesn't matter what you think.'

And her heart lurches, the same puzzled man from the pharmacy. The thinly veiled threat of everything that was to come he gave before disappearing…

He was part of the duo that had been stalking their children?

If she had known, she could've put a stop to him that day...pinpointed specific chakra points in her own version of warning him.

She looks up to Naruto then, grip tightening over the pictures as a flicker of crimson passes in his eyes.

"It's them." Hinata breathes out.

Naruto settles himself beside her, pointing to the last photograph that gives them the clearest picture of them.

This is what they'll go by.

"So, ready to turn the tables on them?"

-x-

New Year, New Chapter! Hmm, I didn't know so many people disliked Sarada and well the entire Uchiha family in general lol! Thinking on it and based on you guys responses, it would be quite difficult to add in any more children (especially since it doesn't seem logical that the other parents would be so careless to let the same thing happen twice) sorry to those who may have wanted that! There was more I wanted for this chapter, but I didn't want to cram it in. (More Time Police stuff and Future Naruto and Hinata for next time!)

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	11. Seize The Night

Chapter 10: Seize the Night

'5 minutes left.'

Midnight couldn't get here any sooner.

Takeda glanced away from his pocket-watch, focusing his full attention back on the new Uzumaki household: On Boruto's room. He had fallen asleep already hours ago, tossing and messily rolling around amid his blankets and pillows unaware of his presence. The toads supposed to be on guard were fast asleep from his concoction, bodyguards paralyzed below as well.

Everything checked out.

The scientific ninja tools of the future really do come in handy when your opponents are just a little bigger and refuse to stay down the first time.

Commander Sugawara hadn't even told him Naruto and Hinata had moved, he expected them to go forward with his original plan tomorrow afternoon during Boruto's birthday party.

Not tonight.

Maybe in an alternate timeline they would have, or perhaps they should've have just broken officer protocol and simply told Naruto and Hinata they needed to take their kids back before things got screwed up any more. Typical rules meant keeping to the guise of shadows, interacting with as little people as possible in order to keep the flow of time normal however it was really was just two kids who were the perpetrators behind this all.

And for once, he was truly interested in studying the people they needed to capture instead of just turning them in as normal. He refused to let this opportunity slip by.

So that meant sticking to his own hidden agenda, despite what the Commander would say once he found out...

The backyard was already set in preparation for the moment, blue and yellow balloons and streamers shimmering against the porch lights. He had seen a few of the invitations Boruto had passed out during class, watched as Hinata and her sister had made his cake while he was at school through the windows. Even Naruto had switched around his schedule after much prodding he could finish memorizing some files before the end of the week and begging to Kakashi to be able to make it to the event...

'Right, the Commander thinks I'm letting this case affect me too much.'

No matter, the gossipy old woman at the convenience store had had no problems in telling him the street address and house number of the recently completed home, giddily happy to have been the ones to welcome the 'War Hero and Hyuga Princess' to the neighborhood.

"Oh, they're just the sweetest young couple aren't they, Ayuka?! We should make them a welcome basket! Make your famous batch of pies and cookies!" Hiromi eagerly suggested to her friend.

Ayuka bared a near toothless grin from Takeda then to her friend, nodding along with her suggestion. "Ah, great idea! Those little kids they have will probably love the apple cinnamon cookies or blueberry tarts I make!"

He had barely restrained the urge to roll his eyes at all their high praises of the duo and bragging of their baking skills, nodding along with them as if he was just as eager to meet the pair and that he was there biggest fans too.

The wind howled through the air once more, shaking at his branch and he moved to steady himself before the pressure caused another painful crackling to reach his ears. This all felt a bit too easy with no other apparent people around, fingers growing damp with sweat and a cold fear tugging back at his chest he swallowed down before he felt the urge to abort this plan.

He couldn't stop this rising curiosity, Boruto always seemed a step above his peers from his observations. He always knew what to do to get through a problem or break up a fight between his classmates.

Surely there was more to him than just that, an ability he had yet to unlock…

And he could be the one to trigger it finally.

Boruto's window is shut as he expects and he moves to slide his kunai along the edge breaking glass and creating a space large enough for his fingers to reach through as they move onto the latch.

"Alright, just a little twist there and…I'm in." Takeda murmurs, grinning as he tiptoed forth into his room.

It's not over yet after all.

He steps forward until Boruto's light snores grow loud enough that he quivers and goosebumps barb his skin, reaching out a hand to gently shake him awake.

Azure eyes drearily open halfway, confusion lighting them as he awakens enough to recognize him. Takeda gestures for him to stay quiet with a finger to his lips, getting close enough now to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Mr. Hirose? What…What are you doing here?" Boruto questions, looking around curiously. He wasn't dreaming, was he? No, he was clearly in his room and hadn't sleepwalked to school by accident.

Takeda grins, pointing to his frog wall clock above his bookshelf. "Don't tell me you forgot what today is? You've only been mentioning it all week and right now it's exactly 2 minutes after midnight!"

Boruto cocked his head in puzzlement before realizing what he meant as he brightened, tossing off his covers as he hopped up and down excitedly. "It's my birthday! It's my birthday! I'm 7 now and can-"

Takeda cut him off quickly, mouth fastening around his lips and nose. "Shh!"

He waits until Boruto nods his understanding before releasing his hold on his mouth, moving instead to grab his hand.

"I have an early gift for you, the first one of today you'll be getting." He explained, pleased Boruto giddily straightened up to follow him.

"What is it?! What is it?!" He whispered-yelled, watching as he slid open his window all the way up letting scattered leaves and moonlight pour in.

The silver of the moonlight seems to make his grey eyes shine as he glances back to him, gleam with an unbidden darkness Boruto is too unaware of to see.

Because Boruto trusts him, he isn't the stranger he's been told to avoid or be afraid of.

Even when he should.

He believes in him already after establishing this student to teacher relationship, seen that he's just the cool teacher's aide who can do a few jutsus here and there.

Takeda lifts Boruto up into his arms, slinking them back onto the same branch he used to go in.

"Tonight, you'll get to be a ninja!" He exclaims quietly, Boruto becoming so wide-eyed and red in the face with naïve enthusiasm as the words leave his lips.

And just as there about to disappear into the night, does a kunai come to rest at his throat. The action draws the faintest trickle of blood and he looks up to see piercing crimson orbs staring him down with malice. To his side he can feel the byakugan observing him, waiting for his next move.

Takeda smiles inwardly, he expected this to happen; just not so soon…

'Oh well, Plan B is fun and exciting too.'

Naruto growls, voice deep and almost animal-like. "Let go of my son. Now."

-X-

In one second Takeda Hirose, part of the duo that has been tracking his family, his son and daughter down is right in front of him. Every night he and Hinata had been waiting for one of them to show, for the moment when they would try to truly take one of them away.

And as soon as he no longer had contact with Gamataro and Gamaharu he knew one of them had struck.

But in the next second he's already gone, poofed out of his hold like a ghost.

Multiple copies of him and Boruto rush off in all directions, snickering in delight.

'Shit.'

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yells out, unleashing his own clones to scatter after him.

"The real one most likely is taking to Boruto to some hiding spot." Hinata states as her gaze tracks the one seeming to head not in a haphazard, random direction.

When they get close enough, they launch a pair of shuriken at him, tips cutting and drawing more blood as they dig and imbed into him. The pain doesn't register in his expression, as if they never struck him at all.

Stormy grey orbs glance back their way and abruptly Takeda stops, all three of them landing on one of the still damaged metal rooftops construction hasn't gotten to.

Boruto shivers, attempting to bite and scratch out of his hold to no avail. Glancing from his parents to Takeda only makes him try and twist harder, wincing when Takeda forces him to stop. His nails jab and break skin each time he wiggles and a sinking feeling weighs down into his stomach that this present won't be fun like he imagined, that being a ninja can wait if it means Mama and Papa won't look so furious…

So worried.

"Here is good." Takeda mutters, loud enough for Naruto and Hinata to hear him.

And it's then he pulls out the shuriken lodged in his cheek, pushing it up against Boruto's neck eliciting a shriek of fear.

"Not as great when it's happening to a loved one, is it?" He beams, tightening his hold and freezing Naruto and Hinata from moving any closer.

"Bastard, what do you even want with our son?!" Naruto hisses, aura of scarlet encompassing him.

Takeda stepped back, frown replacing his grin. He didn't need him to lose control, for Kurama to come out and ruin everything. Any second now one of his clones could rush in and knock him out, snap him apart making him drop Boruto.

'Crap, running out of time. I'll have to do it now.'

"Relax Lord Seventh or I guess I should just refer to you as Naruto, you and I want the same thing after all. For your son and daughter to be returned back to their rightful place in time to before that little scroll incident happened. That's why I and my partner have stepped in, the flow events have been altered due to their interference." He explained.

Hinata pursed her lips, somehow this man already seemed to know Boruto and Himawari's way of time traveling.

How?

Takeda taps at a button against his watch, holding it up to the sky as its beeping gives way to a flash of white surrounding his hand that quickly rushes down his arm to his body.

"Boruto, get away!" Naruto and Hinata yell in unison, racing forward before the light pools over him.

"Mama, Papa!" Boruto's cries becoming drowned out as he vanished with Takeda.

All that's left in their place is a swirl of leaves, a deafening silence.

They can't trace their chakra signatures anywhere, Naruto's clones immediately beginning to run through every street, every alleyway as seconds turn to minutes then hours.

And eventually it becomes painfully clear as the sunrise begins to creep over the horizon, as pale orange and yellow streams of light fall across all the shadows, grasslands, and dark corners they've checked hundreds of times…

They're no longer in Konoha.

-X-

The Future

"Dear, I don't think gluing it together is going to make it activate." Hinata stated softly, watching her husband attempt to piece off the last shredded edges of the scroll Kurotsuchi's advisors had managed to find.

Time, weather, and previous wars had ravaged the scroll into being next to impossible to decipher. It had been hours now they had sat together putting everything the researchers found back into one section, enough to make out the words that if one wanted to travel back, they needed to…

The rest was cut off.

"Ugh, damn it we're right here though! So close to going back, to reaching them!" Naruto scowled, slamming his hands down against the table, rattling books and papers to the floor.

Hinata leaned her head against his shoulder, calming him back down as he reached out to hold her hand.

"Sorry, I know getting worked up isn't going to change things." He muttered before rubbing at his eyes. Sleep, the one thing the two had been trying to avoid was creeping back up on him again.

Hinata peered up towards him not holding back on her yawn making him smile. "We need to rest. We've been up all night and probably halfway into today."

Naruto nodded, guiding them both to stand and stretch out their legs. Moving away from the quieter areas of the library brings them back to where the windows light the shelves. The sun is already high up, streets of Kumo bustling with various citizens; it must afternoon.

"Let's go check in to the hotel. I know Kurotsuchi mentioned that she made reservations for us at the Jade Palace Resort and Spa, they're probably wondering what happened to us considering we haven't even checked in yet." Hinata mused, pulling out a pamphlet explaining the resort's details one of Kurotsuchi's advisors had given her before they had left the tower.

They must look so haggard, exhausted.

Still, it doesn't stop the citizens of Iwa from gawking or staring. Some even brazen enough to snap a rare photo of the duo out and about away from Konoha no less.

"Ah, Lord Seventh and his wife are visiting? I hadn't heard anything on the news about it!" One man grumbled as they passed. The woman beside him shrugged, completely star struck despite the notice of the bags underneath Naruto and Hinata's eyes, the slight messiness of their hair and crumpled clothes.

"Oh, who cares why they're here?! Odd though, where is that troublemaker son of theirs's and sweet lively daughter?"

Hinata froze, chills running up her back and the singe of bile climbs up her tongue. Her vision blurs briefly, weight of lack of sleep and food pounding at her body. Naruto gently places a hand on her before she truly starts to breakdown and she forces back on a smile to keep up the façade.

'It's not her fault. She doesn't know, don't let it get to you.'

But their conversation carries in her ears even as they walk further and further away.

"Probably just on a little honeymoon or vacation away from the kids for a bit; nothing wrong with that! All parents, especially when their children reach that rambunctious, rebellious stage need a good break from time to time!"

Naruto practically dives head first into the bed once they finally check in and confirm their identities, sinking into plush sheets.

"I feel like I could sleep for days." He mutters when he eventually unburies himself, kicking off his shoes.

Hinata plops down beside him with a relieved groan, small grin erupting when he abruptly tugs her in to the tangle of pillows and blankets with him.

"We'll be fine. We're getting closer after all, Kumo might have the second half the scroll we need or even better, all of it!" He pep talked her and himself, wiping at tears starting to sting her eyes before lightly pecking her lips and cheeks. Once they knew everything the scroll had to say, they could go back...get Boruto and Himawari home.

When had those come? Crying wasn't going to solve anything and yet still Hinata could feel more coming, the taste of salt passing by her lips.

"I know." She eventually croaked out with a tiny grin, sliding into a more comfortable position beside him. A good couple of hours sleep then a long meal and bathe would at least be a temporary fix before they got back out on the roads traveling again.

Naruto brushed his thumb along her fingers, pressing her hand gently to his lips before pausing and holding her right hand up to the light.

"Hmm, what are you doing?" Hinata asked drowsily reopening her eyes, sitting up when she saw the look of concentration in his expression.

His thumb trails a path across her hand once more with a bit more pressure, confusion then worry settling across his cerulean eyes.

"I would remember seeing this. I know all of my beloved's body from head to toe from multiple occasions." Naruto mutters, talking more to himself than her making Hinata's skin flush red.

"W-What are you talking about?!" She stammers out, fully alert now as she follows his gaze along her hand.

And it's then she sees it too.

A long jagged scar rests against the palm of her hand, a bit faded at the edges though still very visible from a quick glance. Once upon a time she must've been injured there deeply, a story she wouldn't be able to recall if someone asked…

'From when did I get such a mark?'

-X-

"Where's big brother?!" Himawari questions again.

Panic seeps into her voice the more Naruto and Hinata evade her question, the more they attempt to distract her or change the topic.

Why hasn't he come down for breakfast yet? Why wasn't he in his room? Why won't Mama and Papa tell her?!

Between Papa and Mama's whispers and all the various people that have come and gone to the house this morning she knows something is terribly wrong. Her nightmares are becoming a reality…

'Don't worry, I'll protect you from any monsters.'

But now Boruto wasn't around to do such a thing.

Appetite gone, she lets her plate of eggs and sausage drop to the ground. The smash jolts Naruto and Hinata from their thoughts as the both look at her in a mix of worry and shock.

"Himawari, be careful!" Naruto states, pulling her back from the shattered glass before it could cut at her fingers or toes.

"Was the plate too hot or too heavy? We could've have carried it to the table for you." Hinata adds in.

"No! I want Bolt back!" Himawari snaps.

And white flickers in her eyes before she lets out an exasperated huff, pushing out of Naruto's hold and stomping away from the table back up to her room with a loud slam of her door.

Hinata moves to follow after her to keep up with their now 24/7 monitoring. This is all their fault, if only they had known sooner about the man from the photos, created a better plan to stop him, distracted him with another jutsu or trap…

Still, it seemed like he had been ready for this day, for any tricks or tactics they may have tried to pull.

And whatever technique he had done with his watch hadn't been a normal jutsu.

The ANBU were currently out doing another sweeping search through Konoha and nearby vicinities, however they were only going to reach the same conclusions she and Naruto had already made.

They couldn't find Boruto or the odd man's chakra signatures anywhere.

'Gone. Boruto is gone.'

It sinks in with such finality and her whole body begins to shake again.

'We underestimated him, though it sounds like he's from the future as well. If so, how could he have gotten here without the use of a scroll like Boruto and Himawari? That watch perhaps, it's not like anything I've seen anyone use before.' She wondered.

It left so many unanswered questions, Naruto coming up beside her and rubbing at her back.

"She's hurt and frustrated, though it will pain her even more if we tell her he's missing. We're going to have to keep her from school, have someone guarding her at every part of the day." Naruto reasons.

Hinata sighs, looking up to meet his full gaze. "Such restrictions may not be a good idea. It may make her get tricked into following the wrong person."

"There isn't much other options we can go with at the moment." Naruto murmurs.

Luckily as they peek through her doorway Himawari has concealed herself among her sheets, tuff of violet hair sticking out when she turns over.

"I'm going to meet up again with Kakashi-sensei to get any updates. I'll keep a clone here with you in the event something happens with Himawari."

Hinata nodded, whispering for him to not do anything reckless before lightly kissing and hugging him goodbye.

Part of her knows if Naruto hears the worse, he will act even if his clone tries to convince her otherwise.

And as such, she goes after him once Father and Hanabi arrive at the house.

If Kakashi has been up all night, his expression doesn't show it. Stony and firm as a myriad of assistants and soldiers pass in and out of the room with new reports and new photographs citizens have brought in to help in the case.

He doesn't even need to announce his arrival, waving him forward when he steps in.

"Any word?" Naruto questions.

Kakashi says nothing for a moment, holding up a hand halting all movement that had been going on.

"I need to speak with Naruto alone."

The commotion instantly falls to silence then, guards and aides bowing in respect before turning to go.

Naruto takes a seat at his gesturing, sighing. Standing would be better, at least he could better shake off this continued jitteriness.

"That other man in the picture you gave me. He's goes by Sugawara Jin apparently, he was taken into custody early this morning around 6:00 am." Kakashi speaks once they can no longer hear the sound of footsteps outside the Hokage's door.

"Great." Naruto spits, it was probably the first good news he had heard since the incident.

"He's currently in police custody in a specialized room for interviews. The Yamanaka clan has already begun their interrogation tactics on him, however…" Kakashi trailed off.

And Naruto frowned, feeling himself grow listless again. He presses a hand against his leg to keep it from moving, trying to focus on whatever bad news he must give him.

"It doesn't seem like he's going to break. He's refusing to talk and scoping out his mind doesn't seem to be giving anyone a clear answer besides this being a mission of some sort. It seems as if he knew there was the potential for this to happen and prepared himself with some type of technique prior to be ready if he was taken in." He finished.

Naruto growled, standing up so roughly his chair slid to the ground with a screech.

Whatever Kakashi tries to tell him doesn't go through, eyes focusing out the window to the police station.

It's clear out, he should get there in less than 5, no maybe 4 minutes if he's fast enough.

'If they can't make him talk, then I will.'

-X-

"Don't you want to eat something? You should really eat, I'm sure you haven't had anything on your stomach since yesterday." Takeda repeats.

He holds out another apple to Boruto, sighing when he only slinks further back from him. His hunger isn't going to help matters going forward, he won't be able to test any of his ideas or theories if he passes out on him.

This is the first time he's probably heard Boruto be so quiet, cobalt orbs gloomy and downcast as he refuses to meet his gaze.

"Papa and Mama will hurt you really bad for this!" He spat out with emphasis, abruptly speaking up since they had gotten here.

The barrier between timelines.

It had spooked him when Commander Sugawara had taken him here the first couple of times, an endless void of black surrounding various paths that led to colorful doorways and portals each to different periods. It was always so quiet here, their voices seeming to echo for miles in all directions.

"Remember, each path leads to a certain decade or era of time. The left side is restricted normally to the Warring State Eras and back. As you slowly move to the right it leads up to current modern society with the far right being the future." Sugawara explained, pointing out the extended pathways.

"What about the doors? Where do they go?" Takeda asked in wonder, holding himself back from running forth like a child.

"Specific points in time. Certain battles that had dramatic outcomes, deaths or births of important figures." He went on.

Takeda nodded, swallowing when Sugawara sent him a firm look. "I picked you for a good reason Takeda, not just for your high scores on the exams and your calmness under the high stress time scenarios. I know you'll do me proud!"

"Yes sir!"

And he beamed, letting him put the time watch onto his hand proudly. This was his badge of honor, to show he had graduated from the academy and come into his own as a true time police enforcer.

He wondered now what Sugawara would say if he saw him, the fury and upset at knowing he had taken things into his own hands without him…

Or maybe he would just gaze at him emptily, questioning himself where he went wrong in his training regime.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of chewing, surprised Boruto had finally let his stomach win.

"I can get you more if you want." Takeda pointed out, though Boruto only quickly shook his head.

"…Can you show me your byakugan? Or any of those skills I'm sure Lord Seventh or your mom taught you?" He pried further considering they were talking somewhat now.

Boruto frowned, confusion in his eyes. "I can't do that…only Hima and Mama know how."

'What?'

Takeda leaning his head against his palm, bored with the excuse. "Liar."

"I'm not lying! I've tried to do it, but it doesn't seem like I can make it work right like they can!" He exclaimed.

Takeda arched a brow, curiosity piqued again. He knew Boruto had been hiding something from him, he would be the first now to witness what he was capable of. To research and investigate truly just how strong the eldest Uzumaki child was.

Excitement coursed through him, ignoring the faint beeping of his watch buzzing to life again.

Whatever was going on with the Commander could wait.

The fear that was once in Boruto's eyes comes back as he moves to stand up, getting into formation.

"Well you've been wanting to train so that you can show off and improve upon your lightning affinity and skills, right? Let's get started then."

-x-

Well, this was probably one of the harder chapters to write so far. I'm not sure if I made Naruto and Hinata too weak, but then again Boruto was being held as a hostage so I don't imagine they would fight at their full force without worrying they would injure him in the process. Fight scenes aren't my forte. So we're finally moving into a new stage, be ready and let me know your thoughts as always!

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	12. Deja Vu

Chapter 11: Déjà vu

'Thump. Thump. Thump.'

All he can seem to hear is his heartbeat constantly pounding at his ears, drowning out every other sound.

Rapid. Nonstop.

And Takeda swings the tip of his kunai closer again, Boruto squeezing his eyes shut as he rolls out of the way.

"Stop it! Mr. Hirose…I don't want to fight you!" Boruto snaps out, frowning when Takeda ignores his request once more, gaze still completely focused on his eyes for any changes.

"Running away isn't going to help." He mutters after a while, though he finally retracts back his weapon with a sigh.

For a second he thought he saw his right eye change when they had first started, taking on a sharp bluish-whiteness similar to the byakugan, but definitely not the same.

It was gone before he could even truly study it.

'He doesn't even know how much power he holds, so ignorant. Have his parents truly not taught him anything? I'm starting to even believe it would've been better to take his sister instead...' He wondered.

His shoulders sag as his arms begin feeling stiff.

They've been at this for a good few hours, he's hardly made any progress as he originally planned and thought he would…

Still, he has no reason to truly stop right now.

His time watch buzzes again, louder than it's been since he brought Boruto here and reluctantly he lets the transmission go through in order to stop the noise.

"Takeda! What in the hell have you done?!" Sugawara's yell screeches out jolting Boruto to step back. Takeda latches onto his arm before he can move too far, pursing his lips.

"Hello Commander." He speaks with a droll to his voice after a while, waiting for his explosion of curses and shouting to die down.

"Listen I don't really care what type of shitty plan you came up with behind my back, but it's going to come back and bite you in the ass; you know that? Our objective was not to burst in and only take one child!" He spits out.

Takeda pauses, mulling over his words. He hasn't heard the Commander sound this mad in a long time. Not since his days of schooling when he had first asked about the repercussions of using a time watch for personal reasons and then witnessed the punishments first hand on an old classmate of his…

"Where are you?" He instead asks, the frustration and clear outrage in his tone says it must be nowhere good.

He pictures granite colored walls surrounding him, the pungent smells of blood, sweat, and grime coating the air.

Like most jail cells, it's dim. Light only crawling in through the dull flickering of bulbs or the flashlights of the officers constantly on patrol.

Sugawara snorts into the line and a hint of a smile crosses his face.

"Damn it, don't act stupid! You know where I am! When I said this would come back to bite you in the ass, I meant it. I'll make sure you regret this; I'm not going down alone in this plan of yours. Naruto will be here soon…"

And Takeda frowned, waiting for him to further explain himself. But instead all he hears is the rattle of metal followed by a shout and what sounds like shattered glass.

Then nothing.

'Ugh, perfect.'

He glanced back down to Boruto, arching a brow at the beginnings of a tiny grin forming across his face. His blue eyes shine again with mirth, as if he knows a secret he's purposely been keeping from him.

"Papa's coming to get me, isn't he?!"

-X-

"Where is my son?!" Naruto repeats, not caring how loud he's becoming. How erratic his behavior must look to anyone peering around the corner.

He ignores the throbbing of his knuckles, scarlet and bruising up from his continued assault.

And Sugawara forces his eyes to stay open, to not give in to the swirling and looming darkness calling out to him…

All of his punches are too fast, attempting to fight back only makes Naruto double down. The sharpness of his nails dig and bring out blood again, his skin further tearing in long jagged streaks.

"I-I'll talk. I'll talk." He musters out through swollen lips. He's getting too close to breaking his arms, to destroying his watch and ruining the best plan he can think of to fix all of this.

It doesn't seem like Naruto heard him though, cobalt orbs having long washed away to an eerie crimson he's only witnessed from a distance and heard about through stories. He lets out a feral growl, stepping forward as the tip of his kunai shines against the bulb.

'He's going to kill me...'

"Naruto, enough. Hear him out." Another voice steps in before the blade can come down, the tone is soft but firm and he sucks in a breath at seeing her tight hold against the sharp end of the kunai that was just seconds away from striking him.

Lord Seventh's wife, Lady Hyuga-Uzumaki.

Her grip is strong enough to draw blood, a thin trickle of red starting to slide down and create tiny puddles against the pavement.

And when it's clear she refuses to let go, Naruto finally begins to relax as cerulean returns back to his eyes.

When had she even gotten here? How long had she'd been standing there?

Naruto casts his gaze away from him, frowning as he assesses the damage done to Hinata's hand. The wound is deep and sure to leave a scar once it heals, but yet Hinata doesn't seem bothered or in any distress over the injury.

"We need to hear him out Naruto. He's the only person who has information on the man who took Boruto." Hinata affirms, casting a stare towards him. Pearly orbs narrow in suspicion and Sugawara straightens up, though she says nothing else as a guard steps forward to finish attending to her hand.

Once her wound is properly bandaged she shifts close to him, fingers pointed in preparation to strike at his heart with a gentle fist or worst.

"Tell us everything you know; now."

Sugawara nods, coughing as he too quickly tries to speak. "I-I was going by Kota Masao at the school as a volunteer with my partner, helping with the rebuilding and construction after the damage the war had done on so many areas. We realized quickly enough that your children were inadvertently the ones behind the variances happening to the time stream."

Naruto and Hinata give each other quick looks of confusion, pushing him to continue.

"What I mean is we're part of the Time Police. A division created in the not too far future to stop criminals from affecting or changing major events in time. Your children came here by use of a time scroll and our job is to send them back to the future before they cause any more changes to the flow of events."

"By kidnapping them?!" Naruto shouts in interruption before Hinata squeezes at his hand.

"It…It wasn't supposed to be in the way things occurred. Takeda never told me of his other intentions, I had my worries, but he was one of the best rookies on the force and the original plan was to be more covert; hidden. However, I never knew just how much he enjoyed experimenting, trying to piece and tinker with things he knew he shouldn't."

'Takeda?' Hinata wondered, she had heard that name uttered by Boruto once before during dinner.

Was that even his real name? He must've gone by a code name considering what they were learning now…

Naruto snorts, crossing his arms. "Are you sure you even did that extensive of a background check on him?"

"Of course! He just hid his other traits well, the sides of your personality or mannerisms you don't want the world to see."

He isn't sure if he's getting through to either of them despite this all being the truth. Naruto still looks ready to attack him and Hinata's continued frosty gaze seems like she may let him or join in.

"Look, there's only one way we can get your son back safe and sound to right all of this." Sugawara states, casting a quick gaze to his time watch.

The glass covering was cracked in all directions, but in the silence he could still faintly hear it ticking. The sound put him slightly at ease, it wasn't broken.

Yes, this calm ticking and movement of the golden hands and numbers showed he could still finish this job properly…

And make sure Takeda Hoshi knew who he had messed with.

"You'll have to trust me."

-X-

"When are Papa, Mama, and Bolt coming home?" Himawari asks, disrupting her reading lessons for the third time in an hour.

Sapphire orbs become far more focused on outside than paying attention to what Grandpa and Auntie are trying to teach her.

She misses her schoolmates, of spending the afternoon hours in the meadows near the playground picking wildflowers that are electric pinks and purples. Of wiggling her toes in damp mud with Bolt leading them on an exploration after a rainstorm only to be scolded later by Mama for tracking dirty footprints into the house.

Late at night once everyone has gone to bed, Grandpa initiates the patrol of his highest officers to begin making their rounds. He and Auntie take turns sleeping on a makeshift cot next to her, rarely truly asleep for but a few hours. Though when their breathing finally evens out and whispering their names gives no reaction she finally opens her eyes and sits up slowly. It's only then does her mind rewind again through the final moments she spent with Bolt.

They had been so excited for their birthdays, of all the things they were going to wish for and hope to accomplish…

"I'm going to get Papa to train me to do some lightning moves, you know! Hey, you should ask Papa to train you as well!" Boruto stated proudly, demonstrating all the hand signs he had already learned and wanted to teach her.

Himawari only cocked her head in confusion. "In what?"

Boruto shrugged, turning around to face her fully. "I don't know…oh, like the rasengan! You have a wind affinity like Papa and the byakugan like Mama, it should come easy to you!"

Himawari shook out her fingers experimentally at the thought, maybe she should've followed Bolt and Papa on more of their training sessions to be of better help…

After all, nothing is the same since big brother's disappearance. Cooped inside the Uzumaki house as various faces move in and out until they all become just a blur.

But she doesn't miss what they say, catching hints of their conversations she's sure Grandpa and Auntie wouldn't want her to hear by hiding herself against small dark corners along the bottom of the staircase or behind tall enough doors.

"Any word yet from that man they captured?" Hanabi asked, slipping away from their study of addition and subtraction to meet Grandpa's visitors at the door.

Himawari waited, counting to twenty in her head before tiptoeing after her. The men at the door were dressed in the same dark blacks and greens the color of forests and trees that laid in the shadows, masks hiding their faces.

"Last we've heard all 3 were discussing some type of new plan. The details of it though have been kept private in order to prevent it from slipping out and reaching back to the other man in question."

Hiashi nods, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Well, some progress is better than none. Keep us updated."

The duo nods, bowing before disappearing in a flash.

Himawari watches them from the window, gliding from rooftop to rooftop with practiced ease.

She wanted to ask if Papa and Mama were okay, they left early every morning just as orange hues hit the skyline and often didn't return until moonlight had long casted silver glows against the garden and back patio.

But mostly she just wished to ask if everything would be normal again soon, that Bolt would be home once more to read books to her and share secrets and stories about their day.

"Hima, did you hear me?" Hiashi asks again, worry in his tone and Himawari blinks, turning her attention back to him. Hanabi frowns from beside him, stating aloud she's going to get an early start on making lunch before moving for the kitchen.

"No, I'm sorry." She answers quietly, picking up her pencil again to the section she had left on.

That's right. She won't get to play if she doesn't finish these last two pages, trying to recall what she last read over. The characters and setting don't bring back much to what had been happening even when she rereads the section over twice.

Hiashi only shakes his head with a small grin at his granddaughter's attempts to focus and ultimately fail. He pictures a young Naruto completely lost as well, too many other thoughts and concerns driving their attention to other places.

And again he's reminded just how much his grandchildren look and behave like their parents.

He closes back the teacher's edition of the book, the sound making Himawari look up.

"That's okay Hima, we don't need to finish it right this moment." He steps away from the table then, gesturing for her to follow.

Himawari pauses before reluctantly trailing after him. Where are they going? "But Grandpa-"

Hiashi raises a hand to stop her, pointing to the garden as he grabs her hand.

"Let's get some fresh air, shall we?"

-X-

The Future

They leave Iwa just as daybreak hits, checking out of the hotel after a light breakfast. The few patches of grasslands are still covered in a cool dew, frost melting faster and disappearing back into earth the warmer the days become.

"I have some good news." Naruto notes when they've reached a good distance away from rocky formations.

Hinata glances at him over her shoulder, the smile playing at his lips brings a grin to her own face.

"Oh, and just when were you going to share such good news with me?"

Naruto laughs, making Hinata's grin widen. It's familiar and full of life in comparison to the strained and choked out smiles and grins they've putting on for a good while.

"A messenger bird came by just after you had fallen asleep last night." He explains.

Hinata arches a brow, halting in her steps. "And?"

"The old Raikage A has notice of our arrival and already has a set of scrolls for us to look at when we get there. Darui also mentioned that he has sent out a team of escorts to greet us a set point."

Hinata blinked, absorbing in the information before brightening. "That is great news! Though he doesn't have to send out any of his personal attendants for us."

Naruto shrugged, it wasn't like they could say no after he had already replied he was fine with it and sent the messenger bird back on its way.

Besides, it only meant they would reach Kumo sooner than expected.

He reached for Hinata's hand, pulling her into his side eliciting a giggle as their shoulders bumped. "Have you thought about how we'll go about things?"

Hinata sent him up a puzzled look.

"I mean, when we get to the past. We'll need new names, a proper over story. Good disguises too, stuff like that."

His brows were knitted together in thought over the matter and Hinata pursed her lips, realizing they hadn't fully discussed or mulled over such a thing.

Of course two Naruto Uzumaki's and Hinata Hyuga-Uzumaki's could not exist.

Especially not when they were so prominently known around Konoha, Naruto's striking blue eyes, blond hair, and whiskered cheeks would give him away as soon as someone saw an older version of him and she would need to cover her trademark Hyuga eyes in some way.

"We'll buy some new clothes, make-up, and what not when we get to Kumo." Hinata decides.

Just as they reach a fork in the road, two men and one women dressed in Kumo shinobi attire greet them, flashing out their badges to get their attention.

One of the men steps forward, bowing in respect as the other two follow. "Greetings Lord Seventh and Lady Uzumaki. We've been asked on orders of the Raikage to escort you formally into Kumo."

Naruto blinked, glancing to Hinata who only smiled politely before bowing back. He still at times found it odd to have people address and greet him so formally, especially when he hadn't yet fully grasped everything that came with the title of Hokage.

"Thank you, no need to be so formal though! My wife and I have spent many nights camping out or roughing it in the wilderness."

The women rapidly shook her head, whose name tag shined the name Yukari. "Oh, we could never! These are orders we personally received from Lord A and the current Raikage!"

At that a small carriage came to a halt behind them, the men in question lowering the ends of it back down to the ground.

Yukari nodded to the pair before gesturing for them to follow her. "Come, you'll be able to rest your feet this way too! You two shouldn't have to resort to walking along dirt trails or muddy paths."

"My feet don't hurt though!" Naruto muttered, Hinata stifling a laugh at the secret grin they passed between each other.

-X-

Boruto has become far antsier since his conversation with the Commander.

If it weren't for him restraining him the cuffs he always had, he probably would've ran off into one of the many portals or doorways surrounding them.

'I'm going to make sure you regret this…'

Those were some of the last words the Commander had given him before the transmission had cut off and still he couldn't piece together exactly what he could have in mind.

His attempts afterwards to try and regain contact had only resulted in static and dull buzzing. Perhaps Naruto had carelessly destroyed the watch in the midst of his rage, that only meant they would have far less of a chance of finding them.

Takeda clicked his tongue, there wasn't any reason to truly worry then.

"Once Papa and Mama get to you, you'll get beaten and put in jail!" Boruto remarks again and Takeda sighs.

His childish taunts and complaining only made him want to test out more and more theories and experiments just to get him to shut up.

Though harming him right now wasn't the best course of action. He still had yet to fully scope out his powers after all…

He was being tracked by all high ranking shinobi and ANBU not just from Konoha, but from there neighboring nations as well. Staying here in the passages of time made him far too easy a target for an eventual capture if the Commander's watch was actually okay.

No, he unfortunately needed to get moving.

And with that in mind he moves to stand, gathering up his books and weaponry back into his small bag. Boruto nearly bites him as he unfastens his lock and he grins and nearly crushes his hand in retaliation until he lets out a low whine.

"Stop it, where are you even taking me? I want to go back home!" Boruto yells, squirming and twisting in his hold.

Takeda doesn't pay him any mind, stare focused on which pathway to choose before stepping forward.

"We're going on a little trip, far from here."

-X-

Raikage's office, The Future

"Yo Naruto, it's been too long! You must've come to listen to one of my songs!" B rapped in greeting.

Naruto beamed, giving him a fist bump in return. It couldn't have been that long since he had seen him. He was sure he and Hinata had made an excursion to Kumo during her pregnancy with Bolt and Hima at some point and he had been at their wedding too…

'Actually, I guess it has been a long time.'

"It's been quite a while. It's nice to see you're doing well." Hinata noted as B's gaze moved from Naruto to her.

"Oh, I see your wife is still the light of your life!"

A rolled his eyes at his antics, getting up to push B out despite his protests. He shouldn't have told him Naruto would be in town considering his enjoyment for bursting in to interrupt meetings, not to mention his rapping seemed no better even after all these years with how simple his rhyming was.

Darui simply yawned, used to this as he finally moved off the couch and motioned for Naruto and Hinata to follow him down the hall.

"A lot has happened has since our last summit meeting I've heard. How have you two been holding up?"

"We've been better, in fact we'll be great if what that messenger bird sent us is true." Naruto mused, Hinata perking up as well as she recalled what he had told her.

Darui nodded, grin crossing his face as he led to into what seemed to be one of Kumo's hidden libraries.

"This is where for centuries shinobi and civilian alike of Kumo have kept precious documents, files, notes, and scrolls they didn't want to get into the wrong hands." He explained as he watched Naruto and Hinata gaze over hundreds of books and papers stacked to the ceiling.

Most of them were worn from time, yellowing at the edges or marred with dust and silvery cobwebs.

Darui gestured over to one large scroll in the middle, lining much fancier and decorative than the ones surrounding them.

Hinata felt her stomach clench, studying the golden and scarlet designs closer.

'It looks like the one Naruto had in his office.'

Naruto must follow her line of thinking, asking if they can check it.

"You're lucky it's you Naruto and no one else asking. Past researchers and scholars over the generations have tried to perfect and study the use of time, but were only able to go back seemingly just a few hours and at the most maybe days. They consider this scroll the most flawless of the ones they created." He described.

His stare hardened at the change in their expressions, knowing what they had in mind.

Naruto glanced back over to Hinata who nodded.

"We want to try it." They spoke in unison.

Darui stared from the scroll to them for a long moment before sighing.

"That is fine, though you two must be warned. It's only a one way ticket; we have no way of knowing how you'll get back."

-X-

It's nightfall by the time the two have checked into the Celestial Grove Spa and Hotel after B had taken it upon himself to give them a tour of the newest tourist attractions, shops, and stores to have popped up in Kumo since their last visit.

While it had been fun, they had mainly agreed in order to get contacts, hair dye, and foundation for Naruto's birth marks.

Naruto weaves his hands through Hinata's hair, covering up another moan as he kisses his way from her lips down her neck.

Her breasts seem to swell from his touch, nipples hardening as he twists before moving to suckle at them.

They may get separated through the time stream and if so, this could be their last night together in a long while.

"You okay?" Naruto breathes out by her ear, sliding his hands down to rest at her thighs as he shimmies off the last of her underwear. Hinata nods, opening her eyes so she can witness blue morph and darken as he nears completion.

His lips meet hers again just as he thrusts in, nails piercing into his sides as his name becomes whispered out in a rising tempo.

"Naruto, I'm…ah, close." Hinata breathes out, sliding her hips forward to better accommodate his girth. Her panting heats his neck and he groans, nearly coming part.

"I know." He manages to grunt out and he slows down, not wanting to end things just yet. Hinata squirms, walls seeming to hug and squeeze at him in protest.

Hinata's hands grip him tighter, sure to leave welts and a new set of marks sighing as she comes undone. Naruto holds on for a few more seconds before he lets out a garbled curse as he feels himself letting go, keeping Hinata close before he slides out and rests himself against her chest.

"Menma; that should be your name. Menma Hirayama." Hinata states aloud abruptly into the silence.

Naruto fixes her with a pointed stare at her smile. They had been thinking of code names all day, none really sticking.

Until now.

Hinata giggles at his frown. "What? It has to be a name that won't elicit any curiosity! We can't use your Father's last name that would still draw suspicion."

"Menma? But that's a food product too! People will still ask questions!" Naruto huffs.

"You can just say that your parents were chefs and they really loved to cook with bamboo. If we truly do get separated you can say you're a tourist visiting Konoha and you lost me in the crowds while we were visiting the Hokage monument." Hinata regards for his backstory. Naruto tickles her in protest as she rolls over.

"Fine, it wasn't Menma's name you were just moaning a few minutes ago though." Naruto noted with a smirk at the blush that rose upon her cheeks.

Naruto sat up a bit, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Okay, your turn. It can't be anything too similar to the Hyuga name or lifestyle…"

He snaps his fingers soon after, nodding proudly at his idea. "Hey, what about Honoka? It means harmony. Honoka Hirayama has a nice ring to it, don't cha think?!"

"It doesn't sound too close to my real name?" Hinata wondered.

Naruto shook his head, continuing on with her made up backstory. "No, because 'Honoka' grew up in a regular family of civilians, you enjoy gardening in your spare time and helping assist with eye care and wounds at the hospital. We met when you nursed me back to health after the war which cost me my arm and we've been together ever since after we went out for ramen!"

'That sounds a little like what I do now and how we actually began dating.' Hinata mused, well minus the fact she and Naruto have known each other since they were kids. Though Naruto has such a silly proud grin over his elaborate story that she'll find a way to roll with it.

Everything is set for them to go back at exactly 6:00 am sharp tomorrow.

And just like the incantation Boruto and Himawari must've uttered months ago, they whisper they want to go back, picturing the Konoha of over 10 years ago still being rebuilt from the Fourth Shinobi World War.

A sharp crackling fills the room and the last thing either see is the scroll's words lighting up and the promise they'll find their way back to each other before darkness falls over them.

-X-

'Ouch, I didn't expect to take such a nasty fall.' Hinata squirmed, a dull headache was already forming at the back of her head as she looked around.

The air smelled different, a bit smoky though nonetheless recognizable as the wind picked up.

She must've landed in an alleyway, scent of garbage and rotting foods soon overpowering the first smells she had picked up on.

Carefully she stepped away from various trash bags, smoothing out her tan sundress for any signs of stains. She wished she could've gone with her more favorite lavenders and blues, but it was too similar to her normal attire. Naruto even forgoing his typical oranges and blacks to wear blue sweatpants and a grey top before they had activated the time scroll meant she truly needed to stick to a complete disguise.

'Right, I'm Honoka Hirayama for now. My main objective is to find my husband and children then get back home.' Hinata reminded herself, brushing her now onyx locks behind her ears.

Being out of the alleyway gives her a rush, it isn't just the smells and commotion in the air. The trees are alive with greenery, sunlight sparkling on bright pinks and yellow petals coming into bloom. She passes a few construction workers as she weaves her way into the crowds, there are no high rise buildings or colorful electronics being out on display as they walk towards barely done structures and houses.

Hinata pushes a hand to her chest, heartbeat thrumming only faster.

'Home. This is Konoha, Konoha still being rebuilt…'

A familiar laugh echoes into her ears and she jolts in excitement, turning quickly to follow the voice.

She recognizes her husband's laugh anywhere and in her eagerness and relief to know she's found him so quickly she nearly forgets to slip out his code name.

"Naru-"She pauses before she can complete his name, swallowing as giddiness twists into nervous shock.

Yes, it's indeed her husband who begins to glance her way…

Only that it's his 17 year old self.

-x-

These are probably my favorite chapters of the story coming up. I went about reading and re-watching a bunch of fight scenes from popular shounen to help me smooth out some ideas for the future. I will make sure Naruto and Hinata exact proper payback! Lol. Looking forward to your thoughts on what will happen next!

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	13. Menma & Honoka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For now Future Naruto and Hinata are going to be mainly referred to as Menma and Honoka respectively to cause less confusion!

Chapter 12: Menma & Honoka

"Hmm, did you need something?"

Naruto's questioning stare follows her as her voice falls away, stomach roiling and tightening when he moves to approach her.

And Honoka could feel herself freezing up, twisting her lips as she hurriedly gathered her thoughts. She cursed herself mentally for the mistake, pushing on a smile while moving her trembling hands out of a view.

'This isn't good…'

"I'm sorry, I mistook you for someone else." She spoke up eventually, shaking her head. She can tell he doesn't fully believe her, brows arching as confusion passes over his face.

Because everyone knows who he is at this point, he isn't the stranger people once looked over or pretended was invisible anymore.

"Are you sure? I could've swore you were looking in my direction…" Naruto trailed off, shaking his head before burying his hands into his pockets awkwardly. It wasn't crazy to believe she had been calling out for someone else and just happened to be gazing in his direction. The marketplace was busy after all, people still bustling about gathering various foods, wares, and cloths.

Still, this woman gave off a familiar vibe and staring at her closely enough now brought attention to thin scratches marring her pale skin, the beginnings of a bruise lightly forming at the side of her head…

Naruto's studying of her makes her step back cautiously, wishing the crowds of shoppers could just swallow her out of sight forgetting this interaction ever happened at all. The last thing she needed right now was for him to regard her in a more detailed view.

"Anyways, I apologize for taking up your time. I really should get going." Honoka spoke again, bowing politely before turning to go.

She can still feel his cerulean orbs burning at her back, footsteps approaching again…

"Wait, are you sure you're okay miss?! It looks like you took a nasty fall or something?" Naruto questions, patting a hand against her shoulder forcing her to stop and turn around.

'Oh Naruto, why must you be so nice?!'

Her lips strain at the falseness of her grin as she nods, lightly moving out of his grip despite it only seeming to make him gaze at her with further concern.

"Yes, I'm alright. I really need to get going since I'm in a bit of hurry; I want to catch up with my husband." Honoka states and this at least is the truth.

'Husband?' Naruto wondered.

The jitteriness of her behavior to rush away, the scratches and bruises aligning her arms and legs…

Was this husband of hers the cause behind all of this?! Perhaps he would do worse if she didn't get back to him in time...

It wouldn't be right then to leave her, especially not when it could lead to her ending up in a much worse condition.

"I can help you find your way back to him, it's easy to get lost among the streets with all the new construction going on especially if you've never been here before!" Naruto concludes with a grin, paying no mind to Honoka's frown.

He wasn't going to let her go into danger knowing he could've made a difference. At least until he knew this husband of hers wasn't shady and the cause behind her injuries.

Honoka opened her mouth to retort, mustering up excuses she wasn't trying to bother him and that she was sure he had other more important things to do.

"No, it's really no problem! What direction were you heading in anyways?" Naruto questioned, falling into step beside her.

'I guess I'll have to wait for another moment to slip away. For now, maybe Naruto's younger self can help me gain some idea of where Boruto and Himawari are.'

And with that she pointed towards the Hokage monument, playing the role of the naïve tourist to Konoha.

-X-

"Hinata, do you know that guy?" Sakura questioned, dropping her voice an octave lower to avoid his attention. Verdant orbs narrowed suspiciously, unsure why this man was so fixated on her.

Ino frowned in confusion as well, arching a brow. "He looks a bit old, doesn't he? Maybe he's one of your old customers from back at the pharmacy?"

No, she remembered most of her regular patrons by now; even just a passing glance would of brought up some memory of this man's distinct features...

But so far, it wasn't.

Outside this small café they were enjoying lunch at this dark haired man continued watching them not so discreetly from atop a newspaper, gaze peering back and forth between all of them as if he had just seen a ghost.

Hinata shook her head, quietly glancing over her shoulder to see the man in question indeed staring in their direction still…

At her.

His brown eyes meet hers before he hurriedly shuffled his face back out of sight and Hinata blinked, sucking in a breath.

'For just a second, he kind of looked like Naruto…'

"I don't know what he wants staring at you so creepily like that, but a swift kick or punch will get him to stop!" Sakura scowls, about to rise from her seat until Hinata reached a hand out.

"No, it's fine really! Maybe he's just someone you, I, or Ino helped bandage up during the war. I don't think he means any harm. It's probably just shock seeing us in person again so soon maybe reminding him of his injury." Hinata pointed out.

Ino shrugged, grinning at the man's evident notice of Sakura's anger as he got up to leave. "Well, I think he took the hint that you're off the market Hinata!

"Right, you would think all of Konoha's citizens would know by now what with Naruto announcing you two's status all over the place!" Sakura chimed in agreement.

Flustering, Hinata ignores their teasing for a moment to indeed see the odd man has slinked off out of view.

She had only gotten a brief look, but it had been enough.

His arm was bandaged in the same manner as Naruto's own lost one and from far away he even held a similar build to him, though it seemed like that was where their similarities ended…

'What am I thinking, Naruto isn't that old and that guy had black hair and auburn eyes.'

She pushes the thoughts away before they can sink any deeper as their meals arrive, wanting to make the most of this rare afternoon they can all meet up.

"And the children's center should be opening up soon by the hospital. Ino and I have been working at it for the last few weeks, but it should finally be ready by the end of this month to help all the kids and preteens who lost loved ones during the wars." Sakura explained.

"It will especially help those who witnessed traumatizing events in opening up about them and helping them to feel less afraid and alone." Ino added in, sighing at so many psychiatric cases she had covered in the first days after the war had ended.

Hinata nodded, smiling at the idea as she recalled her initial meeting of Himawari. "Let me know when it officially is open, I'm sure you'll both be swamped in the beginning with so many patient loads and files."

Sakura shook her head, frown crossing her face. "We will, but we don't want you yourself to become swamped. You already have a lot on your plate to deal with."

'You'll have to trust me…'

The knot in her throat returned remembering Sugawara's words. His plan for luring Takeda in was more than what either she or Naruto wanted to do.

It would mean risking more danger to themselves and going with the idea that Takeda would always want to study and expand on his knowledge of the past, on more of the things he could never have done or do in the future.

And Himawari was part of that idea.

"Right; still you two have helped me and Naruto out so don't hesitate to call us if you need to." Hinata reasoned gently.

It's only when they all part ways though does Hinata feel it again.

The sense of being watched.

All the crowds are dying down as the lunch rush comes to an end, sunlight passing lazily over emptying stalls and buildings still strewn with empty bowls, plates, and trash.

And through the thinning groups of people she sees him, cheeky grin marring his face so eerily similar to his.

Turns out, he hadn't left at all.

-X-

'It really is her. My Hinata…well my 17 year old Hinata, but still the same nonetheless!' Menma thought excitedly.

His first idea had been just to scope and watch her from a distance, see if she possibly had Bolt or Hima in tow with her or had a clue of where they were.

But she was out with Sakura and Ino.

And unfortunately Sakura's fists would still hurt no matter what age he was when she'd noticed him, leading him to make a quick retreat before she acted on her silent threats towards him.

"Hinata Hyuga, right? Can you spare a minute?"

He watches visibly as her heart and mind seem to wage battle over whether it's probably a good idea to acknowledge him after his earlier behavior and he steps back to give her a better sense of comfort.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to be a pervert or anything watching you guys! Err…that came out bad. I mean, my wife and I are new and visiting the area and you just look so much like a younger version of her. I was just shocked for a moment!" Menma rambled, internally wanting to hit himself.

'Stick to the story, stick to the plan.'

"New as in new to Konoha?" Hinata eventually asked.

Menma nodded, glad she hadn't yet decided to attempt to strike him with a gentle fist or worse.

"My wife and I were planning to check out the Hokage Monument and a few other notable places like Ichiraku's and Yakiniku Q's barbecue from the tourist guidebooks we read about. We got separated from each other around the market area." He explained.

It was a reasonable enough excuse and he beams at the small grin that lights her face in understanding.

"Do you need help in where to go?" She questioned, walking forward and Menma moved to follow her.

This would be his best and probably only chance to get some crucial intel.

Hinata for the most part doesn't say much during their walk, he fills the gaps in silence mostly feigning not to know her interests or what she does in her afternoons waiting for the right time to ask her about the kids…

"One of the main reasons my wife and I were so interested in coming here was to try and get pictures with some of the famous war heroes! I've heard even Naruto Uzumaki has gone on to become a father already!" Menma started, gauging Hinata's reaction carefully as he kept his stare forward.

He can see the beginnings of pink flood her cheeks from the corner of his eye, but she nods as a smile warms her face.

"It's something everyone has gossiped about hundreds of times by now, though yes it's correct in a sense he and I have become parents."

And Menma abruptly stops.

'So it's true...'

Boruto and Himawari really are around here and going by what Hinata has just told him, they at least found their younger selves.

A mix of relief and worry swirl at him making his chest tighten as he began to look around them again.

The sound of children's laughter came from various directions, but none of them belonged to his own.

'Where are they? Maybe back at the Hyuga Manor?' He couldn't imagine them being at his old run-down apartment with how little space it barely had for him let alone 3 more people.

"Are you okay?" Hinata's voice brings him back and he swallows before giving her a quick nod. He couldn't rush this, he'd hardly gathered much information…

Concern passes in her gaze, though she says nothing else as they move forward again.

Whatever was bothering him, she doubted he would be willing to share it with her.

-X-

"Are you a kunoichi by any chance?"

It's a lighthearted question, but Honoka still feels her stomach jolt enough to make her nervous. Had she done something suspicious? Maybe playing this civilian role wouldn't be as easy as she thought.

These blue contacts strain and itch from prolonged use, it'd be much easier to look for her Naruto if she could get to a higher vantage point and use her byakugan…

"No, I've watched many go and return from various missions throughout the years though so I'm familiar with a few things typical of their life." She lied easily, adjusting the strap of her purse closer.

If Naruto doesn't believe her, his expression doesn't show it as he keeps an easygoing smile.

"Ah, I see. Well we should get hurrying then. We don't want to keep your husband waiting!" Naruto laughs and Honoka moves into step to keep up with him until an older woman's screech pierces the air.

"Someone stop those men! They stole all those cloths and jewelry without paying!" She beckons out for all to hear.

The group of thieves in question have scrambled throughout the various stalls in every direction, arms indeed filled to the brim with sparkling gold, ruby, and aquamarine high end trinkets and charms.

Naruto immediately leaps into action with a few of his clones to get the ones trying to escape into the darker alleyways and Honoka tenses, realizing two of the men are heading in her direction…

'I didn't want to draw attention to myself, however it wouldn't be right to let these robbers go knowing I could have helped in some way.'

They don't consider her a threat telling from their growls and loud scoffs for her to move out of the way before she is trampled next…

And she uses that to her advantage at the duo not seeing either of her strikes pierce at a series of chakra points from their chests up to their necks, becoming immobilized and crashing to the ground as all the fine ornaments and silks they stole slip from their hands to the ground.

"W-What did you do to us?!" One of the men manages to garble out, thin trickle of blood smearing his lips as he coughs and tries to catch his breath.

There isn't any time to wait or give him an answer though, a small crowd already forming and more importantly staring at her in mixes of shock and awe.

She slips herself away quickly from the rising commotion, wincing before settling herself against the hot metal of the rooftops further down the block. A few grey clouds pass overhead, the brief patches of darkness hopefully keeping her hidden for at least a little bit.

Maybe Naruto won't find her up here, too busy with everything going on down below to notice her presence gone.

But, its wishful thinking…she needs to move fast.

"Alright, I'll use this small moment of time I have to get a 360 view of Konoha." Honoka whispered, taking out her contacts and activating her byakugan.

Her husband's chakra signature is heading towards their meeting point of the Hokage monument as planned, he's even somehow crossed paths with her younger self most likely to try and find out if she knows where Boruto and Himawari are.

'They aren't with them, maybe at the compound then?' Honoka considered, casting her gaze in the direction of the manor quickly.

An ache that she and Naruto have been carrying for so long lifts off her chest at picking up Himawari's chakra first, to see proof she's okay with Father and Hanabi…

'Boruto, where is his? Why can't I find his?'

"Why are you up here?" A familiar voice question hers before she can search any further, sharper and less joking than before.

Naruto.

Honoka doesn't move immediately, shifting her head down in seeming shame while quickly putting her contacts back in.

Gone is his smile as she turns to look at him fully, brows knitted together as he regards her in a mix of suspicion and puzzlement. Azure eyes have grown darker, distrust beginning to swirl within them.

She's sure he's wondering about who she truly is now and what her intentions are for being within the village.

And her voice feels dry as he silently points to the two incapacitated men being hauled away by the police then back to her.

"So, not a kunoichi huh?"

-X-

Click. Click. Click.

His time watch was doing it again, low buzz rising up and filling the room with its annoying thrill.

It would silence itself soon enough in a few minutes once more like it had done the dozens of times already in the past few days, but he still couldn't figure out why it kept emitting such a noise off and on.

'I can't recall the Commander ever mentioning something like this supposed to be happening with our watches…'

Thinking of the Commander leaves a sour taste in his mouth. In spite of all his attempts, he still hadn't heard back from Sugawara since hearing his final cryptic words for him. Every time he tried to make contact again, going through the same motions he had instructed him on it always brought up static or nothing.

'That had to be just a scare ploy. There's no way he or this brat's parents are going to find me so soon. I can't be captured yet, not without first getting the answers I've worked so hard for.' Takeda reminded himself.

However, being on the run like this wasn't without its extra irritations.

Other than Boruto's whining and yelps when training sessions went on for long hours, he had to be constantly on alert for anyone tracking them closely, peering in their direction for too long…

He had only made time leaps so far going back a few days a time, nothing too crazy in order to not draw Sugawara's or any of the other Time Police captain's suspicion.

The constant leaps left little time for sleep though, going through the motions of finding the nearest markets or restaurants and buying a few goods before slipping back again into another portal.

His body was growing weary, exhausted and mad at him for continuing this nonstop cycle.

"You have a lot of bags under your eyes." Boruto had noted during their fifth day of leaping and through his haze of drowsiness it seemed like he was smirking at him.

Mocking him.

It was odd, Boruto usually ignored his existence unless he was about to give him some food or finally let him rest. His mind swirled as Boruto only stared at him blankly, but all he saw was a foolish smile taunting him and he hastily pulled a kunai from his pocket, swinging and hovering it above his head wildly until he squirmed.

"Don't get smart with me. I'm going to make sure you're locked up properly before I even think of sleeping or leaving you without supervision." Takeda hissed.

And his anger evaporates at apparently having wiped that stupid grin so similar to his father's away, he won't dare to joke around again knowing he's the one in control…

But if Boruto was still afraid of him, he had gradually stopped showing it.

Yes, he had his moments here and there where he would moan for his parents and sister or simply coil up in a ball and refuse to listen to him, though otherwise he had become eerily quiet in a way he had ever seen him act before. From the corner of his eye he watched as he stared blankly off into the busier crowds of the central marketplace and stations before he forcibly tugged him along.

The blueness of his eyes seemed dull all the time now.

He may not have figured out yet or managed to coax out the full extent of his powers (especially the meaning behind that brief moment with his right eye), however he knew one thing undoubtedly rung true staring at Boruto's empty gaze…

He was breaking him.

-X-

"Menma!"

"Honoka!"

'They act as if they haven't seen each other in years instead of just a few hours.' Naruto wondered, confused over the couple's practical leap into each other's embrace.

He had wanted to question Honoka more on her earlier behavior, why she had decided lying was the best option.

"I have an important mission I must take care of. My intentions weren't malicious in lying to you Naruto."

His questions over what type of mission exactly were only met with silence, she had clearly been searching for something or someone leaping to the rooftop like that. Telling by her tiny grin when he had gotten them back down she had at least found what she had been looking for.

"It was most likely just that she just wanted to find her husband faster. And maybe she's retired from being a ninja which is why she didn't bring it up." Hinata whispered from beside him, not wanting to interrupt their moment. It seemed reasonable, at least until Naruto grumbled back she hadn't been gazing anywhere near the Hokage monument at first.

If anything, from the brief seconds he had watched her she had been focusing completely towards something on the opposite side of the village.

'There's something off about those two, I don't know why though…are they a part of that Takeda guy's plans, maybe?' Naruto wondered, scowling as he crossed his arms.

Just more people to be on guard about.

Meanwhile Menma and Honoka were attempting to inch themselves away from their younger counterparts.

"They're still staring at us, what should we do?!" Honoka whispered, burying her head into his chest to avoid any further eye contact.

Menma shrugged, laughing a bit at her panic. "You're the one who brought attention upon my younger self you know."

"Not on purpose!" She huffed, voice too muffled by his shirt for him to have properly heard her.

Besides, he's one to talk dragging her younger self into this mess too!

Menma slowly lifted her face back up, grinning confidently making her face start to burn.

"Don't worry, I know how to make them leave." He mused softly before lowering his face down. Honoka meets him halfway, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck the further he deepens their kiss.

They faintly hear a mix of a gasp and squeak before the pattering of footsteps echoes away in the opposite direction.

Menma pulls back slowly then, brushing a thumb against her bottom lip with a smirk. "I'm sure we're alone now."

Honoka giggled, shaking her head. "Yes, I doubt anyone wants to watch us make out."

And that includes their selves from the past.

She moves to twine their hands together, blushing at a few wolf whistles from other passing tourists or couples that saw their act as well.

'Kissing in public got our younger selves to leave, but it didn't take away notice completely off of us.'

"Ignore them." Menma states before lightly tugging at her hand as they start moving again. The Hokage monument lacks his face carved into the stone, just another sign they truly have gone years back in time.

They walk around a few blocks passing over bright pinks and reds of tree blossoms coming into bloom, tiny petals falling against the pavements coloring dusty streets before settling down at a nearby park, keeping to the shade as the heat of the day grows on.

"So, tell me what you learned." Honoka voices, taking his focus away from children gathered at the swings and jungle gym.

"From what it sounded like, they seem to be safe. Apparently Boruto and Himawari are staying with our younger selves at the Hyuga manor until our recent purchase of a house." Menma explains.

Honoka blinked, surprise marring her face. "How did we afford a house so soon?"

Menma shrugged, he hadn't gathered enough out of Hinata to ask her that. "I assume we have jobs and that your Father and sister helped with other expenses. Our teenaged selves seem to be handling this all okay…hopefully."

Honoka pursed her lips in thought, frowning as she picked at a few blades of grass. 'I sensed Himawari back then, but Boruto…'

When she looks up again Menma is regarding her curiously. "What is it?"

"Ah, well before your younger self caught me I managed to look towards the Hyuga manor and pick up on Himawari's chakra signature, though not Boruto's. And the fact that he wasn't with either of our younger selves makes me worry…" She trailed off.

Maybe she was just assuming the worse, surely they couldn't have gotten here before them, right?

Menma follows her line of thinking, gritting his teeth. "Shit, this isn't good if the Time Police is already here. I can't exact proper authority as Hokage over them without revealing my identity in the process. I don't know if they could be cruel enough to go after children, but past examples Shikamaru has shown me of their behavior doesn't give me high hopes on that."

Honoka nodded, sitting up and taking Menma's hand as he moved to stand.

"We don't have much information at the moment to really go by to make any sound decisions, I know it's going to be risky but-"

Honoka shook her head, not needing him to explain any further as she squeezed his hand back. "We're in this together dear knowing the danger that would come with getting Boruto and Himawari back. If we have to interact again with our younger selves, so be it."

-x-

A mix of more serious and fun interactions to come! So, I've been wondering you guys do you think there will be more spotlight in the future on Himawari's abilities? Canon doesn't give much to go by at the moment so I've used a mix of it and my own ideas. I know most people either love or hate the Boruto series, though everyone seems to be in agreement on liking Himawari at least! Lol (I still find it odd Boruto is the only one with a sibling out of his classmates/friends, only Naruto and Hinata wanted more than one child apparently!)

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	14. Two Can Keep A Secret

Chapter 13: Two Can Keep a Secret

'It's odd watching myself eat ramen.'

Has he always slurped his noodles so noisily like that? In the grand scheme of things it doesn't really matter seeing as it's a sign the ramen is good (which Ichiraku's always will be!), the surrounding mix of conversations and servers moving to and fro with bowls and plates drowns out such messy sounds anyways.

He'd been watching his younger self for close to an hour now, it felt like he was going in circles with no clear answers to his schedule the way he seemed to be wandering about Konoha's rising city districts.

And if he hasn't caught on to following him yet, he will soon.

"Sir, are you ready to order yet?" A feminine voice asks, impatience crawling in her tone and he looks up to see stormy hazel eyes peering at him waiting for a response.

Right, he's been sitting here close to 30 minutes and all he's ordered is some water then tea.

"Oh, sorry I guess I'll take one large of bowl of miso and pork ramen." Menma answered quickly, the woman nodding as she wrote down his order before slipping away back towards the kitchen.

In the midst of his distraction he glances back to see his younger self is already leaving, pulling out his same old frog wallet dropping down a few ryo before turning to go.

He itches to get up and follow where he plans to go next until he abruptly twists one last time to gaze around the shop.

His eyes seem to immediately rest on him.

The message is clear: 'I see you.'

'How long has he known?'

And why hadn't he mentioned it yet?

Ignoring the lurch in his chest (wow, I have quite a mean stare when I'm annoyed), he moves for his glass of water casually hoping he doesn't seem that out of the ordinary.

He should've asked Honoka to come with him, it would've been less awkward if it seemed like they were just out on a date and not simply him alone among other groups of friends and couples milling about.

His younger self regards him for a few seconds before disappearing among the evening crowds.

By the time he quickly finishes up his meal, he's too far away to be tracked.

The sky has taken on a mix of dark violets, contrasting with the fading pinks and reds of the sunset. It would probably rain tonight or pretty soon, a chill rising in the air as he stared at a slew of grey clouds swirling in the distance.

He moved to return back to the hotel he and Honoka were staying at, smiling when he saw her sleeping form already among the blankets.

"Honoka, don't be a blanket hog, share some with me!" Menma whispered into her ear, his wife's pearly orbs opening sleepily before yawning.

"You're back sooner than I expected." She murmured, scooting over to give him some room though he took to instead resting his head against her shoulder.

They grow quiet for a moment, low roars of thunder soon filling the silence as raindrops began to patter against the window.

"I take it didn't go well." Honoka questioned after a while, rolling over to face him fully. It wasn't like they could straight out ask their younger selves the questions they so desperately wanted answered, somehow they would need to gain their trust…

Not the easiest task knowing they were already clearly wary of them both.

Honoka moved to rub at Menma's shoulder getting his attention off of watching the growing rhythm of rain and wind blanketing Konoha's streets.

"Come with me tomorrow to the pharmacy. We'll have better luck I think we stay together instead of separating trying to talk to our past selves."

Menma nods his agreement, wrapping his arms loosely around her as he felt his eyes grow heavy. He presses his lips slow and languidly against hers to forget his troubles over the day, smiling at the sight of her swollen lips when he finally pulls back. It sinks in quickly just how tired he is from walking and attempting to gather as much info as possible from various people once his muscles start to relax. Honoka instantly snuggles into the embrace, using his body more so now than the sheets for warmth.

It's been another long day.

-X-

"And if I took five apples away, how many would you be left with?" Hinata questioned, peering down at Himawari as she counted off with her fingers.

"3!" She replied excitedly as she held up the right amount with her hands back to her.

Hinata giggled, nodding as she let her silently read the next question to herself out of her math book.

She'd been adamant about coming to the store with her today, tired of being trapped within the manor's walls day after day.

Part of her couldn't blame her, knowing how frustrated she was with the lack of answers on her brother's disappearance and the continued need to be surrounded by either guards, Father, or Hanabi…

"Alright, I'm leaving now!" Hinata called out, pausing when Himawari rushed away from the dining table to attach herself to her legs.

"Mama, I'm coming with you!" She announced.

It was a statement, not a question.

A few of the Hyuga elders frown, gesturing for Himawari to return and finish up her eggs and cereal though it only makes her squeeze at Hinata's legs tighter, tiny nails digging in to stay in place.

"No thank you, I'm full! You can have it if you want to though! Mama, let's get going." Himawari reaffirms with only a quick glance back, moving around to grab Hinata's hand.

Hanabi sends her a questioning look, gazing at her niece's stubborn expression. This could easily lead to a tantrum the ways things are heading.

Hinata bends herself to her daughter's level, sapphire orbs imploring her to not say no…

"You've been studying with Grandpa and Auntie though, you'll probably get bored being with me at the store; I won't be able to play with you." She reasons.

Himawari shook her head so quickly, reminding her of Naruto's eagerness. "That's fine, please let me go with you Mama. I promise I'll be extra quiet!"

And so, here they were.

Mr. Ando luckily has no qualms about her daughter being here, even teaching her about the various herbs and medicinal creams that line the shelves.

"I'm going to make sure some thyme and rosemary got delivered to some patients upstairs, will you two be okay for a few minutes without me?" He questioned to the pair as he finished up with inventory in the back.

Hinata nods, adjusting herself to move behind the register keeping Himawari in her lap.

A few more customers come in to pick up an order, get a quick snack from the vending machines, or ask for directions as the morning trudges by until she sees dark hair out of the corner of her eye.

'Isn't that…the same man from before?'

The one she had guided to the Konoha monument to meet up with his wife?

His hand is looped with hers as she giggles at something's he's said and Hinata frowns, nearly wanting to sink down out of sight when they both cast their gazes towards the store.

'Why are they here? The hospital isn't exactly the best tourist attraction to visit.' She wondered, thoughts interrupted by Himawari's light tug on her blouse.

"Mama, what coin is this?" She questioned, pointing to a 10 ryo coin picture.

"It's a 10 ryo Hima, you're adding this time." Hinata murmurs, staring between her and the couple as they made their way inside.

Her stomach twists, bile seeming to churn faster and revolt at keeping still. If Mr. Ando would return, she could ask to take a quick break, anything to help calm her pounding heart and be away from the strange couple.

'Be polite, they haven't done anything wrong.'

Except they seem to be following her and Naruto everywhere.

Still, no matter this uncomfortable sensation she gets from seeing the duo she can't up and leave her post or create too much of a scene.

"Hello, didn't know you worked here!" Menma chirps out and Hinata forces on a smile with a quick nod.

"How can I help you two? This isn't exactly one of Konoha's most exciting places. Do you need medicine for a stomachache or headache maybe?" Hinata listed off in a ramble, taking in a breath when she realized neither were really listening to her…

They were both instead focused on Himawari.

Her eyes narrowed, quietly brushing her fingers against the kunai Naruto had slipped into her pocket before she and Himawari had left.

Perhaps she really was going to need to use it.

-X-

"Do you have anything for migraines? I woke up with such a bad one this morning that Menma suggested we come here before taking in any more sites." Honoka asked.

Hinata blinked, they were staring at her again as if the past few seconds hadn't happened, that they hadn't just been gazing at her youngest child so intently…

'What?'

"It's in aisle two, towards the middle." She spoke up gently, still wary and puzzled by their behavior.

Surely she hadn't just imagined those stares, they looked at Himawari as if they knew who she was.

She peered down at Himawari, confusion only growing when it seemed like she too was highly interested in the couple.

"Your daughter really takes after you in looks. How old is she if I may ask?" Menma asked hanging back while Honoka moved in the direction of aisle, Himawari speaking up before Hinata could regain her voice.

"4! But I'm going to be 5 in almost a week!" She announced proudly.

Menma laughed with a nod, directing his attention back to his wife. "Honoka, doesn't this get you in the mood to have children of our own?!"

Red flooded her face, staring between her husband and Hinata silently before busying herself gazing back down at the various herbs and basils.

"You have the same injury as Papa." Himawari pointed out, gesturing to his bandaged arm.

Hinata held her back from reaching for it, though she wiggled out of her hold crossing over the counter to lightly grip onto his sleeve.

Menma stiffened, Himawari was perceptive enough and if she blurted out any more similarities between her and 'Papa' it would ruin their best plans at the moment for remaining incognito. Still, he can't help brush a hand softly against the messy locks she got from him.

"Himawari, be polite!" Hinata scolds her, frowning when she doesn't move away from his grip immediately.

"You smell and kind of look just like Papa too. Like that ocean or forestry lotion that Mama always buys for him...wait, did you come back for us?! But why are your eyes and hair different; did the scroll do that?" Himawari continued on with her questions making Menma laugh weakly at her supposed story.

'Crap…'

She takes to staring at him intently in realization, hold becoming just a bit tighter and Hinata wonders then if her mind really is racing too with the possibilities, of this man actually being an older Naruto…

'If that's true, then could his wife with him perhaps be-'

"Dear, we should get going. You made that reservation at Yakiniku Q's barbecue for 12:30, right? It's already noon now." Honoka breaks her line of thinking, already back at the register with packet of headache medicine in tow.

Menma coughs, gently breaking Himawari's hold off of him much to her disappointment. "Sorry, didn't realize so much time had passed!"

Hinata rings them up, but not without taking one last long look at the duo.

"Wait!" Himawari beckons out to them just as they're leaving the store, noticing one of the herbs they bought slipping out of their bags.

She picks up the bundle of dry thyme and lavender leaves hurriedly, searching the crowds only to find they had vanished just as quickly as they had appeared.

Hinata tugs her back inside before she can go any further, sighing at her pouting cheeks. "It's okay Hima, I'm sure they bought plenty to last them for a good while."

Tears pool in her azure eyes though, crushing the shrubberies in her hands until they're all completely broken and ripped apart.

"Other Papa and Mama forgot these! And they forget me too!" She wailed.

The weight of her words makes Hinata bite her lip before tugging her into a hug to calm her sobbing as she quickly gathered her thoughts together.

She needs to call Naruto.

Outside the store Honoka pursed her lips in a similar manner, nearly heading back into the store until Menma stops her.

"She's crying, she already knows…" Honoka whispered, voice cracking apart as she started to ball up her hands.

And they can't even comfort her.

There are too many witnesses about, they needed to keep their identities to as few as people as possible.

Menma pulls them back from the scene, trembling as well.

"I know."

He casts one quick look over his shoulder, Himawari's cheeks still stained pink as her sobs dissolve into quieter hiccups.

"But now isn't the right time."

-X-

"Wait, are you saying you believe that one guy following me all over town was actually myself?! How, I mean he looked so…so old!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke stared at him blankly, exactly how this idiot could be selected by the people of Konoha to be Hokage one day still seemed a mystery, but he supposed his older self had to be more mature. "Moron, that's what happens when you age."

"I don't have bags under my eyes! And why are you even here?" He snapped.

Sasuke only pointed to Sakura who gave Naruto and Hinata a sheepish grin. "What? You interrupted our lunch saying it was an emergency so he came along as well."

Shikamaru yawned, straightening up as he leaned his head away from his palm to get them back to the main conversation at hand. "Anyways, from what Hinata's said there isn't definitive proof it's your future selves besides some similarities and Himawari believing that's who they are."

"It seems all our runs in with them are too coincidental though. As if they already knew where to find us." Hinata points out.

"Well the only way it seems like you'll get a proper answer is a confrontation. One they can't easily slip away from." Sakura advises.

Naruto and Hinata look back to each other then, nodding silently. It wouldn't be like Himawari to have spoken so surely about the couple if she hadn't felt some type of connection to them…

"Let's let your Father and Hanabi know too; they could decide to show up at the manor." Naruto decides.

But the rest of the day passes without seeing any trace of them again.

It's nearing 10 o clock that night when a guard alerts them of visitors at the main gate.

"Even though they say it's urgent, should I tell them to return back in the morning?" The guard questions.

In the moonlight though both Naruto and Hinata can make out their faces, an eerie reality soon sets in.

They're looking at themselves.

The guard pauses as he stares between each pair, coughing to break the silence.

"Should I alert Lord Hiashi and Lady Hanabi?" He asks aloud to no one in particular, wanting to be some use to the situation at hand.

'Maybe it's been a long shift, though I swear I'm seeing two versions of the same people at once.'

Naruto holds up a hand to stop him before he can move too far. "No, that won't be necessary…"

He arches a brow at the couple's hands up gesture of peace. Well, he doesn't detect any malicious intent or sense anyone else nearby.

"You can return back to your post, though alert the others to stay on guard around the entire compound." Hinata adds in.

The man nods, carrying out her orders as he leaves to give them privacy.

Menma withers first under Naruto's intense stare again, sighing. "You don't have to stare at me so nastily, we figured it was best to stop all the running around and hiding."

Naruto only scoffs, gazing back to Hinata. "Hinata, I don't know what you and Hima saw earlier but this man can definitely not be me! He doesn't look like he's slept or ate properly in weeks!"

Menma blinked, peering down at himself. Sure there were many nights where he didn't get home until past 1 or 2 am from what seemed like endless paperwork, and yes he occasionally still ate to-go ramen cups when he forgot to take Honoka's bento boxes with him, but that didn't mean he was ancient like his younger self insinuated!

Right?

Why did nobody tell him such alarming news otherwise?

"Honoka, am I old?!" He began questioning to her in panic, not amused by the grin that broke out across her face.

"No dear, but of course you're not going to look like your teenage self. It's been over 10 years after all…" She hummed.

'10 years.' Hinata considered in shock, stiffening when she felt Honoka's gaze meet hers directly for the first time. Gone were her contacts this time, trademark Hyuga eyes staring back.

"Well, we have questions." Naruto grumbled after a while and the pair nodded, gesturing for them to sit in the garden.

These are some of the best nights to enjoy the garden, pathways illuminated by the silver of the moon and air warm enough to relax among golden and white petals opening up. Menma and Honoka gaze around with nostalgia before sitting in the grass across from themselves.

"Are…Are you really us?" Hinata murmurs out.

"Yes." They spoke in unison.

Naruto tapped his chin thoughtfully to think of a difficult question only he would know before grinning as he pointed a finger in Menma's direction. "If you're really me as you say then tell me this, where is Hinata most ticklish?!"

Both Hinata and Honoka reddened, staring at him in bewilderment.

Menma shrugged, smirking just the same. "Hmm, well that's easy! Her ears if I'm nibbling at them before heading out for the day or her neck and stomach when I'm massaging it or when we're in shower and I-"

"I think he gets the point." Honoka cut him off at seeing the awkwardness on their younger selves' faces.

This conversation is strange enough as it is!

"Anyways…" Menma trailed off, growing serious again as he and Honoka sat forward. More questions could be answered later or better left to happen on their own without further interference.

"Tell us, where is Boruto?"

-X-

"Bigger Papa, can you start training me?" Himawari asked, taking Menma's attention away from the scrolls he had been reading off and on since he'd awaken. It's worse than he and Honoka expected not just in the little effects Boruto and Himawari's presence in the past have caused.

It'd be one thing to be dealing with one Time Police officer, but two…

'And we have no idea where this other freak is, this Sugawara fellow better have some answers.'

"Bigger Papa, did you hear me?" Himawari asked at his silence, tugging on his sleeves and nearly taking his mask off in the process.

It gets a bit confusing wondering who she's referring to, but she refuses to call them by any other names.

'Well, I guess it's one way to differentiate us.' He mused, though he could tell his 17 year old self didn't appreciate being called 'Smaller Papa' now.

"Why do want us to train you?" Naruto asked from the side to join the conversation. She'd never really taken an interest in any ninja arts or tools before this as far as he knew.

Himawari waved up a finger as if it was obvious. "To save big brother of course!"

She pouts at everyone's lack of response to that, Honoka brushing a hand through her locks affectionately.

"We want Boruto back too though ninjutsu alone won't be enough in dealing with this man. He's very dangerous as you already know and we're trying to avoid putting you in harm's way as much as possible." She explained gently.

Hinata squeezes at her shoulders to provide further back up. "Of course you'll be helping us in your own way Hima, you may not see it now though as we're still properly working through a plan to move forward with."

And at this Himawari finally relaxes a bit, though her attention quickly returned down the hall to watching morning spars between various Hyuga members, cerulean orbs watching their moves intently in order to properly copy them.

It doesn't matter what either Mamas' or Papas' say; she must get stronger, she has to get stronger…

She hides her hands as she balls them into tiny fists, sucking in a breath to stay calm.

"Things are already changing so much." Menma points out at her behavior, part of him had hoped to see her joyfully creating some artwork of the spring flowers or out playing hopscotch with her Aunt when they had returned in the morning, but her focus was completely on training.

His daughter's childhood was losing its innocence, slowly becoming eroded and dark the more she saw of the cruel side of people.

And Boruto's…the thought made him even sicker, nails sinking into the grass to distract himself.

"What are your plans for the day?" Hinata inquired. For now outside of Father and Hanabi, most of the clan thought Menma and Honoka were just high-ranked ANBU assigned to help with Boruto's case.

It helps that the masks Kakashi found for them hide at least some of their inevitable similarities.

"We go pay this Sugawara fellow a visit of course. We'll meet up again in the afternoon or evening." Honoka stated.

The pair get up to leave shortly after, Himawari noticing them about to go and almost moving to follow until Naruto holds her back.

"They'll come back again later; don't worry." He assures her.

Perhaps they'll gather more out of Sugawara then they could though he can't resist the frown at seeing Himawari twist her fingers against the ends of her jacket anxiously.

'Waiting is always the hardest part.'

-X-

"Get up, come on. We need to get moving already." Takeda grumbled harshly, shaking at Boruto's shoulders roughly until cobalt eyes finally opened.

Wearily, he gets up hoping his trembling stays out of his sight. It's cold, chill in the morning air nearly lulling him back asleep. The sky is interspersed with ribbons of yellow and orange as sunlight hits him as he tries to turn over away from the rising day.

Where were they going now?

Boruto paused gazing around as everything came into focus, surprised to be taking in the sight of familiar trees and pathways.

They're near Konoha.

Takeda has his back turned to him as he looks in his direction, packing up their small bag of belongings while muttering frantically to himself. His desires to probe at his eyes had waned lately, his attention one night crazily focused instead to his wristwatch he never seemed to keep out of his sight.

And it's then that he sees for the first time said time watch is lit up. A low buzz of static emits from it every few seconds before he hears the faintest of voices come through.

Quietly, he steps forward. Takeda too deeply focused on counting off various items to ensure that he's picked up every piece of equipment.

The static thrills out again, but this time he hears it and his heartbeat quickens.

'Mama and Papa?'

But it's not the Mama and Papa he had been staying with for weeks now, no they sound older like the same ones he and Hima had inadvertently disappeared from so long ago…

'Did they come back to get us?! Do they know I've be taken?'

He moves back quickly as Takeda's dark gaze begins twisting towards his, scowl crossing his face before it slowly morphs into a manic grin.

And Boruto can't be sure if he's talking to him or himself still.

"Commander thinks he has me cornered with these new plans and deals he's making with those parents of yours, but he has another thing coming if he thinks I'll be going down that easily. No not yet, I still have much to research, much to cover..."

-X-

'Lord Seventh and Lady Uzumaki?'

He's used to seeing the pair only from faraway or from a television screen.

This isn't good, two versions of the same people are now in the same timeline.

Had they already interacted? How many repercussions would this have on the future?

Scarlet orbs harden at his seeming disinterest in them, the same ones he's heard from passed along stories while the telltale veins of the byakugan's activation pin him down.

It isn't like he could move even if he wanted to, chains still fastened in place keeping him within these four gray walls.

It's been like this for nearly two weeks now.

"Are you Commander Sugawara?" Menma speaks first.

There's no point in denying it.

"Yes."

As soon as the words leave his lips the impact of his fist strikes his jaw, vision going hazy as blood singes on his tongue.

Menma cracks his knuckles with a smile, forcing his face to look back their way. "I've been wanting to do that for days."

Honoka moves to his side, jabbing straight into his chest knocking the breath out of him. "Of course, this won't have to go on as long as you give us the answers we want. Now."

'Torture. I'm being tortured again.'

Somewhere Takeda is running around scot free with the child they so desperately want back, letting him take the brunt of these punishments probably with a gleeful smile.

'Well, you can only run for so long...'

"I-I'll tell you everything you want to know. The same as I did with your younger selves." He manages out when he steadies himself to sit back up.

It hurts to see someone usually so friendly, so helpful to all of Konoha's citizens regarding him with such malice and cruelty. This hadn't been his idea at all, but he doubts he'll be able to sway the duo if at all to believe him.

"Start from the beginning." Honoka states.

And he does, giving them every last detail he can remember from looking over the mission's details on what they would have to do stop Boruto and Himawari's interferences in the timelines to Takeda's betrayal and kidnapping of Boruto Uzumaki for his own wants and desires.

"That's as far as I know so far. Though your younger selves believe that Takeda can possibly be lured back with use of Himawari in some way."

Menma slams his fist down against the table, shaking his head. "No, that's far too dangerous! And besides, how do we know we can even trust you?"

Honoka nodded her head in agreement, eyes narrowing. "Exactly, how do we know this isn't just some sick plan you and this Takeda fellow didn't come up with together? Lure Himawari in too so you can both conduct your crazy experiments and research on them?"

Sugawara held up his shackles before lowering them back down into his lap. "I can promise you Lord Seventh and Lady Uzumaki my intentions while they may seem wicked from an outsider's view, my goal was only to return your children back home to stop any further breakdowns in the time streams. Their presence here has already altered people's jobs, behaviors, and relationships for better or worse…"

But Menma and Honoka as he expect still regard him hatefully and he swallows, realizing the earlier plans he made with their past selves will no longer work.

Nothing of his original plans really exist anymore.

'I have to get them to trust me, somehow, someway…'

He casts a gaze down to his watch, working despite the bruises and cuts littered over his skin.

More rules would need to be broken.

Ignoring the stab of pain that comes with lifting his arm back up, he gestures to the officer on duty to not let them leave yet. Sleep is tugging at him to rest his head, blurring his eyes though he can't black out.

Not yet.

"What now?" Menma asks at the officer's pointing them back, following his gaze towards the watch.

"I don't expect you two to believe me, I understand. And in that case, take my time watch. The instructions on how to use it along with my personal notes over the mission, they're all among my belongings the guards took when they first brought me in. Still, once you read over those maybe you can come back here and let me help you two."

Menma regarded it warily, arching a brow as he watched the officer take it off and slide it towards him. "Is this just another lie you came up with on the spot?"

Sugawara shook his head, voice too dry now as he pointed outside his cell. 'No, just please believe me Lord Seventh.'

He laid his head down, growing quiet. A team of medical staff swarm in just as Menma and Honoka leave out, leaving them only more puzzled.

Based on of all the police statements they had read over and Sugawara's own words, it seemed to add up. Though right now they only had his side of the story, Takeda's could be the complete opposite spinning Sugawara as the one in the wrong…

Honoka gazed at their reflections through the cracked glass of the watch, sighing before she gazed back to Menma as he took her hand.

'One of them is lying, maybe to cover the other?' She considered; they couldn't rule out any options at this point.

They just had to find out who.

-x-

I've been dealing with this nasty cold for days, I figured at first it was allergies, but then a sore throat came on that no remedies have seemed to work on fixing (anyone got any suggestions?). Well, at least writing/reading always makes me feel a bit better! That latest chapter of the Boruto manga only makes me even further wish Himawari maybe gets a bit of training in down the line, my heart can't handle more scare tactics like that! Lol.

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	15. Silent Beginnings

Chapter 14: Silent Beginnings

"Are you ready?" Menma whispered to his wife as she gives a slow nod in return. Nightfall has long since came over Konoha shrouding crowds slowly dispersing as midnight nears. A cool mist keeps them relatively hidden, staying quiet as they get closer to their destination. According to Sugawara this is how things must be to put an end to this chase…

The countdown is over, all time is up.

Tonight it's finally their turn to strike.

"Will this watch truly work?" Honoka murmurs, staring at their cracked reflections through the glass.

It's ticking echoes around them, numbers shining against the moonlight when she holds it up to the sky.

Their younger selves had so badly wanted to come along, but it was better to go with the element of surprise in taking Takeda out.

And at the moment, he didn't know they had returned. That they had changed their appearances enough he wouldn't probably know who they were at first…

In those few seconds they would take Boruto back and finally complete a mix of revenge and punishment against the man.

Honoka pursed her lips, ignoring the tight sensation needling at her gut. There were so many outcomes that could result out of this tactic, would Takeda become wildly desperate and attempt to harm himself and Boruto? Or would he try a massive time leap in order to stall out being captured?

"He isn't thinking straight, that much I can tell from his apparent behavior with use of the watch." Sugawara warned.

Menma took her hand, steadying her quivering.

"It's all almost over, don't forget that."

Honoka nodded, forcing on a small grin before they casting the watch upwards together with both clicking on the same point Sugawara had instructed them on as a bright light began encompassing the area.

When their vision clears darkness surrounds them on all sides, zigzags of trails coming from every direction leading to various multicolored doors.

The Passages of Time.

And tucked away in the corner they see two figures, one tall and the other so much smaller. A fleck of golden blond hair so striking, so familiar crosses into their view and Honoka's breath stills before turning to her husband to see Kurama's chakra already blanketing him, eyes dark and scarlet as he steps forward in a flash.

If Takeda knew of their presence or impending arrival, his expression doesn't show it; face completely blank and neutral. Beside him Boruto's gaze widens, tiny hands reaching for him.

Menma smiles in his direction, though his eyes never fully drift from watching Takeda's every move.

"Papa! You came! Is Mama here too?" Boruto spoke up eagerly, glancing around and jumping up when he sees Honoka is the not too far away.

Menma nods, gesturing to behind him. "Go over to her where it's safe."

Boruto nearly cries out that he can't, that Takeda has bounded him once more until he notices the chains have already broken off in the midst of him getting close, that he's no longer being tied back.

"Go Boruto. Now." Menma repeats himself, harsher than he means to sound at seeing his son tremble before he quickly does as he's told.

"Mama!"

He hears his son and wife's happy cry in reunion as he pounces into her arms, giddy with relief and the slightest bit of tension leaves him knowing they have both children back now.

"Well, you found me. I suppose the Commander really did give me up in the end if you have that on you." Takeda voices, pointing to the cracked time watch looped around his wrist.

Stormy grey eyes stare back to Boruto with a sigh before gazing down at his own reflection within his watch. He hardly recognizes himself, auburn hair thin and brittle matching his paler and sunken in skin of days off and on of eating and proper sleep.

Still, it had all been worth it.

"You would think with a time watch you would have all the hours and minutes you need to do anything, but you don't. I hardly learned anything about that right eye of his or-"

His next words come out garbled and choked, Menma watching as his face takes on a faint shade of blue.

"What did you do to my son?" He growls, hand coiling tighter around his neck.

'You should rid the world of this man Naruto, if anything from all your travels you know some people are just the kind worth killing.' Kurama speaks up, malice and bitterness coating every word.

This is the same man after all that kidnapped his son and would've attempted to take his daughter as well. He had no qualms at all about taking and hurting his own flesh and blood with the potential to still harm other innocent children down the line if he wasn't stopped now…

Surely Naruto won't show mercy in this case.

Menma releases his pressure just enough for Takeda to suck in a gulp of air. "I-I wasn't able to do much as I said before, he's still alive at least even with how much training we did and-"

His nails crush back into his neck, digging and drawing blood as small trails of crimson begin dripping down staining the seeming stone pathway surrounding them.

"You did hurt him then!" Menma hisses, tone sharper and animalistic.

Takeda coughs, gaze twisting to the set of tools he had been about to use, he hadn't wanted to give up to the very end, probing both of Boruto's eyes with various eye-drops and medications all the while trying to overlook the gradual high pitch buzzing of his time watch…of the sense he was being watched and that everything was truly over.

Would any of his plans have really worked or come to fruition? Or would it have just been an endless game of being on the run?

A cruel grin moves across his face despite the situation he's in.

'Well, at least I got one interesting thing out of this.'

The last changes he had seen with Boruto's behavior he had taken particular note of, the tiny fluctuations in his expression the more he broke him…

Those were things that couldn't be easily undone.

"Go ahead and just kill me. That's what you're thinking about, isn't it Lord Seventh?" Takeda goads him through a strained whisper.

Menma pauses, puzzlement crossing his face as Kurama's words echo back.

'Some people are the just the kind worth killing…'

Takeda lets out a choked laugh at his silence, blood sputtering out and coating his dry lips. "I've read all the history books and did my research you know. You always somehow seem to see the good in people, even in those who don't deserve it. The same people who killed your own parents and godparent you let go free or simply just forgave. Even your own supposed friend Sasuke, you let him time and again go scot free knowing the cruel, horrible things he had did to others, knowing how much he had gone down the abyss into the path of murder all for revenge..."

He sat up a bit more as he finished out his lecture, giving him a wry, twisted grin. "So tell me, am I deserving to?

Menma pulls out his kunai as soon as the words leave his mouth, resting it against the pulse point of his neck.

"Shut up." He murmurs.

"Sorry, can't do that unless you make me!" Takeda taunts back cheerily.

The glint of the kunai passes in his eyes then as it twists towards him, the scent of blood saturating the air faster before everything quickly goes black.

-X-

"A few inches over and he would be dead."

Kakashi reads over the medical report again, studying just how close he had come to the carotid artery.

Just one of the many central routes that led to the heart.

"I know." Menma whispers, not that Kakashi-sensei probably even heard him.

He hasn't really moved from keeping his head buried in Honoka's shoulder, her fingers lightly brushing at the base of his neck in comfort.

"It's okay, you did what you had to do." She murmured, hugging him closer.

Cerulean eyes look up to her lavender. "Boruto, did he?"

Honoka shook her head, smiling weakly. "I shielded him from seeing the final blow."

He nods, resting his head back against her. "Good, he's seen enough terrible things in these past few days I'm sure."

They had returned back just as the morning sun had been coming in blazing the sky in hues of reds and oranges, their younger selves only catch a glimpse of Takeda's limp body before calling for emergency personnel.

They don't ask what happened in those hours they were gone, only breathe a sigh of relief that Boruto is okay.

Now both their children are back safe and sound at the Hyuga manor, only that they are all still in wrong era of time.

And it doesn't seem like the time watch Sugawara gifted them with will work any further, no longer soundlessly ticking…

Kakashi looks up from the medical file with a sigh, Honoka had done her best in using a mix of towels and makeshift cloths to put pressure on the bleeding, though it did little to help in the end.

Takeda was still in critical condition.

"It doesn't look good at the moment he's already had two blood transfusions, but his vital signs nevertheless aren't stabilizing. His blood pressure remains critically low while his heartbeat keeps sporadically jumping and falling. At this rate he could become septic though things could change once we start another round of the intravenous fluids and antibiotics." Sakura noted as she met with Menma, Honoka, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Sasuke privately in the meeting rooms next to the operating unit.

The surgery had gone on for nearly 5 hours, Takeda finally being moved into the recovery section.

"His name is being withheld from the all staff, correct? They don't know who he really is?" Shikamaru questions to which Sakura nods.

"All lives matter, it doesn't concern them who the person is or their background. They believe this is just a man who was taken into custody early this morning who suddenly collapsed after a fight. Security officers are on duty to ensure no other incidents occur."

Sasuke scoffed, getting everyone's attention. His question is directed to them all, though his dark eyes rest on Sakura's the whole time.

This situation could've been their daughter, Takeda's profile seems like he would be interested in any child who had parents with unique abilities or skills just to test out his wild theories.

"All lives matter yes, but do you consider that when the life they put at risk was that of a child's?"

It hadn't been a question any of them wanted to answer then or now. Too many consequences not said aloud that Menma and Honoka already knew all too well.

Because it means acknowledging death, the pleasure of killing a man who has affected all their lives in some form or fashion; big or small.

Positively and negatively.

'There would've been drastic repercussions for committing a murder in the past causing Takeda's life to be erased in the future. No, I couldn't let that or creating a new cycle of vendettas start up again.' Menma thinks to himself.

Beneath the table, he feels Honoka faintly squeeze his hand as Kakashi debriefs them on what will happen next once Takeda awakens.

If he awakens…

-X-

'Now's my chance!'

Himawari cheered quietly to herself, beaming and standing on her tiptoes to truly see that yes, big brother was finally safely home!

All throughout the morning into the afternoon she'd hardly had a moment to speak to him, Auntie, Grandpa, and the rest of the Hyuga elders doting on him ensuring he was okay and giving him an assortment of nutritious breakfast foods and snacks.

But now he was resting back in the bedroom they used to share and she slips away from her writing session early to go check on him.

Sunlight comes in through half open blinds as she pushes at the door wincing at its squeak. The aching in her chest loosens in reassurance at seeing his figure underneath the blue covers and not disappearing again like so many of her dreams.

Maybe he was ready to play now? She was eager to go back to exploring the grasslands with him nearby, spring meant the wild amber and fuchsia lilies would be in full bloom for picking, that the river where Papa showed them how to fish would be sparkling again in mixes of blues and greens as they tried to catch the so called 'legendary koi' he often joked and told them silly stories about.

"Bolt, psst, Bolt!" Himawari hisses, poking at his cheeks and arms until cerulean orbs drift open to stare back at her.

"Hmm, what is it Hima?" He questioned.

Himawari only giggled, bouncing on the heels of her feet. "Scoot over!"

Boruto yawned, but did as she wanted as she eagerly rolled over to rest beside him. For a moment neither said anything, Himawari gazing over streaks of red clouding his eyes, old and new scratches marring his skin…

"Are you still sleepy?" She asks gently.

It looked like he hadn't really gotten any sleep at all in spite of the hours that had passed since morning, eagerly waiting for smaller Papa and Mama to become busy making lunch allowing her to head to him.

Boruto blinks, grinning even though it doesn't quite reach his eyes. "No, I'm okay."

The lie unnerves her making her pout and frown, used to having heard so many fibs over the past days turning to weeks in wondering where he was.

But this is coming directly from Boruto…

Though she refuses to bring it up.

"I missed you." Himawari states instead, stretching her arms out to show just how much she had.

"I missed you too." Boruto murmurs, sitting up and ruffling up her hair.

And that's when he noticed it, the tiny bruises and cuts littered over her own hands. Himawari follows his gaze before proudly showing them off like a prize.

"I was training to rescue you too big brother! Look, I even learned all the hand signs!" She exclaimed, going through each animal sign with ease.

Boruto slowly nodded, puckering his lips at nervous tension swirling into his stomach.

'What's wrong with me?'

"Oh, and shh don't tell Papa or Mama, but I sneaked this away from Auntie's room when she wasn't looking!" Himawari continued on, slipping out from her pocket a painfully familiar object.

A kunai.

And suddenly all he can hear is his breathing quickening, heartbeat rising to match its speed drowning out everything else. Sunlight catches the kunai making it gleam, making the sharp point all the more clear.

"Mama, what is Papa going to do to him?" He whispered, trying to control his shivering to no avail.

He manages to catch a peek through her tight hug, of Papa glaring Takeda down before resting a kunai at his throat.

'Is he…?'

"No Boruto, don't look!" Honoka snaps out, shielding his eyes just as the blade cuts into skin drawing out a thick spray of red.

He doesn't hear Takeda speak anymore and he swallows hard at his vision still being blocked, of everything feeling confining again. Colder again…

'What just happened?'

"Big Brother, are you okay?!" Himawari panics, shaking him urgently at how pale he's suddenly gotten. Boruto snaps out of it quickly, jerking the kunai out of her hand and tossing it away. The clang of it hitting the ground echoes making Papa yell out if they're okay, both hearing his footsteps already heading towards the stairs.

She figured he'd be excited to see the weapon, he had always wanted to train beforehand, right?

"Sorry, I err thought it was something else." Boruto stumbled out, looking over her hands to ensure she wasn't injured.

Himawari only shook her head, clasping his hand with hers before he could let go.

"No, I'm sorry Big Brother…I didn't mean to scare you."

Boruto's brows furrowed, expression morphing from worry to annoyance as he huffed. "I wasn't scared!"

And before Himawari can stubbornly reply back 'yes, you were!' Papa storms in.

"You two, what are you doing making all this noise?"

-X-

"She was bothering me Papa!" Boruto insisted, crossing his arms as Himawari stuck her tongue out in retaliation.

"No, I wasn't! We were about to go play Ninja like we used to, but then you got scared! I said sorry too!" Himawari huffed back.

Boruto paused, stiffening at the bluntness of her words as he looked down quietly.

Naruto sighed staring between the pair. He wasn't sure why he thought a 4 and 7 year old would give him honest answers, but it seemed liked Himawari had just spoken the root of their argument.

"Is that true Boruto?" He asked, gazing in his direction.

"Yes!" Himawari cuts in before he can answer sitting up from her chair, Hinata giving her a firm stare making her sit back down properly in her seat.

Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully before nodding. "Bolt, let's go take a quick walk, Hinata we'll be right back."

Hinata smiles in agreement, gesturing for Himawari to finish helping her with lunch before she can move to follow them.

'It's odd to see Boruto being so quiet, though it's understandable given the circumstances…' Naruto wondered, staring at his oldest child as he kept a few feet behind him.

It felt like when he had first met him all over again, unsure what to say or do to properly reach out and connect to him.

He moved to wrap an arm around him, surprised to see him stiffening before quickly relaxing into his touch.

They stop before they get too deep into the woods, going under the canopy of the trees to block out the heat.

"So, tell me what's on your mind?" Naruto questioned, Boruto only shrugging in response.

If he shut his eyes again would those images reappear? Of Takeda's cruel grin as he started up another 'training' session, of the eventual dazed look in his eyes constantly watching him the longer they spent constantly being on the run?

Of his possible final moments?

"I-I'm just tired. Hima woke me up too soon." He tosses out the excuse and it's at least partially true, he hadn't actually slept at all since Grandpa and Auntie had stuffed him with various foods.

Papa gives him one of his long stares, hugging him into his side.

"You don't have to lie to me Bolt. If you feel troubled or scared, you can always tell me or Mama about it." Naruto relates.

And Boruto quickly finds himself withering under his stare, cheeks growing hot in shame and embarrassment.

This isn't the first time Papa has said such things.

Before he had brushed off his quotes as Papa just trying to be 'cool', knowing at the time how much his lingering resentment to his Hokage duties was growing. Then he and Hima messed with that scroll and everything changed, seeing both of his Papa's in a different manner.

"I didn't know you were so strong." He absently blurts out before covering his hands over his mouth.

Naruto blinked, puzzled over his reaction. Hadn't his future-self done any training with him or shown him some of his abilities?

'Perhaps I didn't want to scare him or Himawari overwhelming them, or maybe because the future is so much more peaceful.'

"Well, Papa went through a lot of training, I guess I just haven't found the time to tell you and Hima about it."

Boruto nods, fingers brushing along the damp grass and leaves surrounding them. "We read about you sometimes during history class…it's weird because you don't act like how the stories describe you."

Naruto paused, curiosity and eagerness peaking despite knowing he shouldn't ask of the future too much. "Like what?!"

These must be amazing stories if it's being taught to the new generation!

And they involve him!

Boruto wrinkled his nose in thought before smiling a bit. "Um, well it doesn't mention stuff like the time you put your Hokage cloak on backwards or all the times you sleep late and put your shoes on wrong! There's also that one time when you fell asleep while drinking hot tea and your lips turned all big and puffy so Mama had to give you an ice pack to take to work!"

Oh.

Well, at least Boruto found those amusing to remember and not actual wartime events.

He wouldn't pressure him on asking about Takeda he supposed, pulling him into his lap when he sees him starting to doze off.

Still, it was worrying just how quiet he was slowly becoming and the lack of sleep he was getting.

-X-

"Do you want to go in to see him?" Sakura asked softly as she stepped into the waiting room.

She knows Commander Sugawara has seen better days, but Takeda is still his partner and he holds responsibility over him…

Was his partner.

She watches as he faintly nods and moves to follow after her.

His stomach roils at the painful thought that they could truly never work together after this whole fiasco is over. It seemed like he had improved slightly overnight, no longer connected to ventilators to help him breathe or restraints to keep him from pulling out various lines.

Sakura leaves them alone and it's only then does he let loose a long sigh.

He pulls up a chair next to his bed, deciding to look from his legs and upward slowly.

'Okay, you can do this. The worse is behind us now; he's been captured and detained. Boruto is safely back with his family.' Sugawara reasons with himself.

But still he isn't prepared for seeing the array of gauzes and wraps keeping Takeda's neck frozen, the assortments of tubes leading to various drips and medicines he could never begin to understand.

Takeda gives him a vacant stare and he swallows, unsure if he even realizes who he is or what's going on.

He lost so much blood, seconds without blood and oxygen properly circulating to all his major organs.

Sugawara grits his teeth, forcing himself to keep his stare on him. "You did this to yourself you know, what gives you the right to go against your superior of all people?"

He shakes his head, clasping his hands to help stop their trembling. "You were one of the best students in the class, all your teachers spoke so highly of you and your capabilities and I was proud to take you under my wing. I-I just never imagined you had such darker goals in mind, it's like you were trying to become the next Orochimaru or worse with these experiments and notes all the investigators and ANBU gathered from your belongings."

Takeda only blinks slowly, monitors beeping beside him recording his vital signs once more. Sugawara briefly glances up to watch them, his heart rate hasn't changed throughout the conversation, breathing and blood pressure still relatively normal as well.

'Even in this state, it's doesn't seem like anything is truly going through to him.'

A knock at the door stops him from going on, peering over his shoulder and tensing when he sees Lord Seventh and his wife.

Menma pauses from coming fully in, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt. We can come back later if you want."

Sugawara quickly shook his head, pointing to the other empty chair in the corner. "No, no it's okay."

Silently the pair comes in, Menma pulling the chair up on the opposite end for Honoka to sit.

"…I'm sorry Lord Seventh for the way this all happened. I thank you for bringing a stop to Takeda before anything else occurred."

"We're thankful too that you let us use your watch, though it most likely won't be able to work anymore." Honoka states, handing over the cracked item.

Sugawara simply pocketed it, he knew such a thing was a possibility. Takeda's time watch was still in police custody he imagined.

Menma keeps to staring at the crisscross of lines connected to Takeda keeping him alive.

"Well, I know it's the Time Police's job and all and you were trying to follow protocol, but this and your jobs in general will be changing once we're settled back in the proper timeline." He notes with finality after a while, finally meeting his gaze.

And all Sugawara can do is nod in return.

If this means being fired or the Time Police potentially dissolving in general, so be it.

This was only the first of his punishments.

-X-

"Ah, Naruto and Hinata! I'm glad you could make it on such short notice." Mrs. Tsutaya smiles as much as she can despite the situation at hand, gesturing for the duo to take a seat in her office.

The school day is almost nearly over and Boruto's homeroom teacher has called them both to come in.

Naruto is too antsy to move that far from the doorway, frowning. "Did something happen with Boruto?"

Hinata nods as well to his question before taking hold of his hand to sit beside her.

"Yes well, I know he's recently been through some very distressing events and it was completely understandable he wasn't back at school this past week even though he had been returned back to you two. Though, I'm worried by his new behavior patterns." She explained.

To back up her assertion, she pulls out Boruto's file to point out various situations.

"Back on Monday, he became quickly irritable when another boy from the class next door accidentally cut in line leading to him starting a shoving match. Yesterday, he became upset during reading time and refused to speak when called upon to go over a passage. I know Boruto could be rowdy at times before, but this is different…perhaps it might've been too early placing him back in school?" Mrs. Tsutaya finishes, staring between the pair carefully.

"And what has come up today that made you call us in?" Hinata asks gently to which Mrs. Tsutaya straightens up.

"Nothing in terms of fighting with his peers and his grades have been still been up to what they were before it's just that…he won't talk."

Naruto blinks, confusion settling in his expression. "What do you mean?"

"He hasn't spoken a word all day. Some of the children believe he forgot how to overnight or his tongue was taken away for being 'bad' supposedly."

A moment later she brings Boruto in, he looks just the same as when they sent him off this morning in his favorite black jacket and pants.

He glances between them before smiling weakly. Naruto gestures for him to come into his arms, relieved not to see any new bruises or cuts marring his skin.

"Are you okay Bolt? You can speak to Mama and Papa." Naruto questions when Mrs. Tsutaya steps out to leave them alone.

But Boruto only nods, lips tightly shut.

"Does your throat hurt? Were you yelling or saw something scary?" Hinata tries to which Boruto shakes his head, though he glances down at the mention of fear being the cause of this.

He points to a notepad upon Mrs. Tsutaya's desk, tearing off a sheet and writing out what he can't bring himself to say.

'I don't want to talk anymore, everyone keeps asking me about him.'

Takeda.

Naruto and Hinata read over it at least twice before staring back at their son. He sniffs, wiping at eyes and nose before reinforcing his hold on them and watching them curiously. Papa and Mama don't seem too upset at least, this was the best solution he could come up with after all…

-x-

I felt like the Takeda/Sugawara Time Police stuff was starting to drag which I really don't want to put myself or you guys through so that plot line/arc is coming to a close. I don't recall Naruto ever having killed anyone throughout the whole series, though I could be wrong please let me know. Anyways, there's other new stuff I want to cover moving forward for the NaruHina family! The things Kurama discusses is based upon a book I read not too long ago called The Kind Worth Killing by Peter Swanson, I recommend it if you're into Mystery/Suspense-Thrillers!

So, I feel better now thanks for all the home remedies you guys discussed, it may take me a little longer to get the next chapter out only because work and various people are being kind of large butt-heads right now to deal with lol, I'm sure we all know or have met someone like that!

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	16. Always By My Side

Chapter 15: Always By My Side

'It's busier here than I thought.' Naruto considered.

But then again, the hospital is one of the few places in Konoha that is always bustling, no matter the time of day.

Boruto sits quietly beside him, tiny hands loosely twined with his own to keep close amid the sounds of footsteps and machine pumps beeping.

He still didn't want to talk, refused to speak aloud. Hours had slowly turned to days and now over a full week had passed with him only responding in nods, shakes of his head or communicating through paper.

That was what brought them here now.

"Sakura and I are starting to see you here a bit too often and not because Hinata just happens to work in the pharmacy." Ino notes, lips pursing into a frown as she gazed from Naruto slowly to Boruto.

"Well, at least it doesn't seem like either of you two are injured." She sighs before gesturing for them to follow her.

'Maybe not physically…'

Naruto only laughed weakly, gathering up Boruto's backpack as they moved to trail inside the back rooms of the pediatric offices.

"Wow, Granny gave you all your own offices?!" Naruto notes in surprise at the fanciful indigo curtains and decorative exotic plants Ino's used to brighten her space.

Ino scoffs, brows furrowing making Naruto instantly quiet. "And why is that such a shock?! Sakura and I worked hard to get the hospital and pediatric wings up and running again after the war, it only makes sense we would be given our own work areas to help deal with the high patient influx!"

Naruto simply nodded along, not wanting to say anything else to be taken the wrong way.

Rolling her eyes, she directed her attention to Boruto who remained huddled quietly at his father's legs. His gaze remained focused out the window to the drifting clouds and sunlight against the buildings, far away from their conversation.

'He's a lot different since the last time I really saw him with Hinata back at the flower shop. She was right to recommend they come see me.'

Ino bended herself to his level, noticing his faint freezing up at her having suddenly come so close. "Hey Boruto, it's been awhile! How are you?"

A simple shrug in response.

Ino blinked at his lack of an answer before pushing forward. "Have you watched any new TV shows or games? Hinata said you really like that Battle Ninja series. Or maybe tried a new hamburger? You mentioned that you like to eat at that one burger shop with Inojin and Shikadai on occasion, right?"

Boruto shook his head and nodded to her various questions, eyes slowly moving away from hers to the floor.

Ino hummed (not even the mention of his future friends gave a reaction), snapping her fingers at her final question. "Oh, I know! Maybe you saw Papa and Mama doing something say naughty?!"

Naruto sent her a perplexed look, flustering and turning a light shade of red. "Ino, that's not a suitable question to ask him! Geez…"

"Well, I just wanted to rule out all possibilities! No need to be so shocked about it, it's going to eventually happen anyways, if it hasn't already." She mused teasingly, standing up straight again.

Clearly nothing was affecting him.

Using her mind transfer techniques was usually a last resort, something typically reserved for interrogation of hardened criminals or repeat offenders involving thefts or felonies.

But lately since the war had ended she had been using it to probe into children's minds to search for answers they refused to speak of, of memories they wished to keep buried…

She swallowed, it would be even more uncomfortable knowing he already knew her.

But, they needed to get to the root of this issue.

"Alright Boruto, I want you to lay back slowly for me."

For a moment he refused, stiffening and burying himself back into Naruto though he only pats his head affectionately.

"It's okay Bolt, it isn't going to hurt." He assures him.

Lips tightened, he squeezes at his hands before doing as Ino asks.

There's a flicker in the blueness of her eyes then, an intensity that makes him shiver as he watches her mouth move before everything starts to spin away to darkness.

"Boruto, I already told you how I feel about attempts to run away. Do I need to get the chains out again?" Takeda hisses.

Clenching Boruto shakes his head quickly, but it doesn't stop Takeda from stepping forward and forcing him to meet his manic grin, of taking a kunai out and pointing it directly towards his right eye until he can get him stop blinking.

Confidence makes his chest swell at his reaction, grin seeming to grow ten times larger as he tauntingly waved the weapon back and forth between his eyes.

"Right, never forget who's in control of our situation."

This is the first memory Ino sees and perhaps one of the less frightening of them.

As the rest that come subject Boruto to physical and mental torment through long hours of supposed 'training', of laying wide awake throughout cold nights, and listlessly moving from place to place with various disguises to avoid detection.

When Boruto opens his eyes again, he immediately scrambles off the table pouncing into Naruto's arms. He frowns at Ino for the invasion of his privacy, though he doesn't say it aloud.

"So, what did you see?" Naruto asks urgently.

Ino only sighs, gaze moving from Boruto back to him.

"Everything Takeda did over the last weeks."

She can tell Naruto wants more of an answer than that as he starts to glower, she'd witnessed such frustrated and desperate expressions in other parents and family members of children who had viewed and been through the trauma and scars war left.

They all tend to ask her the same question.

'Will my son/daughter be okay again?'

Taking a deep breath, Ino continues on.

"I can't say for certain how long Boruto will continue to be selectively mute, though as long as you and Hinata continue to show your support and love he can come back around to his usual happy self the way things were before."

Naruto restrained a sigh, it wasn't the response he wanted even if he knew it was the truth.

'Back to the way things were?'

How could that happen when nothing could ever clearly be the same again?

-X-

"You're up too late."

Hinata paused, glancing up from her book to see Naruto approaching her. His face is lit with the amber glow of their bedroom lamp, azure orbs marked with noticeable fatigue.

What time was it, it couldn't be that late right? But then she casts her gaze to the bedroom clock overhead and sees it's already nearing 12:30 am.

Boruto had gone to bed without a fight, though Himawari on the other hand insisted on attempting to stay up to wait for Papa until sleep won out once snuggled amongst her stuffed pandas and bunnies.

With a yawn he plops down at the edge of the bed, kicking off his shoes as they fall away into the corner.

"Ugh, you won't believe how many new business regulations Kakashi-sensei had me write and listen to for over 3 hours!

Bookmarking her page, Hinata set her novel aside on the nightstand as she scooted over towards him. "It's getting easier to memorize it all though, right? Shikamaru is helping you too after all."

"Well yeah when he isn't sleeping or going off for 5 minute smoke breaks that turn into an hour! Oh and I swear I caught him the other day trying to hide a phone call he had gotten from Temari, at least it seemed that way since the area code number looked like Suna's." Naruto huffed.

Hinata only giggled, it wasn't really like Naruto to gossip about their friends and despite all his little grumblings she could tell he was excited for the day Kakashi-sensei would step down and allow him to take his place as Hokage.

Their future counterparts after all refused and gave them little to go on for when the event would occur.

"It's for the best we don't interact too much, we'll keep our distance until Sugawara can properly work on ensuring both time watches work okay and then we'll return for Boruto and Himawari. It wouldn't be right to keep moving them back and forth between us." Menma explained.

Naruto pouted, unsure why they couldn't ask them more questions before they left. "Hold on now, can't you at least answer a few more requests we have? Like when am I actually going to become Hokage? What age are we when Hinata and I marry? How soon are we going to be parents?!"

Menma paused as the happy memories as each moment came back. His fervent excitement almost made him want to tell him. Almost…

Honoka reddened, grabbing her husband's hand before he decided to indulge his younger self.

"Let everything happen as it should Naruto!"

After that they had lost contact with them, as if they had only been a fleeting dream or a passing thought.

Naruto stretched, gazing again at Hinata out of the corner of his eye, based upon Boruto and Himawari's current ages it wouldn't be that long. He should go and ask Hiashi properly for his blessing.

His stare moved downward then, to the slow rise and fall of her chest. She hadn't just changed the bedding and linens from the winter to spring quilts, her attire had moved too with the change of the seasons…

And he very much preferred her current pale lilac nightgown to the previous long sleeved pajamas she wore before.

He smirks as pink burns at her face at seeing where his attention has went. "You never told me why you were up so late."

Hinata studied him, ignoring the bubbling sensation rising up in her stomach. Lust shined through in his cerulean eyes washing away all apparent sleepiness previously there.

"Reading and waiting for you." She answers after a while, wiggling at her toes.

The room feels warmer knowing what Naruto has in mind, knowing that she wants it too as his fingers reach to hold at her waist.

Naruto nods, grin widening as he leaned forward to kiss at her darkened cheeks. "You shouldn't, it will mess up your sleep cycle, however…"

He gently tumbled her back into the sheets, moving to hover over her.

"I'm glad you did." He finished.

The hands that were at her sides move to caress upward, rubbing circles until they linger and rest along the edge of her bra.

And Hinata's breathe hitches when his fingers glide forward pushing the fabric out of the way, thumbs swirling until her nipples are hardened from his touch. His other hand boldly pushes her panties to the side, twirling and rubbing at her clit until each of his fingers are thoroughly soaked to his liking.

His lips find hers again quickly before he pauses, cerulean meeting lavender. She can feel his arousal growing, pulsing and urging him to rid them of all barriers keeping their skin from meeting.

"This is okay, right? We aren't moving too fast?" He asks softly and Hinata can help the gentle laugh that falls out considering this isn't the first time they've done this.

Or maybe it's because of all the possible consequences kissing can lead to, of doing such acts before marriage that would make the Hyuga elders flush in shock and embarrassment if they knew.

But he still wants to always ask her anyways and she wonders if he can hear her heartbeat picking up in speed when he murmurs an 'I love you' by her ear she softly whispers back in return.

"No, I'm okay. Keep going." She purrs out and Naruto grins wickedly as he starts to move again.

A long groan escapes him at his first thrust into her dewy folds, grunting when Hinata slides and wraps her legs around him allowing more of his girth in.

"Hinata, so tight." Naruto hissed, gritting his teeth as he pulled himself out only to plunge in once more faster and more forceful than before.

Gasps and moans get swallowed by another kiss before Hinata clenches around him, warmth settling in waves across her as she feels her release teetering closer.

Naruto lightly taps his forehead against hers, growling lowly as he feels himself empty into her before slowly pulling out. He wraps an arm around her loosely, shutting off the lights leaving only a sliver of moonlight crossing over them.

'Tomorrow, I really should go see Hiashi tomorrow.' He thinks before he lets sleep overtake him.

They awake the next day to knocking, Hinata the first to arise from the noise before Naruto buries her back into their mess of blankets.

"Hinata, stay in bed with me!" Naruto hums into the crook of her neck, snickering as she wrinkles her nose at his morning breath. Red peppers her face at the lazy smile he sends her and complete unconcern at his nudity, whisper of the sheets falling away from covering his lower half.

Never mind that it's nearly 11:00, hardly any morning left. Spring is in full view from her peek towards the window, the day clear as greenery shines in the sunlight.

"Someone is at the door though I think." Hinata replies, fidgeting in spite of leftover soreness from hours before to see if she can hear if Boruto and Himawari are already up.

The knocking comes again, louder than before and they both sit up in alarm at the clicking of the front door opening as Himawari's voice rings out through the quiet of the house.

"Good Morning Grandpa!"

-X-

'Well so much for going to the Hyuga manor by myself.' Naruto mused.

He and Hinata had quickly scrambled to get ready at his impromptu visit, maybe he had said he was going to stop by this Sunday and they had forgotten?

Either way, he hopes he doesn't notice the blotches of blue marring Hinata's neck or their obvious state of bed hair.

"Papa, your shirt is on backwards silly!" Himawari giggles at seeing him rushing down the stairs to greet Hiashi, Boruto glancing his way as well from Grandpa's hug and blinking before shaking his head with a sigh at his absentminded behavior.

"Ah, whoops! Papa was in a hurry!" Naruto remarked weakly before turning his gaze to Hiashi. He only gazed at him with puzzlement at his current state of orange sweatpants and a messy faded white t-shirt.

If he had hunch at what he had been up to hours ago, he wasn't going to mention it in front of the children.

"I did call to say I was coming, perhaps you all had still been sleeping." He states evenly.

Naruto nodded, Hinata coming up beside him in a simple blue sundress. She had patted and parted her hair down to cover her neck, smiling at her father and him.

"Sorry Father, if we'd known you were coming we would've prepared better." Hinata spoke up, gesturing for them to step from the entrance more inside.

They gather at the kitchen, Boruto apparently having made Himawari and himself breakfast in the form of cereal, yogurt, and possibly eggs from a blackened concoction at the edge of the stove.

"I heard you took Boruto in for a check-up at the hospital. I just wanted to know how he was doing." Hiashi relates.

"He still isn't talking, Ino said that mental trauma varies between children and she hopes it may take just a few more weeks to clear up before he feels safe to speak again." Naruto explains.

"Though otherwise he's typically okay, he eats, goes to bed on time, and plays with Hima. Though it isn't the same, he doesn't like when people get too close and sometimes he just stares off blankly into the distance. Other times he has bursts of rage or upset if he can't figure out like a math problem or say a reading question when before he would casually just review back over his steps." Hinata further divulges.

Hiashi nods, glancing back over to his eldest grandchild as he took to gathering weeds from the garden outside with Hima. To someone who didn't know him well he was behaving like a typical child, tossing grass and dirt about muddying his hands and toes as Himawari giggled alongside him…

However his cobalt orbs were dull, lacking true excitement in their activity.

"I see, well let me know if you see any unique abilities pop up with him or if he brings up any changes." Hiashi concludes, taking a sip from the tea Hinata had made.

Hinata looked back towards him, confusion settling across her face. "Like what Father? Did Boruto mention something to you before?"

"I think I have the byakugan now too Grandpa!" Boruto cheered, shaking at his shoulders breaking his meditation.

He'd woken from his nap and come directly searching for him it seemed.

Cracking one eye open he watched his grandson happily running in circles around him until he gave him his full attention.

"What's this about the byakugan?" He asked, directing him to quiet down.

Boruto eagerly pointed to his right eye. "It was glowing! Like how Mama and Hima's get when I woke up this morning!"

Hiashi stared for a long moment between each eye, they were the same blue as his father's.

"Are you sure, they look the same." He muses, guiding him to look at his reflection within the retention pond. His smile instantly leaves his face when he sees he's indeed correct. Had it been a dream? No, he was sure his right eye had taken on the same distinct design of the Hyuga clan.

"Aww, what happened? I know I saw it Grandpa, I wasn't lying!" He pouts, blinking and stretching his eyes in attempt to get the shine to return.

Hiashi laughed lightly, nodding his head. "It's okay Bolt, I believe you. Now stop messing with your eyes like that, you'll irritate them the more you do that."

"I never was able to confirm it, but yes he's told me before that his right eye looked like the byakugan once. It doesn't seem like he knows how to properly control it yet. Either way, hopefully as things are becoming peaceful now he won't have the need to use it too much." Hiashi ventured.

Naruto hummed, watching his son and daughter. Peace, yes that was what he wanted for the next generation…

Despite how far away it still seemed at times.

-X-

"Thank you again for coming to visit us Father and for all your help with the kids." Hinata stated, ensuring the leftovers from dinner were securely wrapped. He'd taken to staying a majority of the day helping organize and clean up various clothes, toys, and books around each room.

Hiashi simply waved it off, glancing around.

"Where's Naruto gone off to?" He asked.

Hinata paused, glancing around for him as well. "Hmm, I'm pretty sure he left a few minutes ago just saying he wanted to make a quick run to the grocery store before it closes."

The day really had escaped them as dusk further set in, moon visible amongst the violet and auburn sky. Fireflies flickered under the streetlights, chirps of crickets coming to life in the darkness.

Hiashi nodded, straightening up. "Well, send him my regards."

"Bye Grandpa!" Himawari yells out to him, Boruto waving silently beside her.

Hiashi smiles broadly at the duo, giving them each tight bear hugs before taking his leave. He only gets down one block before sighing and coming to a stop at the designated post box Naruto is waiting for him at.

"Alright, so what is it you wanted to discuss with me you couldn't do in front of my daughter?" He asks sternly.

Naruto gulps, hoping he isn't assuming the worse.

"Ah well, I just wanted to let you know I hadn't forgotten my promise of marrying her one day." He explained.

Hiashi arched a brow. 'I didn't expect to be having this conversation today.'

"I hope what some of the other clan members have said in the past hasn't spooked you. I know you two are still teenagers and err have probably given into your hormones, but marriage is a mature step." He coughed.

Naruto reddened, so he had really noticed what they had been up to before his arrival.

"Is Hinata already pregnant? Is that why you're so nervous?" He suddenly questions, tone blunt and sharp and Naruto steps back at his rather vicious glare.

"No! I only wanted to ask for your blessing! I want to propose to Hinata maybe in the next year or so." Naruto rushed out quickly, bowing as the words fell out clumsily.

Hiashi paused, unable to stop a chuckle from getting out. "What? You are the hero of the Fourth Shinobi World War and my daughter has been in love with you since your childhood days! I can see every time I'm around you two just how much you love and care for each other. Knowing that, I have no reason to worry whenever you think the time is right to propose."

Naruto scrambled to protest he still needed his permission, but Hiashi had already taken to walking again.

"Well, that went better than I imagined."

If it had been Hanabi, or even Neji he could picture much more teasing and harsh piercing questions demanding what his intentions were.

Of course, it seemed obvious enough with Boruto and Himawari's existence what those intentions would involve eventually.

"Keep me updated on any changes with Boruto. I hope his fear of not speaking doesn't last for much longer." Hiashi states just as he's about to turn the corner.

And all Naruto can do is nod, wanting just the same.

-X-

"Is Naruto still not back from the store?" Hinata wondered, passing by Himawari and Boruto's rooms once more to see if he was tucking them in.

Instead she finds Himawari in the midst of barricaded herself in a slew of stuffed animals, asserting Mr. Panda needs to be next to her on her left as she helps her align them.

"The sun stays out longer now, why can't we stay up longer too?!" She questions, Hinata only patting her pillows for her to lay back.

"You'll be too sleepy if we did that." Hinata replies, standing up to darken her room and set her nightlight on.

Himawari waves her back to get closer before she turns to go, dropping her voice an octave lower. "Mama, tell Bolt for me it's okay to be scared sometimes. Then his voice won't be afraid to come back; I won't make fun of him and if I see anybody who does I'll use my byakugan to poke out all their chakra points!"

Hinata beamed, proud her youngest still admired her brother all the same despite his silence. Though maybe she should monitor how much time she spends around Hanabi with that last sentiment…

"I'll let him know."

Next door Boruto is wide awake, cobalt orbs glued to a retro game Father had found for him while taking him and Himawari out shopping earlier.

"Boruto, no more playing. Get to bed."

It surprisingly doesn't take much effort for him to agree and she hides a smile at his pouting as he reluctantly hands over the device to her.

"Do you need anything before I head out?" Hinata asks, Boruto opening his mouth for the briefest of seconds before shutting it with a shake of his head. She watches him for a moment as he leans back against his pillow thoughtfully, gesturing for her to get closer as he reaches for his notepad.

"Where's Papa?" Hinata reads aloud from his quick scribble.

"I believe he just went to the convenience store down the street. He'll be right back, do you want him to come in and check on you too?"

Boruto paused, clicking his tongue and fiddling with his sheets as he looked away.

Hinata took that as a yes.

She returned back to downstairs, deciding to clean up the living room and kitchen at least before the day was truly over.

Amid the magazine articles and junk mail of the past week though in bright red text she reads the words 'Sale: 50% off wedding rings with purchase of necklace! Only this weekend!'

Her face starts to burn, eyes trailing to the promise ring he had gifted her with months ago.

It didn't seem like this was something Naruto had wanted her to see, layered deeply beneath his many books of ramen recipes. Not only that, scattered within them are short little printouts of articles he's found on fatherhood, of caring for newborns…

All of it makes her whole body grow hot.

"You and Naruto are being safe, right? Proper protection and the pills?" Sakura states, cracking her knuckles in preparation if Naruto or anyone else is telling her otherwise.

Hinata turns a deep red, water choking down mid-sip while Ino only sends her a tsk.

"Geez Forehead, I'm sure everyone from our class by now knows the proper ways to stay safe in the bedroom! Ino points out, amusement glittering in her eyes.

Sakura only hums, gazing back to Hinata. "Whatever Pig, I'm only saying this for ensuring that the timeline of important events run smoothly from now on!"

Ino grinned mischievously then, shaking her head. "Hmm, if you say so. I'm sure this would be an entirely different matter if it involved Sasuke and your future child or potential children! You'd be ready to get a head start if he was still here in the village right now I bet!"

Crimson flooded her cheeks as the two went back and forth between taunts, Hinata just relieved the topic was off of her.

She knew she wasn't pregnant as her menstrual cycle had just passed, following the daily regimen of birth control as Tsunade and Sakura had instructed her on and Naruto routinely buying condoms (despite them not always using them…)

She even practiced the outdated old rituals the Hyuga elders insisted upon for generations in drinking a bitter mix of herbal teas and broths every morning that somehow could delay pregnancy until the right time.

Still, Naruto had inevitably been thinking on these topics more. Especially in light of Boruto and Himawari's presence in their lives, of when exactly all these things would happen.

Would it be sooner or farther away the more they thought about it?

Marriage and children.

She couldn't deny she daydreamed about such things too.

Hinata curled the print a bit tighter around her hands, ink starting to stain along her fingers the deeper she pressed.

'I should tell him I found these.'

-x-

Hello, I'm back! Don't have much to say, just would love to hear you guy's thoughts on stuff little or big it always helps to know ways to improve. Almost 600 follows; so excited! Off topic, anybody have some good anime to recommend? I find on my days off I always seem to head back to the old classics, but I would like to explore newer stuff too, genre doesn't really matter!

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	17. These Hearts On Overdrive

Chapter 16: These Hearts on Overdrive

"What are you thinking about?" Menma asked gently, startling his wife from her thoughts.

Haze of late morning sunshine passed over her features as lavender orbs opened slowly to peer up at him, clumps of grass sticking to her hair as she turned over from his lap into the field.

It was nice having these lazy days, at least for now. He couldn't remember the last times he had slept in until 10 or even 11 am, nothing truly on his agenda to do.

They'd taken to leaving their hotel room daily early after breakfast to take in the less crowded roads and enjoy brunch on the quiet hillsides overlooking the city, watching as streaks of pinks and violets came across the sky as a new day started.

Honoka casted her gaze away from her ring finger, humming lightly in response. "Nothing really."

"Hmm, and why do I have a hard time believing that?" He mused teasingly, boyishly charming grin becoming downright devious.

He pokes at her sides eliciting light squeals as he moves his fingers up along her back until she gives in and faces him fully. Cerulean eyes study her methodically like a fox as she sometimes calls him when he looks at her with such focus, hypnotic and holding just the faintest bits of lust enough to make her toes curl when his thumbs rest against the sides of her bra. "Honest, my thoughts aren't anywhere exciting!"

Unlike his.

Menma only arches a brow and Honoka sits up before his hands can trail any further, stretching out her fingers to the treetops. "Okay, Okay, I'm thinking about our younger selves. I'm not sure it was a good idea to completely break off contact so soon."

Menma's expression switches to puzzlement as Honoka holds up her ring finger once more.

The color of the diamond and band kept changing every few seconds.

"I…I guess I'm a bit worried they may alter more things without truly thinking about it or even realizing it. So far, this is the only small change I've noticed though we both know it could lead to something bigger." She explained.

Menma nodded, watching as the design and hue of Honoka's wedding ring kept moving from a deep sapphire gem to a striking scarlet red, then back to a warm golden yellow within the span of their conversation.

'They're looking at engagement rings? Why right now though, we didn't get married until we were 20 or so, we're still teenagers in this timeline…'

He knew himself though, the thought of a family after so many years spent alone in that rundown apartment wasn't just going to drift from his thoughts so easily.

Hinata, Boruto, and Himawari's presence in his life was bigger than his dreams of being Hokage, the wish to have people to come home to was one he had mostly kept buried from speaking aloud to others growing up.

But surely his current self knew better than to mess timed events knowing how badly things had resulted from Sugawara and Takeda's attempts and influences…

Right?

There was still probably streaks of teenage rebellion simmering in his younger self despite how much war and deaths had changed and matured him with even Hinata most likely having these same urges too regardless of if she ever spoke them outright.

Menma sighed, rolling his shoulders to get the cricks out of having leaned against the tree. Honoka followed his gaze as he looked over the site of Konoha still being rebuilt.

"We need to go talk to them both." He asserts after a while.

Honoka arched a brow, lips pursing. "And what exactly would you say to them? Trying to lecture your younger self that one time only had him declaring he would never be old like you."

Menma snorts then making Honoka giggle. "Yeah? Well wait until he has to deal with citizens attempting to barge into the Hokage office everyday asking for higher wages on top of daily meetings with various company managers discussing why certain trade policies between nations need to be lifted or raised."

He held out his hand to her as he stood up which she accepted, brushing off dirt and grass attempting to cling to the ends of her floral blue sundress.

"Where do you think they are at this time of day?' She questioned. She imagined her younger self might be at the Pharmacy, but it was a Saturday and Mr. Ando typically let her have the weekends off unless there was a high back-flow of orders which meant she was probably at the Uzumaki house with the children.

Menma rubbed his chin thoughtfully before pointing in the direction of Ichiraku's.

"Well, I know where I can always find myself typically close to lunchtime."

-X-

'I thought they were avoiding us?' Naruto wondered.

The smell of fresh noodles, meats, vegetables, and broths swirling about isn't enough to distract him from the familiar presence of Menma and Honoka.

Here his older self was ordering tonkotsu and miso ramen beside him as if it was a completely ordinary day and fine about this situation. Honoka beside him is already in the midst of finishing up her third bowl, cheeks turning a shade of light rosy pink when Menma asks if he should order more for them to eat later.

"So, what exactly are you guys doing here?" He asked once Teuchi had left to take another group of men's orders. It seemed like their disguises were still holding up, no matter the inevitable facial similarities they had.

"What? I can't enjoy some ramen with my wife? It didn't stop being my favorite food even after 10 years." Menma asked casually.

Naruto just studied him blankly before lowering his voice. "It's been 3 days. 3 days ago you said we should avoid talking to each other as much as possible until the time was right to take Boruto and Himawari home. Did something about that change?"

'Well, guess he just wants me to be straight to the point.'

"There's been some mild fluctuations we've noticed." Menma states after a while.

Naruto's eyes widened at that, stomach tightened up making him forget for a moment ramen even the idea of food. Was it another member of the time police? A hidden enemy they had just now noticed?

"By any chance have you been looking at engagement rings for Hinata?!" He abruptly asked so quickly Naruto nearly slid out of his chair.

That was the serious question he came to ask him about?!

"And what if I have? There's nothing wrong with doing a bit of window shopping for the future." He scoffed, crossing his arms.

Menma shook his head. "Honoka's wedding ring gem color keeps changing, you've been doing more than window shopping."

Pausing, Naruto wrinkled his nose. "Alright, I might've given into one or two small rings with Sakura and Ino's pressuring when I mistakenly asked them for ideas; you've caught me. But it's supposed to be a surprise so don't spread it to Hinata yet."

"You don't understand, I came here to warn you. Now isn't the right time for us to get married, don't alter the timeline more than it already has been."

Honoka frowned from beside him, patting Menma's arm gently to hopefully ease the growing tension in the air at seeing Naruto's deepening frown.

"Dear, don't say it like that. It can't be helped what's already occurred, that's not Naruto's fault."

"Yes that's true, but we can't just let more alterations to the future happen if we can do something about it!" He countered back softly, dropping his voice at the few stares sent their way.

Perhaps they should've waited until they were in a quieter location, but they couldn't hold off on hoping no other small changes would occur.

Naruto scowls, annoyance mounting as he gazed away from the pair. He was completely ruining his meal and good mood with vague answers as usual. "And why not?"

He wasn't like he was giving him any good reason not to go through with his plans.

Menma's gaze softened, more memories gently returning back to life. Some bright and joyful, others much darker and painful…

"Don't worry Naruto, we're okay now; so please don't cry…" Hinata whispered in his ear. He smelled faintly of salt and sweat, hair messier and more tangled than normal from hours of missed sleep waiting in the hallway until he could come in.

She wondered if her words truly were reaching him as he trembled in her arms, casting his tired gaze away from the monitor and IV drip connected to her before he felt sick again.

"No, but this shouldn't have happened." He whispered back.

"Because you're not ready yet for the realities of adulthood."

-X-

"I found you!" Himawari cheered, pulling Boruto out of his hiding spot behind the bushes eagerly.

Boruto smiled, nodding his head as he squeezed her hand gently while she moved to brush leaves and twigs out of his hair.

He was pretty sure Himawari could keep playing Hide and Seek for hours on end without getting tired despite them having exhausted every practical hiding spot around the house and outside.

But she still wanted to play round after round and he indulged her in order to distract his mind.

Anything to keep from those returning haunting thoughts…

He knew on some level based on the low whispers between Mama and Papa that all of this had happened because of his right eye, that if only he hadn't noticed the changes happened to it that perhaps none of this would've occurred.

"So, it seems to clearly be something similar to the byakugan then, right?" Naruto clarified.

Hinata nodded, going over the descriptions Father and Boruto had given her every so often when 'the glow' reappeared. "It makes sense considering what we've seen with Himawari so far. It's probably a rare variation of the byakugan or one that hasn't come up in generations. It seems like it comes and goes in response to Boruto witnessing or being involved in perceived danger or crimes."

Naruto frowned, nodding throughout her explanation. "Well, we'll ensure such things don't happen ever again. On a typical basis his eyes are the same blue as mine, at least that means he won't get any extra unwanted attention due to such a factor."

Boruto meanwhile sighed quietly under his breath, stepping back further behind the doorway to keep out of their sight.

It was hours after his bedtime and they'd only worry again over why he was up so late.

He rubbed at his right eye subconsciously, wishing he had a better grasp on controlling this phenomenon.

"Again, Again! This time I'm hiding, start counting!" Himawari ordered bringing him back to the garden and out of his thoughts, only to be stopped by Boruto's pointing to Hinata's arrival behind her.

"Lunchtime you two, then some rest." Hinata stated, Himawari pouting but moved to follow after her back inside.

"Hey Mama, can we eat outside today since it's such a nice day?" Himawari asked, clapping her hands gleefully at her smile and nod.

"Boruto, help me get the plates ready." Hinata stated over to him as he stepped forward. He seemed happy to enjoy lunch on the patio as well, stretching into the shade as soon as they had all filled their plates to the brim to head out.

"Hima, don't pick at your vegetables, you need to eat them to get stronger." Hinata noted at her tossing and pushing her salad and peppers to the side.

"I wish vegetables tasted better!" She notes before biting into a slice of cucumber quickly, glancing over to Boruto to see how he was faring.

His expression remained neutral, eating and humming lightly to himself between bites of rice and curry.

'By the time they finish eating and go down for their naps Naruto should be back home. I can ask him about those store clippings I found then.' Hinata considered.

Her cheeks reddened the more she thought about it, how exactly would she bring the topic up?

She had tucked the pieces away in the bottom of her drawer, every so often peeking at them to indeed see that yes they were still there. Same bright red circles around various articles and ring designs/patterns.

"Mama, is the curry too spicy for you?" Himawari questions at her flustered face and Hinata quickly shakes her head to focus on such things for later.

An hour passes quickly once they're both in the midst of the beginnings of their afternoon naps when she hears the familiar clicking of the front door opening, peeking from the kitchen to see Naruto taking off his shoes at the door.

"Welcome back, did you already eat or not yet? I made enough curry for lunch just in case." She hums out in approaching him, smile falling just slightly at seeing the frown etched upon his face. Cobalt orbs turn and he plasters on a grin before shaking his head.

"Nah, I only ate a little bit at Ichiraku's!" Naruto chirped out.

Hinata only arches a brow, reaching out to gently brush her fingers against his face until he fully looks her way.

"What's wrong? Did something happen at the Hokage office or-"

"We aren't rushing things, I know what I want and it's to be with you!" Naruto affirms, cutting her off as he weaved their hands together.

And Hinata simply blinks, confused, happy, and flustering all at once from his abrupt statement.

"Huh? I feel the same, but what is causing you to bring such a thing up?" She questioned.

Her mind flashes to the magazine and article clippings, heartbeat fluttering and pounding in rise at Naruto's serious gaze towards her.

'Is he going to do it now? Was he actually at one of the jewelry stores earlier instead?'

"Well, I had been trying to enjoy afternoon ramen at Ichiraku's, but then I was rudely interrupted by our future selves proclaiming we're 'messing' with the timeline again."

Hinata took a seat beside him at the steps, sucking in a breath. "How so?"

They were being extra careful now with who they hung out with or even spoke to for too long. They didn't even let Boruto and Himawari return back to school, instead opting for continued tutelage under Father and the other Hyuga elders.

And at that Naruto reddened, gaze shifting downward to the wood floor as he scratched behind his neck.

His nervous tic.

Hinata beamed, leaning in closer to them causing their shoulders to bump. Even after all Naruto had done not just for Konoha, but all their neighboring nations he still had moments like this, flickers of uncertainty and a need to be supported.

"You can tell me, I won't laugh."

Naruto shook his head, chuckling weakly. "Oh, I know you won't. It's just I'm realizing now that I've had a chance to think on it more our future selves had a point. I...I for the past few weeks have wanted to propose to you, like really propose you know!"

Hinata swallowed, wiggling at her toes. "I know, I saw the cut-outs and articles you had circled."

"Ehh?! Why didn't you say something sooner?!" Naruto cried out, slumping down. It hadn't even been a surprise!

"I figured you were waiting for the right time though talking to Menma must've changed that, huh? That we should wait and not think on such things so soon." Hinata reasoned.

She squeezed at their still intertwined hands; yes, they had plenty of time.

Naruto can only nod, nuzzling into her neck as she attempts to guide them further back inside making her shiver before pushing him away lightheartedly.

'You're not ready yet for the realities of adulthood…'

It was still irksome that he himself would say such a thing! After all he's been through and how many people look up to him now, how could he not be ready? He sighed, brushing at his spiky locks as he remembered the brief glassy look in his eyes.

He'd seen it in the mirror enough times, flickers of dark and gloomy memories resurfacing when he felt at his lowest.

'Clearly there's something he doesn't want me to know about.'

Something he'd yet to face.

-X-

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?!" Hanabi questioned, watching her sister's older self carefully.

She'd been waiting for the right moment to talk to her alone, to pursue the questions of a future she eagerly wished to know. It's rare to catch her sister off guard now in days with how busy she is with the children or at the pharmacy, but seeing her older self is finally a chance to ease at least some of her growing curiosity over what has yet to come.

And luckily for her it seems old habits are to break in finding her along the same path Hinata normally takes to head into town.

"You shouldn't be talking to me." Honoka points out, steps becoming just the slightest bit faster as she walks around her.

She needs to go visit her younger self before she leaves the pharmacy today, ask her if she's noticed anything odd about Naruto, the children, or around the house lately in general. Hopefully she would be more receptive than Naruto, just to ensure everyone was on the same page.

"You saw how terrible my younger self's reaction was, perhaps we made things worse going right for a confrontation."

No, they had to tell him; she didn't regret that part.

She just wondered how it would change their and even other people's behaviors surrounding them moving forward.

It seemed like it was already starting based on Hanabi's attempts for continued interaction.

Hanabi catches up to her pace with ease, gliding up right beside her. "Ah, come on don't be that way Hinata! I've been helping with Bolt and Hima too until you and the older Naruto were finally able to get here, why can't I at least know some things about how-"

"I'm not 'Hinata' right now, don't call me that." Honoka interrupts before she go any further, sighing and coming to a stop at her sustained trailing after her.

It's hard young or old to ignore Hanabi's pouting and persistence.

"Hinata or err Honoka, I just want to know even if it's only a little bit what happens to me in the future. About us; you told Father how he's going to retire soon after all when you first came by the manor after he pressured you for questions on your true identity, that must mean I'll take over as clan head soon." She repeats.

And Honoka can't bring herself to really be mad, everyone is curious to know what tomorrow holds to some degree...

Her sister is no different.

She moves to tap a finger gently at her puffed out cheeks with a smile until they deflate. "Well, you're more mature for one thing plus like you've mentioned you continue to be a good teacher to Boruto, Himawari, and other children of the village."

'I'm not sure how her reaction would be if I told her she's one of the jounin instructors at the academy. I don't want to influence any other changes to the past unless absolutely necessary.' Honoka considered.

It was such a vague answer though and of course Hanabi is not amused by her lack of a real answer.

Time to try a different approach!

"Is it true then what your younger self has told me that Naruto plans to propose soon? Guess that means I'll be an aunt maybe earlier than expected!"

Hanabi watches then for any subtle changes to her facial expression, for one of her old typical blushes to bloom across her face in a mix of shock or surprise to deny the statement.

But instead neither happens, Honoka only blinking and tilting her head in confusion.

"Hmm, you must be mistaken; probably rumors being passed around by the attendants or elders."

Honestly did she think she would fall into her ruse so easily in giving a yes or no to that?

A laugh escapes her at Hanabi's puzzlement as she turns to go, because at least a laugh covers up the nervousness that threatens to bubble up that Hanabi no matter her age will see through.

'Those rumors are probably right.'

"Hanabi, there's nothing to worry about in terms of what tomorrow holds for you. Let things come naturally. Anyways, I truly do need to get going." Honoka explains calmly.

And this time, she doesn't stop her from continuing along the cobblestone paths that lead into downtown Konoha.

She really does need to hurry.

-X-

'I didn't know it was supposed to rain this afternoon.' Hinata muses.

The sky has taken on a steely gray, washing away the blue from the morning as low rumbles of thunder ring in the distance. The wind slowly starts to pick up as well, whistling and rustling of the trees growing slowly louder.

In the quiet of the store the clear light pattering of rain coming against the windows and roof quickly starts to come through.

Another sleepy lull is coming with the morning rush of orders long over and Hinata stretches to stay awake until she glimpses out of the corner of her eye another customer coming in.

No, not a customer with those strikingly clear lilac eyes, eyes like her own.

Herself.

"Business is slow right now, huh?" Honoka questions, Hinata pursing her lips silently with a nod.

Why was she here again?

Weren't they supposed to be keeping their distance from each other? Honoka smiled nervously at her quiet gaze, holding up her ring finger.

"I don't mean to alarm you, but has Naruto done anything strange lately? Menma and I had noticed the gemstone of my ring kept changing, we thought maybe he was going to propose earlier than needed and our earlier interaction with him didn't turn out as well as expected." She explained.

Blushing, Hinata nodded. Now she understood the reasons behind Naruto's earlier sour appearance, a frustration of being put down.

"We won't do anything to interfere with the time stream; promise." Hinata stated gently.

And Honoka finds herself breathing a sigh of relief, really they should have more faith in their younger selves…the anxiety of spending more and more days stuck in the past really was getting to them both.

'Sugawara said it could be 1 to 2 more weeks before he can properly ensure both time watches work correctly to take us back to the future. This isn't something we can rush simply because we want to be back home already.'

"That sounds good. Sorry for worrying you there for a moment."

Hinata shook her head, smile returning. "Really, did you think Naruto and I would've given in to our hormones that easily knowing how it would affect things later on?!"

Honoka stiffens at her continued knowing grin before sighing and looking away embarrassed, Hanabi may not have been able to phase her, but her younger self can.

-X-

"Where are Boruto and Himawari?"

Naruto's frantic question falls away into the air of the quiet surrounding the front door, staring around for the duo. It seemed like he hadn't seen them since this morning at breakfast before they had been scurried off by Hiashi to start a mix of training and lessons. He only had an hour break for lunch before needing to return back to the Hokage office...

He really couldn't screw this up.

Hinata finds his gaze first from the living room, pointing towards their bedrooms.

"They're both covering reading material Father gave them." She recalls and Naruto nods, heading up the stairs eagerly practically two at a time.

He had already missed Boruto's birthday, nearly about to do the same with Himawari's and repeat the same mistakes of his future self.

"If there's one thing I don't mind you changing, it's to fix how we manage our work schedule..." Menma had told him in passing once.

It was a difficult balancing act, but he would find a way to make it work now and going forward as he had promised the children before.

Himawari is more in the midst of playing with her stuffed animals than actual reading when Naruto approaches her door, overhearing her faintly discuss from Mr. Rabbit to Mrs. Bear that "Yes I agree with Mr. Rabbit, Grandpa always makes me read books without all the colorful pictures!"

"Grandpa just wants to make sure you're learning plenty of words." Naruto interrupts her mini tirade, Himawari squeaking and nearly sliding off her bed in shock at his arrival.

"Papa?! What are you doing here? It's not dinner time!" She inquires, pulling her toys off her bed quickly to hide them behind her back as Naruto laughs and plops down beside her.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him you were goofing off. Papa is on lunch break, I wanted to give you your present before I forgot or lost track of time." Naruto notes before presenting a purple and pink wrapped gift towards her.

Himawari only stares at the item questioningly, cocking her head in confusion as she studied the swirly golden ribbon. "What's this for Papa?"

Naruto pauses, blinking. 'Huh, no way. Her birthday hasn't passed already; has it?'

"Well you know, your birthday is coming up at the end of the week and I wanted to make sure I gave this to you in time." He explained nervously, wondering now if maybe this hadn't been the best of ideas.

"Oh! It's never too early! I just...I just wasn't sure I was going to celebrate this year since Big Brother's birthday was so sad." Himawari explained, reaching around to hug him affectionately.

Naruto found his voice leave him at the emptiness that laced his daughter's tone, sucking in a breath as he squeezed her back. "Well, that's all the more reason to celebrate so Boruto can have more happier memories to dwell on, right?"

Himawari nods her agreement and at Naruto's gesturing tears open her present giddily, cobalt eyes widening in excitement at the panda notebook/pencils, sunflower bracelet, and colorful ribbons inside the box.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! I'll start using the pencils and notebook now!" She beams excitedly, hopping up and down as she returned back to her desk.

After promising him she'll go back to actually studying, Naruto moves on to next door.

Boruto.

-X-

Unlike his sister, Boruto is at his desk working! Well, in between pauses of his eyes glued to his various video games every now and then. It seems like he finished most of his reading from peering towards his open book and answer sheet, all questions filled out with responses beneath them.

'I hope he's just as excited about his gift as Hima was.'

Knocking at his door causes him to stiffen in surprise, immediately tossing his games to the side to be hidden underneath a pile of clothes in the corner. Huh, he needs to make sure Boruto doesn't pick up his bad cleaning habits...

"Hey, how's the reading going?" Naruto questions as he steps in, wincing at Boruto's confused stare in return. Right, he's never typically here at this time of day.

He reaches for his dry erase board, writing out the question he already knows is coming. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my lunch break so I figured I'd stop by the house." Naruto answers.

Boruto purses his lips in a manner that reminds him of Hinata when she's bothered or deep in thought, puzzlement still not leaving his face. "Why, don't you normally eat in your office?"

"Not today, there's a bunch of old stuffy businessmen and government officials Kakashi-sensei has to entertain that I didn't want to stick around any more than necessary!" Naruto muses, remembering the even more bored expression upon Kakashi's face having to listen to one gentleman recount his stories of youth and how he got where he was today.

Similar to Gai-sensei in a way.

"Anyways, how are things going with you? I have something for you." Naruto relates, settling down unto his bed as Boruto's expression shifts from perplexion to interest.

He follows after him and Naruto beams at his curiosity as he slips out his gift from his jacket.

Like Himawari, Boruto just stares at the red wrapping and ties of his present with uncertainty.

"It's for your birthday. I know it's late and all, but-" Naruto explained, cut off by Boruto's abrupt grin as he reached over to give him a quick hug.

And he swears he hears the faintest "Thank you" though it's hard to tell considering Boruto moves right back to same spot he was in when he first came into his room.

"Go ahead. You can open it." Naruto states at his pause and Boruto lights up again as he rips it apart in sections: a set of Ninja collection cards, a new red and black jacket with matching gloves, and a silver bolt necklace.

Naruto shrugs his hands into his pockets as he watches him looks over each item, Hinata had pitched in a mix of gifts too (having been the one to know which jacket size would fit Bolt and which animal designs Hima didn't have yet) though he was still harder of the two to shop for knowing the typical things he probably wanted didn't exist yet.

He watches as his stare remains fixed on the bolt necklace in particular, the one Hiashi had presented to them earlier in the week.

"That one is actually a gift from your Grandpa, he said in way that would be how your Uncle Neji could always be close to you and protect you on any future mission." He explained.

Boruto smiled at that, holding it up and Naruto realized then he wanted him to put it on for him.

To his relief, his presents have been a success!

Hinata greets Naruto again downstairs, giggling at his comforted expression. "I told you there was nothing to worry about!"

Boruto peeks at them from upstairs at hearing their laughter, listening again to bits of their conversation. He wanted to tell Papa and Mama he didn't actually need these gifts, that he was fine with nothing those his footsteps halt as their discussion continues.

"Well, there's always tomorrow just in case you would've needed to run back to the store to return anything." He hears Mama hum.

But Papa's voice becomes quieter, much more subdued. "I suppose so, though time was of the essence knowing tomorrow could easily be the day Menma and Honoka come back to really take them home. I just wanted to make sure they don't feel too sad about the moment when they eventually go back when they've gotten so used to being here...well we've all gotten used to it."

Boruto felt his stomach instantly coil into dozens of tight knots as he took in each word, happiness dissolving. He still couldn't bring himself to speak really, still spent too many long hours into the night worrying what his friends too in the future would think of his lost voice.

He had allowed himself to forget for a long while that this isn't their right timeline. Inevitably Papa and even Mama may become too busy for moments like this to still happen once back in the future.

Was he ready to go back? Was Hima ready too?

Part of his mind instantly said yes for things being back to 'normal' once more (back to his old room, games, and friends he missed), though he couldn't ignore the small whisper of thoughts that longed to stay in the past just a bit more...

-x-

Happy Easter Weekend! So, I don't know which is worse; my laptop crashing on me multiple times in the middle of me trying to write this chapter and other papers for my masters classes or having to borrow Dad's laptop only to see he has no Microsoft Word so then I resort to my phone for typing lol. I hope this chapter turned out well, I wanted a mix of happy and a bit darker moments hopefully to leave you guys wondering about the future, please let me know your thoughts and review!

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	18. Rewind Forward

Chapter 17: Rewind Forward

"I'll be leaving in the morning."

Sasuke knows just how to ruin an evening of drinks!

The statement is abrupt and to the point, typical of him and he goes back to sipping at his amber cocktail as if nothing has changed or happened.

"Wait, couldn't you have given us an earlier notice?!" Naruto snaps, Sasuke paying no mind to the irritation lacing his tone.

He gives a simple shrug in response, gaze instead heading to the woman beside him.

Sakura.

And despite the buzz of two strong strawberry-citrus vodka mixtures in her system, Naruto watches as her cheeks grow a shade darker knowing where this conversation is going.

"So…telling by your guilty look Sakura it seems you're going with him, huh?" Naruto mused, Sakura grinning sheepishly with a nod.

Hinata beamed as she straightened up and sent her a knowing grin, making Sakura's flush only deepen. "Congrats, I'm sure you two will see a lot traveling to all the nearby regions!"

"We were going to tell you two earlier in the week, honest! It's just so many final preparations got in the way and then I had to make sure the hospital was properly ready for my leave and- "Sakura began.

"Ah, say no more Sakura! I know what's going on here! You two want to get a head start on making Sarada, right?! I mean Boruto did mention Sarada is one of the oldest kids out of his classmates." Naruto interrupts and Sakura seems to quickly sober up as embarrassment gives way to annoyance.

"What?! No, idiot you're jumping to the wrong conclusions!" She hisses, sliding a glance to Sasuke to see if he'll add anything.

His grip on his glass has noticeably tightened and briefly Sakura wonders if he's going to react physically to Naruto's assertions.

"Moron, if you remember correctly my only reason for returning back to the village was to check into the rumors regarding another Uchiha. Now that I've gotten to the root of that issue, I should continue back on my journey." Sasuke finally spoke.

Naruto only arches a brow, amusement never leaving his expression as cerulean eyes narrowed.

"And you need Sakura with you now…because?"

Sasuke doesn't grace him with an answer that time, simply grumbling for him to shut up as he put down a wad of bills before turning to go.

"We plan to head out by sunrise, but don't hesitate to send us a messenger bird if anything happens with Boruto, Himawari, or all that Time Police business stuff makes an appearance again." Sakura notes as she follows Sasuke out the door.

The pair nod, the evening sun low in the distance giving off final bursts of crimsons and pinks into a darkening violet sky.

"Should we get heading back too?" Hinata questions at the lull of quiet now surrounding them. Even the rowdiness of the bar seems to have died down with Sasuke and Sakura's departure.

Naruto shakes his head and she can feel beneath the table his hand grip hers gently. Hanabi had insisted on babysitting again and he had no qualms about them stretching out the night for as long as they could together.

"Just a little bit longer."

-X-

"It's finished."

Sugawara repeats the message, ensuring Menma and Honoka heard him correctly.

The office room stills, Menma and Honoka gazing to each other slowly before wide smiles break out across their faces.

"This is really happening dear! We'll be able to go back home and the timelines can become normal again!" Honoka breathed out.

Menma nodded his head in agreement as he reached to pull her into a hug, excitement mixing into his voice as well. "It's been a long journey coming to get to this point, but it's been worth it!"

He pecked at her forehead and cheek then eliciting a light giggle out of her as her fingers weaved into his hair to keep him close as his kisses turned towards her lips.

Sugawara coughed, reddening at their display of affection as he gained their attention once more. "Yes well I still need to work and test out a few kinks, but by the end of the week we should all be able to return back to the future with the children."

But as far as Menma and Honoka are concerned, the time watches look good as new. The cracks that once laid across them like tiny rivers are no longer visible, golden hands and numbers freshly painted and lined up in their proper places once more.

Though most importantly they can hear each watch's ticking in the quiet of the room, marching slowly forward to a new future…

Their future.

"When…When should we break the news to our younger selves?" Honoka questions and the air of giddiness in the room rapidly switches to seriousness at how their reactions will be.

"We can't do anything to harm the future, we need to do what's best for Boruto and Himawari at the end of the day." Hinata murmured.

"I know, it's…just going to be hard to say goodbye when they've been in our lives this long, you know?" Naruto sighed.

Her mind replayed the conversation between the pair during one of Naruto's many impromptu visits to the pharmacy during his lunch break.

They hadn't even noticed she was there that particular time, too caught up in their shared dreams and thoughts.

'It's better to get it over with and tell them.' Honoka reminds herself as she stared out the window into the growing afternoon.

Spring would soon give way to summer the warmer the days got and the longer the sun stayed out into the evenings, fuchsia and white petals blooming and gliding with the wind amid the low buzz of cicadas. Her gaze inevitably drifted in the direction of the Hyuga manor, memories of Hima playing the garden or Bolt trying to sneak an afternoon snack before lunch passing through her thoughts.

She shook them away, frowning when a flicker of their younger's selves sad expressions came forth.

After all, this news means they too can go back to their 'normal' lives as well, no longer under the titles of 'Mama' or 'Papa' or having to deal with the long stares of elders or strangers wondering why their teenage parents.

This is for the best.

"We'll wait until we're sure there aren't any errors with the watches during your test runs. That way we aren't possibly telling them too quickly." Menma points out aloud after thinking it over interrupting her trail of thoughts.

He meets Honoka's concerned stare with a grin, squeezing her close again and whispering to her further details enough that the tension soon eases from her shoulders.

Sugawara shrugs his agreement, heading back to the makeshift construction area set up at his desk to carry on with analyzing over his final reports of each watch. It's a relief to know he's been cleared of any felony charges or misdemeanors, but unlike them his future is blurry. What will become of the Time Police? Of his job and those he's met on the force?

Of Takeda?

Lord Seventh hadn't given him much details to go on and the thought made his stomach churn.

He lowered his gaze away from the pair at their continued murmurings feeling his cheeks burn again as he decided to not think on such things for now. He was starting to wish he had picked another location to share this information with them though…

'I never thought I would see Lord Seventh and Lady Uzumaki act so lovey-dovey in public. It's like they keep forgetting I'm still here!'

Honoka leaned her head against Menma's chest, giving him one final worried look. "Are you sure this is the best option? It seems like we'll be drawing things out this way…"

Menma only responds by resting his head lightly against hers, chin brushing the top of her head and a small grin etches along her face being reminded once more of his stubble at his lack of proper shaving.

"I'm sure! Don't want to create a panic in them just in case you know!"

-X-

"Why does Hima sometimes draw me with red hair?" Naruto questioned, staring at the multitude of colorful artworks donning the living room slowly crawling into the kitchen area.

He should've known that Hanabi and Hiashi's gifts of new coloring books, crayons, and markers would quickly get put to use by her.

Hinata looked up from her tea, following the direction of his gaze. "She and Boruto were looking through some old photo albums the other day, I think she saw one of Kushina and felt like replicating it just to see what it would look like. She drew herself with blonde hair and Boruto with violet hair at one point too."

Naruto laughed at that as she gestured to said designs further along the wall, brushing a hand through his own spiky locks at the thought. It wouldn't be the first time someone in the family imagined having different colored hair.

The grin slowly falls from his face though as his eyes rest upon a drawing towards the end.

If he hadn't been looking so closely over them, maybe he would've missed it…

A picture that holds two Naruto's and two Hinata's.

And before he can stop it, a twinge snaps at his chest rolling all the way down to his legs.

'Are these things going to vanish once they go back home? Will we forget all the times we've spent together?'

His heart panged at the idea, it was a possibility no one had brought up.

Refused to bring up.

Naruto turned his attention back to Hinata, Hinata already studying him curiously at what was rushing through his mind.

"I…I overheard Kakashi-sensei the other morning. I'm not sure if he knew I was there since it was earlier than my usual time to walk in but, it seems like Sugawara may be nearly done with fixing both the time watches."

As he expects lilac orbs widen, lips parting slowly to speak only for nothing to come.

"Oh…" Hinata finally breathes out when she can bring her voice to return.

What does that mean?

"I only caught the tail end of the conversation so I could be wrong though it seems like he'll give Kakashi-sensei an update before the week is over. I don't know how much time we have left with Boruto and Himawari; it got me thinking that if perhaps we lose our memories of them that we should make like a time capsule to remember all these little moments." Naruto explained, gazing back to Himawari's artwork.

Hinata stood up then, anxiousness seeping in and Naruto moves to grab her just as her legs start to buckle to the ground.

"Do you think that's what will happen? That we won't be able to remember them at all?" Hinata questions, biting her lip to stop herself from sputtering.

Naruto sits with her against the wood flooring, smoothing away dust from her blouse and rubbing at the rise of goose bumps prickling her arms.

Before either can speak again Boruto makes his presence known, lightly tapping at the adjacent wall as his blond hair comes into view.

How long had he'd been standing there?

Cerulean eyes shift between the pair, confusion over their position on the floor.

'Why are they sitting on the ground; isn't it cold and dirty? Maybe it's a weird game Papa and Mama came up with.' But then he sees a glimpse of sadness in their faces and puzzlement shifts quickly into worry.

He mouth moves silently to ask what's wrong.

Naruto is the first to move to stand again, guiding Hinata up with him. "We're okay Bolt, just had a few slippery dishes get away from us! Taking a break from your homework?"

Boruto only slowly nods, fingers coiling at his sides at the quick glance he sees to the plates still drying by the sink.

"Your father and I were thinking of a game to play in the garden this afternoon, a creation box so to speak. Get your sister and bring some of your favorite toys or notes from your room." Hinata joins in calmly before another lie can come out, smile lighting her face.

And Boruto despite all his maturity and intelligence for his age is still a child, can still be deceived…

He pouts at the lack of a real answer, eyes narrowing though curiosity wins out over said idea of a new activity as he turns back to head upstairs to get Himawari.

A relieved breath escapes from the both of them once they no longer hear the patter of his footsteps.

"So you're up then for the time capsule?" Naruto questioned, gazing back to Hinata.

Hinata nods, shuffling at her toes to stay warm against the new waves of numbness creeping up.

"Yeah."

-X-

Minutes later Boruto returns with Himawari in tow, face nearly completely obscured with an array of books, stuffed animals, and various trinkets.

Boruto on the other hand is carrying light, holding just a few worn looking games, watches, and what looks to be old junk or trash from his closet.

"Bolt said we're playing a new game in the backyard?! I'm ready!" Himawari announces eagerly, practically hopping up and down to get moving already.

Naruto moves to take a few of her toys away before they topple over while Hinata glances back to Boruto's assortment of items.

"You aren't missing anything you want to add, are you?" She asks curiously.

Boruto stiffens for a moment, reddening because of course Mama will notice he doesn't really want to give away anything of true importance to this supposed 'game'.

He nods with more vigor than necessary and Hinata nods as they go to follow Naruto and Himawari already sitting at a small plot of dirt under a budding tree they planted the other day in the garden.

"So, Mama and I came up with this idea to have memories to look back on in the future. In this box we'll each put something that means a lot to us." Naruto explained.

Himawari clapped her hands giddily in excitement, raising her hand up to go first.

"Ooh, I know what I want to put in Papa!" She twisted her attention back to her pile, digging her hand in before pulling out a plum colored bracelet holding sunflower, ribbons, and animal charms attached to it.

"You won this for me Papa during the Rinne Festival back in winter! Though it's gotten a little too small for my hand now so it's okay to put in, right?" Himawari went on, beaming at each of her parent's nod as she dropped it into the metal box.

"Boruto, do you want to go next?" Naruto asks, blinking when he immediately shakes his head no as he scans his pile over again.

"Alright then, while Boruto is still looking I'll go." Hinata announces, pulling from behind her back a sea green colored candle.

The décor surrounding it was ocean themed, pearly white seashells adorning the sides as the waft of lavender filled the air.

Her cheeks burned at Naruto's obvious confusion over the object. He hadn't ever seen it in her room back in the Hyuga manor or in their now shared bedroom.

"This…This was a gift from Uncle Neji to me before the war." Hinata states gently.

"We should definitely try Koji's ramen restaurant next time, it probably won't be as good as Ichiraku's but I've heard a lot of people talking about it lately!" Naruto called out to her from the gate before turning to go.

And all Hinata can do is muster a soft okay and wave back, the stare of Father and a few of the Hyuga elders singes at her back and it takes her a moment to ensure all the butterflies have left her stomach before turning to face them.

The whispers have already started.

"That was Naruto Uzumaki, right? He's been accompanying Lady Hinata around town quite a bit lately!" An attendant murmured with a giggle.

"I've seen the two of them at the training grounds before. It might just be all the young ones getting properly ready with all this talk of war floating about." Another muttered back.

An older woman beside them scoffed, turning up her nose just slightly. "Hmph, since when is going to check out noodle shops a part of war preparations?"

Hinata ignores them all, voices dying to a hush when she peers in their direction. Neji approaches her just as she turns to head to her room and she feels her face heat up all over again at his own possible probe for questions.

"I see Naruto accompanied you home again." He states matter-of-factly.

Hinata opened her mouth to explain, but Neji only holds a hand up.

"You can relax, I see nothing wrong with taking some breaks from the constant hours of training and gathering supplies to spend time together."

A smile graces her lips then and Neji gives a rare one in return, holding up a wooden box to her.

"I got this on a mission months ago. I don't have any use of it and since you prefer these types of scents more over Hanabi, I figure you can find use for it."

Hinata paused, though Neji pushes the gift into her hands before she can refuse. Opening it brings up the scent of the ocean, flowers, and rain; like a storm at sea.

Neji nods his approval at her reaction, moving to walk past her to head to his own room.

"It's a relaxing smell, correct? The shopkeeper was selling various candles such as that he had made from his own travels during his younger days. Use it whenever you feel stressed or want to be reminded of the sea." He notes.

She almost doesn't hear him mutter his last part.

"Or maybe you and Naruto will find it comforting once this war is all over."

"I've never heard that story before." Naruto remarks and Hinata laughs as she places the candle beside Himawari's bracelet.

"Well, I rarely wanted to look at anything that could remind me of Neji after the burial. Though when I found this while packing up things to move in to our new home I knew I couldn't leave it behind." Hinata described.

'And you were right, Naruto and I do find the candle to be nice.'

"My turn! I'm keeping it rather simple by putting in our first family photo! Well, I made more than one copy you know for home and the Hokage's office!" Naruto boasted proudly, holding up one of the many images Hiashi had captured of them all sitting on the back steps of Hyuga manor during the early days of Boruto and Himawari's arrival to the past.

"Do you really need that many copies Naruto?" Shikamaru questioned, arching a brow at the multiple shots being developed Naruto had taken with his kids around the town.

The photo copier is going to jam at the rate he's going…

Some of them were as mundane as one of the kids sleeping, eating, or even tiny hands attempting to take the camera away from Naruto.

"Excuse me, but what's wrong with wanting a picture of my daughter eating ramen or my son snoring away while drooling onto his pillows?!" Naruto huffed.

Shikamaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he supposed he couldn't question Naruto's behavior considering this was his first real family experience. Not to mention he had his own less than stellar habits Naruto would be more than happy to point out (smoking and only occasionally sleeping through one of Kakashi-sensei's lectures.)

"I bet you'll be this way too when Shikadai comes along and Temari wants baby photos." Naruto grumbled, still counting through the images to ensure he had them all.

"Who?" Shikamaru asks, brows furrowing at hearing Naruto slip that name out once again so similar to his own.

But of course Naruto pretends to not have heard him, grinning and giving a shrug in response.

"So, that leaves only one person left who hasn't put down an item." Naruto hums, nudging Boruto making him jump and send him a scowl.

Everyone had put such sentimental objects in! None of what he had planned to put in can compare…

His favorite ninja watch? No, it was broken and told time an hour late. An old toy rocket he had bought from the school store? It seemed lame and was rusting along the edges now…

'I don't have anything.' He realizes with a frown at seeing Mama, Papa, and Himawari's anticipating stares.

And knowing that, he clams up and does the first thing that comes to mind.

Running away.

-X-

"Why didn't you put anything in?! You made Papa and Mama sad when you ran back inside!" Himawari hisses angrily, jabbing at him none too gently for probably the fifth time since she had slipped into his bedroom.

Or maybe it was 6 times now, he was beginning to lose count…

For a second Boruto freezes in alarm at seeing the glint of white in her eyes, but her gaze quickly relaxes as she settles into his side.

"Hey…how come you haven't told Mama and Papa your voice came back?" She further pressures him and he can feel his stomach coil and tense up at the weight of her words.

Because she's the only one who knows, by accident when a week ago on another late night like this she caught him still up wandering the house and he gained her silence not to tattle by speaking.

It still feels strange to hear his voice again after weeks of only communicating with paper or miming, like it's that of a stranger's and not his own.

"I don't want to yet." He finally grumbles, hoping that will please her.

It doesn't.

She pokes again at his sides, knowing exactly where he's ticklish and he covers his mouth before his laughter can ring out into the quiet.

"Stop it! Geez, you said you were scared you saw a shadow in your closet but you just came here to bug me; didn't you?!" Boruto exclaims and Himawari at least looks embarrassed for a second before shrugging.

"You should've put something in. Why didn't you?" She asks again.

And Boruto feels his gaze soften at her obvious concern as she shuffles his blankets off to look at him fully. Moonlight highlights same messy hair as his own, azure eyes heavy with sleep though still watching him with enough intensity awaiting a proper response.

He pouts, sitting up as well.

"It will become real once I do." Boruto states quietly.

At Himawari's puzzled look, he continues. "I mean, once I put something in that time capsule/memory box thing it becomes real we won't see Mama and Papa anymore, we'll go back to the future with bigger Papa and Mama."

Himawari pauses, fingers shuffling at with the edges of his sheets. "Oh…I never thought about it that way. That's a good thing though, right? We came here because we were playing in Papa's office when we weren't supposed to be."

"True, I got used to being here though." Boruto went on, wondering if Himawari even feels the same as him.

But then he hears her faint sniff, the smell of tears rising up as she wipes at her runny nose.

"That's why you should've put something in!" She huffs out, before covering her mouth quickly at how loud she's being. Boruto sighs, helping her properly clean her face so at least her eyes and cheeks won't be so red in the morning.

She doesn't wait for his answer this time as soon as he's done, turning back over into his sheets to truly go to bed. The moon becomes obscured by clouds and once again his room becomes bathed in darkness.

He watches the rhythmic pattern of Himawari's breathing before tossing a few more of his covers over her to make sure she doesn't get cold.

He used to be able fall asleep just as quickly as her.

-X-

'Today is the day.'

Menma glances to his watch, it's a little past 8:00 am. The little he managed to stomach of breakfast feels like it's going to come right back up.

Honoka squirms beside him, just as eager and anxious. She rubs at her arms absentmindedly, seemingly cold despite the warmth of the sun rapidly lighting the day.

Both time watches are in their possession.

Sugawara stays a few feet behind hands fixed at his sides where both can see them. Menma gives a him a glance behind his shoulder every once in a while, though his gaze is always towards Takeda and the cuffs still compressing his hands together.

Like a prisoner.

If Sugawara hadn't told him it was indeed the same Takeda who had kidnapped his son and nearly his daughter, he would've never guessed. From what he could gather from a few of his nurses and his physicians he's barely eaten, skin slowly becoming a sickly pale and bone white. The only color he can seemingly find on him is that of the scratches and bruises circling his hands, purple and red marks/bruises sticking out the most. Sunken eyes remain fixed to the ground, only the clang of the metal cuffs filling the quiet.

"He's given up on life for now it seems." Dr. Yamamoto had assured him during a final board meeting regarding their safe travel back to the future.

Menma had held in a snort then. Good.

He would make sure nothing about his life would ever be the same again, never again would he be able to harm any other individuals.

He focuses back to the main task at hand the closer they get to the Uzumaki house; their house.

Honoka meets his stare from the corner of his eye, weaving their hands together. She looks back to Sugawara and Takeda, frowning as she pulls out one of the time watches from her pocket with her open hand. Her fingers shake in hesitation before she reaffirms her grip.

They have to stick to the plan.

"Alright, you go back with Takeda. I don't want the children to have to see either of you hopefully ever again. Do not try anything; we will find out." She emphasizes harshly.

Sugawara swallows with a quick nod at her threat knowing the awaiting guards on the other side, accepting the watch and guiding the shackled Takeda along to an edge along the fence out of view of the house.

Neither look nor say anything else to them as Sugawara clicks the watch's buttons into place before disappearing in a flood of light.

"Our turn next." Menma mutters once he's sure he can no longer sense their presence.

The pair turn then to the door, looking between each other before Menma steps forward to knock. This shouldn't be so nerve-wracking however he can feel his heartbeat growing louder in the minutes waiting for someone to answer, Honoka's grip faintly tightening.

"Are they home? Maybe they went to work already?" Honoka whispers out nervously, fisting her free hand against the ends of her shirt.

Menma shakes his head, staring intently at the door.

"No, they're home."

The clicking of the door comes soon after, a sleepy Naruto staring between the two blearily until realization hits him fast.

Hard.

"Naruto, who's at the door this early?" Hinata's sleepy voice calls out from the back, coming into view and stopping in her tracks.

"Hey, it's Bigger Mama and Papa! Good Morning! Are you joining us for breakfast?!" Himawari chirps out excitedly from behind her legs, waving to the duo.

They wave back meekly.

Hinata softly asks for Himawari to go set the table, smiling as she gleefully nods in return and heads for the kitchen.

She moves then to slowly approach Naruto at his side, eyes following the direction of his silent gaze.

It all makes sense then, it wasn't going to be yesterday where they still had their unfinished time capsule in the yard or tomorrow when they said they would go to the park if it didn't rain, or even at the end of the week when their older selves would return…

No, it was going to be today.

And in the morning sunlight they both stare at a no longer shattered time watch ticking away...

-x-

My computer crashing took out more than I expected, a new hard drive meant the loss of everything I had saved previously on top of a wave of migraines retyping up essays for practicum, old reports, and finding the things I saved to cloud or my flash drive.

So, it surprises me a bit I was able to motivate myself to write this chapter in between all that happening, part of me felt like waiting a bit longer until I felt better and less stressed especially since I just have felt lately like no one particularly is as interested in this story, though I saw no reason to wait on uploading a done chapter considering I still enjoy writing this story and will see it through to the end whenever I get to that point. Anyways, I'm rambling; please let me know your thoughts if any it's the best way to improve myself.


	19. This Moment Where We Part

Chapter 18: This Moment Where We Part

'Are you ready? This is happening.'

And it's happening now.

Hinata wanted to believe she was, really and truly…

She and Naruto had been making the preparations after all, going over the easiest options of what right words to bring up or say to explain when this inevitable situation arrived to Boruto and Himawari in way that wasn't confusing or difficult.

Her voice is too dry to respond, mind whirling as Honoka and Menma speak again more clearly.

And then they confirm it.

"We're here to take Boruto and Himawari home."

Right.

Both she and Naruto knew this day was coming she reminded herself once more.

Naruto doesn't immediately move beside her, just as stiff and quiet as her until she hears him faintly suck in a breath.

"Well, we've been expecting this; come in." Naruto speaks so calmly that Hinata nearly misses the tenseness of his voice at the end, the pause he takes to keep his tone even.

Himawari immediately bounds up to the pair with a glasses of orange juice in tow. "Here Bigger Papa and Mama, I set the table already!"

Menma moves to accept one of the nearly toppling glasses from her hand, beaming at her seemingly endless energy despite it still being so early in the day.

Boruto's fork slips from his hands in shock at seeing the duo as they head in, loud clang ringing out into the silence. He thought Hima was seeing things when she had rushed back to the kitchen to announce both Papa's and Mama's were here, but clearly he had been wrong.

Very wrong.

Before he can mime out or mouth what's happening Honoka is at his side, arms wrapping and pulling him close. Warmth spreads to his cheeks when he realizes she isn't going to let him go without him at least returning the hug.

"Boruto, it's been too long. I'm so glad you and your sister are safe." She whispers by his ear and he squeezes her back in response. Menma quickly joins in just as she pulls back and he lets out a disgruntled sigh that only makes Menma laugh.

"What? You used to like my bear hugs!" He chuckles nuzzling and tussling his blond locks in the same fashion like so many times before until he manages to get a laugh to escape him.

Himawari pouts from the side, holding her hands up to the pair. "I want hugs too!" She demands with urgency, Menma and Honoka sliding her in just as the words leave her lips eliciting a happy squeal from her.

"If this is the future, then I don't feel so bad." Naruto murmurs from Hinata's side.

After everything, they have this to look forward to, mornings with their kids demanding attention and going over events for the day.

Hinata nods, the coils and knots in her throat having already loosened up quietly from watching the sight. This mix of fear and upset over saying goodbye seemed so minor now, a brief pang that was falling away now from her thoughts.

'There's nothing to be sad about.'

-X-

Breakfast is as normal as they can make it.

There aren't enough chairs at the table for them all, Naruto suggesting they opt to eat on the patio and enjoy the beginnings of morning.

The last time they'll all be together at once.

The garden is quiet save for the light patter of dewdrops, in the early dawn there is still a bit of light dusting of scarlets and blues across the sky, cloudless save for thin streaks in the distance that might bring rain later.

"Bigger Papa and Mama, are you going to stay to play with us?! I have a lot of new games I can teach you!" Himawari questions as she moves to stand, finishing up her glass of milk quickly to ask before they perhaps decide to leave.

Menma clears his throat, shaking his head. "Actually Hima, we're here to take you and Bolt home."

At this a questioning look comes into her cerulean eyes. "Silly Papa, we are home!"

Honoka pauses at how to properly clarify, twirling her fork against her plate. "He means our original timeline home. Before you two messed with that scroll."

She watches then as confusion gives way to worry, gaze flickering between them over to Naruto and Hinata.

"Oh." Himawari whispers, voice quieting as she settles to sit back down unsure of what else to say.

Boruto on the other hand freezes, biting at his lip to the point a small trail of red trickles of forth. He licks his lips hurriedly and frowns, the metallic taste of blood bitter on his tongue.

'I never put anything in that time capsule box thing though! I don't know what to put in; it has to be something important before we go!'

He distinctly hears his both his parents discussing the matter of leaving, annoyance growing at how everyone is all so relaxed about this, so okay…

And he feels his heartbeat pound harder against his chest, surprised none of them can hear it.

"When are you planning on going?" Hinata asks.

Menma glances to Honoka who nods at him to go on. "Well, we figured the sooner the better. Is after maybe lunch okay? That gives them time to pack up all their belongings and get any other paperwork and filings from the hospital and Hokage office. Don't worry about the-"

Boruto doesn't hear the rest, standing up from the porch and heading back inside.

He can hear both Papa's stating he's being rude, that he needs to be polite and show respect about leaving their makeshift table properly and he almost turns back at hearing the mutual questioning of what's wrong coming from each version of his mom…

But still he tells his feet to move faster, to not look back and breakdown.

-X-

"I'm sorry, we have been keeping up with their manners you know! I'm not sure what's troubling Boruto so much as of late. We think it could be nightmares, however he hasn't shown any signs of really not getting enough sleep." Naruto pointed out at them hearing the sound of Boruto slamming his door shut hard.

Menma shrugged, oddly used to his behavior. "He's done worse, besides he likes to do things such as this to get my attention or distract me from heading to the Hokage office."

Naruto frowned, refraining from asking what other 'worse' things he could've done to make him speak so casually about it!

"Anyways, it's best we go check on him. We don't want there to be any delays in going back." Honoka mentions, already moving to stand.

Hinata reaches a hand out to stop her, lightly tugging on the sleeve of her shirt. "Wait, perhaps we should give him a few minutes to cool down? I'm sure smothering him immediately won't make him open up."

Honoka squirmed before nodding in agreement. She knew time and again how Boruto could be when he felt as if they were invading his personal space too much or treating him like a baby.

"Um Bigger Papa and Mama, can Bolt still put an item into the time box first before we go?" Himawari asked, breaking the silence as she fiddled with the ends of her fuzzy pajama pants.

Menma only arched a brow, gazing back to Naruto and Hinata curiously.

"We were making a time capsule yesterday, each putting in an object that meant a lot to us that we could open up again a few years down the line." Naruto explained.

Honoka smiled at that, reaching out to brush her fingers against soft blades of growing grass. "Not a bad idea, though you'd be hard pressed to get Boruto give up an object he likes. He stays up late enough already always trying to beat the next level or get ahead of his friends in those ninja and fantasy games they all love so much."

Menma rolled his eyes as she gave him a side glance, giggling. "Yeah, yeah. I found out I have no idea what's popular with children now in days, especially when I had to ask him which buttons did what for his game controls and he looked at me as if I'd just gone bald."

Naruto shrugged, he understood his pain well. "If it helps, we had no idea either when he first brought it up!"

Before anyone can bring up anymore memories though they hear a sharp bang from upstairs, Boruto swinging his door open with wild fervor. His cheeks are stained pink, light sheen of sweat visible on his face from having tossed various objects around in his room. He runs down the stairs nearly two at a time, toppling into Naruto's arms before he can trip and fall.

"Wait!" He breathes out anxiously, tiny hands fisting at his jacket.

And Naruto can only slow nod, peering to Hinata who looks awed as well.

One thought races to the forefront of their minds.

'From when did his voice return?'

Boruto has so much to say it all blurs together.

He holds up his silver screw necklace, panting as he tries to keep it together.

"Here, take this Papa for the time box thingy! I looked all over my room, and this was the only thing really precious to me. I know I'm the only one who didn't put anything in and I'm sorry I didn't! It's only because I like spending time with you and Mama, but I know I have to go back with bigger Papa and Mama. I just wasn't ready yet and then all of a sudden they were here! And-"

"Whoa, slow down Boruto! There's nothing to be sorry about." Naruto interrupts him before his ramblings become further jumbled.

Morning passes far too soon giving way to a hot afternoon as they all sit gathered under the shade of the trees in the back of the house. The once small bundle of clouds in the distance from sunrise have come together in large puffs of whites and stormy grays. The wind starts to smell with the threat of approaching rain as fallen leaves scattered about them.

Naruto clasps at the necklace, the very necklace named after him as he opened back up the family capsule. "Are you sure?"

This was his most recent birthday present after all, he'd never seen him without it tied around his neck since being gifted the charm.

Boruto nods rapidly, wiping his face properly before he manages a small grin.

"Yes."

He pushes it further into his hands for emphasis, swallowing thickly.

"You…You can give it to me again, right Papa? In the future?" He asks quietly.

"Of course. Again and again no matter what timeline." Naruto states softly in understanding, ruffling up his hair and wiping at the tears brimming near the edge of his eyes.

Hinata and Himawari move to squeeze at their sides, Himawari especially pushing in asking for them both to not to forget where they buried the capsule once it goes back into the ground.

"Don't forget, I want to see it when we get back home again with Bigger Papa and Mama!" Himawari repeats.

Hinata laughs gently, nodding. "We won't Hima, we could never forget something so important."

Boruto turned his attention then to Menma and Honoka.

"I'm sorry Himawari and I messed with the time scroll." He murmurs.

"Me too! Bolt wouldn't have done it if I had listened to him!" Himawari adds in to prevent Boruto facing the worse of a potential punishment.

"You two are already forgiven." Menma and Honoka spoke in unison and a look of relief passes over Boruto's expression as his shoulders relax while Himawari visibly exhales. Everyone's bags are packed and the exchange of long hugs and mutters this isn't goodbye makes it feel like they're just letting Boruto and Himawari go on a short journey and not 10 years forward away.

Naruto and Hinata meet Menma and Honoka's gazes for a flicker of a second as they step back, ticking of the time watch suddenly so much louder in the ensuing quiet the brighter the flash of white gets encompassing them…

It really is time to go.

-X-

2 Years Later

"The white and red would go best for her wedding attire, I bet I could have it ready before the week is over!" Hanami asserted, scowling at Hikaru's shake of her head.

"I'm sure Lady Hinata would better prefer the floral lilac, red, and white silks for her kimono. It would bring out her eyes using those colors." She retorted.

Hinata held in a sigh, they had been the most vocal of the Hyuga elders, bickering for hours now over what colors to use for her kimono, color themes for the décor, wedding cake designs…

It was all beginning to get very tiring.

"If I may interrupt, I propose we take a short break for lunch." Hinata cuts in before Hikaru can question Hanami's supposed 'ugly' taste in a swirl of golden design patterns in a booklet she held out to her.

And the pair stop at the underlying frustration lacing her tone, unused to hearing the rare note of anger coming from her.

"Aw, if you're sure Lady Hinata, we can pick up where we left off tomorrow." Hanami speaks up cautiously, happy to see a smile return back to her face almost instantly.

Hinata gets up to leave before they can pressure her to stay, she wondered if Naruto was having this much trouble deciding on proper attire. Probably not, considering Montsuki kimonos didn't appear to have that many variations to them.

Her grin widened at the thought of Naruto, Naruto who she could soon call her husband and not just fiancé or boyfriend.

'And Father to your children.' Another niggling thought added in, blush burning at her cheeks being reminded of Sakura and Ino's comments from a mini get together for brunch the other day.

It felt like they saw so little of each other lately with all these wedding preparations; especially ever since Boruto and Himawari's return back to the future with Hiashi actually in agreement for once with the other Hyuga elders insisting she return back to the manor temporarily.

"It won't look right for an unmarried couple to be living together. It made sense when the children were there, though not now knowing they've gone back. I don't want to hear any more negative rumors regarding you two."

Still, he never said anything about meeting up in secret!

Because despite days having turned to weeks, then to months and now years, they hadn't forgotten about the effects Boruto and Himawari had had in their lives.

The Uzumaki house still stands after all, Naruto managing the upkeep to stop the overgrowth of weeds and ivy coming into the pavement.

She approaches the house from the back to avoid any stares from the neighbors, grass damp from the off and on spring rains they've been having and she slips off her sandals on the back porch next to Naruto's to not track mud into the house. Sunlight filters through the barren house, dust becoming illuminated over still new furniture and shelves.

Her fingers trail a path along the wall from the kitchen into the living room, Himawari's artwork still pinned in some spots despite the paper having worn with time or become twined with silvery webs.

The mahogany of the wood floor may need fixing up again as she notes a few bulges and cracks in the corner.

Before she can twist to head upstairs to see if Naruto is there and arm pulls in her in and she's wrapped in the scent of earthy spices and musk.

"I've missed you." Naruto hums into her neck before dropping a kiss there, twirling her around to face him fully before pressing his lips to hers.

And Hinata sighs as she stands on the tips of her toes to let the kiss go deeper, wrapping her arms around his neck to keep him close.

His fingers move to thread inside her shirt, skirting against the clip of her bra before Hinata reluctantly pulls back.

"We shouldn't; not yet." Hinata states, taking his hands gently with hers before he can somehow persuade her otherwise.

"Have you already stopped the birth control?" Sakura questioned.

Hinata glanced up from her tea, cream slushing onto her hand with her hastened movements and she winces at the sting of the heat.

"Don't worry Hinata! You're among ladies here, you have nothing to hide!" Ino reassures her, Tenten nodding in agreement from beside her.

The curiosity in their eyes is unwavering, they definitely intend to make the absolute most of these ladies only getaways in the weeks leading up to the wedding.

Hinata flusters, nodding slowly at their interested stares. "I-I stopped about three weeks ago. Same with the herbal medicines many of the older Hyuga women used to give me to prevent pregnancy."

She knew by now it was probably all out of her system, something she had yet to tell Naruto.

Naruto huffs before nodding, smirk soon lighting his face again once more.

"Fine…I suppose I can save it for our wedding night and honeymoon you know!"

Hinata could feel her face reddening even further at his bold statement, his knowing grin and laugh said it all that maybe he did know she was off all medications and herbal remedies now.

"I asked Iruka-sensei last night if he would be my Father in the wedding." Naruto noted gently to which Hinata beamed.

"Ah, that's great! Father lately seems like he's been having so much stress thinking over and making sure everything properly comes together when it comes to food choices, decorations, and thank you presents. Perhaps they can meet up together to help ease the burden off of him?" Hinata suggested.

"Sure, I don't see why not?" Naruto grinned back, settling them down against the last step of the staircase.

He couldn't wait to officially call this their home again...

For Hinata to officially be his wife.

-X-

"Thank you again for coming!" Hinata stated with a bow to a pair of representatives that had come from a tiny remote village that often did business with Konoha.

"No, thank you Lady Hyuga- or I guess I should Lady Uzumaki for having us!" The man, Yuuto bowed back in appreciation.

Naruto watched her from afar as she continued mingling with a mix of guests, radiant in the white and crimson kimono the twin senior Hyuga women had been working so diligently on for the past months after compromising on a mix of designs to go with.

A slap on to his back jolted him from his thoughts, Shikamaru nodding to him. "Congrats again."

Naruto grinned, shaking his hand back wholeheartedly. "Thanks, and great idea you and the others came up with on setting up shifts to patrol the village so everyone from the old gang could come! Well, minus Sasuke though he sent a note of congrats. Oh, and I can't believe you of all people came up with that gift idea for the hot springs!"

Shikamaru coughed, frowning at Naruto's implication. "It's not what you think, honestly it was troublesome enough that Temari thought wrong at first too when I went to her for advice.

Naruto whistled lowly. "Seems like it wasn't that troublesome if you brought her here as your date!"

And Shikamaru can only sigh, he has him there.

He returns his gaze back to Hinata, eyes meeting hers from across the room and everyone else seems to blur away until all he can see is her.

The festivities have lasted well into the night until the sun is no longer visible and moonlight soon reflects off the trees and lights casting long rows of silver.

"One last kiss before you go!" Ino cheers out from the crowd just as the pair finishes up the group of family photos with the professional photographer Hiashi personally hired.

Hinata barely has time to ask what she's said over the noise before Naruto twists her back and she feels the warmth of his lips once more. The sound of coos and awes disappear as a heat bubbles up in her chest at knowing what the rest of tonight will entail.

The hot springs district has expanded since the last time she can remember being there, bamboo and nature themed décor aligning the main entrance. Shikamaru must've pulled a few strings and used a mix of connections to book them such a luxurious private bath/room away from the other tourists visiting Konoha at this time of year.

Their first night together as husband and wife.

"Hinata, our room is this way." Naruto takes her out of her reverie, taking her by the hand and guiding her along the auburn colored oak flooring that led to upstairs.

'It's occurring again.' Hinata realizes as she squeezes at Naruto's hand to not lose him among pairs of other couples and guests passing by.

The racing of her heart.

And surely Naruto can hear it too.

When he looks to her again once they're in the privacy of their room there's the unmistakable note of desire as his blue eyes darken, roaming over her figure.

She shouldn't feel so shy, so nervous; they did after all used to fool around in the manor when no one was home or have mini rendezvous in the forests but those days seem so long ago now…

"Hinata, come here." Naruto croaked out to her and Hinata shifts closer to him until their skin is just faintly touching.

"I love you." He breathed out quietly, reaching a hand out to cup her cheek. She brought up her hand up to cover his, eyes closing briefly to take in his caress.

She opens them once more at feeling the pressure of his lips on her neck, so near to him now that the rubbing of their hips lets her feel his erection, his want to rid them of the rest of the barriers that keep their flesh from truly meeting.

He drops a kiss to her collarbone, sliding her kimono down further to gain more and more access.

"Naruto…" Hinata moaned, threading her own hands into his hair just as his hands move to push her bra out of the way and cup at the swell of her breasts. He licks at the growing sweat arising along the sides of her stomach while her own fingers trail from his hair to push away at his own garments.

The rate they've been going at has been too painstakingly slow, Naruto sliding his hands to rest at her hips as he presses her into the coverings and pillows of their bed.

He kisses at her swollen lips before thrusting in, groan escaping out when Hinata wraps her legs around him tighter.

His muscles pulse as her fingers trail along old scars, coming to rest on his shoulders and dig as his thrusting grows wilder, erratic.

"Hinata, fuck." Naruto growled, he was getting close, so very close and he pulled himself back just to enjoy this moment a bit longer, tip grazing at her entrance as Hinata lets out a quiet whine of protest.

Neither of them are going to last much longer.

Instinctively, Hinata bucks their hips to get him moving again and the pleasure, the moans, the sighs all become too much as he lets out a groan of satisfaction feeling the pressure of his release spill into her.

"Tired?" Naruto asks her softly a few minutes later, rolling off to Hinata's side as he gathers the blankets to cover them. The lamp's light creates a soft glow to her skin and he moves to thumb at where he's broken skin where bruises or thin cuts will eventually come.

Hinata shakes her head, twisting to look up at him fully.

"No, why?"

A devilish grin immediately etches up his face then, pointing to the outdoor hot spring attached to their room before moving to grab her hand.

"Good! Care to test out the hot springs next?!"

-X-

'Are you okay?'

Hinata had let the question hang in the air, uncertain how to answer Sakura's inquiry and not cause further concern.

Further doubt.

She nodded, placating on a grin she hoped would put her at ease despite the continued throbbing throughout the pits of her gut and head.

"I'm fine, this is probably just a passing stomach bug I caught!"

Really however, she had been feeling progressively sicker since returning back from the honeymoon nearly two weeks ago now.

On the first night of their return back to Konoha she had chalked it up to simply having tried such a variety of new foods, Naruto and her immersing themselves in the cultures of Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, and all the tiny remote villages and border towns littered throughout their journey.

A chance to get away from it all if only for a bit.

Though then why was she the only one having these symptoms?

Naruto had eagerly told her to check in with Sakura to confirm the obvious signs before he left this morning, but she didn't want to get too excited yet.

But gazing back into Sakura's verdant orbs she can tell she's not giving her the full truth, legs crossing as she leans closer to lower her voice to a whisper.

"Okay, what's truly going on? Did you take a pregnancy test already or do I need to do a run of blood work and urinalysis?" Sakura asks directly to the point, smiling at the beginnings of a blush coming upon her face.

Perfect, now they were getting somewhere.

Hinata shook her head quickly, wiggling at her toes.

"No, you don't need to do that! I mean, I took one already…" Hinata quieted, biting her lip as she looked around Sakura's office space.

She hoped these walls were soundproof.

Sakura arched a brow, expression telling her to go on.

"It's odd I mean yes I did take one, however it came back negative. I figured though when these symptoms weren't leaving I should take another one or two and this time they came back positive."

Sakura leaned back in her chair then. "Well, it's possible the first time you took the test that you got a false-negative result. There's also a chance if your HCG levels were too low in your urine and stress created a test error, especially with some of those cheaper home kits. However I can assure you, blood work and a quick urine specimen will give you a definitive answer."

Hinata felt a smile curling up her lips recalling her constant study of pharmaceutical and medical textbooks regarding early trimester symptoms, so it wasn't her imagination.

She really could be pregnant.

And the very thought causes another anxious bubble to rise in her already cramped and empty stomach. It explains the tiredness, the 24 hour nausea, the lack of food she's been able to handle for days now…

This pain is becoming too much though.

She hazily hears Sakura ask if she's alright, seeing her reach to get a cup of water though everything is becoming far too blurry, her hands much too clammy and numb to even hold a cup properly.

The last thing she manages to hear is Sakura hastily shifting out of her chair to reach for her, voice rising to a higher pitch to get some assistance to their room before everything goes dark.

-x-

Well, well my laptop is functioning okay now (knock on wood it stays that way)! I've been looking back on this story lately as we get closer to the ending, I know it's definitely not perfect. Especially with my use of the time police most people didn't like them, but I find the story might have been even more confusing and harder for me to write if I strayed too much from my original vision for this which included them. I regret a bit though how I played their role, though at the moment I don't really know exactly what I would edit/change regarding them.

Anyways, it's my birthday weekend! Reviews and feedback would be the icing on the cake! Turning 26, though still get comments occasionally from my patients asking me if I'm a teenager, I guess it's nice to still look young though I suppose lol!


	20. Welcome Home

Chapter 19: Welcome Home

"You're distracted." Kakashi notes.

He gazes up from his paperwork with a sigh at the lack of a response, some things really will never change.

And it isn't until he waves a hand in front of Naruto's face does he blink and twist towards him, startled away from his absent gaze towards outside before he flashes him one of his usual bright grins.

"Huh, oh sorry what were you saying Kakashi-sensei?" He asks.

Kakashi only shakes his head, following where his stare must've been.

'The hospital?'

He arches a brow questionably, but Naruto's stare has already gone back towards the medical facility. A somberness crosses his expression, azure orbs darkening as his nails tap with increased fervor against the wood table. It's on the tip of his tongue to ask if there's a problem when he notices it.

This isn't the real Naruto.

His clone sits up properly in his seat, feigning interest again in their topic of assigning ranking missions, though at Kakashi's flat stare he frowns.

"What? Keep going, I'm listening this time; honest!"

Kakashi shook his head, edges of his frown noticeable even with his mask. "So, when did you switch places with the actual Naruto?"

The clone paused, puzzlement quickly giving way to realization. "Ah, I was hoping you wouldn't catch on so soon. I knew we took too long in the bathroom making you suspicious!"

"Either way, it's not like you've been paying attention to anything I've said for the past hour or so that could be relayed to the real one."

At least his clone has the decency to look ashamed, twisting and slinking down in his seat. "He wanted to go check on Hinata, she should've checked in with Sakura already, though he hadn't yet gotten a text or call from her."

'Is she possibly pregnant?' Kakashi wondered, it would explain Naruto's anxiousness and drive to go see her in person.

He swerved a glance to their overhead clock, already a little past 9:30 am. The storms from overnight had gone into the morning, gray clouds littered about still swollen with rain that had yet to fall. It matched well with the growing quiet of the room, an unease of the unknown in the air…

"If you can't focus, just go on ahead to her and we'll reschedule those 10:00 and 11:00 meetings. I'll need to pass along this information to Shikamaru as well, though he most likely may already know since he finished his business in Suna earlier in the week and has been in and out of the office enough times to notice your behavior changes faster than me." Kakashi decided, he would deal with the fallout of all the managers and dignitaries angry at yet another meeting being delayed, of business deals being slowed down.

The Naruto clone casted him a side glance. "The real Naruto said he would handle it, not to worry about it you know."

But before he can say any more on the matter his attention switches abruptly back towards the hospital, eyes widening and flashing a dark crimson before popping into a puff of air.

He leaves behind a scattering of paperwork to flutter into a mess around Kakashi, alone once more and now doubly worried over this new change in his behavior.

-X-

"I need to see her." Naruto repeats, ignoring commands for him to come back to the front.

His feet echo in these long hallways, this medical wing in particular smells of cleaning sprays, antibiotics and much to the twisting of his stomach: blood.

"I understand your concern, however-"A nurse exclaims from his side, managing to grab onto his shoulder to stop him only to be quickly brushed off.

"If you understand, you'll let me in." Naruto pursues, clicking his tongue to keep his irritation at bay.

It's barely working.

He can feel his heartbeat drumming louder and louder into his ears, picking up only bits and pieces of conversation surrounding him.

'Hinata, which room are you in?'

Moving another step again fixes him in the direction of Sakura's hardened stare, verdant eyes aflame with simmering rage.

"When Reina practically busted into my office explaining she was having trouble dealing with an unruly visitor I should've expected she was talking about you!" She scowled.

If Naruto's heard anything she's just said, his expression doesn't give it away and her annoyance starts to fade just a bit at seeing genuine upset and frustration staring back at her.

"I wouldn't be causing such a commotion if someone would just tell me where Hinata is you know!" He retorts back harshly, unmistakable note of animalistic growls mixing with each word.

And Sakura pauses, recalling the last whirlwind of an hour.

Hinata, who was just supposed to be coming in for a routine checkup becoming an eerily pale white right before her eyes, the rush to find a proper vein to start intravenous fluids, the queasiness still slushing about from her stomach to her toes at reading over her blood work and lab results…

She had barely had enough time to analyze everything and now Naruto was here.

'Alright, he's just worried. He wants answers, answers you'll have to give in a calm and collected manner.'

She had been the bearer of good and bad news so many times already, the 'messenger' who people were the first to strike at with mixes of curses and cries at knowing their loved one wasn't going to make it and there was nothing else they could do as well as the one to say the surgery or medicine was a success…

But at least in Hinata's case she was sure this news would be positive for them both.

"Quiet down idiot, you're scaring the other patients with your behavior! Not proper future Hokage behavior or etiquette." Sakura hisses, side eyeing an elderly couple who had come out of their room to see what all the commotion was.

This was obviously better than the monotony of news cycling and repeat game shows all the television channels had to offer!

And hearing this Naruto seems to finally relax, shoulders slumping down as the final shades of crimson leave his eyes.

Sakura gestures for him to follow her and Naruto immediately moves to keep up with her brisk pace, frowning at the trails of raindrops now pattering faster against the windows. Gray skies have turned darker, an angry almost pitch black as ripples of thunder echo and shake at the walls and roof.

He hoped the power wouldn't go out before they reached Hinata.

They go down an endless twists of turns and hallways until they finally reach a room tucked away in a corner, Sakura signaling one last hush to him before stepping aside.

"Don't loiter for too long, she still needs to get plenty of rest." She advises before heading back the way she came.

'I still don't even know what happened yet!'

"Naruto?"

Hinata's voice is scratchy, thick with sleep and a hint of nervousness that has him hurriedly scrambling inside.

He takes in a long deep breath as he watches her sit up and it's then he sees the thin tube connected to her, clear bag of saline dripping every few seconds.

Her cheeks redden at his completely worried look, what was assumed to be a normal checkup has now turned into…this.

"Hey, I-"Hinata starts only to be captured in a hug before she can fumble anything out. Naruto presses her closer, ignoring the resounding beeps of her monitors going off beside them.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry; I should've come with you." Naruto states when he finally pulls back a bit, tapping their foreheads together. He's reminded of what his future-self told him once years ago, feeling so very immature again at being unable to be there at the right time.

'Damn it, I should've just cancelled everything for today.'

Kakashi-sensei would've understood, at least that seemed to be gist of how he acted with his clone.

And Hinata forgets what she was even going to say, smiling as she moves Naruto's hands still against her warm face from her chest to her stomach.

"You…You probably can't feel him yet, but I'm sure Boruto's there." She whispers just loud enough for Naruto to hear.

It's worth it to see as fear slowly evaporates from his face, replaced with undeniable surprise and joy.

He immediately jumps into the bed with her creating a mess of white sheets and blankets to become tangled around them before peppering her face all over with kisses until she too is erupting into giggles.

His touch threads dangerously close along her stomach to near her breasts and nether regions and Hinata considers for a moment that perhaps she shouldn't have changed into a hospital gown knowing how thin they are…

"Are you sure? I mean, did Sakura already finish doing all the tests and whatnot?!" Naruto asks eagerly as Hinata rolls over to get comfortable against his chest. This tiny hospital bed can hardly fit the two of them, Sakura would throw a fit if one of them accidentally broke off one of the side rails or crushed the bed in from their shared weight.

"She hasn't told me anything yet, but I have a hunch. Also there's no need for you to apologize, I should've made an earlier appointment when I realized these symptoms really weren't going away. Now it seems like I've become dehydrated from all the vomiting and may have a minor UTI based on what my nurse Shizuko mentioned about starting antibiotics later on." Hinata explained.

Naruto twirls a finger against the ends of her violet hair, he didn't fully understand all of Hinata's explanation (especially all the medical jargon parts!), though he did get the most important point.

Hinata was a soon to be mother.

And he, a soon to be father.

Now he feels jittery too, feeling as if he's just swallowed hundreds of pins or needles now poking at his gut all at once.

Parenthood, they had done it once as teens; now they could do it for real this time with proper preparedness.

A knock resounds at the door before either can speak more on the topic, familiar voices echoing from the other side.

"Hanabi, are you sure this is the correct room? It seems so far out of the way from the others on this medical unit; perhaps we should go back and ask the secretary." Hiashi questions.

Lilac orbs widen, shifting to Naruto who only hushes her by reaffirming his grip. Hinata squeezes her eyes close to feign sleep, not wanting to witness what surely is to come out of both Father and sister being here…

"No, you know he said 4th floor, room 412! Geez, one of her friends most likely Sakura or Ino just made sure to make it a private room out of the way from the others!" Hanabi retorts back, not bothering to wait as she twists the knob open.

"There's no need to rush inside like that, she's probably sleeping or-"Hiashi cuts himself off.

Naruto's grin greets him back, waving at them each.

"Or just enjoying her husband's company!" Hanabi finishes for him, amused smile making its way quickly across her face as she pushed past Hiashi to get inside. She shakes off rain droplets clinging to her auburn locks, glad the room has the heat on to faster dry their clothes.

Hiashi pauses, before reluctantly stepping further in after her.

Hanabi restrains back a roll of her eyes at Father's scandalized expression seeing the two in bed together. What? It's not like their clothes are off or anything…at least not yet she hopes what with the blankets covering them.

Besides, it was definitely worth the walk in the rain if was a chance to cause some teasing!

-X-

Hiashi coughed, looking away from the pair. Thank goodness the storms were finally letting up, clouds parting bringing back light golden rays across the city to sparkle against puddles littered about.

Certainly it was nice to see his eldest child so much more confident and carefree since her younger years, years he could silently blame on himself for his strictness towards her in matters of training and being a proper heiress…

Though that didn't mean it still wasn't going to take some time to get used to the affection that came with showing off such traits in public from Naruto's influence.

"We weren't expecting any more visitors." Hinata brings up softly to clear the awkwardness surrounding them all.

Hanabi's smirk seems to widen tenfold, plopping herself down comfortably against the edge of the bed. "Don't worry, we can tell you two were in the middle of something! Father and I won't keep you two for long so you can go back to kissing and more~!"

Hinata frowns as she feels her face begin to burn once more, urge rising to defend herself against her sister's innuendo though anything she wants to say back will reveal the truth.

Naruto only chuckles, giving Hinata a knowing look that stops her from speaking aloud.

'We should wait until we know for sure.'

"Hinata is safe, that's the most important thing." He states after passing the silent message along.

Hiashi nods, glad for the topic change as he adjusts the package in his arms. "We bought some sweets from the bakery on the way here."

The aroma of cinnamon, sugars, creams, and butters should've made her stomach open up, but Hinata can only feel the opposite happening, another knot starting to churn as the taste of bile looms at the tip of her tongue…

"Ah, Hinata had a late breakfast, though keep it on the table for later!" Naruto suggests at seeing Hinata faintly twist at the ends of her sheets.

There's a faint passing of confusion in Hiashi's gaze as he stares between the pair for a painfully long second before doing as his son-in-law wants. (It's still taking some time getting used to Naruto calling him 'Dad' occasionally)

"We'll let you get some rest again, come Hanabi." Hiashi gestures to her, ignoring her pouting and cries they've just got there.

It's only at the quiet clicking of the door shutting does Hinata release the breath she was holding.

The wave of nausea has passed fortunately, biting her lip at the small realizations that her favorite foods are bringing up spells of queasiness now…

It was going to be a long 9 months.

"You, you should go on back to the Hokage office if you need to." She muses, not really surprised to see Naruto shake his head as his fingers thread with hers.

"Nope! I don't want to miss a second of what Sakura or any of the other nurses or doctors have to say!"

And true to his word, Naruto stays despite the yells and frustrated groans that come from the rest of her medical team coming in.

Dark streaks of gold and amber hues dance across her windowsill when she opens her eyes again, moon starting to become visible in haze of twilight. The last dose of pain medication took more out of her than she thought.

"I'm going to go pick up some clothes and snacks from the house, I'll be right back." Naruto voice floats from somewhere close by.

Hinata yawns in response, watching through a lidded stare as his figure leaves out the window instead of the door. She hears the light ruffling of her blankets being shifted, that he's left a clone behind to keep watch.

She's barely closed her eyes again before she hears the main door to her room opening, wondering if Naruto's forgotten something in his rush or if it's time for Shizuko's final rounds before night shift takes over…

But instead an older man's voice greets her, one she hasn't heard in years.

'Sugawara?'

-X-

Naruto's clone looks ready to attack, only backing down at Hinata's glare. Cerulean orbs remain narrow and sharp though, the real one will be back within seconds now.

Sugawara holds his hands up hastily, nearly dropping the fruit basket in his hands in the process.

And Hinata moves to shift up to look at him properly, smoothing out her gown and linen. Age and stress has brought long stretches to his skin, once dark hair now intermixed with deep patches of greys and whites.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to cause any commotion or ill will towards you. I had just heard in passing from one of the younger guards that Lady Uzumaki had gotten sick so-"He stopped himself short, knowing he was just going in circles rambling.

'Even his voice is raspy; tired.' Hinata notes, feeling as if she's engaging in a conversation with a nervous old man than the once hardened Time Police officer of her youth.

He can't erase the past after all, the things he's done.

"I see, thank you for the gift." Hinata finds herself saying despite the cracked apple and pear that didn't make it unscathed from his earlier fidgeting.

Sugawara nods, placing the item on the table next to the sweets Father and Hanabi had given her from earlier.

Straightened up, he clears his voice. "I know I've said it before, however I want to apologize for our actions years ago. Takeda, he's…he's been placed in that mental health facility. I'm not sure if he recognizes me some days or if he even will live much longer with all the secondary illnesses he has now, though it's better than him being out on the streets."

And Hinata can only blink, Naruto had told her these stories before. The disbandment of the Time Police, jobs being restructured into other departments, prison/rehabilitation for the worst offenders, and the classified lock-down of the both time watches…

Why was he telling her all this?

"I just wanted to let you know as well this is the last time you'll see me." He finishes, tacking on what he hopes is a pleasant enough grin and answering her silent question.

"Where are you going?" The real Naruto questions to join the conversation, already by Hinata's side again with piles of half folded clothes in hand.

Sugawara bowed respectfully towards him. "Well Lord Seventh my grandchildren have been practically begging me to join them up in the hillsides and valleys not just for the summers, but as a permanent residence. I have to admit, they've been wearing me down with talks of enjoying the coolness of the forests and swims in the best hidden away green rivers…"

Naruto and Hinata looked towards each other before smiling back at him.

"Not to be rude, though I say go for it! It's not everyday kids want to spend time around an old man!" Naruto states.

And Sugawara can only laugh in agreement, shoulders relaxing in ease before being rattled by a cough that highlighted the paleness of his skin, of bones protruding out. "Yes, a shockingly true statement. My doctors believe too that the cleaner air will help with my lungs, all those years of smoking have come back to bite me I'm afraid."

Hmm, Shikamaru could maybe take note of this feedback.

Before he goes, he gives them one last parting look. "Konoha has changed a lot since I was a kid, since you two were kids, I don't think I can keep up with this rise of technology and the disappearance of shinobi life."

"That's not true." Naruto pipes up, though Sugawara has already left back out the door just as quickly as he came.

Hinata found herself gazing towards stomach then, rubbing at it gently.

Such a world was one Boruto and Himawari were going to grow up in.

-X-

"Are you sure we aren't missing anything?!" Naruto questions, going over their shopping list for probably a third time before they reach the checkout.

Maybe they should do another lap around the baby food and clothes section, what if Boruto doesn't like pacifiers they got?! Or maybe they should've gone with the yellow bibs instead of the blue ones…

"I'm sure Naruto, now please stop asking." Hinata reaffirms, taking the paper right from his hands before he could decide on another area of the store they needed to do a 'double check' on.

Honestly, it was endearing and just a bit annoying to see Naruto behaving this way.

He had all the jitters of a first time father as Kurenai-sensei had put when she had stopped by with old hand me downs from when Mirai was an infant, glad to see they were going to be put to use once more by one of her old students.

Anyways, she's sure they're still going to be missing something or another once Boruto truly does arrive, though the house is crowded enough already with gifts from the baby shower and Father's insistence on helping them prepare with him having sent over his own series of packages through the mail that had just recently arrived.

She feels another kick, unable to hide her wince from Naruto's stare.

"Oi, stop hurting your Mom Bolt!" Naruto orders, not caring about the strange glances other customers send their way at his yelling towards Hinata's stomach.

And as if wanting to rebel, the pressure of another kick comes a second later that has Hinata blow him a frustrated huff making him laugh weakly.

At nearly 8 months now, she wonders how much more she can handle of this.

Early morning rises give way to long afternoons and evenings, listless at home trying to help Mr. Ando with the pharmacy despite only so much that can be done with organizing orders through the computer and emailing him back her updates.

She wants to be there in person, scent of herbs and packaged medicines coating her fingers once more as she greets their regular patrons.

"You need to get plenty of rest Hinata. You know what Madam Tsunade said about your feet swelling up from standing on them for too long, not to mention your stomach knocking at the shelves!" Mr. Ando advised her with a pat of her shoulders out the doors.

Gardening keeps her active though, Naruto often bringing home various seeds and plants he's found from moors or grasslands that spring up an abundance of colorful coral pinks or dusky yellow fauna that attract new birds once they start fully growing towards the sun.

Naruto's light grip tugs her forward snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Come on, let's get all these supplies home before it gets any later."

Right, the first thing she wants to do when they get back is enjoy a long soak or sleep…whichever comes first.

Unpacking takes up the rest of the day, streetlights having already flickered on when Hinata takes a glance outside. The moon is in its waning state, sliver of white visible soon to go back into the new moon phase.

Boruto lately seems much more active at night, Naruto following the tiny patterns of his movement along her stomach until he eventually quiets.

"So about a month left?" Naruto asks again, even though he's long ago memorized when he's due. She'd seen it plastered around his office space on various sticky notes enough for a few people to ask why he felt the need to put it everywhere.

Hinata nods, smiling as she looked up to meet his face. Despite once joking he would never become 'old', the tired lines along his cobalt eyes mark the passage of time.

"You can't overwork yourself once Boruto gets here." She declares gently, sitting up only to be pushed softly back onto their pillows.

"Of course not, we won't make the same mistakes." Naruto emphasizes with a light peck to her lips. Though just because they have an idea of what Boruto will look like, doesn't mean he'll be completely the same personality wise.

Because Boruto and Himawari may retain their memories of the past as they get older and if so, it couldn't be explained away as a dream or something they imagined…

And Hinata sighed, pursing her lips at where their thoughts were going as Naruto rested their foreheads together.

This wasn't something they had the foresight to properly answer when the time came.

-X-

'Breathe. Breathe.'

No matter how much she repeated said mantra in her head or whispered a repetition of numbers from all the birthing classes and advice she and Naruto had been too and read, none of it was helping.

The pain of another contraction returns, searing and hot and Hinata clenches her teeth not to cry.

She hopes Naruto isn't hurting from her tight hold of his hand, glad to have his warmth close by, his touch.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asks with a rare note of unease and shakiness to his voice. It doesn't feel good to be the only one in the room seemingly doing nothing, not contributing at all except to watch as a team of doctors and nurses run by Sakura continue to move in and out of the room with various supplies and medicines.

Sakura shakes her head, jade eyes focused between Hinata's current level of dilation and vital signs.

"You're doing more than enough by staying by Hinata's side through this process." She speaks eventually as the contraction dies down.

They're coming much more frequently now, shorter intervals.

The process of a first delivery tends to be the hardest.

"Alright Hinata, you're going to have to start pushing soon when I give you the signal." Sakura states, patting her leg to get her attention.

'I thought I already was pushing?!' Hinata wonders, legs feeling numb and utterly like jelly before she bends and tightens them once more as forces herself to focus on breathing and pushing.

Through a curtain of sweat she sees Naruto turn to look back at her, giving her a soft grin of encouragement.

"You can do this Hinata; you carried Boruto for 9 long months I'm sure he's ready to see the world!" He advises her.

Hinata laughs airily, following with Sakura's countdowns to keep pushing.

One. Two. Three…

And it's finally on the fifth cycle does she hear a baby's cry intermixed between her long breaths.

'Boruto, you're finally here.'

Sakura and Tsunade work quickly to get his measurements before swaddling him and putting him against Hinata's chest, tiny heartbeat fluttering against her own fast one.

Watery blue eyes open for the briefest of seconds as Hinata lays a finger against soft blond locks, Naruto coming to rest on her opposite side.

Lavender meets cobalt in quiet understanding.

Their family of two has just become three.

-X-

"This is your room Bolt, oh and over there are your baby books we got from the gang, and that's the changing station!" Naruto directed, giving Boruto a guided tour of his room.

Even if at said moment Boruto is still asleep.

There's so much he wants to show him, to teach him, and ask him about though for now he quiets his voice at seeing his face begin to scrunch up in preparation to cry.

Hinata rocks him as Sakura and another labor and delivery nurse instructed, giving Naruto a wide grin when Boruto settles down again.

Yes, she was doing it correctly!

She rests herself into the rocking chair Ino had gifted them with, gazing around the room. They had gone with a simple light blue for the walls, constellations covering the ceiling that would glow in the dark.

"We're doing so well, Himawari shouldn't give us any trouble!" Naruto notes proudly.

And Hinata reddened at his smirk and gentle squeeze to her shoulder, Himawari and Boruto are two years apart, no need to make it any earlier than that.

Naruto reaches a finger out to tap at Boruto's hand, surprised to get a tiny grip in return.

The beginnings of being Father and Son.

"I want to show him more of the house you know!" Naruto whispers out.

Hinata glances up to him, using her free hand to grip at his.

"There's no need to rush; we have all the time in the world."

-x-

Well, we're almost to the end now! An epilogue is next that may be split into one or two chapters depending on the length of it once it's all typed out. I hope to all my readers here from the beginning or just coming in that you've found some enjoyment with this story. My goal in the end was making a story that made me laugh and smile and hopefully that has been passed on. It may take me awhile to post again, I'll be on vacation soon visiting family abroad in Europe and country hopping but look forward to the next chapter or chapters soon enough!

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	21. The Possibilities of 'If'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Ages:
> 
> Boruto: 12
> 
> Himawari: 10
> 
> A/N: When writing out these final chapters, I imagined Boruto and Himawari slightly different from their canon selves in terms of personality and behavior.
> 
> This is a Boruto and Himawari that do remember time traveling back seeing all of the adults they know as teenagers (especially their parents Naruto and Hinata) albeit with some things having been forgotten over the years, but because of those memories of all that happened to them they won't act exactly the same, thought it would be more interesting that way!
> 
> Also, some new Team 7 and future generation friendship! (It won't make sense if I don't include them, avoiding any shipping just small hints) Anyways, enjoy!

Epilogue Part 1: The Possibilities of 'If'

'They should really lower their voices.' Boruto considered.

He can hear Mom and Dad's light conversation from his room, the creaking of the front door being shut, the flickering of the light switch in the kitchen being turned on…

"Naruto, you need to get proper rest in an actual bed! You can't accurately do any type of paperwork or reading half asleep." He hears Mom lightly admonish Dad, picturing her already taking him by the hand to guide them to their bedroom.

"Hmm, well I'm not sure how much sleep I'll possibly get seeing you in this nightgown!" He replied back smoothly and he winces at hearing the light squeak escape from Mom and her probable blush, knowing he's twisted the conversation to something perverted and silly to stop her worrying.

And he snaps his eyes shut at what can only be the sounds of them kissing soon after.

Ugh.

'Ew, I've heard way too much now!'

But he's sure neither know he's up right now. Yes, most people aren't typically up at 2:07 am unless it's for work or being unable to sleep.

He's in the latter.

For two weeks now his insomnia had returned, leading to restless nights like this. Moonlight passed through his blinds once more, silver light casting mini shadows against his strewn clothes, games, and books.

He pauses again at hearing the sound of footsteps against the oak flooring, heartbeat pounding into his ears as he buried himself quickly back into his blankets.

'Relax, they always do this.'

Seconds later he hears the faint cracking of his own door opening and he pushes himself to stay still, to even his breathing.

"How's Boruto been? No pranks or trouble at school, right?" Naruto asks.

"Shino hasn't reported anything to me lately, so I would say no." Hinata reasons back.

They watch him for what feels like an hour when really it's only a minute or two until he finally hears the sound of their footsteps pattering away, closing his door as quietly as possible to check on Himawari next.

'I don't want them to worry about this.'

Boruto sat up slowly, ignoring the ache in his chest at imagining the worry in his parent's expressions at knowing he hadn't gotten a good night's rest in so long.

He knew the cause behind this after all.

'That stupid Time Police guy from so long ago, ever since that incident I keep experiencing nights like this every now and then, seeing his cold gray eyes staring me down again leading me into another cycle of endless dreams.'

He looked to his reflection then, cerulean staring back at him still haunted by the past.

Slowly, he felt his hands tightening into fists against his sheets.

If he could go back now, he could be the one to rid of the world of Takeda, show him just how strong he was and torture him in the same way he had done so gleefully to him during those long days in his captivity.

Dad hadn't wanted to finish him off, but he would if he had the chance.

And then he was sure these nightmares and sleepless nights would end…

'If…'

-X-

"Aren't you going to be late for school?" Himawari questioned.

Through a haze of drowsiness indigo hair and cobalt eyes slowly come into focus, hovering over his bed before moving towards his window and flooding his room with light.

Her gaze regards him carefully, taking in his tangled blond hair, crumpled white t-shirt, and the dark bags he's sure that sit heavy underneath his eyes…

It clicks quickly then, hating that his sister could read him so well without saying a word.

"Have you…have you been getting enough sleep big brother?" She begins casually.

Boruto shrugs in response, scoffing as he turns away from her knowing stare towards his bedroom clock.

'Only 30 minutes to get ready before first period.'

Goosebumps sting and crawl up his skin when he peers back to Hima, calmness having twisted into annoyance at his apparent ignoring of her.

Crap.

"Answer my question." Himawari demands, already moving her hands up in preparation for a gentle fist or worse.

"I'm fine Hima, honest! I just haven't been sleeping well lately is all." Boruto responded quickly. The last thing he needs is to be tired and in pain.

White returns back to blue, worry passing in his sister's features that painfully reminds him of Mom. He swallows down a forming knot before it can burn at his throat.

"I knew it. Your insomnia is back; isn't it? You need to tell Mama or even Papa. They can prescribe you that nighttime medicine again or-"Himawari starts.

"No! No medicine, it makes me too sleepy and unfocused you know!" Boruto interrupts her, sighing at her pout.

He can feel the familiar throbbing of his heart rate picking up, a cold numbing sweat gathering at his fingertips and sliding down. Whatever she's going to say next will clearly make him mad, bother him for the rest of the day lingering in the back of his mind.

Himawari crosses her arms, regarding him flatly. "Well if you won't tell Mama or Papa; I will."

And Boruto grits his teeth not to swear or make some mean remark back.

Hima is just worried about him after all, besides Mom and Dad she's the only person who can see when he's truly putting up a façade. Who remembers the past just as well as him...

"Alright, alright. I'll stop by the old man's office during lunch break or as soon as school ends. Just let me be the one to do it." Boruto amends, pleased to see a bright grin return back to her face.

"Okay! Now hurry up and come get some breakfast! Mama prepared some rice, fish, and eggs just the way you like!"

Boruto nodded, throwing off his blankets before pausing at seeing Himawari still watching him before turning to go.

"What?"

She shook her head, glancing back into the hallway looking both ways before pulling a kunai from her sleeve. The metal caught a gleam of sunlight. It looked brand new, fresh.

"Auntie got it this new one for me after the old one broke in half, I've been training with her!" Himawari explained in an excited whisper.

Boruto arched a brow, where was the Himawari that used to enjoy drawing and hopscotch more than training?

"Do you even want to actually be a ninja Hima? You used to enjoy coloring and painting in the afternoons with Inojin, always asking when he was coming by so he could be your 'student' again for practicing those super beast drawings…"

Himawari only huffed as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink, frown deepening at Boruto's grin. "Erg! That was when I was like 5 you know! Next year if I really show improvement, then Auntie and Grandpa can begin teaching me more ninjutsu and techniques with my byakugan!"

That was all Himawari sometimes talked about with him, joining the academy and perfecting her skills.

And always when he asked why she so badly wanted to learn such things it would be based on a necessity for any emergency.

"You might not be always around to protect me big brother..."

Sighing Himawari swerved out of his room, voice echoing down the hall. "Hurry up before I eat your portion too!"

Boruto moved towards his closet, pulling out his trademark black jacket.

'When did things change so much?'

-X-

It's hard to focus having class outside.

The air is too warm, spring in full force among white and pink blossoms stirring about. Puffy clouds pass over them intermittently, shadowing them from the rising heat of the afternoon.

'It was a day like this when Hima and I went back in time…'

He finds his gaze continually wandering to the ongoing construction and rebuilding of the academy, something he had played a role in inadvertently destroying.

If he could go back again, he could prevent the building getting damaged and do so much more. Did any scrolls from the past years remain discussing the topic of time travel? More importantly, did the time watches still exist?

"Mr. Uzumaki, I would appreciate it if you focused on our lesson." Shino-sensei reprimands him gaining back his attention earning him a light wave of snickers and grins.

Everyone's eyes are on him.

And normally he wouldn't mind such attention, ready to dazzle and show off a new trick or idea he's come up with, but not now.

Still, he needs to keep up the act.

"How can I help you Shino-sensei?!" Boruto asks brightly, following his point towards a complex formula to be solved.

Luckily, it isn't one he doesn't know how to figure out. Mom has made him study a variety of calculations related to helping with drug dosages at the pharmacy and more during the summers over the years…

Or for when he's being punished.

He can tell Shino-sensei had been hoping to stump him, ignoring the rise of whispers that come as he finishes writing out the solution.

"That is…correct. Though I would appreciate it if you would focus the remainder of time on the lessons."

"No problem!" Boruto chirped back, crossing his hands behind his head as went to go sit back down in his spot.

Mitsuki's golden snake eyes follow him the whole way back, same eerily cheery grin plastered upon his face when their gazes meet briefly. He's still the most enigmatic and strangest student in their class, no their entire school.

Though he doubts he knows his ultimate plans, he hasn't spoken them aloud to anyone.

'Ugh, maybe I should've gotten it wrong on purpose.' He considers further, still feeling the heavy stare of one last particular classmate on him.

Sarada.

She quickly looks away as soon as he dares to make eye contact and he restrains back a scowl before turning to face forward again.

He doesn't need to risk getting another detention today…

But Sarada could ruin all of his best laid plans.

-X-

"So the big Kage summit thing is going to be held here in Konoha this year, gotten any ideas to ruin it?" Shikadai asks him point blank.

Boruto pauses his game before looking up to him, midway in his bite of the new jalapeno burger Thunder Burger has just rolled out as limited offer for all the tourists and business sure to come to mark the occasion.

Inojin leans in closer to hear his response, peering up from his latest drawing in amusement as well. "Well Shikadai, you just know Boruto here wouldn't pass up an opportunity to embarrass his Father Lord Seventh in front of all the other world leaders!"

He grimaced at how casual he sounded, as if they were talking about something as mundane as the weather or their meals.

He wasn't that bad with his Dad, was he?

"Well Inojin if you must know the big secret, it involves paint and the Hokage monument." He notes back mockingly.

The smiles leave both their faces instantly, Shikadai yawning while Inojin leans back against the cushioning of the booth.

"Hmm, sounds like something Lord Seventh used to do in his youth. Got to be more original than that!" Inojin states coolly, going back to his painting.

Ouch.

He doesn't expect his two closest friends to understand though, he needed to say something though considering there won't be a prank this time.

Anyways, before the day is over he has to go to the Hokage Office or Himawari will tattle on him.

A moment he's been dreading.

"You guys don't get it! My old man's drawings are crap so I-"

"Yours are crap too." Shikadai interjects to which Inojin snickers in agreement. Boruto isn't about to waste their time again going on a long tirade of hating Lord Seventh and the job of the Hokage.

When they all know for the most part it's the complete opposite.

He glances to his watch: 3:00 pm. Maybe Dad is getting out of a meeting so he'll have a break for them to talk in private.

"Whatever, I don't expect either of you to really understand." He scoffs, getting up from their table.

"Where ya going off to now?" Shikadai questions, furrowing a brow at his sudden behavior.

'I'm sure he's not that mad over our comments. What's going on with him lately?'

Boruto forces on a grin though, halfway turning back to him and the rest of his classmates.

"Out, have some other tasks to take care of! See you guys later!" He waves.

He leaves before anyone can ask any more questions.

His steps take him in the direction of the monument, feeling a familiar heat settling in the pit of his stomach.

He's being followed.

By her.

Honestly if Sarada is going to track him, she could stand to at least put on a disguise. Her trademark red clothing marked with the Uchiha family crest and dark hair stick out, particularly when her glasses beam against the sunlight from certain angles.

Time to use the clones.

"Scatter!" He announces to clones 1 and 2 going right while 3 and 4 go left.

He meanwhile blends into the crowds, glad for a row of shoppers and tourists bundled together practically snapping a photo of everything in sight.

Eventually their game of cat and mouse ends at the top of the Hokage monument, it didn't last long considering Sarada activated her sharingan early in the 'game' to find him among the fakes.

"Any reason why you're following me?" He asks.

And Sarada straightens, pushing up her glasses up as she studies their environment for any other traps he may have in mind.

"I won't let you cause any further property damage if I can help it! Lord Seventh doesn't need any further trouble from you!"

He looked towards her fully then, same hardened expression of coal black orbs glaring back. He wished silently not for the first that she looked more like Auntie Sakura than Uncle Sasuke who he looks up to…

"You're in luck; I don't plan to!" He gives a fake cheer. There aren't any colorful paint cans or brushes nearby all things considered; that should be enough to clue her in.

It isn't!

Because Sarada only regards him in puzzlement now. "What? Is this some new trick of yours to try and distract me or let my guard down?!"

Rolling his eyes, Boruto nods. "Yeah, sure."

"Well, it won't work whatever it is you're doing or planning!" She hissed, surprised he wasn't rising as usual to snap back at her.

'Time isn't on my side today.'

Then again, it never seemed like it was lately.

"Aren't I just an 'idiot' as you enjoy calling me, like 2 hours ago when we got out of class even after I got that question right? Why are you so worried about what I'm doing; can't a guy sit alone in peace to think?" He questioned her coldly, amusement filling him at the flash of hurt in her eyes.

Good, she wouldn't try to get involved now; he hoped.

Cheeks burning, her eyes flickered crimson as her fists coiled before she hurriedly relaxed them. Gazing up again she sees Boruto creeping towards the rock's edge, a cloud passes over them and he hops down.

"Wait!"

She peers down only to see a poof of air falling to the wind.

'A clone.' Her breathing calms, heartbeat slowing down.

Concern and worry twist quickly into frustration and upset.

He had fooled her again.

-X-

"Honey, maybe you should go rest. I'll finish up with the plates." Sakura notes at Sarada's vigorous scrubbing of one plate, not even seeing the thin darkening cracks starting to litter about it from her action.

She knows her daughter hasn't had a good day when she saw the indents of fists smashed against the trees outside their home, putting any object near her fingertips now is sure to cause them to break.

"I'm fine." Sarada mutters, though the glass she picks up next soon becomes riddled with tiny crevices, each growing wider with her pressure to get out an apparent smudge.

"No, you aren't." Sakura exhales patiently, taking the crystal cup away before it can shatter and create cuts in her skin.

Jade meets obsidian quietly, Sasuke's voice cutting through the tension.

"Does this have anything to do with Naruto's son?"

For a moment, they both seem to have forgotten he's there. His presence a reminder that it's the beginning of the month…

When he makes his daily return back to Konoha.

Any glance in his direction now though and he'll know instantly he's right, meaning he'll go to Lord Seventh asking again why his son keeps bothering his daughter…

'Um, their teammates and also classmates?' Naruto questioned, unsure why Sasuke took this so seriously.

Enough to interrupt the final pieces of paperwork he needs to sign before he can head home.

"I'm aware of her team assignment." He states tediously.

Normally Naruto would be ready for an argument, ready to question what's wrong with his son, the way he assigns missions and each team/jounin instructor. He can picture past times he's yelled, causing piles of paperwork to become a sea of white on the ground.

Anything could typically rile him.

But it's late in the evening, nearly night now as the sky grows an amber-violet mix and he regards him more like he's annoying fly on the wall than actually hearing him out.

"Maybe you should ask Sarada, she's the one who changed her mind in the end about being transferred."

It was annoying that he made a good point.

But Sarada can be…difficult to talk to.

Like now.

The beginnings of Sakura's mouth twitches from a frown to a smile, happy for his additional comment when their eyes meet.

"Is Boruto the cause of your anger?" She asks gently.

"No!" Sarada snaps back too quickly, stomping off to her room before either can respond or ask more questions.

Maybe she should just skip out on the rest of dinner preparations to avoid any further prying, ignoring her stomach's growl in protest at even the thought.

Being alone will help calm her thoughts, settling against her blue duvet and pillows as she moves her glasses aside. Her room is serenely cool, pressing warm cheeks to her pillows and blocking out the ring of teasing in Mama's voice, of Papa's narrowing eyes as she rushed up the stairs nearly two at a time to get away.

A continuous tapping at her windowsill takes her out of relaxing, vision blurry as she stirs to see a dark figure watching her.

She balls her hands up instantly, heart and mind jolting awake until with glasses hurriedly put back on she realizes who it is.

'Mitsuki?'

She moves to open her window just a crack, pale arms helping her slide the frame up bringing hot evening air in and enough for his words to carry into the quiet of her room.

"Want to know what Boruto's up to?"

-X-

'When was the last time I came here?'

He can feel his legs wanting to melt against freshly polished mahogany, eager to go off the beaten path and seek out the supposed secret passages and rooms Dad used to tell him and Himawari about through way of bedtime stories.

He presses himself into all dark corners, avoiding where he hears the rhythm of footsteps, sees the shadow of a figure, or a whispered conversation.

'I'm an hour late.' Boruto reminds himself, knowing this would've been easier if he had simply gone here straight after school ended instead of opting for Thunder Burger with everyone else.

His stomach churns, acid swirling faster and slushing about and for a moment he all wants to do is turn back around and forget he ever came here…

And then he hears it, a familiar laugh then yawn.

Dad.

Shikamaru's voice follows quickly after as he makes another left, pausing to think one last time by resting against the main double doors that will lead into the Hokage's office.

No, there's no point in thinking anymore on this.

"That's the last of all the budget paperwork for each new business that I needed to sign, right? No more until next month?" Naruto questions.

"Of course, as long as the vendors don't have any questions regarding merchandise pricing in comparison with other villages or what can and can't be sold in the markets." Shikamaru answers back smoothly leading to Naruto's groan.

"You've finished early today, so maybe you should-"Shikamaru stopped, gazing towards the entrance.

Naruto tracks his stare, blinking at the sight of Boruto suddenly there.

Shikamaru blinks before smiling and nodding towards him to come further in instead of staying huddled by the door. "Speaking of which, I was just about to say your old man here should head home to his family early!"

Though his grin evaporates at seeing the somberness in his expression, shoulders slacking down as Boruto gives only a weak smile in return.

Scratching a cheek, he flicks towards his pocket for pulling out his last cigarette of the day.

"Think I'll go take one final smoke break before heading home, you two holler if you need anything."

Naruto waits until the door is fully closed, studying Boruto carefully. He's typically the last person he goes to in times of emergency, this must be serious.

He straightens up in his seat, worry setting in at his continued silence before gesturing for him to take a seat.

"Everything alright Boruto?"

And Boruto opens his mouth, shutting it just as fast before shaking his head.

"No."

-X-

The previous time he and Dad were alone together was when he took him to Ichiraku's for a late night meal, smell of broths, meats, and vegetables permeating the air between yells of orders.

He had refused to admit to liking the ramen, but he didn't need to.

Dad could see it on his face.

And like then, he's sure Dad can see something is troubling him without speaking any words at all. He's awkwardly put on a hand to his shoulder as he moves to sit beside him, seemingly afraid he'll immediately brush it away or scoot back.

He doesn't.

'Maybe I really do make Dad uncomfortable.' Boruto wonders, reminded of Himawari's comments that Papa won't get to know him better if he won't open up.

"I haven't been sleeping well lately." He speaks up to break the silence between them.

Naruto simply frowns. "How long has it been going on?"

"Two weeks, nearly three." Boruto finishes, squeezing his eyes shut at knowing what's coming.

A deep sigh escapes Naruto, patting his back and when he opens his eyes again he finds him gazing at him with a sad smile.

"So, you didn't want to tell this to your Mom or me earlier because…?"

Boruto pursed his lips, swinging his legs a bit. "Because you would be worried about it, you know! You two both have so much on your plate already and I-"

"You're our son though! Hinata and I would put anything on the back burner if need be!" Naruto interrupts him of his potential rambling.

Though Boruto only arches a brow, azure eyes narrowing. "Oh? Even the village?"

"Yes! Why would you even say that?" Naruto scowls.

Boruto crosses his arms, gritting his teeth as he looked away. "You…you don't show it often."

He expects Dad to retort with the same spiel of the 'the village is my family.' He recalls reading privately about how Konoha was when Dad was his age, how people never regarded him with so many smiles or politeness…

They barely treated him as a fellow human being in some cases.

He swallows, flustering when Naruto moves him into a hug and right upon his lap.

What if another office personnel or Shikamaru comes back?! (They'll tell everyone at the academy!) However, Naruto refuses to let him go at his squirming.

"I know what you're thinking and yes despite everything I do care about Konoha and its citizens, its one of the reasons I wanted to be Hokage. This is my home and your home. At the end of the day though, I'm heading back to you, Hima, and Hinata. You all are what brings me peace and happiness." Naruto remarks.

Boruto stops his fidgeting then at seeing his small grin. "Huh? Even when I call you a stupid old man and deface the Hokage monument?"

"Yeah, I used to do that too you know!"

Naruto relaxes, leaning his head against his chin. "So, what else is bothering you? I'm sure you don't want to take medications again, Mom however can most likely find some herbal remedies or teas from the pharmacy."

Pausing, Boruto surprises himself by leaning his head back against his shoulder.

"The chunin exams are coming up soon." He mutters.

And holding up his arm he allows his sleeve to drop down, metal catching in fading sunlight.

A scientific ninja tool.

Specifically, the shinobi gauntlet.

Naruto immediately sits up then and he wrinkles under his stare, of blood rushing to his ears and face.

"Katasuke Tōno gave you that; didn't he?" He grumbles. He had figured the man would've taken less interest in his family after Himawari took it upon herself to 'test' his tools by purposely breaking them in front of him and asking why he kept bothering them so much.

Boruto nods, letting Naruto take the tool off. He wishes Dad wouldn't stare at him like that, so confused…

Disappointed.

"Aren't you too smart to be using these things anyways? You know they're forbidden for actual testing. I mean, Hinata is always saying how well you do on your written exams." Naruto begins.

"This is different! People from every village are going to be here! I felt like I wasn't going to be strong enough and…and I only thought about using it, I changed my mind now after talking to you." Boruto snaps, standing up again.

'It doesn't matter anymore, using it wouldn't fix anything.'

The only way to change things is to go back.

"Why?" Naruto pursues.

"Why what?"

Naruto shakes his head, resisting a smile at Boruto's impatience. "Why did you change your mind and show it to me? In fact, why did you even have it on you?"

His face reddens in a way then that reminds him of Hinata, twisting again and looking down. He grumbles something indecipherable until Naruto tells him to speak up.

"It…It was so you would notice me, okay?! I know you and Mom say things come to me easy, though not all the time! I have to train too…" He huffs, glowering at Naruto's laugh. This is embarrassing enough as it is without him snickering about it!

"Sorry, sorry! Hinata's right, you really do act like my 12 year old self. It's not a bad thing though! Well, even though he isn't as good as me; you should go ask that annoying bastard to take you on as a student to help you with training!"

At Boruto's absolutely perplexed look Naruto goes on. "I mean Sasuke."

'This is too much.' Boruto thinks, but he nods in promising to ask him before the week is over.

Or maybe if all his plans come to fruition, he can ask his younger self…

He allows Naruto to ruffle his hair and he hugs him back, listening as he states that he just needs to finish packing up some things but that he'll see him at home for dinner.

"Alright, see you at home." He murmurs softly before turning with a wave.

Maybe.

Stretching, he walks against the setting sun, low hanging clouds sprinkled throughout streams of reds and pinks. The air smells of rain, long streak of lightning flashing in the horizon. He can hear the low whistle of the train passing on its evening commute, of younger kids playing along fences and bushes until the streetlights come on signaling to head back to their neighborhoods.

'This is my home and your home.' Dad had reminded him comfortingly.

Still…

He comes to a stop right as he rounds the corner that will lead up the street to the Uzumaki house, black and gold orbs respectively meeting his as they step out of the shadows properly.

Sarada and Mitsuki, waiting on him.

-X-

"Boruto isn't home yet?" Naruto questions Hinata, glancing at their empty dinner table.

Where are their children?

"Himawari phoned just a moment ago from the Akiyama family stating she just needed to finish up a project with her friend Manami and Temari mentioned to me as she was heading out of the pharmacy that she saw Boruto with Sarada and Mitsuki heading to the training grounds." Hinata explained.

Oh.

'That kid, why does he want to train at this hour? I figured he would be hungry and tired enough at the end of the day.' Naruto regarded at staring at his usual spot at the table.

Especially after their conversation, he wanted to discuss it more with Hinata to give her own input.

"Maybe we're just starting to be too old to hang out around." Hinata assumes.

Naruto shook his head, watching as Hinata regarded how much of the beef and vegetables she should make for just them two now. "No way, people like Granny, Kakashi-sensei, and even Sasuke are old! Not us!"

Truly Naruto really did seem like a child in an adult's body, never mind that Sasuke is the same age as them only a few months older!

She would never get tired of his silly comments.

He slowly stood up from his chair then, smirk edging up his lips as he came to wrap his arms around her.

"Hey, guess what? We're alone!" He whispered into her ear, bringing about a shiver as she turned to face him.

Hinata laughed softly, pressing into him feeling the beginnings of his erection as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So it seems."

Naruto doesn't wait a moment sooner, lips quickly finding the pulse point of her neck while fingers move to untie her apron and move under her shirt.

"Ah, wait!" Hinata pauses, breaking his kiss much to his pout.

She turns back hurriedly to turn the stove and oven off. Wouldn't be a fun story to tell the fire department they almost burned their house down while getting frisky with each other...

She pounces back into Naruto who lifts her up, lips meeting hers once more. His shirt and her dress are nearly halfway off by the time they reach their bedroom, Naruto laying her down before moving to straddle her.

"What is this new scent you have on? Peach? Rose?" He breathed out against her skin, nipping at the edge of her breast before suckling on a nipple.

A moan escapes her before she murmurs out both, hands tangling into his hair to keep him close.

The slickness of shared sweat and heat easily gets them out of the rest of their clothes, Naruto thumbing at her clit and Hinata briefly opens her eyes to follow his dark gaze before writhing in pleasure when he replaces his thumb with tongue to catch the first waves of her orgasm.

"Naruto, please." Hinata whispered, snapping her legs shut only for Naruto to open them back once more.

"You're going to be so tight." He grunts, sliding his member against the front of her opening before slowing pushing in.

He kisses her as his thrusts pick up, groaning when Hinata seems to squeeze him from pulling out, shifting so he can go in further, deeper. His release triggers a long moan, feeling Hinata's own return.

"You know when you do that I can never last much longer." He playfully scowls.

Hinata smiles tiredly, hands moving to meet his own halfway to intertwine with hers.

"Isn't that the point?"

After a joined shower they return back to the dinner table to see Himawari now there, eyes glued to her phone with headphones in.

Good, maybe she didn't hear them!

She looks up with a wave, popping her headphones out as she regards them curiously with a giggle. "Papa, Mama; you forgot how to put on clothes?"

Hinata blinked, glancing at her half twisted dress then to Naruto's shirt on backwards.

"We were in a bit of a rush when we heard you come in sweetie!" Naruto exclaims for the both of them. He sees then Hinata's frown from the corner of his eye and follows her line of sight, feeling a frown making its way upon his own face as well.

Boruto still wasn't home.

-x-

Managed to sneak in this chapter, flight leaves out later today so probably won't update again until next month or so I need to finish writing and editing out part 2 some more.

That's part 1 of the epilogue down, next part covers more Uzumaki family and New Team 7 friendship and should be the grand finale for The Time Strangers. I sincerely thank all my readers new and old for sticking with me throughout writing this, despite it's imperfections. Please let me know your thoughts on any errors or inputs you may have; reviews are love!

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


	22. Of Life Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the bittersweet grand finale! Check out my author's note at the end regarding future works and more! Happy Reading!

Epilogue Part 2: Of Life Lessons

"This hardly seems like training; in fact all we've been doing is talking for almost the past 2 hours." Boruto yawns.

Though Sarada and Mitsuki have ensured they've blocked his path out of here, they'll keep this endless conversation going in circles possibly all night if need be.

Moonlight breaks through the trees, silver catching on barren branches and wet leaves now illuminating the three of them under this patch of grass they sit at.

"We just want to know what's been bothering you lately that's all. As soon as you tell us, we'll go." Sarada clarifies once more.

Over an hour has passed since she left her bedroom with Mitsuki at his prompting of knowing where he was, surely Mama and Papa knew she had gone as soon as she had slipped out her window into the night.

She glances to Mitsuki to further back up her claim who nods calmly in agreement. "If something is troubling you Boruto, you should let us know now. As a team, an integral part is trust in each other."

Boruto and Sarada both looked at him then, surprised he had so much wisdom.

"Of course I could also use my snakes to get the answers we seek." He continues with a growing smile, emphasizing his point by lifting his sleeves up to reveal what seemed like dozens of white snakes within.

And Boruto stiffened, this plan was only supposed to involve him alone. He had done so many weeks of research in Konoha's main library on the minuscule articles he managed to find and online of how to time travel, theories he wanted to truly put to the test.

But the more people that knew, the higher the risk it would reach back to Mom and Dad…

Fast.

"Did you guys know that Himawari and I accidentally time traveled to the past around like 6 years ago?" He mused quietly, studying their reactions carefully.

Sarada's lips tightened, clearly not fully believing him while Mitsuki only continued to grin with a nod.

"Yes, from the pictures in your home when I came over for dinner that time. That in some it seemed like your parents were too young, that you and your sister appeared to be the same age in photos from different eras. Also my parent has mentioned to me he's studied the topic of time travel before."

Sarada arched a brow, she had been over to the Uzumaki household plenty of times before; when had Mitsuki picked up on these so called photos and not her?

"Is there a point in your mentioning this all though?" She questions to keep them on topic.

Boruto looks between them both quickly, fingers gliding before pulling at clumps of damp grass. Once he revealed his true thoughts there was no going back…

"What would you guys say if I wanted to repeat that?" He asked.

"I'd say you're being an idiot." Sarada stated flatly.

Well, it's not the worse response she could've given him honestly, Mitsuki still taking in his statement quietly.

"Why do you even want to go back in time and potentially screw up the past altering things in the present?! The past that was filled with so many wars, battles, and sadness over deaths our own parents had to fight and go through just to survive in order to eventually get to the peace we have now. I'm sure your reasons for going back aren't so noble." Sarada exclaims and Boruto avoids the knowing in her eyes that will easily find she's right.

"I must agree with Sarada on that being a bad idea. It wouldn't be beneficial to you or anybody to create potential rifts in the time stream just out of your selfish desires." Mitsuki adds in.

He swallows, biting the edge of his tongue to think, to not take Mitsuki's words so personally especially with his same typical smile upon his face...

Inevitably, his mind fills with the small moments Sarada continues to speak of; of the days when Mom and Dad were still getting adjusted to their current home and truly getting used to them all living together as a family. Long nights they had stayed up nursing him or Hima through colds/fevers or reading to them until they drifted off. Going back means memories becoming altered, events potentially ceasing to exist if his plans for revenge come to fruition...

Was it worth it to risk corrupting those memories?

-X-

"Hinata, sure you don't want to go to bed? I can handle him when he comes in." Naruto notes pointedly at watching her yawn for a third time.

Evening has long since turned to night, the two sitting in only the light glow of their amber lamps. Every so often they hear the low buzz of fireflies or crickets outside the windows, sighing at the lack of footsteps.

Hinata shakes her head to his question, regarding him with a sleepy smile. "I'm okay, I've stayed up longer waiting on you or finishing up records/inventory for the pharmacy."

Naruto laughs, pressing a kiss to her temple as he wraps her close into his arms. He wishes he had her patience and resilience to handle situations so calmly…

Because all he wants as soon as Boruto steps through that door is to pop his head in!

'This is more than just being unable to sleep, something bigger was bothering him he refused to tell either of us about; why?'

Finally at a little past 1:30 am they hear the familiar click of the front door opening, both turning to see a fragment of blond hair slowly stepping into the light.

Boruto.

He freezes at the sight of them, sucking in a tentative breath.

It was one thing to run into Mom during his past late night stints, that had happened too many times now, however Dad was here with her on this occasion…

Shit.

Hinata is the first to speak, lilac orbs roaming towards the living room clock before back to him as her gaze turns cold. "You're about 5 hours late to dinner now."

'I know; I'm sorry Mom…'

The thought of any food at the moment wouldn't even stay down anyways, stomach curling in on itself at the mix of upset and annoyance in her expression.

And Dad, he's unreadable.

He points to the solitary chair across from the sofa where they sit and he nods his head silently as he plants himself down.

"Was it worth it to lie to us? Again?" Naruto asks, edge of curiosity in his voice making him look up.

Still he can't figure out Dad's face, wincing when he glances to Mom only to see she's becoming as blank as him.

'No, they're losing trust in me.'

The thought sends his mind and heart into a cascade of wild panic and in the quiet of the room he feels the beginning panging thrums of an erratic heartbeat, of yelling and pounding at his chest for the truth to be revealed.

"It, No-err I was with Sarada and Mitsuki." Boruto finds his voice.

Hinata studies him carefully, even without the byakugan activated he feels he could easily dissolve into a puddle at the snap of her fingers.

"This late?" She questions.

"Yeah…they wanted to know why I had been acting so weird lately." He continues.

Naruto snorts then, letting out a hollow laugh that sends a new wave of pressure to his chest. "Funny, Hinata and I want to know the same thing."

And it's then he knows he won't leave the room, can't leave this room without giving his parents the full truth of his problems. Of why his bouts of insomnia keep returning.

Boruto forces himself to stare at them properly, hoping he can hear himself speak over the loud stream of blood ringing in his ears.

"The past Mom and Dad; I want to go back using a time watch or scroll and kill Takeda myself."

If anything, it's a relief to see their expressions change…

Though, not to a good ones.

Mom's worry returns as she glances back to Dad, squeezing at his hand as his lips tighten as he gives her a tiny grin before his gaze returns back to him.

"Well Boruto, we're afraid that's impossible."

'What? No way, this must be some lie to keep me from going through with the plan.'

His thoughts are put to rest though as Dad finishes, crushing his unattainable dream before it can even start.

It was stupid to even imagine, Boruto realizes as he swallows down hundreds of knots at hearing this new painful reality. Tears sting at the back of his eyes he refuses to let slide down.

"Hinata and I destroyed the time watches and all scrolls over 10 years ago."

-X-

This lump in his bed can only be Himawari.

But she hasn't crawled into his bed in years.

Azure eyes drifts open as soon as they sense his approach, moonlight catching on her strewn violet hair making it shine with white as she sits up properly into view from his pillows.

A grin curves up her lips before he can even speak.

"You got in trouble! You got in trouble! What did you do this time to get Papa and Mama so riled up?" She questions in an excited whisper.

Boruto rolls his eyes at her antics, plopping down beside her nonetheless. What happened to attempting to be mature?

"Geez, you're being a baby about this."

As he expects Himawari huffs, whiskered cheeks pouting out as she shoves him lightly. "No, I'm not! Take that back!"

Boruto ignores her complaining, glancing at the bags settled under her eyes as she attempted to smooth out her hair.

'She's been waiting on me too…'

"You should go back to your own bed. Mom and Dad are going to do their nightly room check soon."

Himawari simply shrugs, cocking her head as she pokes at his arm gently. "Tell me what happened big brother. Are you okay? Is this about going back to the past? Because you know we can't and-"

"Don't worry Hima, I know. Mom and Dad reminded me." Boruto interrupts her before he can feel the throws of his chest begin to ache once again.

They also happily reminded him he would no longer have access to his games, TV, or computer for the foreseeable future. Shikadai and Inojin were going to have to use the landline to reach him…

Ugh.

Himawari moves to lean her head against his stomach, very much acting like a toddler again however he doesn't question it. Instead he's reminded of nights so long ago where she barged into his room like this during thunderstorms or bad dreams of monsters lurking in the shadows.

Thunder always seemed to shake the house slightly bringing her footsteps right to his door. She sniffs and clenches her eyes shut from the world as he described billowing dark clouds swollen with rain as nothing but the sky performing a light show and dance for the world.

"Well they need to be quieter, I can't sleep!" She hisses, circling his blankets tighter around herself until only her face stuck out.

"It will be over soon, don't worry. Mama and Papa say they have to take breaks in between. To let the rain have its turn to make everything quiet." He explains back, rubbing circles into her back as he'd seen Mama do before until her eyes finally close.

In the morning Himawari is still glued to him, his sheets now tangled around them both.

"Hima, wake up!" He whisper-yells, poking at her cheek only for her to squirm before turning away from his touch.

And its then he notices the wet spot on his bed, that Himawari never did wake him for him to take her to the restroom...

Outside his door he can he hear the voices of Papa, Mama, and what sounds like Auntie too ringing throughout the quiet of the house.

"It is you guys! I can't believe anyone would question it, I mean what other kids have Naruto's facial markings, your hair colors/verbal tics, and the abilities of our clan?" Hanabi remarked.

Hinata lightly admonishes her with a hush to lower her voice. "W-We know! Honestly, it's not a big deal; it's to be expected not everybody would believe us."

Naruto nods in agreement. "That old lady did make a good point. I don't think I would believe myself either if a few days ago you told me Hinata and I's two kids from the future are stuck here from messing with a scroll and don't realize they're in the past."

Hanabi scoffs and Boruto imagines she's crossing her arms not ready to give up the argument. "Still, she didn't have to be so rude about it to you Hinata! Saying you were oh, what was that word she used...fornicating! Right, saying you were 'fornicating' around with Naruto when your thoughts should've been focused on the war is a complete lie! If I was there I could've given her a few choice words for you!"

What on earth is Auntie talking about?

Both Naruto and Hinata redden then, sighing.

"It's fine, all we needed were a few groceries and snacks for the week. We didn't need to create an even bigger scene." Hinata notes, blushing further at the idea of Hanabi spouting out just more of the things she had learned from Boruto and Himawari to all the nosy civilian already curious about their situation.

She had already grown so attached to her nephew and niece in a short amount of time.

"Anyways, we should go wake up the kids! I don't think it's typical of them to sleep this late." Naruto coughs to get them back on track.

"Ah, I hope they got enough rest. It was storming so much last night." Hinata notes.

And meanwhile Boruto freezes up with panic, shaking at Himawari to no avail. They're going to see that wet spot and think it was him!

Great.

He grinned for the first time that night at the memory despite having to embarrassingly explain to Mom and Dad why exactly his bed sheets needed cleaning, patting Himawari's shoulders gently to awaken her.

"Go to your bed, you'll drool all over me."

"No, I won't!" She slurs back, though she takes his hand anyway as they hop out of his blankets just like so many times before and allows him to guide her back to her room.

Only she doesn't let him go as easily.

"If you went back I wouldn't be able to see you!" Himawari whines lowly, hugging him until he hugs her back with enough tightness to placate her.

"I told you already I wasn't going back you know!" Boruto mutters back. Maybe he'll stay for a few minutes to make sure Himawari doesn't immediately come back to his bed…

"Yesterday is gone for all of us Bolt."

That was one of the biggest things Dad had brought up.

Not only had he and Mom decided it was too risky to keep the time watches and even the old scrolls he and Himawari had used all those years ago in existence after their own fiasco (especially with the chance there could be another crazed scientist or shinobi wanting to alter events), they had shattered them both into minuscule pieces with all the other nation's approval and burned away all documents/books studying their creation and works.

"Technology and society aren't ready for such things as Naruto and I saw and had to deal with. Please Boruto, don't let thoughts of revenge cloud you. Killing Takeda would've only caused more repercussions in the now then you could even think of; not just for you." Hinata explained.

And glancing down at his sister he's reminded of what he could've lost in the present and in the future.

He really does have to keep moving forward.

-X-

"Still awake?" Naruto asks tiredly into Hinata's neck.

They had listened to the sounds of their children talking, Boruto eventually giving into Himawari's demands (as usual) and letting her sleep in his room only for one night.

His voice vibrates against her skin as she turns over with a nod, it's now ticking close to 4:30 am. A thin ribbon of oranges and reds is visible in the distance, though for now the sky remains pleasantly dark.

"I wish I knew how Boruto got it in his head that it would be a good idea to go back." She whispers, sitting up properly.

Naruto shakes his head, wondering the same. Their son was a complete enigma when he wanted to be, or at least his bright sunny grins weren't always real…

'Like how mine were.'

"Boruto seems to understand now that we explained things properly to him. Though just to be safe we should invite Sakura and Sasuke over for dinner at some point this week in case Sarada brings it up to them as well." Hinata states bringing him back.

The idea of Sasuke peering around his house in apparent boredom doesn't sound very appealing, however it's been awhile since he's been around all of his old teammates at once.

Plus, it would be nice to show off Hinata's cooking skills!

"Sure, it's better that everybody is on the same page anyways you know." Naruto yawns before a sudden devious grin etches his face.

And Hinata only arches a brow, his smile infectious as she finds a small grin making its way up her own face. "What?"

"Think we could get away with what we did the other day before they come over?!"

Images quickly flash to mind then of flushed skin meeting over toppling clothes, of long kisses and short gasps leading to moans as Naruto thrusts into her while her nails bury into his tan flesh. It's over too soon and he picks her up and leans her back against the coolness of the shower tiles, ready to go again as she feels him harden…

"N-No! We were lucky Himawari didn't even notice us the last time!" Hinata stutters out before she can be reminded of any more, flicking his shoulder as Naruto breaks into snickers.

He leans close to her, breath smelling of coffee he had used to stay awake waiting on Boruto, caffeine still evidently running through his veins.

Alcohol and coffee were two of many drinks Naruto rarely used and tonight Hinata could see why again.

"Hmm, you only stammer around me nowadays unless you're aroused. Anyways, we've been 'lucky' as you say plenty of times before! I'm sure Hiashi and the other Hyuga elders don't know just how different you are around me, behind closed doors…" He trailed off.

Hinata giggles into his light pecks to her lips, pushing him down gently so that she's above him before blushing at realizing what Naruto is clearly imagining from his stare and growing erection.

"W-We both have work in the morning or really a few hours now!"

"You know we won't be able to get anything done running on like 3 hours of sleep." He counters back with a lazy grin.

His eyes and fingers hover then to the sight of her pink bra slipping off her shoulder from beneath her nightgown, hooking his thumbs to the straps to slide it down further…

He reverses their positions in a flash so that he's on top now.

And this time Hinata does nothing to resist.

True to his statement from the night, Naruto is still in bed beside her in the morning, he stretches like a cat before peering around for his boxers and catching her eye.

"You hurt me!" He jokes, gesturing to an array of thin scratches along his back and arms.

"Oh, those'll be gone by the afternoon!" Hinata retorts, though she can still feel herself turning red under his stare.

She watches as Naruto moves to pull out his phone from his pocket, grimacing at the over 5 missed calls from Shikamaru asking where the hell he is.

"Sorry, sorry! I got caught up waiting too long for Boruto to come home…yes that's what really happened! Alright, I'll email you the reports as soon as I get my laptop on. No, I'm sure I can come in for a half-day…I mean if you say so. I promise I'll be there bright and early on time tomorrow you know!" Naruto explained amid the conversation, grinning over to Hinata between Shikamaru's clear scolding of him.

"Well, he was mad! He said I need to tell him the day before if I'm going to call in or work from home. I wasn't playing hooky on purpose though!" Naruto reasoned.

"You're going to work from home today?" Hinata mused at his eagerness.

Naruto nodded, hopping right back into bed. "Yup! You should join me!"

Hinata giggled, it hardly seemed like he was going to get any 'work' done going by his current behavior and lewd grin sent her way when his gaze drifted languidly over her.

"Come on Hinata, the pharmacy can handle you being gone for one day!" He continued and Hinata's smile widens, still on the fence whether to go through with this.

Their children's reactions differ to the sight of the both of them still in their pajamas.

"Yay, if Papa is staying home can I too?!" Himawari cheers, pouncing onto him for a good morning hug.

Naruto pauses, feeling Hinata's stare. "Err, well if it's okay with Mama perhaps? She's been working hard too so she should get a day off as well to stay with us!"

"I agree! Mama, join Papa in staying home!" Himawari decides for her.

They both sport her with matching silly smiles and pouts then for extra convincing.

"You shouldn't miss school Hima, though I suppose since it is Friday just this once is fine." Hinata finally considers making her and Naruto grin even brighter. It seemed like all of them were breaking the rules today.

Boruto only blinks, puzzled still as to why Naruto was hanging around. Is this part of his punishment? Leaving a clone behind to watch him or something?

Naruto waves at him goofily as he attempts to walk with Himawari clinging to him. His slippers are each on the wrong foot making him nearly fall over multiple times…

Never mind, this is the real Dad.

"I didn't know the Hokage could just take the day off." Boruto grunts, taking his seat at the kitchen table.

Himawari sends him a look that instantly makes him quiet, moving to take a long sip of his juice.

Naruto smiles, paying no mind to his grouchiness. "Being Hokage has perks like that! Besides, don't you want me here?"

Boruto coughs mid-sip, frowning as he made use of fiddling with his utensils. "I-I didn't say that! I'm…I'm glad you're here it's just weird is all you know."

"It's not weird! I'm glad you and Mama are here this morning!" Himawari relates before heading to help Hinata with setting the plates.

"So, what's on the agenda for you to do today?" Naruto asks to get a conversation started. It's typical of Boruto to shut-down most of his attempts to talk to him, but he's sure he has nothing to run to this time (usually in the form of having his nose buried in one of his games, his phone/computer, or watching TV) to distract him from speaking properly face to face.

He shrugged, what was there to say? "School I suppose then straight back home. That's going to be my life for the next few weeks considering everything you and Mom took away."

Naruto frowned, his flat tone left much to be desired. "You know why we did this though, right?"

Boruto nodded, scrunching up his nose. It's too early to create an argument. "Yeah…I just wish things were different."

"We all do. I'm sure if I was your age again I would've tried the same thing."

Boruto looked at him fully then, though Naruto had already stood up to head to kitchen to supposedly 'help' with scrambling the eggs.

He just wanted more kisses from Mom…ick! Staring at them briefly though gives him flickers of the past once more, of their teenage selves pattering about trying to learn their likes and dislikes in terms of foods.

'Some things haven't changed at least.'

There wasn't much time to keep thinking on it however, from the corner of his eye out the window he sees dark hair coming down the street.

Of course Sarada couldn't leave what happened last night alone.

-X-

"Papa wants to see you after school ends." Sarada explained after waving over to Aunt Hinata and to her mild surprise Lord Seventh beside her, isn't he usually at the Hokage office by now?

Boruto probably wouldn't answer if she asked.

She gauged him for his reaction to her statement, expecting him to be troubled by this news or at minimum worried, but all he gives her is a short nod before walking on ahead after giving his own goodbyes to his family.

'There wasn't any way his plan would've worked, though I suppose he's already realized that.'

Still, she partially wishes Boruto would've put up some type of fight to argue with her or at least spout that he could have come up with a new strategy.

Morning is slowly bringing back the return of heat, sky littered with only a few clouds throughout the stream of blue.

Maybe Shino-sensei would let them have class in the shade.

Sarada dares a glance at Boruto, hands buried deep in his jacket's pockets glancing at opening markets giving a few waves here and there to regular patrons and shop owners.

This silence of his is unnerving her and as much as she hates it, Mama is right.

He's worrying her.

"How can you guys understand really? Neither of you have went through any type of similar situation involving time travel or kidnapping. Mitsuki, you aren't even really a human. Do you even know what it feels like to be sad? Angry? Because you always just look weirdly happy all the time!"

His outburst before leaving them shook her, trying the rest of the night to ignore the lump that had settled at bottom of her chest taking in his words. Mitsuki didn't seem too shocked or hurt at all by his statement (it's true he had reasoned to her), though Sarada sensed even he was unsure what to do to help Boruto feel better for once.

It wasn't as if the thought of time traveling wasn't tempting, Boruto even sinking in that meeting with a younger version of her Papa would mean learning more about the Uchiha family history he resisted so much speaking to her about...

"Admit it, you want to know too what your parents were like when they were younger."

But she ignored Boruto in the end before she did something she would regret.

She had barely managed to stomach some fruit and toast Mama had laid out for her before leaving quickly to avoid any more probing questions, Papa watching her beneath the veil of his newspaper the whole time over breakfast.

'You're not being fair Boruto. I know what it's like to at least be targeted for my sharingan.' Sarada thinks, nearly voicing said thought aloud until Boruto speaks up.

"I'm going to go hop the train to meet with Shikadai so you can go on ahead."

She grabs him by the collar just before he can move to jump to the rooftops, attempts to twist her scowl away failing.

"Hold on! You're not planning to skip or do something stupid, are you?"

Boruto's grin quickly molds into a scowl and for a second Sarada feels relief things are slightly normal again between them at this simmering argument soon to boil over, that he'll stop saying such strange and hurtful things and go back to being the same annoying idiot who she can trust in.

"No, you'd just tattle on me to Mom and Dad if I did so anyways!"

Sarada gritted her teeth, reaffirming her hold. "Only because we don't know what crazy and dumb stunt you're going to pull next!"

He glances back to her then, eyes shining that annoying brilliant blue with a sudden air of confidence and she hates that her heart suddenly jumps at seeing him give her a true smile for the first time in so long.

She should've asked Mitsuki to come with her.

"You worry too much! Honestly, you'll get wrinkles and look like an old lady by the time you become Hokage if you keep that up! Yes, it's true I wanted to go back, but not if it means hurting the people I care about in the here and now. My old man and Mom reminded me of that, that there are goals like still being a shinobi who can watch the village from the shadows that are more important to me than revenge."

'What?'

And Sarada's grip loosens then, enough for Boruto to slip away.

She doesn't move to go after him as she watches him maneuver from building to building catching up to the train with ease, he'd already known exactly what to say to make his escape from her.

"Ah, so that's what happened with your phone, geez your mom can be just as bad as mine when it comes to disassembling things! That's rough, anyways maybe you could say you need your phone for an emergency?" Shikadai relates during lunch.

'Mom isn't going to go for that.' Though he nods as if such an idea would work.

Everyone's parents know each other, they always seem to know where they're at and what they're doing…

Such as when Sasuke is the one to approach him on his way home instead of the other way around.

"Sarada tells me you were looking into the time watches." He relates between bouts of their sparring at the nearest training ground.

He's hardly broken a sweat in comparison to him, gliding with ease away from each of his swings and punches.

This isn't what he wants to talk about, now Uncle Sasuke is going to lecture him?

But he clenches his tongue to keep anger at bay, nodding as he settles down into the grass. It smells of wildflowers and past rains, dirt soaking and clinging to his legs.

"Yeah, that's right." He states simply, hoping that's enough to satisfy him.

Sasuke lets out a low sigh, observing as cobalt orbs drift away from his stare. There's a lot of Naruto in Boruto yes, however hearing this news reminds him of why he sees part of his old self in him.

"Do you remember the story I told you of the shinobi who betrayed his friends for power?" He questioned as he sat down cross-legged next to him.

Boruto paused, stopping at his picking of leaves and blades of grass. "Yes, how his friend stopped him before he fell completely to darkness?"

"Correct, and you know it was myself I was referring to then, right?"

His eyes move fully to meet his at hearing that, Boruto pursing his lips thoughtfully. "I…I had a hunch, but you never actually said it was you."

It's hard to imagine Uncle Sasuke as anything but Dad's old rival/friend. That at one point all that had consumed his thoughts were revenge and power.

"I'm sure you might have difficulty picturing it, though Naruto at one point in time was stronger than me. I left Konoha during my teen years becoming a missing-nin only letting hate and anger guide me. At the time, it felt like I was being left behind in terms of skills and strengths and wanted to use any opportunity that came forth in order to prove that wasn't the case. " He continued.

'No, I can imagine.' Boruto considers, reminded of the cool metal of the shinobi gauntlet that had been on his wrist just days ago.

"The reason I bring this up is because if you had been able to go back and kill Takeda, it probably wouldn't have made you feel better in the long run. You would still have the memories of the things he did to you regardless. You're a good person Boruto, don't use your skills to create a cycle of vendettas or negativity. Peace may not last forever in our world, though we should do our best to keep it going for as long as possible." Sasuke finished.

Sucking in a breath, he nods. That's probably the most Sasuke has ever spoken to him!

When he looks at him again though he finds him frowning; stoic expression back in place as dark eyes narrow.

"Also, I would appreciate it if you stopped giving Sarada reasons to break our dishes or destroy the plants. She talks about you too much." He states casually though he doesn't miss the sharpness lingering in his tone.

Oh.

And all Boruto can do is flinch, scooting away uncomfortably from him. It's not his fault Sarada whines about him to her parents, maybe she'll get off his case now that she knows he's not going to do anything insane!

Guess training is over for now.

-X-

'Change of plans, we're meeting at the Hyuga manor now! Be here by 2:00 pm!' :) Boruto read to himself.

Himawari can never resist ending one of her texts with a smiley face.

He wasn't sure why they were having lunch at Grandpa and Auntie's house in the first place. It wasn't anybody's birthday and no other special occasions were coming up as far as he could remember.

Maybe it was just to celebrate this mini break they had from school in preparing for the exams. He was definitely going to appreciate the extra hours he got to sleep in and time away from doing classwork in the heat.

Hiashi is the first to greet him just as he approaches the front gate, swinging him into one of his bear hugs before he can even say hello.

"Boruto, oh look at you! You've gotten so big!" He beamed proudly, patting at his arms and comparing their heights.

"Grandpa! Geez, you saw me last Saturday you know! My height hasn't changed that quickly." Boruto regards, grin etching up his face nonetheless at his usual greeting.

A swish of auburn hair comes into view, Hanabi crossing her arms at said scene. "Father, stop that! He can't breathe with you hugging on him so tightly like that!"

As soon as Hiashi lets him go though, she pulls him in for her own hug. "Besides, it's my turn now to give him a hug! How's it going? You hardly stop by to see us, unlike your sister Hima!"

Boruto's response is too stifled to hear, pulling his head out of her arms. "Because I see you guys like every week!"

Hanabi only ruffles up his hair with a smile as she lets him go, gesturing for them to follow her to the gardens. "Come on, you're the last one to make it. Your dad has a big announcement he wanted to make with everyone here."

'She's right, everybody is here.'

Himawari, Mom, and Dad come into view first. Even Auntie Sakura and Uncle Sasuke are here with Sarada in tow near the back.

"Man of the hour is finally here!" Hanabi cheers out, patting his shoulders gesturing for him to make his way in.

"Big Brother come sit beside me, I saved you a spot!" Himawari yells out to him, patting the cushion beside her.

The room quiets once he sits down. He still doesn't understand exactly what's going on, only being hushed by Himawari when he whispers to ask what's happening.

Naruto stood up with Hinata, the pair walking towards the front of the meeting room. "Glad you could make it here on time Boruto! I'm sure you're wondering what brings us all together on this fine afternoon!"

'Yes, clearly everyone seems to be in on this secret except for me.' He notes, glancing over to Hima who's practically bouncing in her seat. The only other person who seemed as confused as him was Sarada who seemed to be leaning forward to listen.

"Hinata and I were talking and got together with Sasuke and Sakura to discuss vacation plans. It's been a long time since all of us have had a good long break to simply relax. Sakura I know has been busy with an influx of emergency cases at the hospital, Hinata's been seemingly taking orders nonstop from the pharmacy due to some drug shortages in other villages, and Sasuke here never actually seems to take time off except when he's here in the village briefly. Now this is all still in the working stages, however we were thinking the best time could be early next month when the chunin exams are over and I'm done with the summit meeting." Naruto reasoned.

Himawari giddily hops up and down as soon as he finishes, excitedly swinging at his arms. "Did you hear that Bolt?!"

"…Ah, yeah I did." He breathes out and it's hard to keep away a smile pushing up his own lips too.

A big family trip; with everyone? He couldn't recall such a thing ever happening before.

Dad finds his gaze from the crowd, matching his grin.

Travel talk swells the air soon enough, attendants moving to pass around various trays and snacks. It's too warm and crowded to stay inside though, shifting himself up to head out to the patio where he can get a taste of the cool wind.

"So, whatcha think of my idea? Pretty great, huh!" Naruto asks, taking a seat next to him on the wooden steps.

Boruto finishes his bite of rice, shaking his head. "Well it wasn't all you, you know! Mom helped you out!"

He affectionately bumps his shoulder at that, nodding. "True! Are you feeling better? The medication Hinata's trying is on the lowest dose scale so it shouldn't make you drowsy during the daytime hours. We don't want to use Ino if at all possible like you wanted."

"Yeah, I have it on me." Boruto replies, patting his pocket to prove his point.

Ultimately, nothing happened exactly as he wanted. Mom and Dad found out very easily about his plans and squashed them.

Despite that though he had learned things about them he never would have. Topics he never could've gotten in the classroom on other aspects of shinobi life, of the sacrifices his parents made for him and Himawari…

"You two, they're about to pass around some bowels/plates of ramen and burgers, I'm sure you don't want to miss that!" Hinata beckons them back inside and Naruto practically jumps to get up.

"Coming Boruto?" Naruto asks, holding a hand out to him.

He grabs it in return just as eagerly as he helps him to stand, there's no way he's going to miss out on some of Mom's cooking.

"Yup!"

'Time to make new memories!'

-x-

It's been a long journey and I'm going to miss writing this, but we've finally reached the end! Thank you to all my readers; new and old for checking this story out! Happy Fourth to all of my US readers as well! Hopefully we can get to 500 likes maybe lol!

Honesty hour, I've been thinking for a long while and this will most likely be my last NaruHina fanfiction. (My well of NaruHina ideas has dried up, at least for now). Any ideas I do get just kind of float around and don't stick.

Not to say I won't come back to the Naruto fandom, I just don't want to write anything I'm not sincerely passionate about that I wouldn't be able to finish or love, I commend authors I see who have been writing for years on stories I think I would lose interest in or forget where my plot/ideas were going. I kind of want to write for My Hero Academia or whatever else that may fancy my attention if you see me over there next lol.

On Another Note, I finally created a Tumblr page with my brother's pushing to expand myself. It's still a work in progress right now, but it's a fun space where I plan to blog and talk with you guys while hopefully also posting my own original works there soon enough so please check it out if you get a chance or have the time to! Just message me if you're interested and I'll send you the link! :)

Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!


End file.
